Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: They say, "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." So, when life suddenly throws the world of mafia, your best friend becoming a boss, sadistic tutors, and crazy psychotic enemies at you, what the heck are you supposed to do then? Ocx?
1. Life as I Know it

**Hello my fellow fanfiction authors and readers, I am ever so glad that you have decided to click on this story and try it out, it's my first KHR story aside form the Manual fics I made, and I hope you'll enjoy it. ^-^**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did we'd see much more Fran :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter one: Life As I Know It**

* * *

><p>Have you ever had your whole life planned out for you?<p>

To be born for only a specific purpose and you must serve and follow this purpose with your whole heart and soul.

Think of a script, or a story, heck, even a movie or drama, its all planned out, everything is final, you have one reason in life, and that's it, there's no choice, for their was never really a choice to begin with, its just how it is.

One action, after another, it's all expected, it's all leading up, falling in step with whatever was planned.

To be told that that is your life, and that there's nothing you can do to change it, you must go through these trials or hardships, and you have not a word against it.

You can call it destiny if you want.

There are many different ways people refer to our lives. There are those who say God plans our life, he knows what will happen, what we will do, and whatever we got through happens for a purpose.

Some say we make our destiny, we choose, that it doesn't matter what people say, or tell you, you set forth your own destiny, you create your own life, and you make your own choice. That if you don't like your 'destiny' then fight it, fight it with everything you have. You always have a say in what, or how you want your life to be.

And then there are some who chose not to have a say in it at all.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and then quickly snapped them shut, the bright light of the rising sun burned my sleepy eyes and I gave them a quick moment before opening them and adjusting to the light.<p>

I looked over to my clock and saw the bright blue numbers 6:32 glaring back at me. I sighed and sat up in bed, and glanced outside my window.

The sky was still a darkish blue, lightening up with the upcoming sun. Grudgingly, I sat up and threw off the soft covers of my warm and comforting bed, and let my feet fall to the cold wooden floor.

I went inside my bathroom and splashed some cool water on my face before, looking up, and turning to the side where my mirror laid flat against my wall.

My name is Ketsui Tatsudoshi.

I'm thirteen, and go to Namimori High school, I live alone, and both my parents are dead.

Now before you go all, 'Oh hey! You're only thirteen, how the heck can you be living alone?'.

Long story short, let's just say I have... 'connections'.

I'm a 5'2, short and slightly uneven shoulder length black hair that's a bit spiky, and has random strands sticking out everywhere. Bangs cover my forehead, that lead up to one huge clump that falls above my nose and two strands stick out at the ends that criss-cross above my nose, and trail a bit down in an 'X' like fashion.

Slightly tan skin, average complexion, and black eyes.

Bags were slightly visible under my eyes and I let out a little puff of air, just another sign of my growing insomnia.

Slipping on my uniform, and taking care of everything else, I put on my trainers and headed out the door of my two-story house.

Walking down the street, I let my eyes wander a bit, not really focusing on anything, but still keeping focus on maybe just the randomest things. My house wasn't far from my destination, but still not very close, so I had a relatively long way to walk.

I let my eyes linger a tad bit on the playground I pass every morning, warm memories seeped into me for a second, before flowing away like it always does. My eyes kept there vacant look, and with a sigh, I looked up at my destination.

"Tsuna! Are you up yet!" I called out.

I waited a moment, and then heard a loud crash followed by a 'Hieee!', and then Tsuna was rushing out the door and then promptly tripped over a innocent rock and finally landed in front of me face flat.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, my most precious childhood friend, and one of the most picked on guy I've ever met.

"O-ow...Oh! H-hello Ketsui!" He smiled weakly and got up with my help, dusting himself off.

"Hi Tsuna, are you ready?"

He nodded and then we proceeded to make our own way to school, I couldn't help but feel like there was someone else with us but I ignored it and instead let my eyes wander up to the big blue sky.

I was envious of it.

It was free, unbounded, free to choose its own path, go where it wishes, does whatever it wants.

It was free.

I wasn't.

And while my mind was ever so preoccupied with thoughts of my envious feelings towards the bid ol' sky, I just happened to trip over a small rock jutting out of a crack and tripped, falling flat onto my face.

...Stupid rock.

"K-ketsui! Are you okay?" Tsuna shouted, looking down at me with wide eyes.

I stared blankly up at the sky just lying there.

"Um, Ketsui, why aren't you getting up?"

"..."

"Ketsui? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, suddenly becoming worried.

"I'm tired."

Sweat drop.

With obvious great difficulty, Tsuna helped pull me up, and we continued on our merry way to school.

You can choose whether or not that was sarcasm.

...

"Okay everyone; this is our new transfer student. He just returned from studying in Italy. Gokudera Hayato."

I had my head leaning against the window, my eyes were lightly closed, and I was doing my best to try and get some well needed sleep into my body.

I could honestly care less about this new transfer student.

"Hey...isn't he like, super hot?"

"And he studied abroad!"

Noisy.

They're all noisy.

Suddenly silence.

Then.

"W-what is it? Uwah!"

_Crash! Clang!_

I opened my eyes and looked towards the sound of the noise, I saw Tsuna on the floor and instantly my eyes narrowed by a centimeter, turning my whole head around I took in the sight before me.

A boy with silver, shoulder length hair and a delinquent air was glaring down at Tsuna. He had obviously kicked his desk aside and was now glowering at my childhood friend.

Key words.

My. Childhood. Friend.

I felt a small bubble of contempt form in my stomach as I stared at him, a growing sign that I would not like this guy.

I didn't.

The teacher promptly scolded him, and he walked to his seat without a care for what the teacher had just said.

But before he sat down, our eyes met for what was three seconds, but seemed like all the time in the world.

Green eyes.

He had green eyes, at the moment they were filled with obvious distaste as he stared into my blank and void black ones.

And at that very moment, something formed between us.

Hate.

Oh, yes, hate. What were you expecting? Some undying connection of some unspeakable bond of love between us?

Pfft, yeah right.

Girls instantly started whispering about 'cool' he is and that they were going to make a fan club for him.

...who does that?

...

Class had ended, and with a sigh, I took all my things and walked out. Tsuna had already left, with something about a volleyball tournament that he said he had promised Yamamoto Takeshi he would participate in.

I walked down the hallway then paused.

I smelled coffee.

I looked towards the fire extinguisher.

Coffee.

Fire extinguisher.

I opened it up and stared at the black fedora before me.

"Ciaossu, Ketsui Tatsudoshi."

"You know my name?"

"Of course, the best childhood friend of no-good-Tsuna no?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm the best friend of Tsuna, not _no-good-Tsuna._"

He smirked and then eyed my interestingly.

"Do you know about the mafia?"

"I know _of _the mafia."

"What family are you from?"

"None."

"Hmm, would you like to join Tsuna's family?"

"Excuse me?"

Reborn looked up for a moment, and stared. "I thought you were his best friend?"

"From what I believe, I am, but I think I'll think I'll have to turn you down on that offer."

"You think? So does that mean you'll change your mind?"

"Not likely."

He smirked in an evilish way that made me want to run for my life.

Obviously, he wasn't going to give up on his offer anytime soon, and if you were in my place, I'm sure you would understand the apprehension I felt just being next to him.

"You know," he started, titling his fedora up and bit and looking me in the eye. Something akin to curiosity gleaming in his unreadable orbs. "I did some researching on you-"

He did what?

"-And it seems I wasn't able to find much. Any particular reason?"

"Not that I would know of. My mother and father were both in the mafia, I believe they belonged to no respective family of their own that I know of, so I see no reason as to why there would be anything hidden or of such. Though, I would very much appreciate it if you left me out of this mafia business."

He stared for a few moments.

"You know, it seems like you're not lying."

"What reason would I have to?"

Suddenly he smirked. "Yes, you would make a good addition to Tsuna's family."

"See you again."

With that, he closed the door to his secret hideout and I blinked as the bell for the next class rang.

And hopefully none too soon. I thought silently, as I made my way to the next class.

I paused and then blinked.

I didn't get his name now did I?

...

"Ah! Extinguish like my life depends on it! Extinguish! Extinguish! Extinguish!"

I stared with wide eyes at the scene before me, shock coloring my features, as I watched Tsuna in his underwear run around extinguishing sticks of dynamite that Gokudera had thrown.

Key words.

That _Gokudera _had _thrown._

"Ciaossu."

"Baby, would you mind explaining what's going on?"

"Double bombs!"

"A mafia battle."

"...Uhuh, and what's your name?"

"Reborn."

"Thank you, now why-"

"Extinguish!" Tsuna shouted, putting out the last stick of dynamite.

A flame that was on his head slowly begun to die out until it was gone completely. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief and then Gokudera kneeled down on his hands and looked at Tsuna with eyes filled with...

Adoration?

"I'm sorry! I was wrong about you! Tenth! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

"Huh?"

"It's the rule that the loser serves the winner's family." Reborn stated, walking up to the two.

"Rule?"

"Tsuna, are you okay?" I asked approaching him and looking him over.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna blushed lightly and looked away.

Gokudera absorbed us and then his eyes blinked with wide amazement.

"Tenth! Why are you so friendly with this boy? Are you two-"

"Boy? I'm a girl." I said flatly and looked at him with blank eyes, "But figures that an idiot like you can't even figure that out."

"What was that!"

"K-ketsui..." Tsuna said worriedly but I walked up to Gokudera and stared up at him, and he glared back at me.

"I don't like you."

"Who are you to be so friendly with the Tenth!"

"Who are you to decide who _can't _be friendly with him?" I shot back and we glared at each other.

Glare.

Glare...

Suddenly are foreheads smashed against each other and their was electricity crackling in-between.

"Idiot."

"Man-lady!"

"Man-lady! How am I a man-lady!"

"What kind of woman dresses in a male uniform?"

"Apparently this one! And ever heard of a tomboy dumbass!"

"Rat-hair!"

"Dog!"

"Street-rat!"

"Jerk!"

"Stupid woman!"

"Loud-mouth!"

"Cross-dresser! You're a disgrace as a woman!"

I froze and so did Tsuna while Reborn merely lowered the tip of his fedora.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me-"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CROSS-DRESSER! SO WHAT, I WEAR I MALE UNIFORM, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! YOU NO-GOOD-LOUSY-DOG! GO ROT IN HECK!" I shouted lunging at the silver haired teen and wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Get off me woman!"

"After I feel no pulse coming from you Goku-dog!"

"Goku- what? It's Gokudera stupid-woman, _Goku-dera!_"

"Shut up and die!"

"Ketsui! I don't think he can breathe!"

Suddenly Gokudera threw me off him and kneeled in front of Tsuna and looked at him adoringly.

"I am honored that the Tenth would care for my well being!"

"W-well-"

Gokuedera's head was suddenly whacked with a large black violin case and he looked back with a tick mark on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR STUPID-WOMAN?"

"STAY AWAY FROM TSUNA GOKU-DOG!"

"How dare you! I'm the Tenth's right hand man!"

"I refuse to accept you as Tsuna's 'right hand man'!"

"To hell with your opinion!"

He lunged at me and a large dust cloud kicked up with random limbs and heads popping out in a typical comical fashion.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted, suddenly appearing with a huge ever so familiar grin on his face.

"Y-yamamoto!"

"What are Ket-chan and Gokudera doing?" Yamamoto asked and I paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ket-chan?"

"HEY! Don't be so friendly with the Tenth!" Gokudera shouted and I glared at him once more.

"Shut up! You can't choose Tsuna's friends!"

"You know, Ketsui would make a good edition to your family." Reborn commented to Tsuna who looked at him in shock.

"W-wait, Ketsui's involved with the mafia?"

"She knows."

"K-ketsui is that true?" Tsuna asked, looking at me and I stared back at him, shoving Gokudera away and giving him my full attention.

"Yup."

"H-how?"

I paused for a moment, thinking of an answer.

"...You could say that my parent's were involved."

"Really?"

I nodded and then looked up at the big blue sky.

"Tsuna," I started slowly, and then looked at the boy whom I considered a much cherished friend, "Are you now apart of this mafia stuff?"

"N-no! I don't want to be the next boss!" Tsuna cried and I was about to answer back when Reborn suddenly interrupted.

"Actually, he's the next boss, forget whatever he says-"

"Hey-" Tsuna started until Reborn kicked him in the head.

"- he's still in the mafia. And if you're his _best friend _like you say you are, you would help him no?"

...Dang, if I didn't know any better I'd swear this baby planned this all out himself...

But honestly, I was shocked; this adorable, nervous wreck of a boy was next in line to become a boss of a family? I mean, how often do you find out that your _childhood_ friend is in the mafia!

"Then Tsuna," I said calmly and kneeled in front of him. "If this is the path you choose to follow I'll follow it with you, though, I'd prefer to stay out of this whole...'family' business."

"E-eh? B-but Ketsui! I'm not apart of the mafia!"

"Yes you are dame-Tsuna."

"The Tenth is so modest!"

"Hahah, this is a really funny game!"

"Shut up baseball-freak!"

"Who are you to talk Goku-dog?"

"Cross-dresser!"

"No-good-over-temperamental-"

"Lousy-street-haired-not-worthy-of-the-tenth-"

"-idiotic-shaggy-haired-insensitive-"

"-stupid woman!"

"-idiot dog!"

We both ended up shouting at the same time, and with a loud battle cry charged once again into a flurry of fists in a dust cloud.

Yup, this is life as I know it.

But, no matter how badly I wish for it.

Or how deeply I yearn for it.

I knew I was breaking the laws that were set out for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it? Love it? The first chapter isn't much I know, but this should follow the story plot, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Hah, I especially love how I made Ketsui hate Gokudera, I might make them rivals of some sort, just for the heck of comedy relief :P. Now all I can ask is that you review and leave your comments! For reviews make me extremely happy!<strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	2. Enter: Poison Scorpion Bianchi

**Hey guys! First of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope I updated fast enough to your guys' liking, and I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story! You guys got me pumped and I did my best to get this chapter done and ready for you all to read! So I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...-sobs-**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Two: Enter: Poison Scorpion Bianchi!**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

If you think about, darkness lies everywhere. In our shadows, colors, feelings, minds, souls, at night, it surrounds us. Even with the sun shining down, it casts shadows, in our shadows, darkness lies, in people's hearts, souls, minds, and feelings, darkness. Even a simple color, like black, is dark.

What is darkness?

Not being able to see a thing? Is that it? Or is it the feelings we get, so to say like wanting to kill, is that dark? If it is, how is it dark? What or who decides what a dark feeling is and what isn't?

I don't like the dark.

I want to hate it. I do.

But I can't.

They say that darkness is supposed to stay away from light, warmth. It's supposed to stick to the shadows, unnoticed, and unneeded, alone, and away from the light, until it is needed.

The dark isn't supposed to be with the light, it's not supposed to share or bask in its warmth.

But I don't like the dark, I'm afraid of it, I don't like it, I really don't.

I wasn't supposed to be with them. I knew it. I was told not to, but I did, I didn't want to be alone in the dark, I wanted light, I wanted its warmth, I didn't want to be alone. Call me selfish, I don't care.

I disobeyed the rules.

I didn't follow what I was supposed to do.

What I did would just make things complicated.

And I already know that no matter the case, I couldn't escape my destiny. I couldn't walk off the path I was supposed to follow. I couldn't fight it.

And I'm okay with that.

* * *

><p>I was in a very, very sticky predicament at the moment people.<p>

This was the kind of predicament one could not take to lightly, not at all, for this decision was very important, and could effect things on a scale no one could even think to imagine.

What was this predicament you ask?

Simple.

What was better, chocolate or vanilla milk?

My eyebrows were furrowed as I concentrated very hard on this thought, I liked chocolate milk as much as the next guy, but vanilla flavored things were my top favorite, but chocolate milk _was _good either way.

Plus, vanilla flavored milk was a pain in the arse to find.

Which made it even _more _desirable considering the toughness it takes to find a decent bottle of the sweet milky drink.

Gosh dang it! Why must it be so hard to choose?

I sat peacefully in my chair, an elbow against the desk, and my palm against my face as I gazed out the window. I heard the teacher talking but I let his lecture sort of drift slowly to the back of my head, since at the moment, I was contemplating another thought.

Reborn had stopped by my house the other day asking why I was absent- I had been trying to catch up with the sleep that my insomnia kept away from me- and had once again proposed the option of joining Tsuna's family.

Tsuna and I were probably almost already like family, considering how long we had known each other.

The very corner of my mouth barely twitched upwards in a smile at the fond memories of how we met.

To think, saving a boy from a Chihuahua puppy could make you friends for so long?

But, joining the family mafia wise...that was another thought.

I was sort of involved already if you kind of thought about it and looked at it this way and that.

My mom and dad had both been apart of it, and had both died because of it as well. But then again, everyone dies anyway, so the mafia isn't to blame. I had been trained to be able to fight since I could start walking and talking, so I was no stranger to combat.

Then again, comparing me to someone who had hard earned experience put me far, _far_, down the list of amazing fighters.

Though I _know _I'm at least better the Gokudera, because no _way _would I ever come second best to that bomb-freak.

...

"Who the heck are you and what did I ever do!" I cried, running away from the crazy pink haired chick that for some reason was chasing after me with purple food.

"Tell me where my Reborn is!"

"I don't know-"

Wait.

Reborn?

I braked my heels and turned around to face the lady, hands turned up in an 'I surrender' gesture.

"Wait, did you say Reborn?"

She glared at me. "Don't play dumb girl, I know you now where my Reborn is."

"I do! Well, sorta," I paused, "He's here to tutor my friend Tsuna."

More like kill, and seriously maim... I thought silently and sighed, relaxing when she put the very dangerous looking food away.

"Then where is he?"

"Uh, I don't really know- wait! Don't raise that food at me please! All I know is that he's around here, but I don't know where he is _exactly _okay?"

She seemed slightly satisfied with the answer, and then the worse just had to happen.

"Ciaossu Ketsui, how are you?" Reborn asked, popping up from gosh knows where and leaping onto my shoulder (without my consent) and did something unpredictable.

He pecked my cheek.

I just gaped and Bianchi was now fuming, hands dangerously loaded with the suspicious purple food.

If whatever it was would even be _considered _food.

"Reborn... who is this?" She started, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hopping down from my shoulder he strolled over to her and sent me a discreet smirk.

That little...

"This is Ketsui Tatsudoshi, a friend of Tsuna's."

"Is she part of his family?"

Oh he did _not _just plan this entire thing.

"Hmm, nope."

"Then would it matter if I got rid of her?"

"Wait! I swear I have no interest in Reborn! I mean, if you've got some thing going I want nothing to do with it! He's all yours! Just leave me out!" I said, waving my hands wildly.

"...As a fellow woman I believe you." Binachi said slowly, once again outing away her food- where does she keep that stuff?- and looking me over.

"Ketsui, this is Bianchi, also known as the Poison Scorpion in the mafia world."

"Ah, then, Bianchi-san, is there any reason why you're here?" I said, and then added silently to myself, 'and any particular reason why you chose to attack me?'

"I'm here to get Reborn to come back home with me." She said, suddenly, looking at Reborn with a face filled with love.

Jeezums, who would love that sadistic, twisted little...

"Bianchi, I already told you, I can't go back until I finish training Dame-Tsuna to become the next boss of the Vongola family." Reborn said, and Bianchi fell to her knees and began to rub her cheek to his.

Which looked quite odd mind you.

"Hey, if you need help in getting Reborn to go back with you, I'm all in for it." I said blankly, raising my hand and Bianchi was suddenly in front of me, her eyes sparkling.

"Does that mean you'll help get my Reborn to come back home with me?"

"Yeah, I mean, if anything, I'd rather not have him here in the first place."

_Because you're selfish..._

Bianchi smiled at me, and I had to admit she was actually quite pretty, if not for the whole 'I-was-about-to-kill-you' ordeal.

"Wonderful, then I need to get rid- I mean if this Tsuna person happens to be in some horrible accident and dies, then Reborn won't have to tutor him."

"Uhuh- wait, WHAT?" I said shocked, though my eyes were actually very blank and my voice only raised a little, I was very shocked inwardly.

_Did I just agree to help this chick kill Tsuna?_

I thought about it for a moment.

Yeah, pretty much...

Suddenly both Bianchi and Reborn disappeared and I blinked until I felt a presence behind me and turned around.

I stared at the dude before me, he looked oddly familiar, wasn't his name Kyoyo or something? Hibardy?

"Herbivore, cutting classes is against school rules. Prepare to be bitten to death."

He started to emit this strange purple aura and I suddenly felt something I don't feel for many people.

I was currently scared shitless.

So I stared, and he stared back.

"AHIIIII!" I cried, running away and leaving him to run after me.

This sucks.

* * *

><p>"Now it's time for the girls to give the guys our cakes!"<p>

Cheering went up in the class from the male party and I stared blankly around me, watching as all the girls broke off to go give their cakes to their respective people.

I looked down at the vanilla cake before me, gently coated and made to look as if their were clouds in the sides, with strawberries on the inside.

Now who to give it to...

"Tatsudoshi-chan?" I looked over to the sound of my name and came face to face with a smiling Kyoko.

"Hmm?"

"Who are you going to give your cake to?"

Who indeed.

I usually gave my cake to Tsuna (the poor boy pretty much never got any cake) but then again, I'll probably wait and see if Kyoko plans on giving anything to him, I was very aware of Tsuna's crush on her, and I wouldn't want to get in the way.

Hmm, maybe I'd give it to...

I paused in mid-thought as Bianchi suddenly appeared and disappeared, changing Kyoko's cake for a poisonous one.

Uh oh.

I watched, ready to step in as Kyoko asked Tsuna if he wanted her cake, and Tsuna, being the kind boy I know he is, looked very stricken as to whether or not he should take the obviously dangerous cake.

Then wonderful Yamamoto has to come along, and promptly ask for the cake.

Tsuna flings it out of Kyoko's hands.

I twitched as two bullets suddenly hit Tsuna and that weird flame appeared again as he ate the poisonous cake- wait, HE ATE IT?

I blinked in shock as Tsuna very much indeed gobbled (hah, gobbled, that's a funny word) down the entire cake and had no reaction to the poison whatsoever, and then went ahead and ate everyone else's cake as well.

And oddly enough, the flame went out before he even got to my cake.

Okay, offense taken, is my cake that bad?

"Ne, Ket-chan?"

I twitched but turned around to see Yamamoto staring down at me with a smile on his face.

"Do you mind if I have your cake?"

I shrugged and handed the sweet pastry to him, glad to have it off my hands, while all the while ignoring the glares I received from a large mass of the female class population.

I watched, faintly curious as Yamamoto took a large bite of the cake, basically downing it in a few chomps.

"How was it?"

"It was great! I wouldn't mind if you gave me your cake every time!" Yamamoto grinned and I felt the corner of my mouth twitch upwards a bit.

Huh, hanging around these guys was actual making me almost _smile_. I haven't done that in a while...

Suddenly, all the kids started ganging up on Tsuna and my eyes narrowed, I was about to step in when all of a sudden, I heard a 'poof' and turned around to be faced with black and white cow print.

Hah?

I looked upwards and saw the face of some dude with one eye closed and with cow print clothes staring back down at me.

"Ah! Adult Lambo appeared!" Tsuna cried.

Who the heck is Lambo?

"You're..."

I peeked around him to see Bianchi standing there, a blush on her face as she gaped at the 'Adult Lambo'- whom I still had no clue who he was by the way- while 'Adult Lambo' stared back at her.

"Hmm?"

"Romeo! You're Romeo!"

"That's right, that idiot looked a lot like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend." Reborn commented, holding up a picture of Bianchi cuddled up with a guy that looked suspiciously like this 'Adult Lambo'.

"Reborn! Since when were you here! Ah! They look exactly the same! And why do you have a picture of them?"

"The world may never know." I commented quietly, coming over to stand by Tsuna's side.

"Oh Romeo, you were still alive." Bianchi stated slowly, and for some reason, I felt like something bad was about to happen.

"Take this!" She suddenly threw the entire poison cake at the other dude's face and he hit the floor cold.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed while I wordlessly poked the now probably knocked out man in the shoulder.

"It seems the reason Bianchi and her ex-boyfriend broke up was because of an argument." Reborn said simply and I sweat dropped.

"Lambo are you okay? K-keep it together. Hey!" Tsuna panicked, and started shaking Lambo's shoulder.

"Maybe medical treatment ten years later will help him."

I sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Tsuna called, out entering his home.<p>

"Hi mom!" I greeted, entering behind Tsuna.

"S-sorry to intrude!" Gokudera stuttered, entering as well.

"Tch, why the hell are you here Goku-dog?" I sniffed disdainfully, glaring at Gokudera.

"Shut up Cross-dresser! Y-you have no rights!"

"What was that? Hey Tsuna, did you hear something?" I asked, looking around for the source of that annoying noise.

"Why I outta-"

"Welcome back Tsu-kun." Nana greeted, smiling at us. "Your new tutor is upstairs and waiting."

New tutor?

"Welcome back."

Oh shizz.

Gokudera groaned and collapsed to the floor and I raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Ughh..."

"Gokudera can't stand the sight of his sister..." Tsuna whispered and I smirked.

"Ahah~ Figures someone as weak as him couldn't stand the sight of a perfectly normal woman, tsk, tsk, tsk, Goku-dog, it seems I gave you too much credit." I 'tsk'ed shaking my head.

"S...sh...ut...up..." He groaned, his face pressed to the floor.

"W-why are you here?" Tsuna questioned.

"It's for love."

"It's for work."

I sweat dropped.

"Reborn needs me."

"Bianchi will be in charge of part of your training."

"You're my tutor!"

"I'll be teaching you home economics and art. Reborn asked me so I had no choice."

_Yeah you did..._I thought silently, and then feeling my stomach churn as she opened up a pot that immediately started to ooze a purple fog.

"Here."

"No!"

* * *

><p>I let out a relaxed sigh as I stepped out of the shower. The room was still foggy with steam from the recent shower, and the air was warm and slightly damp.<p>

I slipped out of the bathroom and into the cool air of the room and went over to the kitchen counter to get a glass of chocolate milk.

Walking out of the mini kitchen, glass of milk in hand, I was about to make my way out to the balcony when I spotted a black fedora peeking over the side of my couch.

"Hey Reborn." I greeted continuing to walk away.

...

...

...wait...

I spat out my chocolate milk- what a waste...- and stared in shock at the baby sitting on my couch.

"Ciaossu Ketsui."

"...Reborn."

We stared at each other for a minute before I sighed and ran a hand through my still damp hair.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee please."

I hit the cabinets in search of some coffee; I knew I had some around here somewhere- ahah!

I popped it into the coffee maker, which was covered in dust due to the lack of use, and waited a few minutes before pouring a cup and then handing it to Reborn.

He took a sip and then paused, looking at me.

"You make awful coffee."

"Shut up."

He smirked and than glanced at the clock on the wall.

"You do realize it's past three A.M right?"

"I have insomnia."

He made a small thoughtful noise and then started once again, "How would you like to join Tsuna's family?"

"I thought I've told you already, I'm Tsuna's friend, I'll help him with whatever he needs, but I'd like to take a step away from all this 'mafia' business."

"You know you're already involved right?"

Before that would have struck a cord in me but now I merely sighed.

"In ways you'll never know."

"Hmm? What does that mean?"

I paused.

"Tell me Reborn, what do you believe? Do you think we make our destiny? Or does the big man up above choose it for us?"

He paused for a moment; Leon curled up on his hat, an almost thoughtful look on his face as well.

"Neither."

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't care much, I live as I am now, that is all, destiny is destiny, what comes, comes, what happens, happens, it's as simple as that." He stated calmly, and then peered up at me.

"What about you?"

I almost smiled, the thought of being asked that question always seemed to amuse me in an almost twisted kind of way.

"I'd rather not have a say in it at all."

"So about that offer..."

"No."

He smirked and I shivered.

"We'll see, for now you might want to keep your options open."

"Good night Reborn."

"Night Ketsui."

I watched as he disappeared out the door before letting out a relieved sigh.

That baby really was to much, and the way he said 'we'll see' made me think he had some things planned ahead, and I would not like them one bit.

I stood up and was about to walk back to the kitchen when a searing pain went through me.

I jerked backwards and my knees buckled under me.

I clutched my chest and breathed heavily, my breath coming out in short gasps of pain when I began to cough violently.

I held my hand to my mouth in an attempt to muffle it in anyway possible as I let the all too familiar fit rack through me.

With a shuddering breath it ended and I stared at the red liquid now splattered across my hand as I shakily got up and made my way to the sink.

After thoroughly washing off all trace of the red liquid, I climber into my bed and took a deep breath before shutting off the lamp.

The moonlight streaming through the window glinted against the frame on my bed.

My vacant black orbs catching the small glimmer, caused my hands to reach out and grasp the photo of Tsuna and myself as simple four-year-olds, smiling, laughing, coated in mud, without a care in the world.

With a calming breath, I held the frame to my chest, ignoring how the edges of the frame poked into me; I held it close and tight, for fear of loosing any trace of it that I had left by letting it go.

And with the calming memory of the scene in the photo playing in my head. I let myself fall into a slumber I knew wouldn't last, fro my insomnia would soon come knocking on the door, ready to throw me back into the cold world of reality.

But in the darkness of the room, that picture for just a moment, held the warmth of light.

And just for that moment, I held it close, keeping the darkness at bay.

And then everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone! And once again I'd like to thank all of you who reviewedalerted/favorited this story, I was really worried it may not do to well but seeing you all review has lifted up my spirits!**

**Sync94: Thanks! I hope this chapter came out fast enough to your liking!**

**Kawaiinekochan16: Yup, I figured if Ketsui calls him Goku-dog, then he should call her something else as well! And that just popped into my head so I went with it.**

**..: I know! Most of the ones on here aren't updated to often or aren't that find too many to suit everyone's preferences. I'm glad it caught your attention! And I'm seriously grateful that you enjoyed it! And none to worry, if this story keeps going than soon enough after awhile I'll put up a poll for who you want Ketsui to end up with! Naturally Tsuna will be a choice so I hope you vote for him then!**

**Ophelia deCanards: Thanks, and if you keep giving me these amazing reviews I'll be sure to keep this story going!**

**Once again, MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! And if any of you are interested, check out my manual fics and other stories too please!**

**Please review and make me super happy!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	3. The Girl, The Baby, and the Boy

**I'm depressed peeps... I got no reviews for my last chapter, and that really sucked for me. But instead of wallowing around in self-pity, I shall continue on with a new chapter! Since at least getting story alerts and favorites gave me hope that there are still people reading this, thank you Tnah, xburner, and blueberryxn! You guys rock! But can you all please, please, please, _please_ drop a review?**

**I sadly, do not own KHR, if I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Girl, the Baby, and the Boy**

* * *

><p>Ketsui cursed.<p>

This was not a good morning for her today at all.

First, she could barely get a wink of sleep last night (Thank you very much insomnia) and then when she _finally _gets some shut eye, her ever-so-wonderful alarm clock goes off and she finds out she's practically late to school.

Not cool people, not cool at all.

And to top it all off, there was this whack job strand of hair that would _not _go down and stay straight no matter what she did.

I mean, Ketsui knew she didn't have the world's most luscious hair, but was it so hard for one, just _one _strand to stay down? I mean, come on!

Taking long strides to her destination, she turned a corner to hear a loud _slap _and blinked with a raised eyebrow at the sight in front of her.

"You're horrible!" The girl who had apparently slapped Tsuna cried, glaring at him with the utmost hatred.

Okay, this was sort of weird...

"What are you teaching this baby?"

"H-huh?"

"Babies are angelic, with hearts with the purest of white!"

Was she talking about Reborn? Ketsui wondered, because if she was, that poor chick was _way _off.

"Are you trying to destroy their sweet purity with your rotten heart?"

"I don't get it!" Tsuna cried out.

Ketsui chose this moment to step up and was about to ask the girl what the heck was wrong with her when a weight landed atop her head.

Let me tell you something that will come in handy in the future folks.

Ketsui Tatsudoshi did not, I repeat _not _like people touching her. A pat to the head, a tug on her clothes, relatively bearable for her, but direct physical contact, namely hugs, and forms of affection did not sit well with this girl.

So something landing at the top of her head called for one reaction.

"AHIIIII!" She shouted, bursting forward like a horse just whipped as she shot away, trying to get rid of whatever the heck was on her head.

Poor little Lambo, who had been the weight to land on said girl's head did not see that coming and clung on tighter to the girl's unruly black hair.

Thus causing Ketsui to freak out even more.

"Kyaa! He's kind of cute!" The still unknown girl proclaimed, snatching Lambo off of Ketsui's head.

The latter, now free of the weight on her head, made a mad dash for the school, with Tsuna carrying Reborn not far behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ketsui...<strong>_

"Gokudera Hayato-kun, you got one hundred points on the math test."

There were noises of admiration as Gokudera got his test, and I felt my eye twitch.

Gokudera sent a self satisfied smirk my way and purposely bumped the edge of my desk, and my eye twitch once more.

For at the moment, I wanted nothing more than to shove that stickin test right up his-

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Y-yes!" Tsuna stuttered. Standing up, and Yamamoto following suit.

"Twenty points, you two will be getting extra homework for failing the test."

Tsuna looked down embarrassed and I smiled encouragingly at him. "Great job Tsuna! Twenty points isn't that bad."

He stuttered and looked flustered for a moment and I just smiled at him, faintly amused by his 'dame-tsuna' ways.

"Tatsudoshi Ketsui."

I stood up and yawned, waiting for my score.

The teacher looked down at what I believed was my test and sputtered for a moment before blinking in what seemed to be shock.

"T-thirteen points..."

Silence.

The students jumped at the sound of me slamming my head into my desk.

Everyone looked confused, they weren't sure whether or not they should laugh, or be shocked. A few brave kids snickered, and Gokudera smirked smugly at me.

"Tatsudoshi-san, you do realize that thirteen points is a very..._very _low score don't you." The teacher started, and then sighed.

I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts to listen to him.

How the heck does someone get _thirteen _points? I mean what the heck!

I slammed my head once more against my desk and I felt a hand pat my shoulder a bit lightly.

"Th-thirteen points aren't to bad Ketsui..." Tsuna said, trying to lift my spirits up.

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sawada Household...<strong>_

Ketsui let out a loud yawn, walking over to the door since Nana had very nicely asked if she could answer it since she was busy preparing snacks.

And who could refuse such a nice lady with amazing cooking skills?

Rubbing her eyes, Ketsui opened the door then stared.

And let Yamamoto in before slamming the door shut.

"Stupid cross-dresser let me in!" Gokudera shouted and Ketsui yawned.

"Yamamoto did you hear anything?"

Yamamoto laughed at Ketsui's antics and the other girl raised an eyebrow.

Apparently to her it had been an actual question?

"Ket-chan-" Ketsui twitched. "-who was that?"

"Oh, just some street dog."

"Stupid woman let me in!"

""Didn't anyone ever teach you not to open the door to strangers?"

"Shut up! This isn't even your house!"

"It's more mine than it is yours."

"Cross-dressing-stupid woman!"

"Dumb-no-good-stupid-Goku-dog!"

"Ah, Ket-chan-"

Twitch.

"-Is that one of Tsuna's friends?"

"...No..."

"Ketsui, can you pleas let him in?" Tsuna sighed, coming down the stairs to see what the entire ruckus was about.

And yes, I did just say ruckus, deal with it, it's a funny word.

Ketsui grumbled a few choice words and with great slowness, grudgingly opened the door to a sparkly eyed Gokudera.

"I am honored that the Tenth would disagree with this _street rat_!" Gokudera said aiming a venomous glare at Ketsui.

"Who the hell are you calling a street rat, dog!" Ketsui shouted angrily, not noticing the giant red arrow(1) that had appeared out of nowhere and started pointing to her unruly hair and ruffled clothes.

"Who else!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me thirteen pointer!"

There was a '_ding_' as a giant blue arrow pierced through Ketsui's chest with the words 'thirteen points' stamped across it.(2)

"Ah! Ketsui are you okay?" Tsuna asked, looking in shock as Ketsui slammed her head against the wall.

"Serves you right street cat!"

"Rat, cat, make up your mind already stupid Goku-dog!"

"What was that?"

"Maa, maa, shouldn't we start our homework now?"

"Y-yeah..." Tsuna said, watching worriedly as Ketsui and Gokudera disappeared in another large dust cloud of random limbs and heads sticking out.(3)

_**Mini time skips ftw...**_

"Wow." Tsuna stated in awe, watching as Yamamoto easily wrote down the answers to the problems.

Yamamoto looked up and grinned, "Once I read the textbook, I found out it was pretty easy."

Gokudera scowled and too the paper, checking it over.

"I-it's right..."

_His grades are bad because of baseball. He can understand it if he feels like it... _Tsuna thought in shock and then his eye trailed over to the hunched over mess of black hair sleeping peacefully on the table.

_I wonder if Ketsui's the same..._

"Oi! Stupid cross-dresser! Stop sleeping and get up! I don't know how the Tenth would consider someone like you his friend!"

Gokuedera fell backwards as a black violin case slammed painfully into his face and Ketsui glared at him, eye clouded with sleep.

"Gosh dang it, stupid Goku-dog, I finally got some sleep and you just _have _to go and ruin now don't you?" Ketsui growled, and yawned, showing slightly sharp canines.

"Ketsui, have you even finished your homework yet?" Tsuna asked, looking at his friend curiously and Ketsui opened her mouth to answer when Gokudera butted in.

Stupid Gokudera.

"I bet she couldn't even figure out the first three problems!"

Ketsui grinned wolfishly and popped open her violin case, digging through it in search of the item she was looking for.

The other three occupants in the room stared in shock as random things were thrown out of the case, all of them wondering how the heck- was that a sword?

Tsuna 'HIIIEEE'ed when a large black book nearly missed his head by a few centimeters, and Gokudera opened his mouth to curse at the girl when she shoved a paper into his face.

"Read it and weep Goku-dog, I've got them all done."

Gokudera's eyes furiously scanned over the paper in search of a mistake, and they widened the fraction of an inch when he found none.

"B-but, how?"

Ketsui just grinned.

"Wow Ket-chan!"

Twitch.

"You must be playing dumb or something if you could finish it that fast!" Yamamoto stated in awe and Ketsui shrugged, yawning once more.

"Nope, I just didn't get the test."

-Cue sweat drops-

"I didn't get question seven though." Yamamoto stated, looking at his paper and Gokudera smirked triumphantly and laughed.

"Hahah! You're still and idiot Yamamoto! Right, Tenth?"

Gokudera froze and stared as Tsuna looked at him exasperatedly.

"I don't care about question seven; I still don't get half of this."

"Uh... Tenth! You can show your power by solving question seven in no time!"

Tsuna looked disbelievingly at Gokudera and then looked at his own paper.

"If you had a stack of 100 sheets of 11.5cm2 papers that are dropped together from the height of three meters prove that when they fall the stack will not fall apart."

...

...

"I have no idea!"

"Tenth!"

"Here's some food!" Haru (though Ketsui still had yet to learn her name) said, entering the room with a purple cloth tied around her head.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked in shock and Ketsui looked at her blankly, her head tilted to the side in slight confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm making sure that there are no bad influences around Reborn-chan!"

"Was it really necessary to dress like that?"

Haru passed out drinks to everyone, keeping her glare fixed on Tsuna the whole time, and accidentally tripping over a now sleeping Ketsui.

"Hahi!" She cried out as she fell on her bottom and then stared at Ketsui in shock.

"Wasn't she awake just a few minutes ago?"

"Ketsui has a habit of falling asleep..." Tsuna said sheepishly, watching exasperatedly as his childhood friend slept on, oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Tch, the Tenth should not associate himself with such unworthy-"

_Whack!_

Gokudera clutched his nose in pain as once again a black violin case struck his face.

Heh. That sort of rhymes.

"I didn't know you knew someone from Midori Middle School." Yamamoto commented as Haru continued to glare at Tsuna.

"Who are you?" Ketsui asked again, eye twitching at having her question be ignored.

"Huh? Isn't Midori Middle School that super=hard-to-get-in-to, prestigious girl's middle school?"

"That's their uniform right?"

Ketsui slammed her head against the table.

"Yes."

"She could probably solve the problem." Yamamoto suggested.

"I understand, then, if I'm able to solve the problem, you will never get involved with Reborn-chan again."

"But that's for Reborn to decide." Tsuna commented, glancing over to where Reborn was sipping a rather large drink from a straw.

"Heh, sounds interesting." Gokudera said, shoving the paper into Haru's face. "If you think you can solve it go ahead!"

"G-gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said warily, and Haru took the paper, scanning it over.

"I've seen this problem before."

_**TIME SKIPS FTW...**_

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do it!"

"What was that, "I can solve it!" you lying girl!"

"I never said I said I could solve it! I said I could see it! And you're calling me a liar." Haru sobbed.

"You shouldn't make her cry." Yamamoto stated.

"That's right." Tsuna agreed and Gokudera looked at him as if he had been slapped in the face.

"A true mafia member treats a woman with respect." Reborn stated as well.

"Hmph, this lame excuse for a mafia member has no respect for women whatsoever." Ketsui sniffed disdainfully and Gokudera glared at her.

"Shut up! You don't count as a woman!"

"Do you want proof?"

Gokudera flushed a bright red as well as Tsuna and Yamamoto and Haru 'Hahi'ed.

Unknown to the other occupants of the room, Ketsui had not a clue to the meaning of what she had just said. Not realizing what was making them blush so bad.

Basically, she was as dense as a rock.

"So what's the problem again now?" Ketsui yawned, glancing around the room.

"We're trying to answer this question." Yamamoto answered, showing Ketsui said question.

"Oh!" Ketsui hit her fist to her palm in the classic 'I got it!' motion and said pointing a finger upwards.

"If the papers have glue on them they'll stick together."

"She's right." Reborn nodded.

"Hahi! How did you know that?" Haru asked and Ketsui stared intently at her.

"H-hahi?"

"Who _are _you!"

"I'm Haru!"

"Thank you."

"How the hell did you know that cross-dresser?" Gokudera growled and she ignored him and turned to answer Tsuna (who hadn't even asked) instead.

"This one time I was cleaning up at home, and I left a stack of papers on my desk, but I accidentally sprayed glue on them without knowing, so when I knocked them off by accident, I thought 'Oh shizz, now I'll have to clean this up' but they stuck together!"

"How do you know if there were enough papers in the stack?" Gokudera questioned further and Ketsui sighed, popping open her violin case once more and raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I've got at least more than a hundred old graded test papers in here, do you want to find out if I'm 'lying' or not?"

"That'll be unnecessary." Reborn smirked and then glanced at Gokudera. "Ketsui's right."

Score:

Ketsui: 1

Gokudera: 0

Ketsui smirked triumphantly as Gokudera sputtered for a moment, but then a sharp pain struck her inside and she let her eyes fall blank, but unknown to her, Reborn caught the slight twitch of the corner of her mouth forming a grimace.

"I think I'll be going home know." Ketsui said stiffly, and with a smile to Tsuna, a nod to Yamamoto, Haru, Reborn, and a glare to Gokudera, took off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ketsui...<strong>_

That was close. Too close.

I took deep breaths as I clung to the walls of the familiar area of Namimori on my way home.

I hadn't expected the pain to come up out of know where, maybe I overstressed myself?

No.

That was a lie and I knew it.

I glanced down at the pure ink black ring on my finger, and traced the top and got lost in its black depths.

This thing, this ring, I could never figure out what or how I felt about it.

It was curse, and at the same time, the thing that brought me to them, but in the end, things wouldn't work out in my favor and I knew it.

I was brought out my thoughts as I heard a crash behind me and I stiffened, turning around with narrowed eyes.

"Hey therrreee pretty, whatcha doing out here so late at night? It's not safe like purdy girls like you ya know." The leader of the group slurred, grinning at me.

Huh, he could tell I was a girl and Gokudera couldn't? I'll give them some credit; they're smarter than that B-tard.

"Why don't you just let us walk ya' home now?" A second one grinned; even from a few feet away I could smell his awful breath.

"No thanks fatso."

He glared at me and whipped out a pocket knife and I narrowed my eyes further as the other three did the same.

"A mouth like that is better off doing other things than yapping out when its not supposed to you know."

"A fatso like you is better off getting some exercise you know."

I tensed, about to pull out my violin case when the pain struck me once more and I cursed.

Now? Now of _all _times it gives me trouble? What the heck? Talk about awful timing!

The bozos mistook my look of pain for a look of fear on my face and their creepy grins widened further and I glared at them.

I was pretty much screwed though.

I closed my eyes, yes, I know, seems like a stupid thing to do right? Well, what am I supposed to do? Grow super powers and beat their arses? Nuh uh, it doesn't work like that pal.

Suddenly, they screamed and shouts were heard along with the sound of people being beat up.

I opened my eyes and they widened.

Not at the sight of the bozos that were now bleeding on the ground severely beat up.

Not at the blood.

But at the one person who caused it all.

"Tch, these herbivores weren't even worth my time."

Oh shizz.

Hibari turned around and glared at me with his steel gray eyes, tonfas in hand, and a look on his face that said it all.

And at the moment he was the most scariest thing I had seen in my life, don't ask me why, people are (and should be) afraid of this guy, but for some reason, he _seriously _scared the heck out of me, especially when for no reason, he starts oozing out this purple aura and glares at me! I mean, what the heck did I do?

"U-uh, t-thanks..." I stuttered, getting up to my feet and watching him watch me.

"Herbivore, get out of here, the sight of something as weak as you makes me sick."

Oh he did _not _just go there.

"What the heck man? I thank you and you tell me to scram! And not just that but you insult me as well! Well, screw you! You know what? I _like _being an herbivore then!" I shouted at him eyes burning.

There was a pause, and in that pause I realized what I had just done and my face paled.

Wow, now going through that full out explanation to tell you how scared this guy makes me, and then just dissing him like that probably isn't the most wisest thing to do.

But he _did _deserve it.

I was suddenly slammed against the wall- what the heck? How did that get there? I mean come on!- and Hibari pressed his tonfa against my neck, causing me to gasp for a breath.

I felt a flash of anger at the smirk on his face. That sadistic bastard was getting a freaking kick out of this! Jerk!

For some reason, all emotions I had just went away as I concentrated on that smirk. It felt familiar for some reason, like as if I'd seen one _just _like it. Only on someone else.

Gosh forbid there be another Hibari out there in the world.

(Somewhere out there, Fon sneezed.)

"Herbivore, why are you smiling?"

I blinked, I was smiling? Weird.

Instead I smirked at him and looked down at the tonfa pressed against my throat and with a glare he pulled it away and instead grabbed my color.

"I was just remembering something." I said simply, still oblivious to my 'awful' habit of blurting out whatever I thought.

"You're not worth my time." Hibari grunted, unceremoniously dropping me to the floor and I glared at him until he jabbed one of his tonfas into my gut.

Let me tell you something folks, that hurts, a lot.

"Be gone Herbivore."

I glared at him, but none the less, took off, walking with my head up until I rounded the corner and made a mad dash for home. I practically ripped the door off its hinges throwing it open and I slammed it shut behind me before collapsing to the floor.

What a day eh?

...

Unknown to Ketsui, a pair of steely gray eyes had followed her every move until the door slammed shut before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Finally done! And I've finally given our dear Hibari some light! I've neglected him in my story so far! So please, pretty, pretty, please! Leave a review! It'll make me so happy if you do and really make my day! I mean I'm on my knees begging you all! Seriously! I'm on my knees as I type this right now! PLEASE REVIEW! AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL HIBARI PLUSHIES!<strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	4. Deals and Skylarks

**Oh my gosh, eight reviews all ready? I freaking love you guys. You all rock! XD I hope I've updated fast enough to your liking and that this chapter is good! I've given one certain character some major face time!**

**I do not KHR...but I'm still searching...**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter four: Deals and Skylarks**

* * *

><p>"You were just imitating me weren't you?"<p>

"I wasn't imitating you; I was bored so it just came out."

"You didn't even give a warning... You're ten years early to be yawning in front of the Tenth!"

"Come on, it's just a yawn."

Noisy.

"If you ever decide to yawn in front of the Tenth again, I'll stuff these in your mouth!" Gokudera threatened, igniting two sticks of dynamite.

So noisy.

"Again with the fireworks."

"These aren't fireworks!"

"No, fireworks are much better compared to your shitty sticks of dynamite."

"What was that?"

"Come on you guys, let's all calm down." Tsuna reasoned, holding his hands out and immediately I turned my attention away from the idiot and on to something else.

"But he was being cocky!" Gokudera protested.

"You don't always have to put the blame on me."

"I'm the Tenth's right hand man! You're like something gross from the bottom of his shoe."

"Never." I said in a deathly calm voice.

"What was that?" Gokudera turned and I glared at him.

"I will never accept you as Tsuna's right hand man!"

"No one care's about what you think!"

"Why don't you guys just stop that?" Tsuna reasoned and I 'hmphed'.

"If the Tenth says so."

Gokudera sighed and leaned against the fence. "But this is really boring. Is there really nothing interesting around here?"

"There is."

I looked over to see... Reborn, in some sort of... what is that, a sea urchin? Costume.

"Reborn- ow! Ow! Ow!" Tsuna cried as small mini brown sea urchins began to pelt him.

"It's lucky. Ciaossu." Reborn stated, leaning over to Tsuna who cried out.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It's poking me! What's with that costume?"

"A big surprise with a chestnut?"

"...Was that some sort of lame pun, Goku-dog?"

"S-shut up! Stupid woman!"

"It's obviously a sea urchin."

"How the hell is that a sea urchin? It's clearly a chestnut!" Gokudera retorted and I shrugged.

"You'd be surprised."

"What was tha-"

"Ma, ma, Goku-dog, why don't you relax?" Yamamoto smiled, patting me on the head and I gave him a blank look.

"Don't you dare start calling me that too baseball freak!"

"That's right? He got it right?" Tsuna asked, and Reborn continued to smile.

"Nope. This is a sea urchin."

"..."

"...I told you so."

"Shut up!"

"This is camouflage for spying on people who commute on long distance trains."

"A hundred and a hundred more people will notice that." Tsuna said, exasperated.

"Everyone's to scared of the spikes to come close so it's easy to relax."

"It's got nothing to do with spying!"

"Bianchi made it for me for a project in Home Economics when she was in elementary school."

"So whoever touches these spikes will go to heaven in thirty seconds."

Tsuna suddenly fainted.

"Thirty seconds. How precise."

"H-hey Tenth! Tenth!"

I sighed and looked upwards at sky.

I stared.

It stared back.

I seriously hate that thing.

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Hey guys? Can we like, go somewhere else? I mean, there _is _the nurse's office for a reason..." Ketsui started nervously, her eyes darting around the room as if the owner would pop up any second.

"Tch, you scared street rat?" Gokudera taunted and Ketsui glared, but her eyes continued to look around the room nervously.

She did not like the vibes she was getting at all, plus, this room was a little to close to meeting Hibari for comfort, considering the fact that our dear little Ketsui is scared shitless of him.

"Wow, I never knew there was a room like this." Yamamoto said in awe, ignoring the nervous looks Ketsui was giving and Gokudera's taunting.

"The reception room isn't used much." Reborn stated, "The furniture is so nice and new, plus, it's convenient."

_It __**is **__used often... _Ketsui thought worriedly, looking around like a horse about to bolt.

"What about it?" Yamamoto questioned.

"This is going to be the _family's _secret headquarters." Reborn answered, stretching the word family as Ketsui's ears twitched.

"Wow! Sounds fun! Like a secret hideout." Yamamoto exclaimed, and Ketsui sighed.

"What are you? Some sort of kid or something?" Gokudera growled but then turned around and smirked.

"It sounds good though. There definitely needs to be a headquarters for the _family_." Gokudera stressed out 'family'.

Ketsui twitched.

"Can we _please _find another room? I mean, I'm sure-"

"You there, what are you doing here?"

"Who told you to come here?" Two voices rang out and everyone- save Tsuna who was passed out on the couch- turned to look at where they had come from.

Ketsui stiffened at the sight of the two disciplinary committee members and began a silent mantra in her head.

_Please let it only be the goons, please let it only be the goons, please let it only be the goons! _She thought hastily.

"Huh? What do you want?" Gokudera glared, and the four members stalked forward.

"Don't act so cocky." One of them started, "This room was given to us, the Discipline Committee."

One of them looked down at Tsuna.

"Who the hell is he?" He kicked the sofa and Ketsui's eyes narrowed, her body becoming stiff.

"Bastard." Gokudera cursed and approached the members. I don't care that you're some Discipline Committee. You're going to bite the dust."

"What?"

"You're an eyesore. Get the hell out."

"Speak for yourself." Ketsui muttered and Gokudera threw a quick glare at her before turning back to the members.

"You bastard." One of the members growled, and reached an arm towards Gokudera who pushed him away.

"This guy... Trying to defy the Discipline Committee!"

Ketsui watched as Gokudera and soon Yamamoto began to fight the members and take them out. Ketsui glanced down from Tsuna, to Reborn, who was currently making coffee and sighed in defeat.

"Aren't you going to help fight?" Reborn questioned and Ketsui stared down at him with blank eyes.

"At the moment it doesn't concern me, so I'll pass."

"Oh? And just a moment ago you looked like a scared mouse."

Ketsui twitched.

"These watchdogs are useless."

Ketsui shakily turned around and lo and behold, the man that struck fear into many was standing there himself, leaning against the door frame.

Shit.

Hibari glanced from Reborn to the rest of the gang, but his eyes lingered on Ketsui for a moment, and a mysterious purple aura began to radiate off of him.

"Herbivore..."

Ketsui stiffened and backed away so that there was a safe distance between herself and Hibari.

"Who are you?" Hibari questioned in a tone that made it sound more like an order as he glared coldly at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"He's Hibari Kyoya." Yamamoto said slowly and Gokudera looked at him annoyed.

"Huh, what? Are you one of these guys?" Gokudera questioned in annoyed tone and began to approach Hibari.

Hibari watched coolly as Gokudera began to start about how this was the Vongola headquarters and raised an eyebrow.

"Family? What kind of crowding is that?"

"Crowding? Whatever, just get out-"

The cup Gokudera had been holding was sliced off at the handle and he leapt back.

"What the hell is this guy?"

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around."

"Bastard." Gokudera growled and Ketsui shook her head.

_What an idiot..._She thought, and then looked down at Tsuna. _As long as he's fine, I can stay out of this._

"If you come into my sight, I'll want to bite you to death." Hibari glared and then attacked Gokudera.

Ketsui watched nervously as Hibari began to pummel Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Well, she was worried a bit about Yamamoto but Gokudera could go jump off a cliff for all she cared.

"Is that it?" Hibari questioned and Tsuna choose this moment to awaken.

Poor Tsuna and his awful timing.

_**Ketsui...**_

I bit my bottom lip, not at all liking where this was going.

I watched worriedly as Hibari began to approach Tsuna, but then changed directions, picking up Gokudera and Yamamoto and tipping them out the window.

Gosh dang it.

My fear was starting to tip at its peak and I needed to find some ay to convince myself fast. Let's see, Gokudera and Yamamoto were about to get thrown out the window (though I don't really care if Gokudera falls, but I can't let Yamamoto fall...). I cursed; Tsuna wasn't in danger in anyway-

"Stop it!" Tsuna shouted as Hibari turned around and glared at him.

Bingo.

My eyes narrowed and with a hesitant lung I swung my violin case around and attacked Hibari.

I had expected him to dodge, but due to the fact that he was glaring at Tsuna, and holding Gokudera and Yamamoto, he was unable to dodge.

I stared in a mix of shock and horror as my violin case rested at the top of his head. Hibari's head was tilted downwards so that his bangs shadowed his eyes and I gulped.

I had just hit Hibari Kyoya on the head with a violin case.

...

...

...

OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!

"Oh? You have some guts coming at me like that herbivore."

I stared in shock as Hibari let go of Gokudera and Yamamoto, but Tsuna lunged with a dying will flame alight on his head and caught them. Hibari pulled out both of his tonfas and smirked.

"Let's see if you'll put up more of a show."

With the thought that Tsuna was in danger running through my head, I charged forward at Hibari, popping the lid of my case open and pulling out a long pure black katana.

Hey! I forgot I had that in there!

Swinging it around it clashed with his tonfas and I grunted as he pushed forward, causing me to slid back a bit.

"Is that all you've got herbivore?"

"Don't count me out yet." I growled out and pushed forward, swing my free arm around to try and land a punch on him.

He easily moved to the side and jabbed my gut with his tonfa, before lifting up his knee and slamming it into my chest.

Okay, as you can see, a Hibari vs. Me will most likely result in great pain to me.

I swung my sword down a second time, attempting to slash at his tonfas.

Only to have the sword fly right out of my hands and land in the wall next to his head.

...I'm screwed.

Hibari's eyes narrowed and I hastily pushed my violin case forward in time to block his attacks. I flinched as his tonfas clashed one after another against my case, and a few jabbing me in the ribs.

Though as he was about to lung at me once more, I brought my knee up and it hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him back a bit.

Score one for Tatsudoshi!

Hibari quickly shook it off and bashed me continuously with his tonfas, one after another attacking me form side to side.

I felt my knees about ready to buckle but then I stopped as I saw his sadistic smirk, and that glint in his eyes that clearly said he knew he was going to win.

Oh _hell _no.

I growled, and swung my violin case around to bash him on the head. Hibari seemed to notice my newfound strength and his smirk widened.

That jerk was freaking enjoying this!

I was about to swing once more when he simply stuck a foot out and I tripped, falling face flat.

Ow. Pride and face hurt here people.

"Very interesting herbivore...You're scared one moment and angry the next." Hibari mused, and then swung once more with his tonfas of doom and I rolled to the side as they went crashing down very painfully looking onto the floor where I had just been.

I staggered to get up and looked around to see my violin case knocked to the side.

I lunged to go get it but Hibari moved faster, swinging his tonfas left and right to keep me moving backwards. I cursed as my back suddenly hit the window sill and Hibari smirked leaning forward with a tonfa pressed against my throat.

Déjà vu?

Tiny bits of that purple aura from before began to radiate off of him and I felt myself gulp.

Oh I was so screwed.

Suddenly, there was a weight on my chest appeared and I blinked up at the back of Reborn, holding off Hibari with some sort of weapon.

"Wao, you're great." Hibari said with a smirk and Reborn merely replied.

"You're strong."

"I want to fight you."

"Save it for later." Reborn raised a stick of dynamite and I found myself falling downwards.

Natural instincts kicked in and I flipped myself over and landed, feet first, into the pool. I heard a splash follow after soon after and I immediately swam to the surface and pooled myself over.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?" I asked and Tsuna looked at me, before his eyes suddenly widened.

"Ketsui you're bleeding!"

"Eh?" I looked down, and sure enough, wounds and scratches began to appear all over my body, and I was pretty sure I had a broken rib or too.

"Oh, I'm fine-"

"You're not fine!" Tsuna protested worriedly, and I blinked, slightly shocked.

I don't think I've ever heard him talk to me like that before...

"You're all lucky it only finished with a blow and a few scratches, if it wasn't for Ketsui you all could be dead."

"D-dead?" Tsuna stuttered and I glared at Reborn.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"Yup."

"W-why?" Tsuna cried out in shock and Reborn smirked.

"It was real-life training so you didn't get soft from peace. For training, real-life is the best."

"Dang, to be beaten by that guy..." Gokudera started and I smirked.

"Hah~ Is Goku-dog all depressed that he was knocked out with one blow? That's certainly no way a right hand man should be beaten."

"Shut up! You lost too!" Gokudera growled and I glared at him.

"At least Ketsui stood some chance against him." Reborn put in and Gokudera soon had bark lines over his head.

"To be out done by that street rat-"

"Hey!"

"-what a disgrace I am! Please forgive me Tenth!" Gokudera cried, bowing down in front of Tsuna who looked shocked.

"Ah! What have you done! Now that guy's going to be after me for sure!"

"Maa, maa, don't worry." Yamamoto said encouragingly and Gokudera put on a serious face.

"I will surely beat him to a pulp next time Tenth."

"This time you were saved by Ketsui, good job."

"But Tsuna caught them..." I started slowly and then suddenly realized something.

"Thanks Tsuna, Ketsui." Yamamoto said with a grin and Gokudera glared at him.

"You're too friendly."

"Maa, maa, let's all get along together."

"Oh no..." I moaned quietly as a dark depressed began to float over my head.

"What? What's wrong Ketsui?" Tsuna asked worriedly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't believe it..."

"What? What can you not believe?"

"I left my violin case in that dang room!" I cried out and they all blinked at me.

"Y-your case?" Tsuna said worriedly and then realization struck in his eyes. "The one that you always have around?"

"Yes! That one!" I cried and Gokudera looked at me annoyed.

"So? It's just some stupid case-"

I smacked him upside the head and je glared up at me, his eyes glittering with anger.

"What the hell was that for street rat?"

"It's not just some stupid case! It's..." I paused.

What _was _that case to me?

"...it's a precious memento." I finally said after thinking for a moment and Gokudera cursed while Tsuna looked worried.

"So that means you'll have to go ask Hibari to get it back." Reborn said simply and I slammed my head against the floor.

Which hurt a lot mind you.

"This sucks..."

* * *

><p>Hibari lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.<p>

He had gone back to the room to get some sleep, only to find some useless herbivores crowding around in the room.

How dare they crowd around in front of him! He was surely going to bite them all to death.

Hibari paused, and opened his eyes. Though the other herbivores were of little interest to him, the black haired herbivore and the baby did happen to catch his interest.

The baby was obviously strong, and Hibari did very much want to fight him.

Though the black haired one was a different story.

She made him feel weird.

The herbivore had made him feel a strong urge to do something...

It must be the fact that she was wearing a male's uniform! Yes, that must have been it, she was breaking dress code so he felt a strong urge to bite her to death, yes, and that was most certainly it.

Though she _had _put up an interesting fight. Maybe it would be useful to keep an eye on this mysterious herbivore for awhile.

Pondering that thought in his head, Hibari allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Ketsui stared at the door in front of her in silent dread.<p>

The door was all that stood between her and the man that struck fear into the hearts of many, including our dear Ketsui.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

...

Nothing.

With a slight turn of the heart, a trickle of hope entered Ketsui that Hibari wasn't there and she could safely retrieve her violin without having to do anything else.

She quietly opened the door and peeked a head inside.

No one.

She grinned and tip toed to where she saw her beloved black violin case rest against the wall. Just as she was about to reach for it, a weight tackled her from behind and she gave a startled yelp as she fell to the ground.

"Herbivore, trespassing on school grounds after hours will result in you being bitten to death."

Her face paled as she stared up into steely gray eyes and she gulped.

"I w-was j-just getting my violin..."

Hibari's eyes narrowed and he used the top of his tonfa to tilt her chin upwards and he looked down at her.

"You're also breaking dress code. You shall be bitten to death!"

"Wait a minute."

Both blackettes looked up to see Reborn standing in the door way, a smirk on his face.

"Baby."

"Reborn!" Ketsui started shocked, and then looked at him more warily. "What are you doing here?"

"First, Ketsui, I can get you out of this predicament nice and easy, but you have to agree to join Tsuna's family first."

"What do you mean?" Ketsui asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Reborn, and ignoring the boy on top of her.

Hibari frowned at the herbivore's lack of attention on himself. One moment she had been scared, and now, it was as if she didn't even care that he was about to bite her to death.

"Join Tsuna's family, and I'll help you out."

Ketsui bit her bottom lip and thought about it.

"Herbivore, do not turn around when someone's about to bite you to death."

Ketsui cursed.

Be bitten to death, or join Tsuna's family.

...

I think the choice is a tad bit obvious.

"I'll join." Ketsui sighed in defeat and Reborn smirked than turned to Hibari.

"If you get off of Ketsui and promise not to bit her to death at the moment, I'll make a deal with you too."

"What kind of deal?" Hibari asked and Reborn's smirk grew.

"Ketsui will work for you as your secretary."

"Excuse me?" Ketsui cried out indignantly, but a tonfa pressed to her throat cut off all other options of protest.

"Oh? Sounds interesting." Hibari said with a smirk.

"Then it's a deal?"

"A deal." Hibari got off of Ketsui who scrambled to get up and glared at Reborn.

"What the heck Reborn? You can't just make a deal with this- this no-good-emo-jerk-face and expect me to follow with it!"

"Herbivore..."

"A deal's a deal Ketsui, I got you out of your problem, and my job is done." Reborn gave a final smirk and then disappeared.

"_Herbivore_..."

"What!" I shouted turning around and then shut my mouth as I realized who I had just snapped at.

"I will _bite you to death_."

"AHIIII!"

* * *

><p>Hibari watched from his perch as Ketsui made her way home. She had picked up her violin and then bolted out of the room like a bat out of hell.<p>

And no, he was not stalking her (-cough- yes he was- cough-). He was keeping the peace of Namimori by patrolling and biting unworthy herbivores to death.

Hibari smirked as he thought of his earlier deal with Reborn.

This was the perfect option to observe why this herbivore was not following its pack and doing what an herbivore should do.

After all, it was the job of a carnivore like himself to keep the herbivores in line.

* * *

><p><strong>Huzzah! I've given our dear skylark some major screen time! And made an excuse for him to be seen more often so that I won't forget to show him! XD Though this chapter sorta focused on Hibari, I'll have to get the other characters fully situated too... dang...<strong>

**Life. Is. A. Ray. Of. Sunshine.: Last time I wrote your name it didn't come up so hopefully spacing it works this time! And I know right? And I'm not to sure if you'd call what Hibari did 'saving' her...but whatever! XD Thanks for reviewing! –hands Hibari plushie-**

**TheParadxicalOtaku: Hibari in the house indeed! Romance may very well blossom XD I do plan to have romance in this story, but alas, fanfiction only allows two genres... and humor must be one of them! I do plan to post pup a poll to decide who she ends up with or to decide her love life but that won't come up for awhile! Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like Ketsui! –hands a Hibari plushie-**

**xburner21: Cool! You reviewed! XD I'm so glad you love it! I was a bit worried a first that it wouldn't do to well yet here I am, getting such lovely reviews from all of you! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Hibari plushie-**

**Blueberryxn: That's cool, and I totally forgive you! You've reviewed and made my day, so that's good enough! :D Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked it! –hands a Hibari plushie-**

**Thanks you for reviewing/alerting/favouriting this story! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A TSUNA PLUSHIE!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT! **


	5. Changes Good and Bad

**You guys rock. There are no words to express how warm I feel seeing all these reviews...except...**

**YOU GUYZ ARE AWESOMESAUCE, HUGGLES FOR ALL!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Five: Changes; Good and Bad**

* * *

><p>I stared.<p>

And stared.

And stared.

My left eye twitched as I had a stare off with the large and colossal stack of papers stacked up before me, sitting on the desk. There was no way, that anyone could do that much paperwork and live to tell the tale.

Yet here I was, Kusakabe standing beside me, staring at the paperwork that was for me, and me alone, to finish.

Lovely, absolutely lovely.

"Tatsudoshi-san, are you okay?" Kusakabe asked warily, raising an eyebrow at me.

Despite his appearance, he was actually rather nice.

"Yes, perfectly fine, peachy." I sighed, looking about ready to cry at the huge stack of papers loomed over me.

This could not be humane.

"Uh well, if you need anything, just call for me." Kusakabe said finally, and with a final worried glance, left me and the papers to stare off at each other.

I plopped my violin case down onto the ground beside my chair and sat down, getting a pen, and continuing to stare at the papers.

You know that feeling you get when you look at something you have to do and see how impossible-looking it is, and suddenly, you don't want to do it anymore? Well. That was how I felt at the moment.

I let my eyes trail around the room; it was the Reception room that we had been in yesterday, looking as if nothing had happened at all. I noticed a desk in the middle of the room and dubbed it as Hibari's desk since it had a name plate and everything.

My desk was a little bit towards the corner, on the side of the room, a simple wood desk, with drawers and a cup filled with pencils and pens, and erasers waiting to be used.

But on the bright side of all this paperwork, my desk came with this totally awesome black spinney chair, and was very comfortable.

For some reason, my eyes trailed back to Hibari's desk and they automatically narrowed.

Hibari Kyoya.

That jerk.

I thought of the way he had smirked at my pain and seemed to have gotten a kick out of practically almost being able to beat me, which was not a peasant experience mind you.

Fueling myself with my annoyance for the Disciplinary Committee President, I pulled out a paper from the top of the stack and began to work.

"Herbivore. What do you think you're doing?" A voice spoke coldly, sounding not to far away.

Groggily, I opened up my sleep deprived eyes and stared back into the cold dark orbs of Hibari Kyoya.

And it didn't help that his face was inches from mine.

"AHHIII!" I shouted, falling out of my chair and landing painfully on the floor.

Hibari looked down at me with a face clearly filled with annoyance, and possibly a faint hint of amusement.

Nah, scratch out that last part, Hibari seemed to mean to find something funny less it had to do with someone in pain, most likely pain inflicted by himself.

"When asked a question, you are meant to answer Herbivore." Hibari said stiffly, glaring at me and I glared right back.

"I was working on this monstrous stack of papers you left for me!" I growled, and than looked around, seeing that the desk face was rather warm. "And I guess I fell asleep?"

"So you were slacking off?" Hibari said coldly, raising his tonfas threateningly and I shivered, preparing to duck under the desk for protection.

"N-no. I finished already..." I answered and Hibari continued to glare at me.

"School's over. Leave." Hibari said flatly, turning around and heading over to his desk.

I glared at the back of his head and sighed, picking up my case and making my way out the door.

"You're welcome." I muttered crossly before leaving.

As I made my way down the street, I paused, thinking about where to go. Not entirely feeling like going home, I turned and began to make my way to Tsuna's house.

There was always something to do there anyway.

* * *

><p>Hibari watched as the strange herbivore left the school grounds. His eyes narrowed and he turned back towards his desk, sitting down and staring blankly at the paper before him.<p>

He looked up and stared at the desk she had been sitting at, and then back to his own.

She was a strange herbivore. Hibari knew that much, showing obvious weaknesses, but giving off a not-so-herbivore aura the next. She was weak. He knew that much, but she seemed interesting to fight later on.

Hibari couldn't put his finger on just exactly _why _he seemed to be so interested in this herbivore. Perhaps it was because she was disrupting the system? Yes. That must be it. Herbivores were meant to be at the bottom, far below carnivores like himself. She was disrupting the system, and with newfound clarity, Hibari smirked.

And anyone who disrupted his system must be punished and put in their rightful place.

* * *

><p>"Hieee! K-Ketsui what are you doing here!" Tsuna exclaimed and Ketsui blinked her eyes and looked up warily.<p>

"Ah...Tsuna what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking down at Ketsui who was cuddled up next to her violin case.

Lying on the street early in the morning might I add.

Ketsui looked around, her eyes half way lidded due to be just recently woken up from her sleep and then she blinked.

"Hah? How come I'm not at home?"

"That's what I want to know!" Tsuna cried, helping her up and Ketsui yawned, running a hand through her already messy hair.

"Ah, I think I remember that I was headed to your house last night, but I fell asleep on the streets." She said, putting a finger to her chin in thought with a little chibi expression and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"How can you say that so carefree? You slept on the street! What if someone had attacked you!"

Ketsui cocked her head and looked at Tsuna, obviously confused. "But who attacks a person on the streets?"

"A lot of people!"

"Oh.'

"Come on, let's get you back to my house." Tsuna stated, taking Ketsui's hand and leading her towards his home.

Ketsui looked down to where his hand held hers, a small trickle of warmth flowing through it.

"_Remember your place..."_

Ketsui halted.

Tsuna looked back at her in confusion, eyes holding obvious worry for his friend.

"Ketsui? Are you okay?"

The blackette let her bangs shield her eyes for just a split second before looking up and smiling brightly at Tsuna.

"Ahah, I think I was just a bit drowsy there, my bad." Ketsui grinned sheepishly and Tsuna frowned, something inside him picking up that they may have not been the truth.

But then again, he looked back at her, a grin so carefree, and eyes sheepish and honest- how could there be anything wrong? With a small smile in return, Tsuna turned around and began leading them towards his house once more. The unsettling feeling not yet leaving him.

"Ah, Ketsui, how come I didn't see you yesterday?" Tsuna questioned, remembering the question he had wanted to ask his friend.

Ketsui froze once more and then rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Eheh...well...I sorta became the Disciplinary Committee's Secretary?"

Tsuna blinked before registering what she had just said.

"HIEEE?"

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ket-chan! How nice to see you again!" Nana said cheerfully, a bright smile adorning her face as she turned around to greet her son's guest, her eyes trailed downwards and her smile widened.<p>

Ketsui also looked down and noticed that Tsuna's hand was still clutched onto hers.

"Tsuna, you can let go now." Ketsui stated simply and Tsuna looked down and his face flushed red.

"H-Hieee! M-my b-bad Ketsui!"

"It's cool." Ketsui shrugged, not at all realizing what two people holding hands meant to the eyes of others.

Just as she set foot in the living room two children came barreling her way. Ketsui paused as one ran into her leg and she watched as he looked up at her, eyes alight with curiosity.

"Ah! It's a street monster!" the boy shouted and Ketsui twitched.

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouted, looking from the currently shocked Ketsui to Lambo.

"What? It's the truth!" Lambo cried indignantly and Ketsui crouched down and held out her hand.

"Ketsui Tatsudoshi, what's your name?" She grinned a bit at him and Lambo looked at her hand.

"STREET MONSTER!" Lambo shouted, laughing obnoxiously before darting away and Ketsui twitched.

"Ni Hao!"

Ketsui looked to see a Chinese looking little girl smiling at her. "My name is I-Pin!"

"It's nice to meet you I-Pin." Ketsui smiled and shook her smaller hand, relieved that there was one child that didn't think she was a street monster.

The doorbell ringing caught her attention and Ketsui stood up to go answer it for Tsuna. She opened the door and felt her eyes narrow.

"Hey Tsuna- Oh! Ket-chan! What are you doing at Tsuna's house?" Yamamoto asked, looking down at Ketsui with a curious grin and Ketsui paid him no heed, instead glaring at the other figure beside him.

"What the heck do you want Goku-dog?"

"It's Gokudera! And what are you doing at the Tenth's house street rat!" Gokudera shouted and Ketsui growled.

"No one wants you here so leave!"

"You can't tell me that! This isn't your house!"

"It's more mine than yours!"

"Maa, maa," Yamamoto grinned, watching as the two butted heads and began to growl at each other, looking like two dogs sent into a ring to battle it out to the death.

"Eh, Yamamoto, Gokudera?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking at the three in shock and Gokudera swung his head around (thus causing Ketsui to fall forward and land face flat on the ground) and looked up with a smile at Tsuna.

"Tenth! How are you? Was this street rat mooching off of you?" Gokudera asked, pointing a glare Ketsui's way who looked up from her place on the ground and glared right back.

"I'm not a street rat Goku-dog!" She cried indignantly and Gokudera turned back and sneered down at her.

"Just look at yourself! You're completely unfit to be around the Tenth's presence!" Gokudera declared, and Ketsui looked up at him with a glare and reached over and pulled his shoelaces untied.

He scowled and reached down to retie them when Ketsui shot up like a rocket, slamming her head into his face and causing Gokudera to fall backwards with a cry of pain.

"What the hell! That hurt!"

"It was meant to hurt!"

"Come on, it's a lot more fun if we all do our homework together." Yamamoto grinned, walking inside Tsuna's house and Ketsui scurried in after him, with Gokudera following, with exclaims of 'not letting such filth touch his precious Tenth!' and 'Get put of my way street rat!'

As the four made their way upstairs to enter Tsuna's room, Lambo and I-pin came barreling past, running around the room with Lambo chasing I-Pin and I-Pin crying Broccoli monster.

Gokudera growled and lunged for Lambo, whom farted in his face.

Ketsui burst out laughing and hit the floor rolling about back and forth as she clutched her stomach.

"Oh- oh, my g-gosh, t-that d-did n-not just h-happen!" She snickered, taking deep breathes through each word before bursting into another fit of laughter at the silverette's bad luck.

"Shut up street rat!" Gokudera shouted angrily and Yamamoto laughed, watching the scene with complete obliviousness.

"Playing tag, huh? That sure brings back memories."

"I don't think so..." Tsuna sweat dropped, looking worried as Gokudera caught hold of Lambo and began to violently shake him back and forth.

"What are you doing, Gokudera-san?" A voice shouted accusingly and everyone turned towards Haru who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was now glaring at Gokudera.

"You're terrible for bullying little kids!"

"And another annoying person's here..." Gokudera scowled, dropping Lambo with a 'tch' and glared crossly at Haru.

"Haru! What are you doing here?" Tsuna questioned, shock coloring his features and Haru smiled cheerfully at him.

"I came here to play!" She noticed I-Pin and then her smile widened, "Ah! There's another cute kid here!" She exclaimed and I-Pin stared at her for a moment.

"Shumai monster."

"Hahi?" Haru cried, looking shocked and Tsuna looked away with a sweat drop.

Haru took a step forward and with a loud 'Hahi!' fell forward and landed on her face.

"Hahi? What did I trip over?" She asked, looking behind her in shock. "Ah! What's that girl doing sleeping on the floor?"

Tsuna looked downwards and sure enough, Ketsui had fallen asleep on the floor, a light snore coming form her mouth as she breathed calmly in her sleep, not at all disturbed by the ruckus going on around her.

"Wow! She sure is a heavy sleeper!" Yamamoto exclaimed and Tsuna sweat dropped.

He seemed to be doing that a lot lately now hasn't he?

Meanwhile, while the entire ruckus continued to go on, a figure outside and perched on the window sill narrowed their eyes before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed and I looked over at my childhood friend and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Reborn's probably waiting for me at home." He groaned and I patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm rooting for you all the way Tsuna." I smiled warmly at him and he returned it weakly.

"Plus, you shouldn't feel to down, that stupid Dog's not here to cause trouble, that should be a relief right?" I said, with a smile and Tsuna sweat dropped at the venom in my voice at the mention of Gokudera.

I hate him. It's plainly simple, he's annoying, and irritating, I probably wouldn't have minded him if he hadn't bashed me saying that I was a 'lousy-no-good-_street rat_' that didn't deserve to be in the tenth's presence.

I would have ignored that, if not for the 'street rat' comment.

That earned him a violin case in the face.

"Ahah, should I run away?" Tsuna wondered aloud and I snorted.

Suddenly, Tsuna fell on his butt and looked up with a 'eh?'. I looked up to see what was wrong and blinked blankly at the two line of 'intimidating' men in black business suits lined up and standing in front of Tsuna's house.

"Please proceed." One of them said and we both blinked.

I followed behind Tsuna as he shakily made his way through his open path then rushed inside, me at his heels.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the door, and for some reason, my nose twitched, and a little strand at the side of my hair curled up and I blinked.

Usually that only happens when I'm about to meet someone I don't like, like it did with Gokudera.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun, oh! Hello, Ketsui-chan!" Nana greeted warmly and I smiled.

"Hi mom." I greeted back.

Nana Sawada, whom I considered my somewhat adoptive mother, I liked her, she was nice, but you could tell that under all that niceness and seemingly dense, innocence, there was a sharp woman under there, that was not one to be taken for granted.

Plus, she made some _good_ food.

"We have guests."

"Eh?" Confusion radiated off him and my eyes narrowed slightly, if Tsuna didn't know anyone was coming these people could be an enemy.

"My, I didn't know Reborn had such a handsome friend." She cooed, and Tsuna rushed towards the door, once again with me at his heels.

"Reborn! What did you do this time- eh?"

"Uwah! They're in my room to!"

I peeked over his shoulder and glared at the men in business suits, my eyes looked over to Reborn who smirked.

"I've been waiting for you Tsuna."

"What's going on here?"

"'Sup Vongola boss. I've come all the way from Italy to see you."

My eyes moved towards the voice, a black spiny chair turned around and I felt that single strand curl up and my nose twitched.

A blonde haired, fur lined jacket wearing twenty-something year-old dude sat in the chair with a grin on his face.

"I'm the tenth-generation boss of the Cavallone Family Dino."

"Cavallone? T-the mafia?" Tsuna stuttered while I kept a blank face, observing the man.

He did an attempt at a scary and serious face before bursting out laughing.

"Ah, this won't work."

He stood up and walked up to Tsuna, whom backed up a bit and gulped, me being behind him, backed up a bit as well, but I kept my blank face as I silently watched the man.

"You don't have the aura, ain't got the look, no ambition or aspirations whatsoever." He criticized.

"Plus he has short legs." Reborn added. "He has no money, he has no power."

"Doesn't seem like he's got much luck either-"

"I don't like you."

Everyone in the room blinked and then turned their eyes towards me.

Reborn tipped the side of his fedora to shade his eyes and smirked.

"Huh?" Dino asked and I walked around Tsuna and stood in front of him, looking up- I'm not short dang it! - I said with a blank face and emotionless eyes.

"I don't like you. No, I hate you. Despise, no-likey, whatever suits your tastes."

"W-wait a sec-"

"You're ugly, you look like a klutz, you have this aura that doesn't sit right with me, your hair's a mess, your old, your attitude pisses me off, and last but not least-"

Tsuna was frantically waving his hands about trying to get me to stop, the other two guys that were with Dino just watched with shock and mild amusement in their eyes, Reborn smirked, and Dino was staring at me with wide eyes.

"-You dress like a hobo!"

...

"I...what?"

"K-ketsui! You shouldn't act like that around these people!" Tsuna cried and I merely, moved back and stood beside him, stiff and glaring at the man.

"W-well, who's this little mustang reborn?" Dino asked, trying to regain his composure. "He's got quite...he's very...uh... _Blunt_."

"Hmm, a good friend of Tsuna's, 'he's' part of his family and quite the spitfire too."

"Uhuh..."

"Man, it's been awhile since we've every heard anyone bash on the boss." One of the guys laughed and Dino pouted.

"Guys..."

"Reborn! Who are these people?" Tsuna questioned and reborn looked up nonchalantly.

"Dino's your older brother."

"My 'older brother'?" Tsuna questioned and I froze, looking down and letting my bangs shield my eyes.

"Yup! So-" Dino started but then a dark purpley aura began to flow around me.

"Never..." I said quietly and Dino looked up in confusion.

"Hah?"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE TSUNA'S BIG BROTHER!" I shouted vehemently at him and Dino flinched, scooting backwards and Tsuna looked up, obviously frightened by this odd choice of behavior.

"K-Ketsui! It's okay!" Tsuna cried and I looked to him and blinked before sitting down next to him.

"As you can see, Ketsui is very loyal to Tsuna." Reborn stated simply, looking at the now cowering Dino who was watching Ketsui warily.

"Uhuh, but Reborn, how am I supposed to help Tsuna when I can't even get near him?" Dino whispered to Reborn and I felt my ear twitch.

Reborn smirked and then looked at Dino with a sadistic glint in his eye. "Think of 'him' as a mustang, a bronco, whatever you'd like, now what do you do with broncos or wild mustangs that misbehave?"

Dino paused and then his self-confident smirk came back and his eyes narrowed in determination.

"You tame it."

Reborn smirked and I narrowed my eyes.

I was really starting to hate that baby.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too proud of this chapter...it seemed pretty suckish too me. But hopefully it wasn't that bad? :D<strong>

**Ophelia deCanards: I know, I envy her violin case too~ T^T I'm glad you thought the chapter was interesting! Hopefully this one wasn't that bad as well! Thanks for reviewing! – hands a Tsuna plushie – **

**Life. Is. A. Ray. Of. Sunshine.: Yay! It worked! Your name showed up! XD Holy shizz, when you said that, for a second I was freaked out because I had just watched a video of all of Kikyou's O-ho's! Yes, this should be interesting indeed. XD Thanks for reviewing! – hands a Tsuna plushie-**

**MadameRedx: I wholly agree with it too. XD Thanks for reviewing! – hands a Tsuna plushie- **

**BleacHtsgaya: I'm glad you're liking it, because I'm liking it too~ XD I hope this update was soon enough, and thanks! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Tsuna plushie-**

**Blueberryxn: Of course I would forgive you! 0-0 What kind of treats are these? –shifty eyes- Thanks for thinking it was great! And thanks for reviewing! – hands a Tsuna plushie-**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku: I love pushies! XD Ah, he may fail, but I love him anyways~ And Ketsui hates him for a reason to actually, and maybe Hibari _will _see the power of love! Though, considering that this is Hibari, it won't be easy...Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Tsuna plushie-**

**MegaPollen: I'm so glad you love it! :D I'll be covering pretty much all of them, but some scenes I may leave Ketsui out of, but this will basically follow the anime plotline. Her may or may not be~ That is, if she even _has _a power~ Kufufufu~ Thanks for reviewing! – hands a Tsuna plushie-**

**FreeHugs0009: Really? Did you really like it? –sparkly eyes- I can't wait either, the beginning chapters will be a bit introductory since they're beginning episodes too, but once the plotline kicks in, it'll really hit! :D I'm so glad you love them! I couldn't resist adding Ketsui, any you'll find out~ Thanks for reviewing! –hands a Tsuna plushie-**

**Little Bookwyrm: Thanks! I'm glad you think so! I hope I updated soon enough, and thanks for reviewing! –hands a Tsuna plushie-**

**Also, if any of you guys would like to start requesting characters you'd like to see on the poll for Ketsui to end up with, feel free to put them in your review! **

**Please review! REVIEW AND I SHALL BESTOW UPON YOU A FREE HUG HIBARI COUPON!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	6. Ketsui Vs Dino

**-Sniff- Seeing all these nice reviews makes me feel all warm inside! T-T Thank you all so much~ I apologize for not updating in awhile! D:**

**I do not own KHR, only Ketsui~**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Six: Dino vs. Ketsui**

* * *

><p>After Ketsui's outburst, both sides had settled down into their respective seats to continue talking about what was going on.<p>

Tsuna sweat dropped as little electric sparks flew out of Ketsui as her eyes stared in a narrowed glare at Dino, whose eye twitched before keeping his gaze calmly on Tsuna, shifting now and then to avoid the little fizzes that sparked from Ketsui and threatened to hit him.

"Don't let what I said get you down, tenth-generation Vongola boss. Until I met Reborn, I didn't have the attributes of a boss either." Dino explained.

"I'm sure you still don't have them now." Ketsui scowled, a single strand curling up at the side of her head as she glared at Dino.

"K-Ketsui..." Tsuna began, looking nervously from Ketsui's glare to Dino's slightly strained smile.

"Before I came here, I was training Dino to be a mafia boss." Reborn said, his squeaky voice breaking the rather tense silence.

"Seriously?" Tsuna exclaimed and Dino smirked.

"Reborn's training was brutal, I almost died a bunch of times. "

"To bad it didn't kill you."

"Thanks to him, I'm now the boss of a 5,000-member family. I wanted to learn more from Reborn, but he said he was going to train you, so I wiped my tears and saw him off." Dino continued.

"Uh, I have no intention of becoming a Mafia boss." Tsuna said, putting his hands on the table, and Ketsui felt her eyes soften, "So feel free to take Reborn back with you."

Ketsui looked fondly at Tsuna, knowing full well that he was much to nice to get caught up in the world of mafia, the corrupt things he would be put through made her wish that Reborn had never come here.

But it was all meant to happen.

And she knew she couldn't stop that much.

_**Ketsui...**_

Dino's eyes narrowed and Tsuna fell back with a 'hie!' My eyes instantly narrowed as I moved closer to Tsuna and helped him sit back upright as I glared at Dino, feeling the corner of my lip twitch back downwards.

"You were right, Reborn! He's just like how I used to be," Dino laughed, than looked towards me, "Though the extra bodyguard seems rather overprotective."

"Ketsui's not my bodyguard!" Tsuna began, looking flustered, "We're best friends."

A small smile touched my lips for a moment before flickering back to its usual normal line. Dino seemed to have caught the smile and suddenly a knowing look came into his eye and I raised an eyebrow.

"I see why you're so protective now, don't worry, I won't be putting Tsuna in any danger." Dino smiled, and I blinked blandly at him.

"I get where you are coming from Hobo-Dino, but I just don't like you." I answered simply and Dino blinked in surprise while I settled back. "And saying you won't put him in danger is a flat out lie, and you know it."

Dino's eyes flashed with a slight look of sadness but were easily replaced by his carefree smile. But I wasn't an idiot; anything mafia related would always be something to put Tsuna in danger.

And that was the very reason why I had to be here.

"Ahah, I see... Anyway, I had no intention of taking over the role of boss either." Dino explained, looking back to Tsuna, "I figured any person who plots to join the mafia can't be any good."

"Oh, but I..." Tsuna began and Dino flashed him a knowing look.

"Reborn's skill is undeniable," Dino smiled, "I'm sure you'll become a fine boss. But if you're serious about not becoming one..." He began to sift through his pockets and I narrowed my eyes, hand reaching to touch the tip of my case.

Dino's hand shot forward and Tsuna fell backwards with a 'hie' while I stared, eyes widening at the creature before me.

"He'll bite you!" Dino said, a large grin plastered onto his face and the turtle made a slight biting motion at me and I felt my eyes remain slightly widened.

"A-a turtle?" Tsuna questioned and I blinked.

"You're such a troublemaker boss." One of Dino's men stated, a semi-old looking man with short black hair and glasses.

"His name's Enzio." Dino introduced, "I asked Reborn for Leon, but got him instead."

"Leon here's my partner after all." Reborn answered.

"What is it with these people?" Tsuna questioned, sweat dropping.

I sighed in exasperation and shook my head, perking up when the sound of small feet hitting the floor alerted me of someone's presence.

"Stay away, broccoli monster!" A small voice cried and I turned my head as the door opened and two children came running in.

"I-Pin? Lambo?" I questioned, blinking in surprise, "What are they doing here?"

"Ugh, horrible timing." Tsuna groaned.

Lambo fell forward, and two small items flew from his hands. I watched curiously as he lifted his head up and blinked at the two rings in his hands. I snapped my head forward and narrowed my eyes as two pink grenades flew out the window.

Towards where all those guys were.

Crap.

"Idiot!" Tsuna cried.

"This is bad," Reborn began, "Dino's men are outside."

Dino snapped into action, lunging forward he stepped off the window rail and whipped out well, a whip. Snapping his arm out the whip snapped outwards and leaped towards the two grenades.

"Hit the deck guys!" Dino commanded, yanking the two grenades upwards.

He landed with a smooth leap onto the floor as a bright light flashed and a large explosion rocked the house.

Collective murmurs came from Dino's parade of black suit wearers and Tsuna blinked at the blonde hobo in admiration.

"He's so cool." Tsuna murmured and I puffed out my cheeks slightly, flicking my gaze to the other side of the wall.

"Do you understand?" Reborn began, "A boss risks his life for his family no matter what."

"Don't tie everything back to that!" Tsuna snapped.

"Dino, stay here today." Reborn commanded, "I already got permission from mama."

Tsuna blinked in surprise and I flinched.

"That's fine with me, but what about these guys?" He questioned, gesturing to his crew.

"They can leave." Reborn answered back.

I slammed my head against a nearby wall and Tsuna jumped, looking to me in worry.

"K-Ketsui? Are you alright?" Tsuna questioned, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Peachy." I mumbled before turning to him, "Hey Tsuna, can I sleep over tonight?"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna questioned, his eyes widening in surprise, "So sudden?"

"I don't want to leave you alone with that weirdo." I muttered darkly, casting a glare down at Dino who looked up confusedly. "Besides, it'll be like old times!"

"S-sure." Tsuna answered, smiling lightly and I felt a small trickle of warmth fill me.

"_Don't forget your purpose."_

* * *

><p>"Here you go everyone! Eat up." Nana said happily, setting down the last bowl of food.<p>

"Thanks!" Dino exclaimed, digging into his own bowl, "This is great!"

"Pig." Ketsui muttered, shooting a dark glare his way.

Dino sweat dropped at the glare and turned to Tsuna, smiling brightly.

"Got any questions you want to ask 'little bro'?" Dino questioned and Tsuna blinked in surprise.

"I can pass down my wisdom as an 'older brother'."

"Which is worth about nothing."

"Ketsui..." Tsuna began, looking lightly embarrassed.

"Oh yeah," Dino began, "have you made a family already?"

"So far he's got Gokudera and Yamamoto." Reborn answered. "Hibari and Ryohei Sasagawa can be considered candidates. Oh, and he's got Ketsui as well."

"Those guys are just my friends and upperclassmen!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ah, but Ketsui's like family." Nana smiled and Tsuna blushed.

"Mama!"

"Hmm, how did you and Ketsui become such good friends Tsuna?" Dino questioned, looking curious.

"They've been friends since I can remember!" Nana explained, filling in for a flustered Tsuna, "I think it started when Ketsui first moved into the neighborhood! They were so young and so cute too!"

"Mama..." Tsuna flushed and Ketsui coughed into her hand lightly.

"Neh Reborn, why'd you come to me anyway? You'd have a much better time off with Dino." Tsuna began.

_**Ketsui...**_

"The Vongola Family is at the core of our alliance." Dino explained, "It's the first among all other families."

"What? The Vongola family is that important?" Tsuna exclaimed and I felt a slight pang hit my chest.

_They aren't the only ones..._

"Oh my Dino-kun." Nana began and all eyes turned towards her, "You've made such a mess."

Dino glanced downwards and his mouth fell open in shock, looking down at the pieces of scattered rice and food below him.

"Dino's a klutz without his men around." Reborn explained.

"Huh?" Tsuna echoed.

"He's the type who can't bring out his strength unless it's for his family. His physical ability drops like a rock when his men aren't around." Reborn stated simply and Dino flushed.

"That's a pretty extreme quality for a boss." Tsuna sweat dropped and I smirked.

"Seems fitting for someone as no good as himself." I said blandly and Dino sweat dropped.

"There you go again Reborn. Tsuna's going to believe you. I usually eat with a knife and fork. I'm just bad with chopsticks." Dino defended and I scoffed, rolling my eyes and putting another piece of deliciously grilled fish into my mouth.

"Lambo-san has finished eating!" Lambo exclaimed.

"Want to take a bath while you're here, Lambo-kun?" Nana questioned and Lambo leaped from his chair.

"Lambo-san will!"

"Ah, it's not ready yet!" Nana exclaimed watching as Lambo skittered away and out of sight.

I smiled lightly and I shook my head, blinking when I noticed Dino's eyes watching me carefully. I turned towards the blonde and narrowed my eyes, a hard look entering the dark orbs.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Dino smiled, scratching the side of his head, "You just looked really feminine just now."

I blinked in confusion and cocked my head at the guy. "Excuse me...?"

"No, well –"

"GAAH!"

"Lambo?" Tsuna shouted and Dino moved from his chair.

"What's wrong?" He exclaimed, running out of the room, with Tsuna close behind and me at his heels.

Dino suddenly fell forward and tripped, landing flat on his face.

"D-Dino-san, are you okay?" Tsuna questioned and I stuck my tongued out at the man.

"Loser."

"Ow... I tripped over myself..." Dino explained and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"You haven't changed." Reborn stated bluntly.

"That was true?" Tsuna exclaimed and then blinked, "Where's Lambo?"

"Lambo, what's wrong?" Tsuna exclaimed, opening up the door to the bathroom.

Lambo sat there, shaking with tears welling up in his eyes and I blinked, cocking my head.

"Why does he have his clothes on...?"

"Lambo!" Tsuna chided, "Don't take a bath with your clothes on!"

A light bubbling noise began to sound throughout the bathroom and I tensed, eyes widening in shock and mouth falling agape at the sight before me.

A large turtle rose up from the bathtub, opening its mouth it let loose ferocious roar and I flinched.

"Hieee! A turtle!" Tsuna shouted and I found myself sweat dropping at the sight.

"Tsuna, what the heck is a turtle doing in your bathtub?" I exclaimed and Tsuna shook his head furiously.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Lambo fell forward and ran away crying whiled the turtle's claws gripped the sides of the tub as he let loose another roar, waving his head about.

"Oops." Dino muttered and my gaze swung around to him. "When did Enzio slip away from me?"

"That..._thing _is you stupid turtle?" I questioned, blinking in surprise.

"Enzio is a sponge turtle that expands in water." Reborn explained, "The more water you put him in, the bigger he gets. And once he's big, he can devour an entire house!"

As if to prove that point, Enzio leaned forward and began chomping off bits of Tsuna's bathtub.

"Hiee!"

"Leave it to I-Pin!" I-Pin exclaimed, and pulled her hands backwards, forming a slight ball of air in between her hands.

The compressed ball flew forwards and hit the turtle dead on in the face. But seeming to have no affect, the Enzio continued to munch on Tsuna's tub as if it were candy.

"I-Pin's Gyoza Kempo didn't work!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Turtles can go for a long time without breathing." Reborn explained and I sweat dropped.

"Don't interfere." Dino began, stepping forward, "If I can't take care of my own pet, I don't deserve to be the Tenth-generation Cavallone boss! Calm down Enzio!"

Dino swung his whip around and slapped Tsuna straight across the cheek.

He did not just go there.

"Tsuna!" I cried, bending over and hovering frantically over the boy. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt? I'll kill that guy!"

"Sorry, I missed!" Dino apologized and I sent him a harsh glare.

"Now do you see?" Reborn began, "He's practically useless without his men around."

"Seriously?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"How dare you hit Tsuna you no good hobo!" I shouted, swinging my violin case around to slam downwards, straight into his head.

"Ow!" Dino cried, rubbing his head and flashing me a shocked look.

"What on earth is your problem?"

"My problem? You just hit my best friend in the face with your stupid whip you stupid hobo!"

"I'm not a hobo! And I said I was sorry!" Dino exclaimed and a loud roar interrupted me from replying as Enzio took a step forward, shattering half the bathtub.

"The bathtub!" Tsuna cried and I took a step forward glaring at the marine animal.

"Take this!" I exclaimed, slamming my violin case forward.

We all blinked as the case hit Enzio on the head, and instead of having any affect, the turtle glanced upwards and released a loud roar. He snapped his mouth a little to close for comfort and I leaped backwards, sweat dropping.

"Okay... That didn't work..."

"Guess I have no choice. It's Leon's turn." Reborn began, as Leon glowed a bright light before leaping onto Tsuna's face.

Tsuna's face was engulfed in the multi-colored light and I blinked in surprise at the sight of Tsuna's face suddenly turning into that of one of Dino's men from before.

"Romario!" Dino exclaimed, "Didn't you leave?"

"Huh?"

"Stupid! Back off and let me handle this!" Dino exclaimed confidently as he leaped forward and snapped his arm, his whip slinging about and wrapping tightly around Enzio's legs.

"Is he really that stupid...?" I questioned, rubbing my forehead.

Enzio flipped over, landing flat on his back. Tsuna's face returned to normal and he blinked in wide amazement.

"Dino-san is cool after all!"

"As if..." I muttered.

Ketsui fiddled aimlessly with the lock on the case of her violin as Tsuna watched Dino dry Enzio, efficiently shrinking him to his normal size.

"Sorry about that Enzio." Dino murmured and Tsuna blinked, looking slightly relieved that his house had not been destroyed.

"Sorry Tsuna." Dino apologized, looking up to the boy with a sheepish grin. "I should have kept a better eye on him."

"Yeah, you should have." Ketsui muttered, and Dino glanced to the girl (whom he still believed was a male) and frowned.

"Neh, Ketsui –"

"You have no rights to call me by such formalities." Ketsui muttered coldly and Dino sweat dropped.

"I didn't exactly catch too much of your name..."

"And you don't need to know." Ketsui stated once more, glaring with cold eyes at the older male.

"Then I'll just keep calling you Ketsui." Dino smiled and Ketsui twitched in annoyance.

She turned her head to the side and sighed, looking out Tsuna's window and viewing the dark neighborhood before her.

"I'm going to go see if Lambo is okay." Tsuna began, and looked to Ketsui worriedly.

"Try to behave please?" Tsuna pleaded and Ketsui's dark orbs switched to meet his gentle ones. "I know you don't like Dino-san that much, but try to be nice? For me?"

A pang hit her heart and she nodded her head diligently and Tsuna smiled lightly before turning around and slipping out the door.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Ketsui turned to meet Dino's eyes and she blinked.

"What?"

"You're an interesting person." Dino mused, watching the girl carefully, "You seem to be two different people at the same time. You're all cruel –"

"- only to you and Goku-dog."

" – one moment, and soft the next. It makes me wonder." Dino paused and then tapped his chin in thought, "Why are you friends with Tsuna?"

"Excuse me?" Ketsui questioned and Dino repeated his question once more.

"Why are you friends with Tsuna?"

"That's none of your concern." She answered curtly, snapping the lock to the violin case in place and flickering hard, coal black orbs to Dino's curious gaze.

"It just seems like you care for him a lot." Dino continued and Ketsui shrugged.

"That's because I do."

"You seem to be a great Family member." Dino praised and she narrowed her eyes at him, "I mean, you'll do very well in protecting Tsuna."

"If none of you had gotten involved there wouldn't be any reason to protect him in the first place." Ketsui said coldly and Dino sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"We can't change fate, this is his destiny." Dino said softly and Ketsui's eyes hardened, her grip on the case tightening as a dark look crossed her face.

"Everyone is born with a choice." She said slowly, "Tsuna was born with the luck of getting that option, he should be allowed to make his own destiny, and I will do everything it takes to make sure _no one _takes away that right."

Dino watched Ketsui calmly, a curious look in his eyes.

Ketsui's eyes flickered back to their blank look and she yawned, rubbing the corner of her eyes.

The door opened and in stepped Tsuna, an exasperated look on his face.

"Sorry I took so long, Lambo was being very demanding of a piggy back ride..." Tsuna sighed, shaking his head.

Something seemed to click for him and he glanced from Dino, who was watching Ketsui intently, to Ketsui, who was fiddling with her violin case. Reading the somewhat tense atmosphere, he blinked in confusion.

"Is everything alright?"

"Perfect."

"Peachy."

Both Ketsui and Dino chorused at the same time and Ketsui cast him a glare while he grinned lightly.

"Ah well, I should be getting to sleep." Dino murmured, picking up Enzio and stepping out of the room. "Good night Tsuna."

"Night Dino." Tsuna replied and Dino paused, glancing to Ketsui.

"Good night Ketsui."

"Go rot in hell."

Dino sweat dropped and exited the room,

Tsuna blinked and then turned to Ketsui, who was reaching into the back of his closet to pull out a few sheets and blankets.

"Neh, Ketsui..." Tsuna began and Ketsui halted in her movements, turning around to blink owlishly at Tsuna.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you like Dino?" He questioned, and Ketsui paused before shrugging, her uneven bangs faintly falling into her eyes.

"I don't like him for one, he was mean to you and for two, he's involved with the mafia." She explained and Tsuna blinked cocking his head.

"So you hate the mafia?" He questioned and Ketsui shook her head.

"Not exactly, it's not that I hate the mafia in general, it's more like... A few specific reasons why I don't like it."

"And what are those reasons?" Tsuna continued and Ketsui turned her eyes to Tsuna, an emotion he couldn't quite make out flickering through her night colored irises and giving off an almost eerie appearance.

"They're putting you in danger, and I don't like that." She answered quietly and Tsuna found himself flushing a bright red, his eyes turning away from hers as he rubbed the back of his head.

"T-thanks, but you don't need to worry! I can take care of myself..." He mumbled softly, and Ketsui smiled, flapping out the sheets and spreading the across Tsuna's floor in an attempt to make a makeshift bed.

"I don't mind worrying over you." She answered calmly, flashing him a light smile, "What're friends for?"

Tsuna's face flushed even brighter if possible, but Ketsui seemed to pay no heed to this, settling down under the fluffy and largely puffy blankets she turned around and pressed her face to the pillow.

"G'night Tsuna." She mumbled softly and Tsuna blinked, watching in slight awe as she quickly fell to a light slumber.

A small smile touched his lips and he slipped into his own bed, flicking the lights off.

"Good night Ketsui."

And for once, Ketsui's insomnia stayed away.

* * *

><p>"I'm off!" Tsuna shouted, stepping out the doorway with Ketsui close at his heels.<p>

As Tsuna turned the corner, Ketsui found herself slamming into his back when Tsuna came to an abrupt halt, nearly sending the two toppling over.

"_Buon Giorno_, tenth-generation Vongola boss." The man whom Dino identified from last night as Romario greeted.

"Hello..." Tsuna replied, looking surprised, "Dino-san's..."

"What are you guys doing?" Dino questioned, sounding lightly annoyed, "I didn't ask you guys to come pick me up."

"We aren't here for you, boss. We were just walking around and happened to end up here." Romario answered and Dino scoffed.

"All the way from the hotel by the station?"

A soft laugh came from Tsuna as he smiled at the sight. Ketsui blinked curiously, noting the devotion the group had for Dino and silently shaking her heads for the poor men.

They worked for a total idiot...

"Good morning, boss!" A familiar voice greeted and Ketsui stiffened as Tsuna turned around, surprise on his face.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"I woke up early, so I went for a stroll and ended up here." Gokudera smiled, looking brightly at Tsuna and ignoring the dark lines hanging over Ketsui as little sparks fizzed up around her.

"More like stalked him you filthy dog..." Ketsui muttered and Gokudera cast her a glare, clenching his fists.

"I wasn't talking to you street-rat! And what do you think you're doing here so early at the Tenth's house!" Gokudera shouted accusingly and Ketsui blinked at him blandly, releasing a light yawn.

"I slept over for your information Goku-dog."

"S-slept over...?" Gokudera repeated and then blinked, horror and anger flickering across his face.

"How dare you do something so indecent? You must have troubled the Tenth, but he, being so kind took on the burden that is your sorry excuse and let you stay! What a pain your are to his side! How could you think to do something so burdening!" Gokudera exclaimed and a tick mark appeared on Ketsui's head.

"You wanna go Goku-dog? I bet you're just jealous that Tsuna didn't invite _you _to sleep over!"

"Why I outta –"

"Tsuna-san!" A voice cried happily, and Tsuna turned over to blink in surprise as Haru appeared, standing next to Gokudera.

"I went for a walk and ended up coming here to!" She exclaimed and Gokudera cast her an annoyed look while Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I'm so lucky to meet you early in the morning!"

"Morning!" Another voice called out in greeting and Ketsui's ears twitched as she turned to watch as the tall figure of Yamamoto appeared.

"What are y'all up to?" He questioned, smiling brightly and I shrugged, casting Gokudera a distasteful look.

"Tsuna and I were just having a nice conversation when Goku-dog decided to _butt-in _and make a scene." Ketsui answered and Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera fumed.

"Shut up street rat!"

"'Sup 'Hurricane Bomb'." Dino began, grinning at Gokudera, "This is the first time we've met."

"You're..." Gokudera began and his eyes flickered towards the distinct tattoo showing on Dino's arm. "Bronco Dino..." His eyes narrowed and Ketsui felt a flicker of surprise at the distaste in Gokudera's gaze.

"G-guys," Tsuna began, pushing Gokudera lightly from Dino, "we've got to get going or we'll be late for school."

Tsuna turned and began walking with Gokudera right behind, Yamamoto followed along with Haru coming up in the rear. Ketsui paused a moment and turned to look at Dino, casting him a warning glance she took off, quickly catching up with the others.

_**Ketsui...**_

"Dino-san did?" Tsuna questioned just as I came up from behind and my ears perked as I fell to Tsuna's other side.

"Yeah." Gokudera continued, "He's famous for rebuilding the Family he inherited. The Chavallone family is now the third largest in the alliance."

"So Dino-san's good at managing stuff, huh?" Tsuna echoed in awe and I puffed my cheeks out before sighing. "He sure is cool."

"But I still don't like him."

"I don't like him."

I blinked in surprise and turned to glare at Gokudera who met my glare, obviously not pleased with the mutual agreement.

"Why?" Tsuna questioned and Gokudera continued.

"Anyone older than me is my enemy."

"That's a lot of enemies!" Tsuna exclaimed and I halted suddenly in my step, a stinging pain pounding through my head and my eyes widened in shock.

_Not now..._

A hard cough escaped my lips and I slapped my hand to my mouth, my body shaking violently as another fit racked my body. Tsuna and everyone else paused a moment, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently patting my back.

"K-Ketsui, are you alright?" Tsuna questioned a worried look crossing over his face and I nodded, stifling another fit and quickly wiping my hand against my pants, erasing any trace of what had happened.

"Yeah, just a little coughing fit I guess." I said sheepishly and Tsuna flashed me a worried look before continuing walking again.

A heated glare was on my back and I turned slightly to meet Gokudera's suspicious gaze.

I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, his suspicion turned to anger just as I had hoped, but a trickle of something I couldn't identify lingered in his gaze before disappearing.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto called and Tsuna's gaze turned towards Yamamoto, who had halted a little ways up ahead.

"Did you do your homework?" He questioned and Tsuna blinked before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah! I forgot!"

"Ahah, me two." Yamamoto laughed and I blinked, realization hitting me.

"Me three..." I murmured and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"You too?"

"Guess we can get together –"

There was the sound of screeching tires and I blinked, whipping around as a red car with darkly tinted windows pulled up along the street, a door popped open and a string of rope whipped around, wrapping around Tsuna and efficiently beginning to pull him away.

Wait.

Did Tsuna just get kidnapped...?

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto exclaimed, racing after the red car, Haru let loose a small scream and I narrowed my eyes.

"Wait." Reborn's voice ordered and Gokudera and Yamamoto halted turning around to face him.

"Those guys are from the Momokyo-kai, the yakuza who control this area." Reborn explained.

"Reborn-san..." Gokudera exclaimed and Haru blinked before fumbling with her bag.

"Ah that's right! Call the police!"

"You guys can't beat them." Reborn began, "Leave this to Dino and his men."

"I can't do that." Gokudera said coldly.

"There you have it." Yamamoto began, "Take care of the rest!" he exclaimed as both he and Gokudera spun off.

I remained in my place and turned at the sound of care tires pulling up. One of the doors opened and Dino stepped out, smiling in satisfaction.

"I like it." He stated, "They're only thinking about saving Tsuna. Though they aren't very calm..."

The other door popped open and out stepped Romario, pulling Tsuna out of the car and holding him up by his shoulders. Tsuna blinked in bewilderment and looked around.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaimed, looking greatly relieved. "You're safe! What a relief..."

"What are you doing, Dino-san?" Tsuna exclaimed angrily and Dino smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I was testing your family."

"Testing?"

"The Momokyo-Kai stuff was a lie. I wanted to see if they'd want to save you." Dino explained and I felt my eye twitch gripping my case tightly.

"I'm taking off, boss." Romario stated as he got into the car.

"Yeah, thanks." Dino smiled and I watched as the car drove off before turning to Dino, my bans coming to shield my face.

"Tsuna, you're –"

"NO GOOD ROTTEN HOBO!" I shouted, slamming my violin case down Dino's head and he crashed to the ground, foot twitching.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed, glancing upwards and I cast him a hard glare.

"Don't you _dare _put Tsuna through crap like that? What the heck were you thinking?" I exclaimed and Dino sweat dropped.

"It was just a test –"

"And Tsuna isn't your test subject!" I finished, my eyes narrowing as I fumed silently, "My hate for you has increased by eighty-seven point five percent."

"Uhuh..." Dino began, shaking his head and then turning back to Tsuna, "As I was saying, you're one lucky guy. It's hard to find a family that cares so much about its boss."

"Like I said, I don't have a 'Family'." Tsuna explained, "They're my friends."

"That's right. I forgot to tell you," Reborn began, "The Momokyo-Kai actually exists in this town."

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking shocked. "Then they actually went to see them?"

"What are you thinking, Reborn?" Dino shouted, "Those two kids don't stand a chance!"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you so extreme?"

"That's right!" Tsuna agreed, "What if something happens to them?"

I glanced downwards and sweat dropped at the sight of a bubble escaping his nose, a sure sign that he was deep asleep.

"He fell asleep!" Tsuna exclaimed, voicing my thoughts and I sighed, shaking my head.

* * *

><p>Peering around a corner, Ketsui popped her head next to Tsuna's, looking down to see if any of the Momokyo-Kai gang was around.<p>

"I'm scared..." Tsuna shuddered and Ketsui tugged at his tie, gesturing to the forgotten school bag that lay on the floor next to the only other door.

"It's Yamamoto's school bag." Tsuna murmured and then gulped. "So they're here."

Quiet footsteps came running up the stairs and Ketsui turned to see Dino right behind them.

"Over there, huh? Let's go." He ordered, stepping forward and Tsuna nodded, following behind with Ketsui at his heels once more.

Dino pushed the door open and Ketsui peered under his arm blinking at the sight before her.

"Tell us already would ya?" Yamamoto asked gently, shaking a passed out man on the floor.

"Spit it out! Where's the boss!" Gokudera shouted, violently shaking another man by the collar of his shirt.

"What..?" Dino began.

"They beat them up?" Tsuna and exclaimed and Ketsui allowed herself a small smirk.

"Never underestimate the power of middle schoolers." She shrugged, "Especially ones involved with the mafia."

Gokudera turned to the sound of a voice and his eyes lit up.

"Tenth! You're okay!" He exclaimed, tossing the poor man aside and slamming him into a nearby stand.

"You seem to be in good shape." Yamamoto smiled, looking as if he was not just shaking a man.

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuna began.

"These guys are pretty impressive." Dino admitted.

"Yeah." Tsuna agreed and Ketsui turned around at the sound of footsteps.

A large group of 'dangerous' looking men stormed through the door, one with the initials 'boss' on his jacket glared at the group assembled before him.

"What've you done brats?"

"Seems they've been looking down on us." Another grunted.

"Some really strong guys have shown up!" Tsuna exclaimed and Ketsui scoffed, fingering the case strapped to her back.

"They just keep showing up." Gokudera scowled.

"Hey, wait." Dino began, "These guys are different from the ones you just beat up. You can't handle them yet."

"What?" Gokudera exclaimed and Dino stepped forward.

"This is my entire fault." He pulled out a gold credit card and began, "I'll pay the medical and repair bills, if necessary. SO can we call it even?"

"Huh?" The boss smirked, "Don't mess with us. We'll be taking the money, and you guys won't be leaving this place."

"A breakdown in negotiations, huh?" Dino smirked, "Well then, we'll have to force our way out of here!"

"Let's go –"

Dino's whipped snapped outwards, slamming into Gokudera, Yamamoto, and his own face.

The three fell to the floor and Gokudera cursed, clutching his face.

"What are you doing, bastard?"

The boss of the group laughed, "What was that? Don't underestimate us!"

He began to take a few steps forward towards Tsuna and Ketsui perked up, standing in between the two and the man stared down at her.

"Eh? What's up with you stick boy?" he scoffed and Ketsui glanced down to the three littered on the floor and blinked before releasing a sigh.

"Useless." She muttered, shaking her head, "I _really _didn't want to get involved but if Tsuna's threatened..." She pulled the violin case off her back and brandished it threateningly, "Try to lay one finger on him."

"Bastard." One began, narrowing his eyes, "Don't mess with us!"

Ketsui ducked his incoming fist and swung her case in an arch, slamming it forward it smack the man straight across the face, sending him falling to the floor with stars floating around his head.

The group of men blinked at the fallen comrade and Ketsui smirked, she stretched a hand out and tilted her head slightly to left, tilting her chin up in a sign of challenge. Her fingers curled in a 'come at me' motion and then men growled, lunging forward.

She swung her case to the left and hit a man in the stomach, sending him backwards, but as another two came forward, she stepped back and popped the lock to the violin case. She continued to dodge attacks as she sifted through, Tsuna and co sweat dropping as various items flew from the case until Ketsui hummed in satisfaction.

She brandished the familiar black katana from before and looped the case back over her shoulder as she grip the sword with both hands. Charging forward she flipped the sword to the blunt end of the blade and slammed it across both the goon's heads.

Swinging this way and that, the few remaining quickly fell to the floor until she paused, mid arch as she realized that they were finally all down.

"Ah, not bad Ketsui..." Dino murmured, watching the girl (or in his belief, guy) with a slight smirk, "I didn't know you knew how to fight."

"The case isn't for show." She said curtly, before turning around and quickly moving to Tsuna. "Are you alright?"

"Good job Ketsui!" Yamamoto exclaimed, smiling brightly, "You did great!"

"Che, not bad for a street rat." Gokudera scowled and Ketsui stuck her tongue out at him before patting Tsuna for any injuries.

"I'm fine Ketsui..." Tsuna murmured and blinked, looking around, "Man, we got into such a bind today!"

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm convinced. I can leave Tsuna to you guys." Dino smiled.<p>

"No, that's not..." Tsuna began.

"That goes without saying." Gokudera smirked. "The job of protecting the Tenth goes to his right hand man. Meaning me."

"Yeah, at least you're safe." Yamamoto grinned.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto..." Tsuna started.

"Guess I'll be leaving then..." Dino began but then paused. "Ketsui..."

"What do you want hobo?"

"I challenge you to a duel!" Dino exclaimed and Ketsui blinked, shock registering over her face.

"What?"

"I challenge you to a duel," Dino repeated, "If I win, you must respect me for the elder I am and consider me Tsuna's older brother!"

"And if I win?" Ketsui muttered, cocking her head.

"What do you want?" Dino questioned.

"If I win, you must leave, and never show your face around us again." Ketsui said simply and Dino blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Fair enough! I don't plan on loosing." Dino said confidently and Ketsui merely shrugged, letting out a small yawn.

They group moved the backyard. Tsuna fluttered around nervously, not liking the idea of Ketsui fighting anyone, while Yamamoto smiled offering words of encouragement and Gokudera scowled, shaking his head.

"Go on boss!" Romario shouted, Dino's men behind him holding up signs cheering for their leader.

"Even Dino's men are here?" Tsuna exclaimed and Reborn nodded, hopping onto his shoulder.

"This deserves to be a fair fight, so Dino needs to be at his best." He explained and Tsuna paled.

"But isn't Dino much more experienced then Ketsui? How is this fair!" He exclaimed and Reborn smirked.

"Ketsui has had training too; you can't exactly call this unfair."

"Go Ket-chan!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "You've got this!"

"Don't disgrace the Tenth's name." Gokudera scowled, glaring at the girl, "Or I'll never forgive you!"

"I don't need your sorry excuse for encouragement." Ketsui said blandly, blinking at Gokudera who fumed, his cheeks dusted a light red.

"I wasn't cheering for you street rat! Forget it!"

"Ready...?" Reborn began, holding his gun up in the air, "Go!"

Dino quickly cracked his whip and Ketsui leapt to the side, she leapt once more as he lunged forward, whip flying this way and that. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that at this rate, she wouldn't be able to retaliate.

Leaping farther back than necessary, she snapped open her case and with a jerk, she pulled out whatever came to her hands first.

Ketsui blinked.

"W...what is that?" Tsuna began, sweat dropping as Ketsui stared blankly at the makeshift...hammer?

"A hammer?" Dino questioned and Ketsui shook her head tossing the hammer Dino's way he quickly side stepped the assault and narrowed his eyes as he spotted Ketsui reach for whatever she could get from her case.

"Let's see how well you do without it!" Dino exclaimed, cracking his whip, it wrapped around the head of the case and yanked it forward.

Ketsui's eyes widened as the case landed in Dino's hand, a smirk on his face. She took a deep breath, though the familiar weight was not on her back, she could get through this, and she would not let him win.

_For Tsuna... _She thought silently, lunging forward and swinging her fist around to try and land a clean punch.

Dino ducked and twisted, his whip catching onto Ketsui's fists and wrapping around her arm.

Ketsui's eyes narrowed as she dug her feet into the ground, glaring at the whip's grip on her arm.

"Let's tame this mustang..." Dino smirked, pulling with a hard tug.

Ketsui grit her teeth as she dug her heels harder into the ground, pulling back on the tug of the whip and attempt to try and release its hold.

"Come on Ketsui!" Yamamoto cheered and Tsuna watched nervously, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Helpless without your case now aren't you?" Dino grinned and Ketsui glared at him, charging forward.

Dino's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden slack between the two and snapped into action, stepping aside to miss Ketsui's oncoming head butt. Though to his surprise, she kept running forward, unexpected slipping him up and off his feet. He let go of the whip and pushed his hands downwards to catch himself from falling.

Leaping upwards, he tensed as Ketsui flung his whip off to the side, narrowing her eyes.

"Helpless without your whip now aren't you?"

Dino smirked and held up his fists, charging forward both he and Ketsui exchanged blows. Hit for hit, duck for duck as the two made their way all around Tsuna's backyard.

"She's actually holding her ground..." Romario mused and Tsuna nodded, looking equally surprised.

"Ketsui..." He murmured, "Just how much have you been hiding?"

"I've got you now!" Dino exclaimed, swinging his fist around.

Ketsui grunted as it grazed her cheek, swinging around she prepared to deliver her own blow when...

"Lambo stay away!" I-Pin exclaimed, bursting through the back door with Lambo close at her heels.

"Gahahah! Fear the mighty Lambo-san – ah!" Lambo fell forward, his face slamming into the ground.

Two objects flew towards Ketsui, and her eyes widened in shock upon realizing that they were two pink grenades, all set to explode.

"Look out!" Dino exclaimed, tackling her to the floor.

A loud explosion sounded from just above and Ketsui grunted upon Dino's landing on top of her.

Dino blinked as the smoke cleared, coughing lightly he looked about.

"That was close..." He trailed off and paused realizing that his hands were on two small, but rather soft mounds.

Soft...mounds?

He blinked and looked downwards, realizing his hands were on Ketsui's chest, the origin of the two soft, but small mounds.

"Wait..." Dino began, blinking in shock before leaping backwards, pointing an accusing finger at Ketsui.

"Y-Y-Y-You're a-a-a-a-a-" Dino stuttered and Ketsui propped herself up on her elbows, rubbing her head.

"Ow..." She muttered.

"You're a girl!" Dino exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock and surprise as he suddenly came to a realization. "And I just, I just, I t-t-touched y-your..." He looked down to his hands and then back to Ketsui and his face flushed a bright red, looking like a bright red tomato.

"Sicko..." Ketsui muttered, casting a glare at Dino.

But all the poor blushing man saw in his view was Ketsui turning away bashfully, her eyes slightly teary as sparkles surrounded her in a girly frame, with her putting a hand to her chest and muttering softly with a shy tone 'P-pervert...'

"A girl..." Dino echoed, a slightly dizzy look on his face. "He... no _she _was a girl..."

"I-Idiot didn't know that?" Gokudera exclaimed, a blush on his cheeks from the sight that had just played before him.

"Haha, that was interesting..." Yamamoto coughed, a light blush dusting his face.

"K-Ketsui..." Tsuna whimpered, his cheeks flaming.

Dino fell backwards, his eyes spinning as he had a dizzy look on his face.

"Girl..." He kept muttering as Reborn smirked.

"Look's like it's a tie."

Ketsui slammed backwards and groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>MAN. I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME. D:<strong>

**I'm really sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, I hope you're all still with me. I've been really busy lately, but school's coming to an end in three more days! And I'll be updating a lot more often, I promise!**

**Ophelia deCanards: Would I? Or would I simply believe you to be just as insane as I? XD I'm glad you liked it, hopefully this chapter was up to satisfaction for you! And sorry for the long wait! –hands a free Hibari hug- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Little Bookwyrm: Haha, looks like he found out. Thanks, I do plan on doing one actually, just after I get a good chunk of the other characters done first! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free Hibari hug coupon-**

**Akira45: Thanks! And thanks for reviewing too! 0hands a free Hibari hug coupon-**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku: Hah, just try not to get bitten to death~ Yup, just a little side effect from her dreadful insomnia... I see what you did there! :D Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free Hibari hug coupon-**

**666AnimeFan66: I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the review! –hands a free Hibari hug coupon-**

**Blueberryxn: -Gasp- a G-g-Giotto plushie? Where did you get it! –hugs with all her might- Thank you! And thanks for reviewing too! –hands a free Hibari hug coupon-**

**: Aww, thanks. Haha, that seems to sum Ketsui up alright~ I hope this update has met your expectations! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free Hibari hug coupon-**

**Immastaaaa: Hah, I like saying your name out loud~ Staaaaaaaaaa~ It's weird how you can make a character and they can be so like another actual person in real life...Creepy 0_o You think it's hilarious? Awww, thanks! And thanks for reviewing! –hands a free Hibari hug coupon-**

**888: Thanks! I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is! –hands a free Hibari hug coupon-**

**Lady Syndra: Really? You think so? Thank you! :D Kufufu, you'll just have to find out~ I'm sorry it took so long, but hopefully you liked this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing! –hands a free Hibari hug coupon-**

**Thank you all who alerted and favorited this story, and I hope you're all still with me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW~**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	7. Diseases and Shower Buddies?

**Fdgswsgrjahsfkjaskfjakl.**

**YOU GUYS ARE SO NICEEEEEEEE!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Diseases and Shower Buddies?**

* * *

><p>Ketsui sighed, inky black orbs opening up into an equally inky black darkness.<p>

Sitting up in her bed, the sheets shifted upon the movement. She glanced over to her nightstand and glared at the bright numbers that read 4:23.

Gotta love insomnia.

She laid back down and stared blankly up at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not she would be able to go back to sleep, maybe she'd get lucky for once?

...

...

Yeah, probably not.

She stepped out from her bed and walked over to the window, pushing aside light blue curtains hidden in the shadows, she gazed out into the still dark morning before her.

Ketsui pondered what to so with the extra time she had before school began. Thoughts of cleaning a bit ran through her mind, but as she looked out upon the piles of dirty clothes scattered around the floor mixed with music sheets and various other items, the thought was instantly shoved to the very back.

Deciding to go for a light jog, she slipped on a pair of black shorts that went mid thigh, and an oversized black hoodie that reached lower than the shorts, the number 11 printed in block letters on the back in white.

_**Ketsui **_

I snatched a pair of headphones dangling off the side of the dinner table and my IPod. Slipping on my trainers and my violin case, I locked the door and began to jog.

Music began to pump through the black headphones on my head, white 'X's on either side. I felt my hair swish and the case bump in rhythm with the pattern of my jog.

The early morning dawn was still a chilly looking blue light. The sun not yet beginning to rise off the horizon, and instead, allowing a light chill to filter in. The darkness shunned by the lights provided by the street posts not yet switched off for the day.

Keeping in step with the music, I found myself following the street path, no where in particular on my mind. A gleam caught my eye and I glanced downwards, the familiar black ring gleaming back at me, its inky black surface corresponding to my own appearance.

I really hated that thing.

The sound of thundering footsteps made its way to my ears and past my snug headphones. Looking upwards a white blur shot past and I blinked in surprise, turning around to watch as the white blur disappeared with a trail of a spoke following it. The words 'FIGHT!' being carried on the wind.

...

Weird things go one around four A.M in the morning apparently.

Shrugging, I continued on with my pace. Passing by neighboring houses, alleyways, streets, and finally, coming to the nearby park with the small playground.

I halted my movements, the music rumbling through the headphones, and my breaths coming in heavy pants, fogging up the morning mist.

I let out a loud yawn and blinked away and thoughts of sleeping, no matter how comfortable the bench looked. Knowing full well that Tsuna would get worried if he caught me sleeping out in the middle of the streets.

And when Tsuna get's worried, it's like dealing with a mad momma chicken.

Smiling lightly, I sat down on the bench and took in the view of the peaceful morning, the headphones having slipped from my ears and rested around my neck comfortably. The park had an eerie feel to it. The crisp morning air stinging my nose and chilling my bare legs.

I inwardly cursed for not grabbing better clothes, but none the less too in a large breath, and listened to the light sounds of a continuous _clang, clang, clang _– wait, what?

Blinking in surprise, I turned around and listened closely. Sure enough, the hard sounds of metal hitting something reached my ears, curiosity at its peak; I left my cozy bench and moved on through the shady park area, stopping at the large, open field in the middle.

My eyes locked on to a moving figure in the far corner, black hair spiked up and waving lightly as the figure swung a long, metallic bat against white balls being throw up into the air.

"Yamamoto?" Ketsui questioned, raising an eyebrow as the figure halted and turned around, a curious look on his face until he caught sight of the approaching Ketsui.

"Ah! Ket-chan, how are you?" He greeted cheerfully, a bright smile on his face. "What are you doing so early in the morning?"

"I would ask the same of you." Ketsui answered, coming to a halt about a foot away and Yamamoto grinned.

"I was out trying to get in some early practice before school started, how about you?" He questioned, a smile on his face as he pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip.

"Jogging." She answered simply, noting the vast amount of baseballs scattered across the park. "You really like baseball don't you?"

"Yup!" He answered; looking to her he held out his bottle, "Do you want some?"

Ketsui hesitated, not exactly sure how to answer, and not wanting to be rude.

"Um..." Was her intelligent reply and Yamamoto's smile widened, an amused look on his face.

"Come on, it's not poisoned, I promise, you must be tired after you're jog right?" He persisted and then glanced behind her, "Especially carrying that case around!"

Sighing in resignation, she took the bottle from his hands and stared down into the clear liquid for a moment before putting it to her lips and tilting it upwards, taking two gulps before returning the bottle, her eyes looking in the other direction.

"Thanks." She murmured, shoving her hands deep into her hoodie pockets.

"Haha, no problem." Yamamoto grinned; taking another sip and then blinking, a curious look overcame his features before he turned to Ketsui.

"Neh Ketsui,"

"Hmm?"

"I just stole your first kiss!" He exclaimed, laughing lightly and Ketsui blinked, confusion obvious on her face.

"Huh?"

"Well, I just realized that since I put my lips on the bottle, and then you put _your _lips on the bottle, we just had an indirect kiss! So I just stole your first indirect kiss!" He explained, laughing lightly.

"Oh." Ketsui blinked, not exactly understanding the meaning of this. "Then I guess that means I just stole yours too?"

"Yup!" Yamamoto laughed, and Ketsui glanced over to the blackette, a curious look in her eyes.

The laughter that always seemed to escape him seemed so heartfelt, so light; it was as if he had not a care in the world. He always seemed so happy...despite being in the mafia (which he somehow still thought was a game); he always put on such a good front.

And she found herself if anything...

Slightly envious.

"Yamamoto," Ketsui began and then Yamamoto blinked turning to her.

"Hmmm?"

The look on his face was so innocent, and she couldn't help but wonder if that look would still be on his face ten years from now.

"...never mind." She stated quietly and Yamamoto looked down at her curiously.

"Okay then!" He grinned and she sighed wistfully, gazing up at the morning's early rays as the sun began to rise.

"We should get going now," Ketsui began, interrupting the silence, "School's going to start soon."

"H-Huh? Oh! Yeah, right." Yamamoto laughed, looking slightly nervous.

Ketsui blinked at his odd expression and raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"No! Well, I just remembered that I forgot to grab my house key before I left this morning, and my dad already left to go out of Namimori to get some fish shipments for the shop, so do you think I could maybe... take a shower at your place?" He asked sheepishly and Ketsui blinked.

"Um..."

"It's okay if you don't want me too! I mean, I don't mind going to school like this, I already have a change of clothes –" He began and she blinked, shaking her head.

"No, its fine, you can come over." She answered and he grinned appreciatively.

"Thanks Ket-chan!"

"...Can you stop calling me that?"

* * *

><p>Ketsui frowned as she attempted to tie on her tie, staring into the mirror, a pair of coal eyes stared back, annoyance flickering through as she cursed under her breath. The sound of water running came through the door to the bathroom leading to her room.<p>

She glanced over to the door, steam slightly spillowing out from underneath the door. Turning back she tightened the knot she was looking at and stared at the imperfect looking knot.

Ah screw it.

She stepped into her bedroom and did a mental overlook, wondering if she'd forgotten anything. There was a soft click and Ketsui turned around before blinking at the sight before her.

"Ket-chan? Where do you put your shampoo?" Yamamoto questioned, looking at her with wide eyes and Ketsui blinked, noting that Yamamoto was standing in her bedroom, without a shirt, and only a towel on.

Yes, you heard me correct. Takeshi Yamamoto was standing before the blackette in nothing but a towel, his skin damp, a smile on his face.

...

...

...

"Upper left cabinet." She answered, and Yamamoto grinned, steam radiating off his still damp form.

"Thanks Ket-chan!"

The door closed and Ketsui turned around, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

Only our dear Ketsui can stand the sight of a naked boy in only a towel and not have a single thought of any other possibilities of such an occasion.

As you can see, she is painfully oblivious.

Yamamoto hummed to himself contentedly, toweling off his dampened hair, he stepped out from the shower and took a moment to examine the bathroom before him.

Though it seemed rather awkward to be in a girl's bathroom, Yamamoto found himself mentally comparing the differences between his and his father's to Ketsui's.

The bathroom was rather simple, light blue walls, tile floors, and a countertop complete with a sink. Two cabinets up above, and a mirror right below. A toilet in the corner, and a bathtub next to it, followed by a shower along the side, with a rail that held white fluffy towels, as well as some big, fluffy ones with turtles and fishes on it.

He found himself smiling in amusement as he noted the rather childish additions to the room. Bubblegum toothpaste was on the counter next to a normal blue toothbrush, but there was also a bottle of Berry Splash mouthwash, complete with a cartoon character on the bottle.

The bathroom was spacious, but had a...empty sort of feel to it, like there should be more to the room then there was now.

Yamamoto cocked his head, wondering what it could be, he hadn't picked up anything weird when he had first entered her house, it had been rather normal to begin with... He frowned and then shrugged, dismissing the thought.

Reaching up to return the shampoo to its rightful place – he also noticed that it was scented vanilla coconut – and opened up the cabinet. He put the bottle in its rightful spot and blinked as his eyes caught upon something.

Curiosity overpowering any arguments on looking through a woman's things (Yamamoto figured since this was Ketsui, and since they were friends, she wouldn't mind.) he brought down the small bottle and blinked at the description.

"Sleeping pills..." He muttered, scratching the side of his head he looked up and noticed that there were various other pill bottles aligned against the wall.

Sleeping pills _were _a normal household item, he thought, but reaching in farther and gathering all the pill bottles aligned on the shelf, he took his time to skim each description.

"Painkillers, colds, coughing, digestion," He read them aloud and looked through, the pills were all normal things to have, but he couldn't shake this odd feeling off of him, bringing up the last bottle, he glanced down at it.

It was circular and blue, unlike the others, it looked custom, like that you'd get with prescriptions. The rest were easily store bought, but this last one caught his eyes. Bringing it up for closer inspection, he read aloud the title for its use.

"Iron supplements?" He cocked his head, _Could Ketsui be anemic?_

"Yamamoto?" A soft voice called form the other side of the door and Yamamoto blinked, nearly dropping the bottle in surprise, "Are you almost done? School's going to start soon and I'm going to meet Tsuna at his house..."

"Y-Yeah! Be right there!" He exclaimed, shoving the bottles back into their place.

Yamamoto closed the cabinet and quickly tossed the towel into the laundry basket in the corner, unlocking the door he stepped out.

And in his haste, managed to slam into Ketsui, knocking them both to the ground.

The poor girl never saw it coming.

There was a muffled sound beneath him and Yamamoto blinked, propping himself up with his arms. He looked down and his eyes widened in surprise at the winded looking Ketsui, whose eyes were little dizzy swirls, her mouth slightly parted in a dazed look.

"Ket-chan!" Yamamoto exclaimed, surprise in his voice as he quickly sat up, bringing the girl up by her shoulders and shaking her frantically back and forth. "Are you okay? I'm sorry!"

"F-Fine..." She spluttered, her head rocking back and forth as he shook her around, "P-Please...stop..."

"Ah." He halted in his movements and Ketsui fell forward, slamming into his rather toned chest.

"Thanks..." She muttered quietly, lifting herself up and, putting a hand to her head.

"Ahah, my bad." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"No problem." She waved her hand and held out a hand for to help him up.

Yamamoto blinked at the hand, smiling in amusement as he let her try to pull him up, a struggle obvious on her face until he stood up himself.

Ketsui glanced over to the clock on her nightstand and commented, "We should get going now."

Yamamoto blinked and then smiled, nodding his head as he followed her out of the room, and out of her home.

Ketsui found herself slightly uncomfortable.

Normally, she wouldn't make much contact and or conversation with Yamamoto, and having spent this much time with him in one morning was rather...odd for her. The only person she would spend so much time with would normally be Tsuna. And it wasn't as if she didn't like Yamamoto, it just felt...weird.

"Neh, Ket-chan?"

Ketsui inwardly wished for the silence to continue, but manners called of r a response. Turning her head to the side, she inclined her head for Yamamoto to continue.

"Are you anemic?" He questioned and Ketsui blinked, rather surprised by the random question.

"What makes you think that?" She questioned curiously and he suddenly looked rather nervous, grinning sheepishly and scratching the side of his face.

"Ahah, no reason really, you just look kind of...tired? Yeah! Tired. You look tired a lot, so maybe it's because you're anemic?" He offered and Ketsui furrowed her brows in confusion, obviously picking up that something was wrong, but not sure what.

"...In a sense I am I suppose." She answered finally, thinking about how to go about her answer without dropping any hints.

"In a sense?" Yamamoto echoed and then cocked his head, attempting to figure out what that meant.

"Don't worry too much about it." Ketsui said dismissively, inwardly hoping that he wouldn't dwell too much on the situation.

"Alright then!' He said cheerfully and she breathed a sigh of relief.

For a blissful moment there was a nice few minutes of silence between them, and while Ketsui seemed to enjoy it, Yamamoto found himself thinking for anything to keep the conversation flowing.

He glanced down the girl next to him. Watching Ketsui, Yamamoto found himself noting that she had a weird...sway in her walk. It wasn't too noticeable, it was just that while she was walking straight, there was a slight, sway in her step, which gave off the impression that she was drunk.

He found himself grinning in amusement at the thought of a drunken Ketsui. The normally tight lipped, quiet girl drunk was unfathomable.

Ketsui found herself sighing in relief as a familiar house coming into view.

"Tsuna!" She called, her voice loud and clear in the quiet neighborhood.

"It's time for school!"

"C-Coming Ketsui!" She heard a familiar voice exclaim, and she flinched when she heard a series of crashes and 'Hieee's before a familiar head of spiked up brown hair made its way out of his house.

"Morning Tsuna." Ketsui greeted softly, a soft smile on her lips and Tsuna offered her a weak smile back.

"M-Morning Ketsui – Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna questioned, looking surprised.

"Yo!" He greeted back, unaware of Tsuna's surprise.

"What are you two doing together?" Tsuna questioned, blinking and Ketsui shrugged.

"I met with him at the park earlier this morning and he needed to borrow a shower so I let him take one at my house." She answered simply, and Tsuna's eyes widened, a blush evident on his cheeks and he looked between the two.

"S-Shower? A-At your house?" Tsuna stuttered. Looking beyond mortified.

"Is something wrong with that?" Both Ketsui and Yamamoto questioned, cocking their heads to the side and Tsuna whipped his back and forth furiously.

"N-No! I meant, as long as you didn't take one together...you didn't take one together right?" Tsuna exclaimed and Ketsui smiled, shaking her head at her friend.

"T-Thank god..." Tsuna breathed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "K-Ketsui, you need to be a little bit more..._careful _with the choices you make..."

"Was letting him shower at my place really that wrong?" She questioned, a confused look on her face and Tsuna panicked, not exactly sure how to reply.

"Dame-Tsuna is just jealous that it wasn't him that got to take a shower with you." A voice squeaked and Tsuna's face flushed.

"R-Reborn! That's not it at all!" Tsuna exclaimed as the baby popped into view.

"Yeah," Ketsui agreed, a frown on her face, "Tsuna and I took plenty of baths together when we were little."

"K-Ketsui!" Tsuna exclaimed, his face now a bright red tomato.

"Could you be cheating on Kyoko No-Good Tsuna?" Reborn questioned, tilting his fedora up a bit, "Already developing characteristics of a mafia boss I see."

"N-No! You're wrong! Ketsui and I are not like that!" Tsuna spluttered, his eyes wide and Ketsui frowned, a hurt look on her face.

"We're not friends then?" She questioned, looking slightly crestfallen and Tsuna panicked, shaking his head furiously.

"I'll be your friend Ket-chan!" Yamamoto laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him, a smile on his face.

"N-No! We're best friends!" Tsuna exclaimed, waving his arms about.

"Really?" Ketsui perked up, and Tsuna sweat dropped, noting for some reason that Yamamoto still had his arm around her.

Why did he want to frown at that?

"Tenth! I'm sorry I'm late! I woke up late! I'll accept whatever punishment you wish upon me!" Gokudera exclaimed, running into a sliding bow as he knelt before Tsuna, his head pressed to the floor. "I do not deserve your forgiveness!"

"G-Gokudera! It's okay! I don't mind!" Tsuna offered, waving his hands and Gokudera looked up, an adoring gleam in his eyes.

"The Tenth is so kind! I don't deserve this kind of good will from you!" He exclaimed, slamming his onto the floor and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"You're right." Ketsui yawned, noting that Yamamoto's arm was _still _on her shoulders. "You don't deserve Tsuna's kindness Goku-dog."

"What was that street rat?" Gokudera exclaimed, shooting up and glaring harshly at the girl, "You don't even deserve to be around him!"

"What was that Goku-dog?" Ketsui exclaimed, annoyance flickering through her shadowed orbs.

"You heard me street rat!"

"Why I outta-"

"Ma, ma, let's all be friends here." Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera blinked, zeroing in on his arm around Ketsui's shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing defiling the Tenth's street rat?" Gokudera shouted, bombs appearing in between his fingers.

"The Tenth's?" Ketsui questioned, raising an eyebrow and Yamamoto laughed, raising his hands up and putting them behind his friends.

"I was just telling Ketsui that I'll be her friend!"

"Why would she need some baseball freak like you to be her friend?"

"Since when did you decide my friends Goku-dog?"

"Why do I feel like this is going to be a busy day today?" Tsuna questioned, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>"Over here! Over here!"<p>

"Pass it over this way!"

"Wah! That almost hit me!"

So noisy...

"Kya! Look at Gokudera-kun go!"

"Yamma-kun do your best!"

Much too noisy...

Ketsui sighed, running a hand through her jet black hair as she watched the other girls kick the soccer ball about, wishing for nothing more than a nice, quiet place to sleep...

"Tatsudoshi-san! It's coming your way!" A girl shouted and Ketsui blinked, the soccer ball rolling to her feet.

"Go! Go! Go! You got this Ketsui!" Kyoko cried and Ketsui sighed, dribbling the ball with her feet as she got closer and closer to the goal, avoiding anyone who tried to steal it from her.

"I'm open!" A girl cried and Ketsui narrowed her eyes at the two opposite team girls beside her.

Catching Kyoko's bright smile and open space, she kicked the ball towards her and smiled lightly when she safely got the ball, using light taps to get it close to the goal and make the final shot.

"Good job girls!" The teacher shouted, a smile on her face, "Now let's hand the ball over to the other team!"

Ketsui glanced over to the boys' field, smiling lightly as Tsuna managed to somehow dodge getting hit by one ball, but was soon smacked straight in the head.

He instantly frowned and followed the line of shot and glared at the back of a certain silverette. She clenched her fists and as the ball was passed over; she took a step back and swung her foot around.

The class watched as the ball soared over head and then hit its mark, slamming into the back of Gokudera's head.

"Hiee! G-Gokudera-kun! Are you okay?"

"..I-I'm h-honored that the Tenth would care so much about me..."

"Kyah! Gokudera-kun got hit in the head! Who kicked it?" A group of girl's cried, looking around frantically and Ketsui whistled casually, putting her hands behind her head.

"Not bad athletic skill." A voice squeak and Ketsui glanced down at Reborn, currently disguised as...

"Aren't you afraid of people mistaking you as an actual ball?" Ketsui questioned, sweat dropping at the sight of the ball shaped baby.

"I'm a hitman; I can easily avoid a bunch of kids." He answered, smirking, "Have you had training before?"

"Is that a trick question?" Ketsui questioned, slamming her foot forward to toss a soccer ball to an open member.

"Hoho, so cruel Ket-chan." Reborn smirked, "You don't trust your best friend's tutor?"

"Not on my life." Ketsui answered back flatly, glancing down to the baby.

"That doesn't answer my question you know." Reborn commented and Ketsui sighed giving him a blank stare.

"Couldn't you just look into my file? You seem to be able to find all that you need pretty quickly." She answered, a slightly bitter tone in her voice and Ketsui assumed Reborn shrugged somewhere inside the costume.

"I prefer to ask you first, but I can always look." He admitted and Ketsui sighed, rolling her shoulders.

"Whatever Reborn." She answered finally and then glanced down to him again, "How far do you plan on taking Tsuna in?"

"Excuse me?"

"How far?" Ketsui repeated, an unidentifiable glimmer in her eyes.

"Stick with him as his family and you might just find out." Reborn smirked, a hole appearing around him and taking him back into the ground.

Ketsui looked down to the area he had been and shook her head. A slight frown on her face until a white and black ball slammed into the back of her head, sending her straight to the ground.

"Ketsui-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Someone go see if she's okay!" The teacher called.

"Sensei!" A girl cried and the teacher blinked, turning over, "What is it?"

"Tatsudoshi-san has fallen asleep!" The girl exclaimed, pointing to a now snoozing Ketsui out in the middle of the field.

"...Will someone go wake her up?...And tell her to take of her violin case! It's P.E for goodness' sake!"

* * *

><p>Ketsui stared.<p>

And stared.

And stared.

"Ah, and here's last weeks filings on some trouble outside of school, and then there's that little fight some seniors had over at P.E, and here is the paperwork that needs to be done for today." Kusakabe said, piling stack after stack of paperwork on Ketsui's small desk in the corner of the Disciplinary room.

"...right..." Ketsui murmured, inwardly sighing at the vast amount of papers before her. "And I need to get this all done by today?"

"Yup." Kusakabe anwered, nodding his head and Ketsui sighed, slamming her head upon this desk.

"I hate life." She muttered and Kusakabe sighed, glancing from side to side as if worried of being caught.

When he noticed that everything was all clear, he took half the stack of papers and flashed a confused Ketsui a small grin.

"I know how hard work can be, so just think of it as a small favor." He smirked and quickly left the room, glancing from side to side as if afraid of being caught.

Ketsui sighed in relief and smiled.

Guess he wasn't so scary after all.

"Herbivore, why are you smiling?" A voice questioned coldly and Ketsui froze, beginning to shake as she slowly looked up and spotted Hibari on the other side of the room.

"N-No reason..." She answered, her face paling as Hibari stalked closer, standing before her desk.

"Herbivore..." He began, a purple aura flaring behind him and she jumped, looking like a cornered rabbit.

"Y-Yes?"

"Get to work." He finished coldly, sweeping off to his desk and sitting down.

Ketsui blinked and sighed, casting a timid glance to a cold looking Hibari and then back to the paper work n her desk. Even though Kusakabe had taken off a considerable amount, there was still a large portion left.

She clenched her fists and a fire burned in her eyes.

She would not let his actions go to waste!

Furiously she began to scribble down the needed signatures, answers, and the like needed for the papers. Flying through one after another as fast as possible. Her eyes were concentrated deep the papers before her, not noticing the straying eyes of a certain skylark.

Hibari watched the girl in pure sport of observation, there was of course no other reason as to why he would be watching her do paperwork. Getting information on this particularly stray herbivore was a main priority. Since containing herbivores was a carnivore's job, he would easy push along any who dared stray from the natural order.

A glimmer caught his eye and he glanced down to the two rings that adorned her hands. One ink black ring adorned her middle finger, a thin, but loose chain connecting to a smaller, flat ring that wrapped around her pinky. The second ring was aloes a deep black, looking almost...shadowed, leaving no possible guesses to its design.

He followed her moving arm up to her face, watching her eyes shift over words and mumble things to herself as well as writing things down.

"Herbivore..."

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered, snapping up and watching him warily, and he felt a slight trickle of satisfaction at being able to strike such fear.

Hibari just merely went back to his work and Ketsui sweat dropped, sighing once more in relief and glancing over to the half way done paperwork.

_Almost done_. She thought in relief, _And then I can get as far away from him as possible..._

She let out a loud yawn and ignored the glare Hibari sent her way, choosing instead to bury her face in the remaining paperwork, even as the impending sleepiness grew stronger and stronger with each stroke of the pen.

She yawned once more, her eye lids drooping as she began to rest her head against the last chunk of paper work. Sleep on her mind as her eyes began to close...

"Herbivore."

Something hit the part of her desk dangerously close to her face and Ketsui's head snapped upwards, slamming into something hard.

She glanced up and blinked in surprise and shock at the tilted up head of Hibari, meaning only one thing.

She had just hit him in the chin with her head.

...

OH GOD SHE WAS GONNA DIE.

"...Herbivore..." He ground out threateningly and Ketsui flinched in her seat, her knees knocking as his eyes zeroed in on hers and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'll bite you to death."

"AHIIII!"

Ketsui ducked at the incoming slash of a tonfa and narrowed her eyes as she shoved herself backwards and swung her case around, blocking another blow from one of his tonfas.

"Hey!" She began, backing up as he made swipe after swipe against the solid case, "It's not my fault that you decided to stand over me while I was sleeping!"

"You've got guts to be talking back herbivore..." He smirked, and slammed both his tonfas down, causing her to curse as her grip on the case sent a violent jolt through her.

"Jerk." She cursed, lunging over and swinging the case over her head in a swift motion as she brought it down in front of him.

"That's another mark against you herbivore." Hibari growled, his eyes narrowing, "I'm the only one at this school allowed to have weapons."

"It's a violin case not a weapon!" She snapped, swinging it back over her back as she back up to the door, her hand moving behind her to grasp the handle.

"Hibari-san!"

"Herbivore –"

"There's someone writing graffiti across the walls!" Ketsui exclaimed, praying to god that the plan worked.

Hibari's eyes flickered over behind him for just a split second and Ketsui grinned, yanking the door open and slamming it closed before running for her life.

Hibari stared at the empty space before him. He narrowed his eyes and pocketed the tonfas, turning around he sat down on his couch and yawned, putting his hands behind his head, meanwhile thinking of the various torture methods he could use the next time he saw the stray herbivore.

She would not be getting away that easy next time.

He would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>"I told you, I don't treat men!"<p>

"Please! I need your help!"

I blinked at the sight before me, unsure of what to say.

There was Tsuna, desperately clutching on to some strange man she did not know, with long slightly wavy black hair, a bit of fuzz on his chin, and a white coat.

I got a weird vibe from him...

"Tsuna...what's going on?" I questioned and Tsuna glanced over to me, blinking in surprise.

"K-Ketsui? Where have you been?"

"Fulfilling a deal I didn't want to make..." I answered, casting a glare at Reborn before turning towards the weird man and eyeing him suspiciously. "And who's this guy?"

"Ahah! A woman!" The man exclaimed, shrugging Tsuna off without much of a care and running towards me, arms out stretched, "Come to me my cute little puppy!" he cooed, launching forward and I paled.

Ducking to avoid any possible collision, I watched as the man sailed over me and slammed into the door, sliding downwards with a groan.

"A-Another shy one huh? J-Just my type..." He managed, his face still flat against the floor.

"Ketsui, this is Dr. Shamal, Shamal, this is Ketsui Tatsudoshi, a member of Tsuna's family." Reborn explained and I flinched as the man suddenly shot up, a grin on his face.

"Ah~ So cute! Young woman always drive me mad~" He stepped forward, hands outstretched in a creepy grabby way, "If you ever need any treatment I will always be on the call!"

"No thanks..." I muttered, sweat dropping and Shamal merely grinned though something flickered in his eyes.

"You sure about that?" He questioned and I narrowed my eyes, tensing lightly.

"There's something I don't like about you..." I began, tilting my head, "I swear it's on the tip of my tongue..."

"Ah, no way..." Tsuna groaned, sliding down to the floor and I looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" I questioned putting and hand on his shoulder and Reborn smirked.

"Tsuna has caught a deadly disease called Skullitis, and if he isn't treated he'll die." Reborn exclaimed and I stiffened, snapping my gaze over towards him.

"Die?" I questioned, eyes wide as my muscles automatically tensed before I realized something and relaxed.

"_Not yet. Your time is not here yet."_

"You poor thing..." A soft voice murmured and I glanced up to spot Bianchi standing by Shamal.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I'm so embarrassed!" A voice exclaimed and I glanced over to Tsuna, raising an eyebrow, "I'm in middle school and I'm still afraid to go to the bathroom at night!"

I peeked over Tsuna's shoulder and blinked t the odd skull marks on the palms of his hands.

There was a soft chuckle and I glanced over to Bianchi.

"You're laughing?" Tsuna exclaimed, tears running down his face, "You'd laughing a situation like this?"

"Bianchi-chan!" Shamal cooed lunging towards her and Bianchi tsked, backing away.

"Stay away!"

The two ran out the door, and I blinked in confusion as Tsuna stood up and gave chase, a bewildered look on my face.

"What on earth...?" I murmured and Reborn smirked.

"You better help out Ketsui; otherwise Tsuna's going to die a pathetic death." Reborn stated and I couldn't help but smirk, and Reborn looked to me curiously.

"Tsuna's not going to die." I answered calmly, standing up and brushing the dirt off of my pants, "I would know if he was."

And with that I sprinted out the doorway, spotting a head of high up brown hair a little ways up ahead. Easily matching pace with him, I watched as both Bianchi and Shamal leaped over a wall and onto rooftops with ease. Tsuna leapt upwards but slammed face first into the wall.

"T-Tsuna!" I exclaimed, quickly catching the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Ketsui..." Tsuna whined, a pained look on his face, "I'm going to die a pathetic death!"

"T-Tsuna..." I sweat dropped, helping the boy up only to come face to face with a rather scary looking old man.

"Hiee!"

"Ahii!"

We exclaimed, taking a step back before Tsuna blinked and bowed lightly. "H-Hi..." he greeted turning around to begin running once more when the old man grabbed his collar, yanking him back.

"Hold it." He began, eyes narrowing, "Are you the one who's been stealing my persimmons?"

"Why would he steal your persimmons?" I questioned, coming to Tsuna's defense.

The old man glanced to me and narrowed his eyes. "Are you the ring leader of all this?"

"Hah?"

"You look like a gang leader! With your wild hair, those cold eyes – yes! You two must be the culprits!" He exclaimed and I blinked, sweat dropping and feeling rather offended by the appearance comment.

"No! I've never –"

"I'm so embarrassed! I once fell from a persimmon tree and ripped my pants!"

"You hear that?" The old man began, fuming, "You're going to get _such _a talking to, young man!"

I watched, unsure of what to do was the man began to drag Tsuna away.

"Why me?" I muttered, shaking my head as I ran after them.

* * *

><p>"He finally let us go..." Tsuna sighed, running as he glanced upwards, "But where's Shamal-san?"<p>

I glanced around, wondering where the pervert doctor could be when I heard Tsuna cry out in surprise. I glanced downwards to see him sprawled out across the floor and my eyes widened.

"Oi! Watch where you're goin' you – Ah! Tenth!"

"Tsuna!" I exclaimed, running over only to blink as my foot hit something hard.

"Eh?" I glanced downwards at the small rock that had tripped me. "Ahii!"

Falling forward, I braced myself for impact when instead I slammed into something hard. And warm.

...Since when was the ground warm?...And sort of squishy...?

I opened my eyes and stared into the equally surprised emerald green orbs of none other than the stupid octopus head himself.

"Damnit Goku-dog!" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes at him. "What the hell are you doing going around tripping people?"

"Me? You fell on top of me stupid street rat!" He cursed, and I glared. "Now get off of me!"

"I would..." I drawled and narrowed my eyes at him, "If you would let me go first!"

"What?" Gokudera exclaimed, and glancing downwards he blinked t our tangled position.

"Now look what you've done street rat! I can't help the Tenth up now! That must have been your plan all along!" He accused and I glared, attempting to pull myself upwards when our entangled ties yanked me back down.

"Me? You're the one that knocked into him! What kind of a right hand man is that? This is why I'd never let you be Tsuna's right hand man!" I cursed, trying to use my arms to move myself upwards when I realized his arms were caught in my own too.

Gokudera began to shift under me, trying to pull himself upwards when his foot ended up kicking my back, sending my face back down into his chest.

"Are you _trying _to get us more tangled up?" I snapped, propping myself up with my one free hand.

"As if! I want to be as far away from you as possible!" He snapped back, yanking one arm out from under me and trying to undo the knot between our ties. "How the hell do you tie your ties?"

I paused and then glanced the other way, slightly puffing my cheeks.

...

"...You don't know how to tie a tie now do you?" He accused and I snapped my gaze back to him, a glare on my face.

"At least I don't run into innocent kids! Or purposely trip people!"

"You tripped yourself!"

"U-Uh...guys..." Tsuna began, watching us with a sweat drop on the side of his head, "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Tsuna!" I apologized, trying to undue the knot keeping us stuck together, "This _idiot _decided to get us stuck!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you would tie your stupid tie right!"

"Shut it Goku-dog!"

I growled in frustration at both the close proximity of being so close to the idiot, and at the stubborn knot that refused to budge. I was now kneeling in front of him, my hands working on the knot connecting our two ties, while his legs were on either side of me, his hands propping himself up so as not to pull the knot any tighter.

"Tsk, what's taking so long street rat?" Gokudera cursed, and I cast him a glare.

"It's done as –"

"Finally!" He exclaimed, beginning to stand up and I panicked.

"Wait! Not until I –"

His tie yanked upwards and I let out a yelp as my tie tightened on cue, yanking Gokudera back like a leash and causing him to slam forward.

And right on top of me.

"Damn it! I thought you said it was done!" He cursed, propping himself up and glaring down at me.

"You didn't let me finish!" I exclaimed, glaring up at him and his towering figure.

My hands reached up to attempt at undoing the knot and Gokudera watched, annoyance flickering over his gaze.

"You're to slow, let me work on it." He protested, yanking us both upwards into a sitting position and I glared.

"I've got it!"

"Just let me help." He growled, his hands reaching forward to where mine were already struggling with the knot and I sighed in annoyance.

His hands reached the knot and his fingers brushed over mine. For some reason, Gokudera stiffened for a moment, a look of confusion crossing over his face before he seemed to shrug it off, continuing at tugging at the other sides of the knot, attempting to loosen them up.

I noticed the last not beginning to loosen and I sighed in relief. "Finally, it's done."

"Ah! Wait stupid woman –"

"Ahii!" I yelped as a sudden pull yanked me forward, and once more, I slammed into Gokudera's chest.

"Are you stupid? I didn't say it was done!" Gokudera exclaimed above me and I groaned, face palming.

This was going to take awhile.

* * *

><p>"Shamal?" Gokudera questioned, running beside both Tsuna and I, "That pervert?"<p>

"You know him?" Tsuna questioned.

"Figures those two idiots would know each other." I muttered crossly and Gokudera shot me a glare.

"Don't compare me to a pervert like him street rat!"

"Ah!" I exclaimed, nearly halting in my running and Tsuna glance dove rot me in confusion.

"What's wrong Ketsui?"

"The reason why I didn't like him at first glance was because he looked like Gokudera!" I exclaimed, "No wonder!"

"I said don't compare me to him street rat!"

"A-ah...Continue Gokudera?" Tsuna offered, sweat dropping lightly.

"He came over to our place a lot," He explained, turning to Tsuna.

"I see! So maybe you can ask him for me!" Tsuna exclaimed, suddenly looking excited and then crestfallen. "If you don't...I won't make it to nightfall..."

"I'm so embarrassing!" A voice began again, "I once put my underwear on backwards and wet my pants!"

I halted and Tsuna's mouth dropped, glancing between a stunned Gokudera and me.

"I heard nothing..." Gokudera commented, scratching the side of his head and I turned my head, whistling casually.

"The birds sure are loud today! Isn't that right Goku-dog?" I questioned, laughing nervously.

"You're right street rat! I can't hear a thing with all this chirping!" Gokudera laughed as well.

"You guys definitely heard it..." Tsuna sweat dropped, depressed lines appearing over his head.

Running over to a group of street vendors, I followed behind Tsuna as he made his way over to two familiar children.

"Hi I-Pin." I greeted, flashing a small smile at the girl and I-Pin glanced upwards from her Takoyaki, flashing me a smile.

"Ni hao Ketsui-nee-san!" I-Pin smiled, holding up her plate. "Would you like some?"

I glanced downwards to the rather pleasant smelling treat and smiled, feeling a pang in my chest. I couldn't take the risk. "I'm fine, thanks I-Pin."

"Hey, did Bianchi come this way?" Tsuna questioned and I-Pin shook her head.

"I-Pin did not see her."

Tsuna glanced over to a familiar cow print wearing baby, "How about you Lambo?"

"You must..." He began, clenching his fists, "You must get Lambo-san Takoyaki!" He ordered, pointing to a nearby vendor, "Or else I won't tell you!"

"You stupid little cow!" Gokudera exclaimed, clenching his fists, "Don't try to be smart!" He slammed a fist down onto Lambo's fluffy afro.

Lambo's eyes began to water and waterfall tears began to shoot from his eyes. "Takoyaki! I want takoyaki!"

"Fine, I'll buy you some..." Tsuna offered, smiling lightly as he quickly went over to the vendor and ordered a plate.

I-Pin glanced back up to me and frowned, holding up a stick. "Does Ketsui not like takoyaki?"

I flinched at the hurt look on her face and scratched the side of my head nervously. "N-No...I'm just not really hungry right now..."

Turning over to Lambo who was quickly devouring the food, I watched as Tsuna knelt down to his level once more.

"So? Where did Bianchi go?" He questioned and ambo held up his empty plate.

"More."

Tsuna went back once more to get Lambo some more takoyaki. I sighed, shaking my head, and flinched when a pang hit my chest once more, the feeling more strengthened now.

"Oi, stand still and stop flinching!" Gokudera snapped, casting me a glare as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Shut up Goku-dog." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him and flinching when a light coughed escaped my mouth.

Lambo continued onto another two plates and then held up his now empty one.

"More."

"That's enough okay?" Tsuna coaxed, looking slightly exasperated, "Which way did Bianchi go?"

"Uh..."

"Tell us already!" Gokudera snapped, a tick mark appearing on the side of his head.

"Uh..."

"Well?" Tsuna questioned.

"I haven't seen her today!" Lambo answered simply and Tsuna reeled back in shock, putting his hands to his head.

"Ehhh? I wasted my precious time!"

"Why you –" Gokudera began, picking Lambo up until he glanced to the side.

I followed his gaze and flinched, moving a bit behind Tsuna as Bianchi passed by the doctor close at her heels.

"Wait, Bianchi-chan!"

"Tsuna!" I began, and Tsuna blinked, nodding his head.

"Right!"

I panted lightly as I followed close to Tsuna, running after Shamal who was currently chasing Bianchi.

"Biachi-chan!"

"Shamal-san!"

"Wait you bastard!"

"Now I want cotton candy!" Lambo declared, right at our heels and I sweat dropped. "Gimme! Gimme!" He latched onto Tsuna's leg.

"Ah! Stop that Lambo!" Tsuna began, trying to shake him off.

"I-Pin will help!" I-Pin declared, racing ahead, "In any way she can!"

"Thank you!" Tsuna began, a smile on his face, "If you catch him, I'll buy you takoyaki or whatever you want."

"He's mine!" Lambo exclaimed, running forward. "The cotton candy will be mine!"

The two launched themselves forward and tackled Shamal to the ground. He swiftly rose up and glanced at the tow on his shoulders.

"Who are these kids?" He questioned, looking annoyed.

"Shamal-san!" Tsuna began and he turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Hey, it's Hayato. Yo." He greeted, glancing to the silver haired male who blinked.

"Yo. I mean, fix up the boss already!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Ah! The pretty little feisty puppy!" He cooed, stepping towards me, "How about I give you a free check up hmm? No charge! And you can stay with me as long as you like~"

"No thank you..." U answered back, making a large 'x' with my arms and moving to hide behind Tsuna.

"Oi! Street rat! What do you think you're doing?" He questioned, casting me an annoyed glance and I stuck my tongue out at him. "And you! Fix up the boss!"

"I've told you guys, I don't work with men... Now the cute little wolf pup over there, I don't mind giving _her _a check up." Glancing towards me he added, "And it looks like you could use one."

I stiffened and narrowed my eyes, wondering inwardly if he knew...

"Don't be like that!" Tsuna cried, "Save me, please!"

"I'm so embarrassed! I once spent a whole day with takoyaki bits in my teeth!"

I-Pin blinked and jumped down from Shamal's shoulder, holding up a mirror she looked at her teeth. Dropping the mirror, she latched onto Tsuna's leg.

"Ah! I've seen this before!" he cried and I blinked, cocking my head in confusion.

"It's the countdown for the Mahjongg Mega Bomb!" Tsuna cried and I still watched, confused.

"The what?"

"Hey, get away from the boss!" Gokudera exclaimed and I watched, still blissfully confused.

Hands wrapped around my shoulders and I blinked up at the rather pleased gaze of Shamal.

"Ah~ Young girls really are the best!" He cooed, rubbing his cheek against the top of my head and I scowled, shoving him off.

I cast him a hard glare and he merely smiled, beginning to inch away. "You know, I still am open for that check up, because the way your body seems to be stressing, you could use one..."

I stiffened in shock, eyes wide as I turned towards him. _How did he...?_

"Wait!" Gokudera exclaimed, looking pissed, "Boss, you can't around here..."

"I know that, but..." He continued to try and shake I-Pin off of his leg.

A yellow submarine pooped up from the pond in the middle of the park, the top opening up to show Reborn tapping his watch.

"Hey Tsuna! You need to hurry; you don't have much time left."

"R-Reborn.." Tsuna muttered and then paled, the weird symbols on I-Pin's head reverting to one.

A blinding white light flashed through and I shut my eyes, feeling an explosive force send me flying. I flinched upon the hard landing, and felt the breath rush out of me upon something heavy colliding with my chest.

"Goku-dog! Get off of me!" I groaned, attempting to push the larger boy off of me.

"I'm not on you idiot!" He exclaimed and I blinked, looking up at a goofy faced Shamal.

"Ahah! You're hands are so small~ How cute!" He purred, his hands cupping my face as he puckered his lips. "You deserve a kiss~"

I paled, twisting my head from side to side to try and avoid the incoming pair of lips.

"You stupid old leech!" Gokudera exclaimed, tugging Shamal off of me. "Heal the tenth!"

"Geez, you're so persistent. I only heal women! Why don't you ask me to take care of that girl? It looks like she could use some –"

I slammed my hand over his mouth and Shamal smiled, something wet trailed up my hand and I yelped, yanking my hand backwards.

"Knock it off, Hayato." Bianchi began, stepping out from the shadows of the tree and Gokudera paled, looking sick.

"Sis..." Falling backwards he gripped his stomach tightly, rolling back and forth. "Shit..."

"Bianchi-chan!" Shamal cooed, running towards her with puckered lips.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, slamming her foot around and slamming his face into a tree.

I watched, eye twitching a she quickly got up, running towards her. "Bianchi! Wait up!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! Ketsui! Are you guys okay?" Tsuna exclaimed jogging over. He had shed his school jacket, now wearing a white undershirt and looking slightly wet.

"T-Tenth! Don't worry about me, follow him!"

"G-Got it." Tsuna agreed and then glanced to me, "Ketsui, can you please help Gokudera?"

"Hah?" I exclaimed, eyes widening in shock and Tsuna look towards me pleadingly.

"Please?"

I flinched, looking deep into his brown orbs and sighed. Nodding dutifully,

"Thanks Ketsui! You're the best!" Tsuna cried, running off ahead.

A small trickle of warmth filled me at the comment and a small smile threatened to touch my lips. Moving over to where Gokudera was, I awkwardly patted his back.

"Man," I sighed, shaking my head. "You're such a weakling."

"Shut it street rat," Gokudera coughed, gripping his stomach.

A light humming tune filled the air and I turned over to see...Haru! Yes, Haru, walking over while swinging a hula hoop around her arm.

"H-Haru!" Gokudera groaned, "Tenth needs your help! There's a doctor...up ahead, you need to catch him for the Tenth!"

Haru blinked in confusion before picking up that Tenth was Tsuna and she nodded her head, running forward.

"Right! Leave it to me!"

I watched in slight confusion as she quickly left, not even bothering to hear much details about what had happened.

...Strange girl...

Shaking my head, I let loose a loud yawn and Gokudera cast me a glare, gripping his stomach painfully.

"How can the Tenth stand to be around such filth like you? You lazy street rat!" Gokudera cursed, before moaning as he gripped his stomach tighter.

"I wonder the exact same thing." I muttered simply, casting him an annoyed look while awkwardly patting his head now.

The things you do for your childhood best friend...

* * *

><p>"So? What did you find out?" Reborn questioned, standing atop the post as he watched Tsuna below him cry in relief.<p>

"Not much." Shamal answered, rolling his shoulders and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "But her overall appearance is perfectly fine, her strength, stamina, everything would come up clean on the charts."

"And off?" Reborn questioned and Shamal sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"She seems to have something, I can't exactly tell if it's a disease or not, but if I had the chance to examine her...I could probably figure it out."

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do." Reborn answered and Shamal nodded.

"But keep your eye on her, something's up, and I can tell it's not good."

* * *

><p><strong>Wao. This chapter was a lot longer then I expected... 0-0<strong>

**AT LEAST I UPDATED AGAIN! :D**

**Little Bookwyrm: Thanks! I do apologize for being gone so long, but hopefully the updates will be coming in a lot more frequently now! Haha, you get a hug from him of course! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sky of c-o-l-o-r-s: Really? You thought it was funny? –sparkly eyes- thanks! Isn't she? I want her violin case... I put him a little bit in this chapter! And don't worry; he'll have his own moments coming up eventually. Thanks for reviewing!**

**sourapple2000: DUDE. That happens to me all the time, I find this really awesome story; forget what it's called, and then I can never find it again! T-T It sucks... BUT I'M GLAD YOU FOUND MINE~ :D I hope this was soon enough for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lady Syndra: The poor sucker, he never saw it coming. –shakes head- Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Akira45: Thanks! And thanks for reviewing too!**

**Loving-you-is-a-crime: He just totally jumped second base right there...XD It seems like that now doesn't it? But we all know Hibari's ways of thinking are..well...Hibari-like. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hayate The Soul Reaper: Pretty much all of the above. XD That's so funny, because Shamal just came right after him...poor Ketsui...two pervs in one... Ciao! Thanks for the review!**

**ILoveWriting07: Tell me about it! Haha, thanks! And thanks for reviewing too! :D**

**Aleiafae: Thanks! I will, and thanks for reviewing!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! And thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted this story as well! You guys rock! And now all I ask of you totally awesome peeps is that you REVIEW!**

**Review please!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	8. Exploding Lunches and Wingmans

**You're all so nice! Thank you all so much! :D**

**I do not own KHR, only Ketsui and her badass case.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Exploding Lunches and Wingmans?**

* * *

><p>Ketsui blinked at the sight of bright eyes, and a friendly smile before her.<p>

The all to well known baseball all-star stood there, in front of her house, a smile on his face as he gazed over at Ketsui.

To say the least, Ketsui was _very _surprised to find someone waiting at _her _door. Since it was usually her waiting for Tsuna at his own house.

...

Weird...

"Morning Ket-chan!" Yamamoto greeted, grinning from ear to ear as the girl closed the door behind her and warily made her way to the baseball star.

"Morning..." She greeted quietly, eyeing the boy curiously, "What brings you here?"

"I just thought we could walk to Tsuna's house together." He smiled, striding forward with his bag slung over his shoulder, "You don't mind, right?"

She shook her head with an affirmative 'no' and Yamamoto's smile widened; a happy and overall friendly look in his eyes.

...

Even weirder...

Considering that Ketsui was a more introverted person, finding others (excluding her loveable Tsuna) being so friendly and warm to her were rare occurrences in her opinion.

Basically, she didn't get out much.

And she's a bit anti-social.

"Nice day, huh?" Yamamoto offered, trying to spark some life into a conversation.

"Yeah..." Ketsui mumbled, adjusting her askew tie and flickering her dark orbs off to the side, choosing instead to observe the assorted gardens and houses they passed by.

"Do you play any sports?" Yamamoto questioned, his smile still bright, unaware to the other's discomfort.

"...I do a bit of basketball." She answered finally, "But not anything much."

"Basketball?" Yamamoto echoed, looking mildly surprised, "I didn't know! You should go for the team!"

Ketsui shook her head, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Eh? But if you play you should do something with it." Yamamoto persisted, his eyes wandered over to the large case strapped to her back. "How long have you played the violin?"

"...I learned when I was four." She answered quietly, a slightly nostalgic look coming into her eyes, "I've been playing since."

"You should play for me sometime! I'm sure everyone would love to hear." Yamamoto laughed, and Ketsui turned her head to the side, a dark look coming into her eyes.

"Me playing would be risky." She stated, her mind elsewhere and Yamamoto paused, looking confused.

"How so?"

"Don't worry about it." Ketsui yawned, rubbing her eyes and swaying a bit in her step as she approached the all too familiar house. "Let's hurry to school so I can sleep..."

* * *

><p>"Quiet down, people. First period will be self-study because of the executive committee meeting!"<p>

"Sweet!" Yamamoto cried and Tsuna laughed, turning his head over to the all star.

"You love self-study, don't you?" Tsuna grinned.

"You can slack off, and that annoying idiot won't be here either." Gokudera sighed, waving his hand dismissively.

"Ketsui seems to like it." Tsuna sweat dropped, turning to look at the black haired girl currently laying her head on his desk, a chair pulled over to support the rest of her body.

"Tch, stupid street rat getting her germs all over the tenth's desk!" Gokudera grumbled, clenching his fists and Tsuna sweat dropped once more, making calm down gestures.

"Is that a panda?"

"I think it's a cow..."

"Huh?" Tsuna questioned, glancing upwards and Gokudera's brow's furrowed.

"Could it be...?"

"Hmm?" Ketsui mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she peered upwards from all the noise, "What's going on?"

"Ah! Ketsui-chan," Kyoko greeted, turning in her seat to smile at the girl, "you look so cute when you wake up!"

"...thanks?" She deadpanned, standing up when she spotted the trio of boys making their way to a growing crowd.

"Lambo?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking surprised at the small boy standing before the class.

"Oh, you're from Tsuna-kun's house." Kyoko murmured, looking curious.

Ketsui raised an eyebrow at the boy's compromising position, his hands pressed over himself in what looked to be an attempt of stopping the need to use the restroom.

...

Oh.

"Hold... it... in..." He groaned, fidgeting from side to side.

"What did you come here for?" Gokudera growled, annoyance clear on his face.

"Tsuna! My zipper's broken, so I can't go pee!" Lambo cried, tears running down his face.

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking a mix of shock, confused, and mortified.

"Tsuna! Pee! Pee! I'm gonna pee!" He continued to wail, dancing about and Ketsui sweat dropped, scratching the back of her head.

Tsuna shook his head picking the boy up with an exasperated look on his face. "What are you doing? Hurry up and go to the bathroom."

A small, egg shaped head bounced into view and Ketsui glanced downward at the familiar little girl with the red Chinese outfit known as I-Pin.

"I-Pin?" Ketsui questioned, glancing at the two kids.

"Dynamic entrance. Ni hao." She greeted and Lambo turned in Tsuna's grip, an annoyed look on his face.

"You follow me, tail head?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Should you be doing that right now?" Tsuna questioned, raising and eyebrow and Lambo turned to face him.

Lambo blinked once, twice, before a look on realization hit his face and a shudder ran through his body before a relaxed look came upon his face.

"Ah..."

Ketsui sweat dropped, turning her head as the small boy let loose all he held in and caused the rest of the class to watch awkwardly. Murmuring small words of apologies for the poor boy.

"What a kid..." She murmured, shaking her head.

"Stupid cow..." Gokudera growled, a dark look on his face.

"You've sure done it now..." Yamamoto laughed, rubbing the boy's head.

"Hold... it... in..."

"You didn't hold it in one bit!" Tsuna exclaimed, causing the small boy to burst into tears. "This is stupid..."

"I just wanted to sleep." Ketsui sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Why did you come here?" Tsuna questioned, staring at the two kids before him as a small part of the class gathered around curiously, Gokudera and Yamamoto flanking his sides and Ketsui sitting in a pulled up chair to his left.

Lambo let loose another spout of tears and Tsuna groaned, looking exasperated.

"Crying won't do anything!"

Lambo sniffled, reaching into the large mess of black that was his afro and pulling out a nicely wrapped, green bento. Tsuna's eyes became surprised and he blinked.

"Wait, that's...?"

"It's your lunch." Lambo sniffled, holding the bento out to the boy, "You forgot it, so I came to give it to you..."

"Eh?"

"Wow, good job!" Kyoko praised and Tsuna glanced up at her surprised.

"That's sweet Lambo." Ketsui offered quietly, patting the boy's fluffy afro and reaching over behind her to pull her case in front of her, popping open the lid. "Good boys like you deserve a treat."

She handed him a handful of colorfully wrapped candies and the boy's appearance quickly brightened, greedily grasping the candies form her hand as he stuffed them into his hair and laughed.

"That's right! Lambo-san is the best!"

Tsuna sighed, looking exasperated and Ketsui smiled lightly, the corner of her mouth just barely twitching upwards. There was a quick blur of red and Lambo blinked, glancing at his now empty hand.

Ketsui looked up in surprise as I-pin quickly shot out of the room, Tsuna's 'lunch' in hand.

"She took the Tenth's lunch!" Gokudera exclaimed and Ketsui cast him an annoyed glance.

"No way!" She drawled, giving him a blank stare, "As if that wasn't so painfully obvious Goku-dog."

"Shut it street-rat!"

Ketsui stick her tongue out at the boy as she chased after Tsuna who was quickly following I-Pin, running through the hallway.

"Wait!"

Ketsui shook her head as the trio quickly dashed by another classroom, chasing quickly after I-Pin with Lambo falling behind, and her a little ways away.

Her eyes widened as a blur of white suddenly shot into the middle of her path, causing her to slam straight into the towering figure.

"Let me – eh? Oh! I'm sorry to the extreme!" A loud voice exclaimed, hands gripping her shoulders as Ketsui suddenly found herself being shaken back and forth violently.

"I-It's f-fine..." She managed to gasp out, swirls in her eyes as the boy shook harder.

"I'm sorry to the extreme! I did not mean to knock you out with the strength of my extreme spirit!" The boy continued, and Ketsui managed to pull away from his tight grip, standing up shakily.

"I'm g-g-good..." She panted, starting to jog in a swaying motion in attempts to catch up with the earlier group.

"Oh! Allow me to assist you in this pumped up race!" He exclaimed, scooping her up (much to her demise) as he through her over his shoulder and sprinted forward, sending the girl practically flying.

"MY NAME IS RYOHEI SASAGAWA, AND MY MOTTO IS 'TO THE EXTREME!'" He cheered, quickly chasing after the three, his eyes burning with a fiery glint as he pumped himself forward.

"Help~" Ketsui cried weakly, her face pale.

I-Pin's form quickly dodged all attempts of capture, whipping out with a quick snap; she slipped out the window and made her way towards the school's rooftop.

"She ran to the roof!" Ryohei exclaimed, peering up through the window with Tsuna.

The group of running teens quickly made their way towards the top of the school, slamming the door open and halting at the sight of the small girl atop one of the water tanks.

"There she is!" Yamamoto exclaimed and Gokudera clenched his fists, a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Give back the Tenth's lunch, peacefully!" He shouted.

"Help..." Ketsui groaned, dangling over Ryohei's shoulder and Tsuna glanced over, his eyes wide.

"H-Hiee! K-Ketsui! Are you okay?" Tsuna exclaimed, running over to the girl still slung over the taller boy's shoulder.

"I feel dizzy..." She muttered, swirls spinning in her eyes as Yamamoto picked the girl up under the arm like a kid and set her down on her feet, a smile on his face.

"There now, that's better isn't it?" Yamamoto laughed, patting her head as she leaned against Tsuna.

"Give it back!" Gokudera exclaimed, stomping his foot and Yamamoto held his hands up in a 'calm down' motion.

"Wait just a second, Gokudera." He coaxed, glancing upwards and Tsuna followed suit, his eyes widening.

"Two of the same wrapped lunches?" He questioned, looking confused.

"What's going on?" Gokudera echoed.

"One of them is the lunch I brought with me." Lambo began, crossing his small arms over his chest and Tsuna glanced back towards I-Pin.

"Then the other one is...?"

"Shock explosion. Nitroglycerin." I-Pin said gravely.

"Oh," Ryohei began. Putting his fist to his palm, "Isn't that the stuff that explodes with just a small shock?"

"Why is she carrying around something so dangerous?" Tsuna exclaimed and Ketsui stiffened, her body slowly began to tremble.

"B-But if that were to go off at _school_, wouldn't we g-get in trouble w-with..." She trailed off, growing pale at the very thought of a certain committee member.

"Ahahah, she must have forgotten which is which!" Yamamoto laughed and Ketsui turned to him, still trembling.

"This isn't funny Yamamoto..."

"You're to easy-going!"

"If that much nitro goes off, it'd take out the whole school." Gokudera muttered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Hibari will kill us!" Ketsui and Tsuna chorused, looking scared out of their wits at the very prospect.

I-Pin glanced towards both lunch boxes, a confused look on her face as Tsuna paled.

"Don't mess up which is which!" He cried as Lambo fell backwards laughing at the whole situation.

"Gahahahah! She can't tell them apart!" Lambo laughed, "That tail head's such a dummy!"

"And you can?" Ketsui muttered, sweat dropping.

I-Pin's face contorted into one of shock, and sweat began to drip down her head like rain. Tsuna's eyes grew wide as he put his hands on his head, suddenly looking very frantic.

"When she sweats like that... The Mahjongg Mega Bomb countdown's gonna start!" He exclaimed and Ketsui blinked, cocking her head slightly.

"Wasn't that the weird explosion the other day...?"

Sure enough, the nine symbols from the popular game appeared on the girl's forehead. Her face became stressed and Tsuna's freak out grew more frantic.

"Once there's only one mark left on her forehead, there'll be a huge explosion!" Tsuna cried, while Gokudera dug his fist into Lambo's head in the background.

The countdown turned to eight and Ketsui sweat dropped, unsure of what exactly to do with the situation at hand. Glancing to her left she spotted Gokudera now beating Lambo like a basketball, and to her right, Yamamoto was laughing as if this were all a game.

So in the end, they were all screwed.

"Huh?" Gokudera began, glancing upwards with Lambo still in his grip, "I-Pin disappeared..."

"Oh, right." Tsuna murmured, blinking in realization, "Once the countdown starts she clings to people for reassurance..."

Glancing downwards Tsuna's eyes widened as the girl clung tightly to his leg, the countdown now dropping from four to three at rapid speed.

"Someone do something!" Tsuna cried, running back and forth frantically, "Save me!"

"T-Tsuna!" Ketsui exclaimed, her head shooting up upon her friends cries.

"Tenth!"

Ketsui halted, her eyes quickly narrowed and she placed a hand on her violin case as her head whipped around to the side, watching as a red bullet quickly made its way towards Tsuna. She tensed to intercept the shot, but upon realizing that the bullet came from Reborn she relaxed, biting her lip to resist snapping into action.

She watched intently as Tsuna fell backwards, a golden glow spread out through his body before he shot upwards, a large flame protruding from his forehead and his clothes disappearing.

...how come he can never keep his clothes?

"Re-Born!" He exclaimed, his eyes alight with a fiery glow.

Ketsui tensed as another bullet shot forward, slamming dead ahead into his shoulder. A green glow spread through the appendage. Tsuna growled, launching forward as he gripped I-Pin's head, and threw his arm backwards.

"I'll do a long throw... like my life depends on it!" He exclaimed, tossing the girl high up into the air and sending her far out.

"That's our boss!" Gokudera praised, a look of adoration on his face.

"She sure went flying..." Yamamoto agreed.

Ketsui frowned, looking at this new form of Tsuna with a slightly unhappy look in her eyes. She glanced at her friend and cocked her head slightly to the side.

A small object soon caught the group's eye as a green object came spiraling downwards at an alarming rate.

"One of them is falling!" Yamamoto exclaimed and Gokudera cursed.

"I-Pin dropped one..."

"If that's the nitro..." Yamamoto began and Ketsui flinched, tugging at the wrist band around her arm nervously.

Tsuna shot forward, leaping upwards onto the gate and shooting forward, the cry 'deathperation jump' escaping his lips as he leapt upwards. The boy grasped the lunch box and cried, 'Deathperation catch!' before landing safely on the ground below, the flame quickly extinguishing.

"Way to go boss!" Gokudera cheered.

"Nice catch, Sawada." Ryohei praised.

Ketsui was silent, her fingers biting into her palm as she thought over the meaning of this new flame, Tsuna being able to go so far was going to get him deeper into the world she strived to keep him away from.

"_You only did it for yourself."_

"But I wonder which one it is..." Tsuna murmured anxiously, fiddling with the bento's wrapping as the collective group of teens gathered around, watching the box curiously.

He opened up the lid to the box, and blinked in surprise as it revealed a cutely decorated lunch with the words 'Tsu-kun' spelled out with a large pink heart.

"That's a good looking lunch." Yamamoto commented and Ketsui reached forward, plucking one of the octo-weiners and munching on it thoughtfully.

"Mama still makes really good food." She murmured, licking her lips and fingers of the delicious piece.

"Ah! Stop mooching off of the Tenth street rat!" Gokudera exclaimed, and Ketsui yawned.

"All right! It's the lunch I brought for you!" Lambo cheered, leaping up into the air.

"What a day..." Tsuna murmured, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Ketsui yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she made her way towards the designated location Reborn had requested she go to.<p>

"Request my ass..." She muttered, sweat dropping slightly, "He black mailed me..."

The sound of a familiar 'Hie!' reached her ears and she blinked, noting that the familiar 'group' had gathered before her once again.

And that meant that a whole lot of stuff was going to go down today.

...

Crap...

"Tsuna?" Ketsui murmured, cocking her head to the side as the boy turned around, his eyes wide at her appearance, "What's going on?"

"Ketsui? Reborn! Aren't you supposed to be introducing me to someone who'll babysit Lambo?" Tsuna cried and Ketsui blinked, twitching slightly.

...babysit?

"That's what I'm doing." Reborn answered, and Ketsui noted that for some reason, he and Bianchi were in animal suite get ups. "Of course, being the boss, you'd pick people from your own family."

"Gahahahah! I have arrived, fresh from my first success errand!" Lambo exclaimed, his loud voice booming throughout the area and causing Ketsui to wince.

"So noisy..." She muttered, yawning once more and glancing around sleepily. "Is there somewhere I can sleep?"

"You sure are proud for a kid who peed everywhere." Gokudera stated bluntly as he looked to Lambo who stiffened, looking embarrassed.

"T-that's not true! I only pretended to wet my pants!" Lambo exclaimed and stuck his tongue out at Gokudera, "Don't fall for such a stupid trick, idiot!"

"Looks like going through hell once wasn't enough for you!" Gokudera growled, a tick mark appearing on his head.

"Hey, what's that?" Lambo questioned, pointing upwards and Gokudera paused, following his finger.

"Made you look!" Lambo cried, stomping his feet atop the silverette's head as Gokudera growled, kicking the boy straight across the cheek and sending him flying,

"Die!" He shouted, glaring down at the boy, "Don't make me pawn you off to some shop that sells beef bowls!"

"Gotta... stay... calm..." Lambo sniffled, clenching his fists before crying, "I can't!'

"Now that's passion." Ryohei nodded, crossing his arms in satisfaction. "Good stuff."

"What's good about it?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Are you all ready?" Bianchi questioned, holding up a green clipboard.

Gokudera paused, blinking as he stared at Bianchi for a short moment.

"..Is that...sis?" He began, blinking before putting a hand to his chest, "But I don't feel sick..."

"What does that mean?" Tsuna questioned and Gokudera perked up.

"I guess I'm fine as long as I don't see her face!" Gokudera cheered.

"We'll now begin the test." Reborn squeaked and Yamamoto held up a hand, a smile on his face.

"Yes, Yamamoto?" reborn questioned and Yamamoto laughed lightly, gesturing downwards.

"It looks like Ket-chan fell asleep!"

"Stupid street rat!" Gokudera growled, stomping over and kneeling beside the peacefully resting girl. "Wake up! You're wasting the Tenth's precious time!"

A black case swung around and slammed into the back of Gokudera's head, causing the boy to fall forward.

"What the hell?" Gokudera exclaimed, shooting upwards, a tick mark on his head.

"You're too noisy." Ketsui yawned, rolling her shoulders as she glared up in annoyance at Gokudera. "Stupid Goku-dog, someone ought to buy you a muzzle."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Now we can start the test." Reborn stated and Yamamoto blinked.

"Test?"

"What for?" Gokudera questioned.

...

...

...

"Babysitting Lambo?" They all chorused, except for Ketsui who yawned.

"I think I'll opt out of looking after that stupid cow." Gokudera started, looking off to the side with a look of disgust on his face. "I can't stand him."

"I'm kind of busy..." Ketsui murmured, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"I'm fine." Yamamoto grinned, looking pumped, "What game are we playing today?"

"By the way," Reborn began, "the babysitter also gets to be the boss's right-hand man."

"Right-hand man!" Gokudera exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Ahahahah, sounds good." Yamamoto grinned and Ketsui blinked.

"I don't really care much for that position...but if doing this keeps Gokudera from being Tsuna's right-hand man, I'm all in for it." She yawned and Gokudera twitched, snapping his head to glare at her.

"Since when did you get to decide the Tenth's right-hand man?" He growled and Ketsui yawned.

"Since I was best friends with him throughout grade school." She retorted, running a hand through her inky black hair as she looked up at him lazily. "Besides, you're not even fit to be his right-hand man."

"YES I AM!"

"I won't accept you as it." She snapped back, her eyes glimmering, "A right-hand man has to be willing to die for their boss, and protect him and support the decisions he makes –"

"I'm willing to do all of those things!"

"– _and _be able to tell him what he's doing wrong." Ketsui continued, narrowing her eyes, "And last time I checked, you praise him for everything he does."

"It doesn't matter if I'm right or left." Ryohei interrupted, cracking his knuckles with a grin, "But it looks like this'll get heated up real fast."

"I...actually like Lambo." Gokudera managed, clutching his fists and putting on a forced smile as Tsuna sweat dropped.

"The rules are simple, the one who can make Lambo laugh wins." Reborn explained and Ketsui sighed, rubbing her head as Lambo began to burst into louder tears.

"The time limit is three minutes." Reborn added as Gokudera stalked forward.

"Time, start." Bianchi read aloud as she clicked the start on a timer.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Ketsui murmured, sweat dropping as Gokudera observed Lambo with a slightly put off look, obviously unsure as how to go about this.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before." Gokudera apologized, holding out a hand towards Lambo. "How about we make up? Let's shake on it."

Lambo blinked and placed a pink grenade in the bomber's out stretched hand.

"What is this?" Gokudera shouted, tossing the pink item off to the side, only for it to explode but a few seconds later.

"You really do piss me off!" Gokudera exclaimed, violently squeezing the poor boy's head.

"Stop! Stop!" Tsuna exclaimed, holding Lambo safely out of the outraged boy's reach.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"G-Gokudera! Calm down!" Yamamoto began, holding the boy back.

"Yamamoto! Let me go!"

"That's why I said..." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Time's up. Hayato fails." Bianchi said flatly, the distinct 'click' of the timer.

"D-Damn it..." Gokudera cursed, depressed lines hanging over his head.

"I didn't even do anything and you still sucked." Ketsui smirked, and Gokudera bristled, looking about ready to start a fight when Ryohei interrupted.

"All right," He cracked his knuckles, "I'm up next."

The group watched in mild curiosity as Ryohei approached the child, standing like a towering building over the small boy.

Lambo looked upwards, a confused look on his face.

"Laugh. L-au-gh. I said laugh!"

...

...

...

"Laugh you!"

"I'm scared!" Lambo cried, frantic tears pouring down his face as Ryohei stood above the boy.

"Laugh! Have some guts! You can do it if you try! Laugh!" Ryohei persisted, causing the small boy to burst further into tears.

"He's being too forceful..." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"That was three minutes." Bianchi interrupted, "Fail."

"Next is Yamamoto." Reborn ordered, and Yamamoto smiled, walking forward.

"Okay!"

"Look's like our star is up." Reborn commented and Gokudera twitched.

"It seems like Yamamoto is good with kids." Tsuna agreed, smiling lightly in relief.

Twitch.

"At least he's way better than a certain _dog_." Ketsui commented.

_Whack._

Ketsui glared at a certain bomb using boy accusingly as she clutched her head gingerly, a bump pounding painfully from the side from his now slightly reddened fist.

"But how will he deal with Lambo?" Reborn questioned, smirking from his panda suit, "This will be worth watching."

"Have you ever played catch before?" Yamamoto questioned, kneeling down and holding a baseball glove in his hand.

Lambo shook his head and Yamamoto grinned, holding up a ball and glove with both hands.

"You just have to catch the ball with this glove." He explained, demonstrating the process with his own glove.

"Catch?" Lambo repeated and Yamamoto's grin widened as he stood up, preparing to toss the ball.

Ketsui sweat dropped as his gaze suddenly grew intensely serious; he pulled his hands backward and launched the ball, sending it flying at breakneck speed. The ball slammed into Lambo's cheek and sent the boy flying into the wall of the next building, a cloud of dust sparking up in his wake.

"S-Sorry! My bad!" Yamamoto exclaimed, running towards the boy along with the rest as they halted before Lambo, his face pressed into the now cracked wall.

"Can't...hold... it... in..."

"Is he dead?" Gokudera questioned, looking rather to hopeful at the idea.

Lambo fell to the ground with a 'plop', the boys face falling into the floor as he let out a groan.

"Sorry," Yamamoto repeated, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "When it comes to baseball I just can't hold back."

"That's how an athlete should be." Ryohei nodded.

"Who knew Yamamoto had such a scary side..." Tsuna murmured, looking slightly scared himself.

"That's the first good thing he's done." Gokudera praised.

"But thanks to that," Bianchi began, popping up behind the two, "everyone has failed."

Lambo's cries grew louder and Ketsui sighed, popping her lid open and rummaging around inside the case, pulling to a set of bright, colorful red balls.

"Lambo~" She cooed, grabbing the young boy's attention, "lookie lookie!'

Lambo's face brightened up as Ketsui began to easily juggle the three balls, once in awhile letting one tap against her head, nose, or chest to bounce back up. Lambo's face began to turn into a smile as the balls grew faster and Ketsui grinned, balancing all three atop her head for a split second before resuming the juggle.

"Ah, I didn't Ketsui could do that!" Yamamoto exclaimed, looking at the girl in awe as Gokudera 'tsk'ed, turning his head.

"Ketsui used to do a bunch of things to cheer Tsuna up." Reborn explained, "From juggling to putting on acts, she's done a ton of things to get No-Good Tsuna to stop crying whenever he hurt himself."

"R-Reborn! How did you know that?" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock and Reborn smirked.

"I've had a few talks with Mama." He stated simply.

Lambo's eyes remained glued to the balls, something flickering in his gaze as he watched them bounce up and down in Ketsui's hands.

"Let me play!" He demanded, lunging forward and shocking the girl as he grabbed onto her not to well tied tie, causing it to tighten and constrict around the girl's throat.

"Hiee! Ketsui!" Tsuna cried, running forward and attempting to try and tug Lambo off of the poor girl.

"C-Can't breathe..." Ketsui gasped, reaching her hands upwards and yanking the tie off of her school uniform.

"Do you need CPR, Ket-chan?" Yamamoto questioned, leaning rather close to the girl.

"Ah! Baseball freak get away from Tsuna's street trash!" Gokudera exclaimed, a tick mark appearing on his head as Ketsui glared up at him.

"How many times have I told you, you don't own me Goku-dog!" Ketsui snapped, looking highly annoyed.

Gokudera opened his mouth to retort but halted when he noticed that without Ketsui's poorly done tie, the shirt was loose the few top buttons, reveling pale, unblemished skin beneath.

"I-Indecent!" Gokudera exclaimed, a blush dusting his cheeks, "You're trying to seduce the Tenth aren't you! I knew it!"

"What are you talking about?" Ketsui sighed in exasperation as Tsuna glanced over to Ketsui, a light blush on his cheeks.

"K-Ketsui, your shirts loose a few buttons..." Tsuna stuttered and Ketsui blinked, glancing down to the extra buttons that lay unbutton compared to the usual three she usually undid.

"Thanks Tsuna." Ketsui smiled gratefully, buttoning up the extra two and turning her warm, darkened orbs towards him.

"N-No problem." Tsuna spluttered, the blush darkening as he scratched the side of his head.

Lambo's cries reached their ears as the boy sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" An accusing voice rang out, and the group blinked, looking up to see none other than Haru herself, a distasteful look on her face.

"Haru!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprise flickering across his face.

"You all made Lambo-chan cry! You included, Tsuna-san. What are you doing?" She scolded, her eyes narrowed with an angry look on her face.

"Ah, it's the crazy girl from before." Ketsui murmured, yawning a bit as she waved to the girl. "Hi Haru."

"Hi Ketsui-chan – wait! I'm mad right now!"

"There's a reason for this –" Tsuna began, only to be interrupted as she swept on.

"You're terrible!" She spat, walking over to kneel by Lambo, "Are you okay, Lambo-chan?"

"Okay." Lambo nodded.

"Now that's what I call a baby-sitter." Reborn commented.

"No kidding." Tsuna agreed.

"W-Wait, so she'll be the boss's right-hand man?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"How dare you make a child cry!" Haru accused, holding Lambo lovingly in her arms. "I won't forgive you! Not even you, Tsuna-san!"

Ketsui sweat dropped as Haru's grip on Lambo began to tighten, practically crushing the poor boy. Lambo leapt out of Haru's arms, landing on the floor and pulling out a large purple...bazooka?

"Hahi?" Haru questioned, looking confused.

"Oh no!" Tsuna cried, "The Ten-Year bazooka!"

"The what?" Ketsui questioned, looking beyond confused.

"He lost himself since the pain was so great." Reborn explained.

Ketsui watched, unsure of what was going on as Lambo set the purple weapon on the floor and leapt inside, pulling a string with him as a huge cloud of pink smoke popped up.

"Lambo-chan what's wrong?" Haru exclaimed, running forward.

"Ah, Haru! I don't think that's safe!" Ketsui shouted after the girl, lunging forward only to be blinded by the pink smoke.

Ketsui blinked, the smoke clearing and revealing a tall man with shaggy hair, a small tattoo under his eye, and cow printed clothes.

Wasn't he the guy Bianchi wanted to kill?

"...Who the heck are you?" She questioned, confused as to why his hands were on her, and his face looking equally confused.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed and Ketsui blinked.

"Eh?"

"Eyah! Get away you beast!" Haru exclaimed, appearing behind this 'Adult Lambo' and wrapping her arms around his abdomen as she leaned backwards, slamming his head into the ground.

"What a beautiful bridge!" Ryohei praised.

"It's me, Haru-san." The man began, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Hahi! What? W-Who are you?" Haru exclaimed, sprinting away, "He's completely sexed up! Stay away!"

"...hah?" Ketsui questioned, still looking beyond confused as Adult Lambo turned his gaze towards her.

"Ah, Ketsui-chan, no, younger Ketsui-chan." Adult Lambo greeted, patting the shorter girl on the head, "How are you?"

"...eh?"

"Ketsui, this is Adult Lambo from ten years into the future." Tsuna explained and Ketsui blinked, looking to the man with new curiosity.

"Ten years into the future, huh?" She echoed, eyeing him warily, "You seem fine, so I'll assume it hasn't happened yet." She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"If Haru can't handle Lambo as an adult, she fails too!" Gokudera exclaimed proudly.

"Romeo!" Bianchi growled, a dark aura surrounding her and her squirrel suit. "How dare you! How dare you!"

The squirrel suit fell harmlessly to the floor as she began to swing her arms around, a mess of purple goo spinning atop her hands.

"Poison pizza: Magic Cutter!" She exclaimed, spinning the food at rapid speed.

While Gokudera paled and fell to his knees, the pizza spinning above her head made a sharp cut through windows and trees, becoming more deadly with each swing.

"Romeo! I won't let you escape!" Bianchi declared, causing Adult Lambo to back away a few steps.

"I'm outta here!" He cried, running away with his tail between his legs.

"Adult Lambo is always miserable." Tsuna sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, he forgot his horn." Yamamoto stated, picking up the yellow item lying helplessly on the ground. "I'll throw it to him!"

Yamamoto's friendly face instantly became a serious one, his eyes narrowing as he threw his arm back and sent the yellow item flying through the air, and knocking Adult Lambo to the floor.

"Gotta... stay.. calm.." He began before bursting into tears.

"So this is how it all ends." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Cry your heart out, its part of growing up." Ryohei nodded.

Reborn's tire hanging from god knows where dropped down in front of Tsuna, causing the boy to reel back in shock.

"Reborn! Seriously, where are you hanging that from?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Looks like there's no one else to take care of Lambo but you, Tsuna." Reborn smirked, and Tsuna blinked, looking shocked.

"I bet you were planning that from the start!" Tsuna accused, looking greatly annoyed.

"And so, Lambo's baby-sitter has been chosen!"

* * *

><p>"I'm tired." Tsuna sighed, walking into his home, with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and me at his heels. "What a terrible day..."<p>

"Yeah..." Gokudera agreed.

"Tsu-kun?" Tsuna's mom began, peeking around and smiling at the group.

"Yeah?" Tsuna answered, looking curious.

"You left your lunch behind again." Nana began, a smile on her face, "A nice person found it and brought it back." She finished, gesturing to a familiar head of black hair.

"Now, madam, I just did what any man would do." A familiar voice purred and I stiffened, beginning to slowly scoot behind Tsuna as the head turned around and I flinched.

"Dr. Shamal?" Tsuna questioned, looking surprised before his eyes widened in shock at the green item held in his hands.

"T-That's –"

"It was caught up in the tree in your garden." Dr. Shamal began, swishing the box lightly and causing us all to tense.

"Then that means... the nitro?" Tsuna and co chorused and I blinked, paling slightly.

"Sure makes a weird sound for a being a lunch. What's in it?" He questioned, moving it back and froth.

"_STOP!"_

Today was just not my day.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan!"<p>

I blinked, looking up at the familiar ceiling sleepily, lucky to have been blessed that night with the wonder that was sleep and only few wake ups. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I glanced towards the now on the floor Tsuna.

"Tsuna?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes tiredly as I blinked at the boy, "What are you doing on the floor."

"Bad dream..." He groaned, and I tilted my head to the side, looking curious.

"It couldn't have been that bad..."

"You'd be surprised." He muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head gingerly.

"Ketsui?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you on my bed?" Tsuna questioned, looking confused and I smiled, snuggling under the warmth of Tsuna's fluffy blankets.

"The floor was so cold last night... Do you mind if I did?" I questioned, worried that he may have not liked it.

"N-No! It's fine." He stuttered, scratching the side of his head sheepishly as a light blush dusted his cheeks, "I would rather you share a bed than catch a cold..."

The familiar trickle of warmth that always broke my icy walls filled me, causing me to smile wider underneath the warmth of the blankets. Only Tsuna was so kind. He was truly a great person. It was his kindness that brought me forward, and I was selfish enough to grasp hold of the warmth he offered me. What would I do without him?

"_Do not stray from your path."_

My eyes narrowed, and I clenched the sheets in between my hands.

A small green hammer sailed through the air and hit Tsuna straight on the back of the head, causing me to shoot up and quickly flock over the poor boy.

"T-Tsuna? Are you alright?" I panicked, eyes wide at the unexpected attack.

"It's early, and you're being loud." A voice squeaked and I twitched, glancing backwards grudgingly at Reborn.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking to the baby in obvious hurt as he rubbed his head.

"I'm sure you were having a worthless dream anyway." Reborn commented, holding the hammer casually in his hands, "Haru may be the best for you."

"Haru?" I questioned, looking confused, "What does Haru have to do with this? You like her? I thought you were in love with Kyoko..."

"I'm not! I mean, I like Kyoko! Not Haru!" Tsuna amended and I blinked, scratching the side of my head as Tsuna looked to Reborn in shock.

"How did you know what happened in my dream?" He exclaimed and Reborn smirked, ignoring his question.

"However, Sasagawa Kyoko is a good woman; she's well qualified to be the wife of the Vongola Family's Boss." Reborn agreed and I blinked, shaking my head as I glared slightly at the baby.

"You intend to drag even more into this dark pit?" I breathed, hands clenched.

"If you can't confess your feelings," Reborn swept on, "I'll have to take care of it for you."

"Wait, wait." Tsuna began, shaking his hands in a 'no way' gesture, "What are you going to do to Kyoko-chan?"

"There are many ways."

"You must be planning something pointless!" Tsuna accused, looking highly against the idea, "Cut it out!"

"Would you rather I shot you with a Deathperation bullet?" Reborn offered, Leon transforming into a green handgun.

"Out of the question." I stated flatly, and Reborn looked to me curiously.

"I don't want that either." Tsuna agreed, "I'd rather confess to Kyoko-chan myself."

"Good job Tsuna." I praised, patting the boy's fluffy brown hair in praise.

"Can you do it?" Reborn questioned.

"P-Probably..." Tsuna answered, glancing off to the side nervously.

"Don't worry, Tsuna." I smiled, glancing warmly towards the boy, "I'll be right here to back you up! Like a wingman."

"T-Thanks..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Do not stray from your path. Do not make contact. Do not interfere with the process. Do not become friends. Do not become affiliated. Do not become lovers. Do not think otherwise. And do not, absolutely never, not ever can you –"<em>

"Ket-chan?" A friendly voice broke through my reverie, shattering the echoed voices that resounded with my head and caused me to blink, looking up sleepily from where my head lay nestled within my arms.

"Can I help you?" I murmured, rubbing my eyes with a yawn as I glanced upwards, meeting the familiar bright orbs of Yamamoto Takeshi.

"How about we have lunch together?" Yamamoto proposed, holding up a dark green bento with a smile on his face and I blinked in surprise.

"Lunch?" I echoed, glancing towards the clock mild shock flickered through me as I realized that the time had gone by and it was now indeed lunch break.

"Yup." Yamamoto grinned, "How about it? You can have some of mine if you like!"

I blinked, overall surprised by this notion. Normally I would either eat with Tsuna or on my own, since I much enjoyed my peace and quiet that came with eating alone and looking out the window. Sometimes, if I was lucky, I was able to cat nap awhile before classes began again.

Someone asking me to lunch was abnormal for sure. That was a flat out fact. And being faced with a situation such as this, I did what I would normally do.

"No thanks." I said softly, scratching the back of my head lightly as I turned my gaze off to the side, "I'm fine on my own."

"Aw, come on, Ket-chan!" Yamamoto persisted, a puppyish smile on his face as he stood in front of my desk, "It's much more fun with more people, I'll even ask Tsuna to join us too!"

Tsuna?

Blinking, I glanced over to the side and watched as the boy began to nervously fidget in his seat, glancing backwards repeatedly towards Kyoko, and then at his own lunch.

I finalized that he must be planning on trying to work up the nerve to ask her out for lunch and I smiled, mentally cheering the boy on in my head.

"I'll go ask now." Yamamoto continued and I blinked, looking back to him as he began to move away and make his way towards Tsuna.

Wait.

...He was going to ask Tsuna?

I stiffened upon realizing that this meant he would interfere with Tsuna's goal and I bit my lip, fondly warming up to the idea of just eating by myself, but knowing that Tsuna really did like Kyoko, and as his friend and promised wingman, I would have to do whatever in my power to see the happy couple together.

And that meant stopping Yamamoto first.

"W-wait!" I began, leaning forward and acting upon instinct as I grabbed the back of his shirt with a small tug, like a child trying to catch their mother's attention.

"_Do not make contact."_

Yamamoto instantly halted in his steps, turning around with innocent curiosity as he glanced down from my hand gripped around the hem of his shirt to me, an overall curious look on his face.

I blinked in surprise as my own actions and instantly allowed my fingers to release their grip on the boy's shirt, pulling backwards and looking away sheepishly.

"I don't think we should ask Tsuna," I began, scratching the back of my head nervously as I suddenly became quite interested with the walls, "he looks pretty busy right now... Why don't we eat here?"

I gestured to the flat surface of my own desk and Yamamoto blinked, looking confused for a moment before he smiled, a playful look on his face.

"Eh? Could it be that you just want it to be us eating together, Ket-chan?" Yamamoto questioned, his voice filled with no hidden meanings and I blinked, confuse by the question thrown back.

"...eh?"

"Tenth!" A voice called, filled with adoration towards the recipient and I stiffened, whipping my head around to quickly spot the idiot dog making his way towards a still working up the nerves Tsuna.

I could not let him interfere!

With a silent ease and familiarity, my hands found their way to my case leaning thoughtfully against my desk. With an almost coordinated flick, my fingers easily flicked the locks holding the case in place. Reaching in, I fumbled around for a moment before grinning triumphantly, pulling out a small bouncy red ball.

I narrowed my eyes and reeled my arm back, launching the ball with deadly precision as it went sailing through the air before hitting its target dead on.

"Tenth! Let's eat lu – ow! Who the hell threw that? Hah? Who threw it!"

I allowed myself a moment of smug satisfaction as I innocently turned my head away, whistling a light tune to myself.

"Wow, Ket-chan!" Yamamoto began, looking surprised, "I didn't know you could throw! With a pitch like that, you'd make the team easy!"

I shook my head, glancing off towards the side and blinking in surprise as a hand gripped my wrist, hauling me upwards.

I looked up to meet the happy orbs of the baseball all star as he grinned, beginning to tug me along as we approached as certain Sawada's desk.

"W-wait, Yamamoto!" I began, digging my heels in the ground to no avail as the boy simply kept on going with ease, "I don't think we should –"

"Nonsense!" Yamamoto laughed, turning back to face me, a smile on his lips, "It's always much more fun with friends!"

The statement caused me to halt, allowing the boy to tug through easily as I flicked my gaze to the ground, a slight frown making its way to my lips in contrast to the warm feeling that blossomed inside upon the thought of "friends".

"_Do not become friends."_

There goes another one out the door...

"Tsuna, let's eat lunch together!" Yamamoto offered, halting before the brunette's desk.

"Yamamoto-ku–"

"I'm the one that's going to eat with the Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, holding up a plastic bag in confirmation as he glared at Yamamoto, "Don't invite the Tenth without permission, baseball freak!"

"Gokudera-kun too..." Tsuna began, looking nervous and I blinked, glancing over to see Kyoko and her friend – Kurokawa Hana I think – conversing behind him.

The two stood up and Tsuna frowned, a look of dejection crossing over his face like that of a poor lost puppy as they exited the classroom.

...Aw...

...

Stupid Goku-dog ruining everything.

"Tsuna," I began, catching the boy's attention as he glanced towards me, "how would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Ah...s-sure..." He answered, smiling lightly, though he still look slightly put off as I pulled a chair towards his desk, setting my case in my lap as I began to rummage through it.

"Wait, you weren't planning on inviting Sasagawa, were you?" Yamamoto questioned, suddenly looking slightly sheepish. "Then, my bad. I guess I screwed things up..."

"Is that true, Tenth?" Gokudera questioned, looking surprised.

"Yeah," I muttered, glaring accusingly at Gokudera, "And thanks to you, Tsuna wasn't able to. What kind of a family member are you?"

"H-Hey!" Gokudera exclaimed, though slightly paling as he recalled what I had just said, "That isn't true! R-Right, Tenth?"

"Ah..."

"I'M AM DEEPLY SORRY. FORGIVE ME FOR MY POOR TIMING!" Gokudera cried, slamming his hands together in prayer as he slammed his head against Tsuna's desk.

"G-Gokudera..."

Ketsui – 2. Gokudera – 0.

"I'll cheer you on!" Gokudera amended, taking a bite from what looked to be a cream puff of some sorts.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna began, suddenly looking nervous as he waved his hands about, "That's not it!"

"I'm sure you'll do great." Gokudera said confidently and I nodded, rummaging through my case and pulling out freshly bought Melon bread.

"No, um. Besides, a guy like me –"

"That's not true!" Yamamoto protested and Gokudera nodded, gripping the poor pastry with a tight fist and causing cream to come spilling over the top.

"Even if things don't work out, it's the fault of the woman for lacking good taste!" Gokudera stated haughtily and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I suppose..."

"Besides," I began, struggling with the plastic wrap keeping me from my deliciously sweet and ever so soft treat. "You're a total Casanova Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"But women are just loud and troublesome." Gokudera sighed, leaning back in his chair.

...

...

_Whack!_

"What the hell was that for street rat?" Gokudera exclaimed, clutching his now bruised head in pain as he glared at me.

"You insulted my gender." I answered simply, biting off a piece of the sweat melon bread, sighing in pleasure at the wonderful taste, the wrapper now a shredded mess on the floor. "Even if I agree with you in certain situations, I still need to defend my gender."

"You're not even like a girl! How could you consider yourself a woman?" Gokudera accused, looking highly annoyed as he gestured wildly to my boy's uniform. "What kind of girl wears a boy's school uniform?"

"The kind that finds skirts uncomfortable and illogical." I answered flatly, biting into the bread in my hands.

"Eh?" Yamamoto questioned, looking to me in surprise, "I think you'd look good in a skirt, Ket-chan!"

"Ketsui in a skirt?" Tsuna echoed, a thoughtful look crossed his face before his eyes widened and a blush dusted his cheeks. "I t-think she looks fine like this..."

"Thanks, Tsuna." I said gratefully, smiling softly at the boy, "I know I could always count on you."

"Um, Y-Yamamoto-kun?" A shy voice began, and our heads turned as we were faced with a furiously blushing girl from our class holding a light blue bento towards the baseball star. "If you'd like, please eat this."

"For me? Why?" Yamamoto questioned, though he smiled as he accepted the offer, "But thanks."

The girl's face instantly brightened and she skittered off, a bright look on her face as a happy aura floated after her.

...Weird...

"Aren't girls nice?" Yamamoto grinned, "They share food with me from time to time!"

"Did he take it?"

"Kya! He did!"

"Noisy..." I mumbled through a mouthful of the melon bread.

I glanced over to my right and noticed Tsuna looking slightly put off, obviously thinking down upon himself compared to the two who were here before him.

"Tsuna," I began, holding out my melon bread towards him, "you want some?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to reply when Yamamoto held out the bento the girl had given him.

"You want some? It looks really good." He offered, grinning brightly and Gokudera shot up from his seat, leaning over to hold out the pastry in his hand towards Tsuna.

"Tenth! Have some of my bread, too!" Gokudera persisted.

There was a slight metallic sound as one of the floorboards slid open and out came Reborn, the ground rising upwards to bring him up to Tsuna's head.

"You sure are popular Tsuna." Reborn commented and then smirked. "Among your men and Ketsui."

"I'm not proud of it!" Tsuna groaned.

Tsuna paused, blinking as if he had just remembered something. I watched him curiously as realization flickered across his face and he began to dig into his pockets, a look of relief flashing across them as he pulled out a small, light blue container.

"Ketsui, you forgot this in my room this morning before you left." Tsuna explained, holding the small container out towards me and I blinked in realization, gratefully taking the small case.

"You were at the Tenth's house in the morning?" Gokduera exclaimed, looking beyond mortified. "Indecent being!"

"I just spent the night." I muttered, rubbing my ear due to his insistent yelling. "What's so bad about that?"

"You could have tried to take advantage of the Tenth!"

"...Hah?" I questioned, gripping the small case in my hand.

My eyes flickered to Yamamoto for a split second, noting that he seemed to be eyeing the case with an odd look of interest.

"Pills?" Yamamoto questioned, looking curious, "I didn't know you needed them..."

"They get me by," I shrugged, popping two into my mouth and shuddering at the nasty taste. Quickly I grabbed my vanilla milk and drowned it out, sighing in relief as the sweetness washed over my taste buds.

"Cheh, you probably need them so you don't fall asleep flat on your face." Gokudera scoffed, popping a cigarette into his mouth and I rolled my eyes, stuffing the remaining piece of melon bread into my mouth.

"Ish wuff wyorn sushfullments." I answered around my mouthful and a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Indecent! Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes once more, swallowing down the bready fluffiness.

"It's just iron and calcium supplements." I repeated, reaching down and pulling out a newly wrapped melon bread, easily shredding the plastic now.

"Ketsui's been taking them since she was little." Tsuna explained, eyeing me as I threw the container aimlessly into my violin case.

"Healthy on the outside, but not to well of on the inside?" Reborn questioned and I flicked my gaze towards the fedora wearing baby, narrowing my eyes lightly.

"I just got the bad end of the gene pool." I lied, well, it wasn't _entirely _a lie. "But I'm sure you're well aware of my health by now, _Reborn_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reborn said innocently, not even bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

"You sure like melon bread." Yamamoto commented, eyeing me scarf down the second piece. "I've never seen anyone eat like that!"

"I don't mind it." I answered, stuffing the last chunk into my mouth, "Bush hai do lish sweesh."

"Stop talking with your mouthful, street rat!"

"But I do like sweets." I amended casting an annoyed glance towards Gokudera's way, "But I mostly eat a lot since Tsuna would get all worried on me if I didn't."

"You were just taking the pills and drinking milk before!" Tsuna protested, the _look _on his face as he glanced towards me worriedly.

"I've been eating." I cooed, holding up a third melon bread in my hand in clarification, "And my fridge is now more stocked... well, sorta at least."

Tsuna's face remained not exactly quite happy with my answer and I flashed him a light smile.

The warmth snuck its way in once more. Enveloping me in the nice feel it always gave to know that someone cared so much about my well being, it was nice. And I was selfish enough to take hold of his warmth. Even if I knew I was disobeying practically everything they had taught.

_I'll still go through. _I thought silently, my eyes lowering to the floor as I began to slowly unwrap the new melon bread. _I will not stray from my path._

_I will not run away._

* * *

><p><strong>HOORAY! Only a few more chapters and then we can bring in our favorite pineapple head! :D I see a lot of you are curious about Ketsui's 'health' Kufufu~ All will be revealed in due time my friends!<strong>

**Life. Is. A. Ray. Of. Sunshine. :Thanks! :D Haha, I like that too, it's nice to see characters that don't always catch on to everything. He could be couldn't he? I just can't decide...maybe later on I'll put up a poll. Thanks for reviewing!**

**xXxIRISxXx: I want her as mine too...that'd be so cool! :D Hmm, it's a thought, but seeing as the Varia hasn't been introduced yet, we'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Akira45: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Little Bookwyrm: Haha, thanks. And I haven't specifically said it's a disease per say...ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN DUE TIME~ :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lady Syndra: Aww, thanks! That means a lot to me~ :D On this part I kind of made it hard for him, considering that Ketsui has not allowed much info on herself, and other reasons. He knows stuff of course, because we're talking about reborn here. He just doesn't know _everything_. ;D Thanks for the review!**

**Blueberryxn: Thanks! Well...let's just hope that doesn't happen? XD Thanks for the review!**

**Hayate The Soul Reaper: I'm fine, how are you? Our poor heroine does seem to be pulling the short sticks, huh? I'm thinking about it, maybe a little further into the story I throw one in there and see what happens. :D Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! You guys give me the motivation to update as soon as possible, and I hope this super long chapter pleases you all!**

**Now all I ask, is for you to REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	9. The Art of Interference

**Character songs FTW~**

**I do not own KHR.**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Nine: The Art of Interference**

* * *

><p><em>Soft footsteps padded against the wooden floors.<em>

_Dark orbs flickered this way and that, and small pants came form her mouth as she struggled to contain her breathing._

_She slowly crept to the edge of the hallway, turning out one of the rooms, her eyes locked on the two figures standing in the doorway._

_Years of training allowed the two to easily sense the small girl's presence and they turned, smiling softly as the mess of black poked from the side of the corner._

"_What are you doing up so late?" The woman whispered, kneeling down and allowing the girl to pad forward, jumping into her arms as she snuggled close._

"_I heard you leave." She whispered softly, glancing up she frowned, "Where are you going?"_

"_Just a late night mission." The man grinned, bending down and rubbing her head, "Mommy and I are going to be back soon, okay?"_

_The girl nodded, though her eyes were sad as they stood and opened the door._

"_Don't forget what we've taught you." Her mother breathed, glancing down at her daughter, "Don't forget okay?"_

"_I won't."_

"_See you soon." Her father grinned, patting her head one last time before stepping out of the doorway, her mother following suit with a gentle smile._

"_Goodbye." They chorused, shutting the door behind them._

_The girl watched, her eyes revealing not a single emotion as the door slowly cut off all view of the two from her searching eyes. As the door clicked shut, her mouth was able to speak the words forming on her lips._

"_Don't say good bye."_

* * *

><p>Namimori Warm and Fuzzy shopping district.<p>

...

Odd name for a shopping area.

I glanced about, a small smile forming on my lips as I gazed at the familiar buildings and stores, the labels and area imprinted on my mind. Two bags already adorned my arms, both filled with different sweets from a small bakery not to well known.

"Ah..." Tsuna sighed beside me, looking depressed, "In the end I couldn't confess to Kyoko-chan..."

"It's alright." I offered, patting his back comfortingly, "There will be plenty of chances!"

"So how about a movie?"

"That sounds good! Let's go!"

I flicked my gaze over to a couple walking by; the girl's arms wrapped around on of the boy's and noticed Tsuna's face grow wistful.

"Tsuna, how about we –"

I tensed, whipping about just in time as an arm linked with Tsuna's and a bright face appeared in view, brown locks pulled back into a ponytail to reveal equally bright orbs.

"Hello, Tsuna-san! Oh, hi Ketsui-chan!" Haru greeted, clinging tighter to Tsuna's arm.

"Haru." I greeted, nodding my head.

"Haru?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking surprised and suddenly frightened as he yanked his arm from hers and waved them about. "Why are you here?"

"Haru is out shopping." Haru answered, and I raised an eyebrow at the third person speech, "But meeting you here like this, it's destiny!"

"Coincidence!" Tsuna shouted, shaking his head, "It's a coincidence!"

None the less, Haru grabbed Tsuna's hand and began to tug him forward. Tsuna looked helpless as he followed; unsure of what to do I blinked and trotted after the two. Haru's path soon led to a nearby bakery and I blinked, not having seen this one before in contrast to the smaller one I went to.

"This is it!" She proclaimed, her arms spread as if to engulf the building.

"I haven't seen this one yet." I murmured softly and Haru's smile widened as she tugged Tsuna through the door.

"It's amazing! I come here all the time!" She paused and then flushed, shaking her hands, "But it's not like I pig out everyday or anything!"

Haru turned around, an awe inspired smile touching her lips as she gazed appreciatively at the assortment of goods there was.

...They _did _look really good...

"Look at the cakes!" Haru exclaimed and my gaze flickered towards the sweet, soft looking delights.

"Are you going to buy some?" Tsuna questioned, standing a little bit behind and Haru nodded.

"That's right! Haru determined that today is the once-a-month Haru Appreciation Day!"

"Oh, really...oh?"

I looked back and blinked as Tsuna's eyes widened upon sighting a familiar caramel haired girl, looking contemplatively at the bakery goods.

_Kyoko_. I thought, blinking a moment before turning my head back to the darker haired girl. _Haru_.

...

Eh, everything should be fine.

"Ketsui-chan," Haru began and I turned my attention back to her.

"Hmm?"

"You seem like the type who likes vanilla cakes!" Haru declared, pointing to the snow white display of arrange sweets. "The ones vanilla on top and cream in the middle!"

"...I do." I answered, mildly surprised, "How'd you guess?"

"I've come her long enough to know what a girl likes!" Haru said proudly, turning to look at one of the cakes and then back at Tsuna. "Tsuna-san, can you handle fresh cream?"

"I... um... I'll pass." Tsuna stuttered, backing towards the door and I tilted my head.

"Something wrong, Tsuna?"

"Why?" Haru echoed, looking confused, "The cake here is delicious!"

"N-No, it's just that –"

"Oh, Tsuna-kun!"

Too late.

"I – Um, Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna began, waving his hands frantically, "This is..."

"Tsuna-kun! Uh, this is – once a month!" Kyoko exclaimed and he blinked, startled.

"Huh?"

"I decided that, once a month, I'll eat as much cake as I like. It's not like I'm eating three pieces of cake a day!" Kyoko explained, looking slightly flustered and I raised an eyebrow, turning to the lady behind the counter.

"The vanilla one, please." I said softly and she smiled, putting the cake slice into the box.

"Anything else?"

"I see." Tsuna agreed, looking both confused and slightly relieved.

"That's the same as Haru!" Haru exclaimed. "Haru buys a lot of cake on Haru Appreciation Day as a reward to myself!"

"Wah, you're just like me!" Kyoko cheered.

"In Haru's case I can't miss out on this shop's mille-feuille!" Haru continued, pointing to a sweet looking sponge cake with cream in-between.

"That one too, please."

"And the cream puff!" Kyoko smiled, pointing to the circular delight.

"And that one."

The two girls giggled, smiling at each other as they reveled in their newfound friendship. I glanced over towards where Tsuna leaned close to the door, a dejected look on his face.

"Tsuna, what do you want?" I questioned, gesturing to the items and he blinked, startled.

"Eh?"

"I'll get you the strawberry one, okay?"

"W-wha? Oh! S-sure." He blinked, as if unsure of what had just happened.

"It's no good to just stand around and talk. Why don't we take our time at our place?" A baby voice squeaked and I flinched.

Eyes turned towards the small, black haired baby dressed in formal Japanese attire, a cloth and tea setting laid out before him.

"Reborn..." I groaned, pointing to a fruit tart. "T-That one too, please."

"Why powdered green tea?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking baffled as the girls knelt beside the baby hitman.

"Reborn-chan!" Haru greeted and Kyoko smiled, "Hello, you look as cute as ever today!"

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted, "Let's go."

"That'll be all." I sighed, reaching into my back pocket and pulling out a black card.

"Thank you for shopping!" The woman smiled, giving me the several small boxes in a bag and then with a wink she added, "And I'd mark my territory if I were you, those cuties will be at it before you know it!"

"...hah?"

* * *

><p>"Here you go." Ketsui offered, holding out a medium sized box towards Nana.<p>

"Eh? Cake?" The mother questioned, looking surprised and then grateful as she smiled. "Wah~ Thank you, Ket-chan!"

"You too..." Ketsui grumbled; sweat dropping at the pet name.

"Ah, you're so well mannered." Nana complimented, putting the box into the fridge as she gestured for Ketsui to take a seat. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Ketsui smiled, her lips twitching upwards. Tsuna's mom seemed to always have a knack for getting anyone to smile, even the toughest cookies.

"You're always welcomed to come over," Nana began, folding her hands in her lap, "it must be hard on you, all alone in that house..."

"I manage well." Ketsui argued, shaking her head lightly, "And Tsuna is always there to make sure I'm eating right and everything."

"I'm so proud of my son!" Nana smiled, a faraway look in her eyes. "He's such a good boy."

"I know." Ketsui said softly, drumming her fingers against her lap, "He really is, isn't he?"

"You two were so cute when you were little." Nana began, a bright smile on her face, "I remember one time Tsuna got stuck in the mud, and you dived right in to save him! But you couldn't swim, and you both got stuck and Papa had to come and help you out."

The smile twitched further across Ketsui's face, the cold demeanor evaporating just a smidge in the kind lady's presence. A warm welcome compared to the stoic expression plastered upon her face.

"And he's brought two beautiful girls home!" Nana continued, "My, my, such a ladies' man!"

Ketsui nodded her agreement, opening her mouth to reply when a loud thud resounded from upstairs. She glanced upwards and frowned, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"I'll be right back." The girl smiled, pushing back from the table to quickly jog up the stairs, slamming open the door she knew so well.

"Tsuna! Are you okay –"

...

...

Ketsui blinked. The girl glanced downwards at the two other girls lying at her feet, completely knocked out, and gyoza buns lying limp next to them.

"Tsuna." Ketsui began, her voice deadly serious as she gripped her friend's shoulders.

"H-Hiee! Y-yes?" Tsuna questioned, looking scared at the sudden air of seriousness around the girl.

"Please tell me you didn't drug these two."

"Of course not!" Tsuna exclaimed, "They ate I-Pin's gyoza buns, and now we only have one antidote, and I can't choose!"

"Then save both." Reborn replied smoothly, Leon shaping into the green gun and Ketsui narrowed her eyes.

A bullet shot outwards and slammed into her friends head, sending him backwards as he landed on his bed. A glow shrouded him before he shot upwards, clothes ripping to shreds as he pumped his fists.

"Reborn!"

She really hated that baby.

"I will save both of them with my dying will!" Tsuna exclaimed and Ketsui frowned, moving her hands from there outstretched position to remain at her side.

"Master is nearby!" I-Pin declared and Tsuna shouted, picking the girl up as he ran across the room, leaping out the window in one smooth movement.

"Aren't you going after him?" Reborn questioned, turning to Ketsui.

The girl's smile had evaporated within seconds of the newfound situation, and a frown took its place.

"Do you even have to ask?" She muttered, casting a glare at the baby, "I'm sure you know exactly what I would do."

And with that, she gripped the window frame before leaping outwards. Her hands gripped the nearby tree's branch as she swung her foot and landed safely.

Or so she had hoped.

"Ow..." Ketsui groaned, her face having slammed into the hardened ground.

Warily she propped herself up, taking off after the speedy blur that was her childhood friend, a frown marring her features at the sight of the flame plastered on his head.

"Tenth! Wh – Huh?" The silver haired bomber questioned, watching as his beloved boss shot on by, "Tenth!"

"Out of the way, Goku-dog!" Ketsui exclaimed, leaping up and slamming her feet into the back of his head, causing the boy to land flat on the floor.

The blackette took off running turning a corner as she chased after Tsuna. Her breath coming in short pants, violin case thumping against her back.

_I'm in no condition to be running like this. _She thought inwardly, biting her lip, _But a little exercise never killed anyone, I'm losing my touch..._

"Tsuna! I just finished my club; want to grab something to eat?" Yamamoto blinked as the blur shot past, leaving the boy in the dust.

"Ket-chan?" Yamamoto questioned, seeing the black haired girl come sprinting over, looking tired. "What's –"

"Sorry!" She panted, sprinting past, "Can't talk right now!"

"DAMN STREET RAT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Ketsui skid to a halt, dust kicking up from her feet as she locked onto the Tsuna.

Which wasn't hard, considering that he was in his boxers and terrorizing street vendors.

"Tsuna –" Ketsui began reaching out only to have the boy sweep on by, his head burning bright with the flame as he ran to the next street vendor.

The girl blinked, frowning at the reaction. He hadn't even noticed her.

Gokudera had somehow joined the fray as he dragged the poor vendors over to Tsuna, the terrified looks on the vendors faces was enough o make the girl sigh, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" A voice questioned curiously and Ketsui blinked, looking up into the curious eyes if none other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Well..."

"A festival?" He supplied, smiling widely.

"Not exactly..." Ketsui answered, looking to the scared vendors and a still flame headed Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Eyes stared blankly ahead as I trudged forward, rolling my shoulders from the stiff soreness of yesterdays events. After finding I-Pin's supposed 'master', and saving both Kyoko and Haru's lives, and an unfortunate run-in with Bianchi, I had finally been able to go home and accomplish my most needed goal.<p>

Take a nap.

But the wonderful thing known as insomnia woke me up five minutes later, and left me lying awake for the rest of the day.

...Screw you insomnia. Screw you.

Today's agenda, finally get in some much needed grocery shopping that I have been procrastinating. Tsuna was bound to come over anytime and check up on my 'living' style and how things have been going.

I smiled, warmed by the thought that he would check up on me. It never seemed to amaze me that there were actually people out there willing to be so kind. Tsuna was a rare gem; you didn't see types of his caliber lying around.

"Ah, Ket-chan!"

I blinked, twitching once at the nickname, and turning around to meet a pair of friendly brown orbs.

Why did he seem to be everywhere nowadays?

"Yamamoto." I greeted, nodding my head.

The blackette grinned in response, "Fancy meeting you here! Do you have any plans today?"

I had hoped that the conversation would have ended with a simple greeting, but nope! Just my luck to run into one of the friendliest people in Namimori, not that Yamamoto Takeshi was a bad person; I just hadn't had my mind set on socializing today. Maybe invite Tsuna over or something, but he was an exception.

"Not exactly," I answered, thinking about my long due grocery trip. "Why?"

"Then why not come with me?" Yamamoto smiled, pointing to the baseball bat strapped to his back he added, "I'm going to do some training today, and I wouldn't mind the company. Hey! I could even teach you a few things."

"Oh no," I declined politely, shaking my head. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be a bother! I insist!"

"You seem to be busy –"

"Of course not, anything for a friend!"

I sighed, feeling a sweat drop trail off the side of my head. He was persistent, I'll give him that. A friendly smile was plastered across his face, no evil intent anywhere.

...But still...I'd much rather spend my time in a store, picking out food that will most likely not be approved by Tsuna...

"I'm sure you'd be better off practicing by yourself." I smiled, "I really don't want to be a bother..."

"Come on," Yamamoto grinned, grasping my wrist tightly in his own hand and I blinked as he strode forward, pulling me along with himself. "Don't be shy, Ket-chan! It'll be fun." A disbelieving frown touched my lips as I trailed along behind him, glancing down at our conjoined hands.

I had paid not a hair's width of attention to him before Reborn came and opened up Tsuna's life to the world of mafia. I was content with it just being the two of us. That was all I needed. But here they were, people I had never even bothered to remember suddenly knocking on the door and inviting themselves into my life.

And I couldn't tell whether or not I liked it.

The sound of metal hitting leather clanged through the batting cage. Yamamoto had a concentrated appearance stretched across his features, eyes focused on the balls that came in one after another, hitting each and aiming for the blinking target pad a little ways off.

The baseballs almost always made their mark, and I was surprised to see that he didn't get depressed or frown when he missed. Yamamoto merely 'tsk'ed at himself and grinned, starting up again.

I drummed my fingers against the bench seat located behind the net, watching him idly while unlatching and latching my violin case.

The black, hard case sat dutifully beside me. It's ebony casing a faint shadow in the lighting of the batting cage.

I yawned, contemplating whether or not a nap would be possible when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Glancing upwards, I met Yamamoto's curious orbs.

...

...

"What?" I finally questioned, looking at him in confusion.

"Haha, did anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you yawn?" Yamamoto laughed and I blinked, tilting my head.

"Hah?"

"When you yawn." Yamamoto explained, yawning himself. "You have this really cute look on your face!"

"...oh. Um, thanks." I answered slowly, not quite sure if that was good or not.

"Why don't you come on down, Ket-chan! Let me teach you a few things." Yamamoto halted before me, holding his hand outstretched towards me. "Come on."

I blinked at the outstretched appendage and found an odd sensation trickling through me. It was weird, like as if I had taken a huge gulp of hot tea, to a point where you could feel the heat in your stomach. Yamamoto's smile was bright, holding his hand out to help me down the benches and I found myself staring at it intently.

"_Do not become friends."_

I calmly put my hand into his own and he grinned, helping me down and leading me to the inside part of the batting cage.

"Now, just grip it right here," Yamamoto held the bat up in example. "Then you move, and then _wham_! With a _whoosh_, or sometimes a _pa_! You just let it go _shoosh_ and _pow_!" The boy turned to me and smiled. "Got it?"

I blinked, sweat dropping. "Sure..."

"Great! Now take the bat." He handed met eh metallic item and I stared at it, not quite sure if this was a good idea.

"Yamamoto, I'd much rather just watch..."

"Nonsense!" Yamamoto patted me on the shoulder and stepped back. "Now go!"

"Wait, Y-Yamamoto – Ahi!" I ducked as a baseball shot past my head. Yamamoto let out a light laugh; patting my back and pulling me back up again. "Ket-chan, you have to try and hit the ball!"

"Thanks for the advice." I muttered, holding the bat as I had seen him do so many times.

Another white ball of doom shot forward and I narrowed my eyes, swinging my arms forward. I grinned in triumph as the bat hit the ball.

But the bat also slipped from my fingers and landed with a dull thud a few feet away.

Well, that was a bit of a blow to my pride.

"Haha, you'll get it eventually." Yamamoto offered, picking up the bat he held it out to me, "Here, I'll show you how it's done."

I gripped the bat, and stiffened as his hands wrapped around my own, leading them to the right areas to hold the bat. Yamamoto pressed up behind me and raised the bat, my arms following alongside with him.

"That's how you hold it." Yamamoto explained, and then stretched a bit backwards as if to swing, "And all you have to do is keep your eyes on the ball!"

"Right..." I murmured quietly, not to appreciative of the close space. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Yamamoto grinned, and I flicked my gaze to his hands, still wrapped around my own and dwarfing them in comparison.

"...Yamamoto?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I've got it." I said slowly, hoping the boy would pick up the hint.

"That's great!" Yamamoto cheered, looking down at me and flashing a smile.

...He really was oblivious, wasn't he?

"Could you –"

There was a bright flash of light and I blinked.

"Ciaossu."

I stiffened and whipped my head downwards; Reborn (decked in baseball wear) smirked up at me, a devilish glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes as Leon glowed a moment before turning back to his lizard shape.

"Reborn." I practically growled, looking down at the baby in distaste. "What brings you here?"

"K-Ketsui?" Tsuna stuttered, looking to me in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

I blinked, smiling at Tsuna's form standing in the middle of the doorway. "Hi, Tsuna! Yamamoto asked me to watch him practice, what's going on?" I looked to a silver headed figure and frowned, eyes clouding with disgust. "Goku-dog."

"Street rat." Gokudera growled. "It's _Gokudera_, get it right!"

"I'm pretty sure it's Goku-_dog_."

"Why you –"

"Hey! You're all together." Yamamoto commented, looking towards the group curiously. "What's up?"

"Why did we go to Yamamoto?" Gokudera growled, looking annoyed. "And the street rat is here as well..."

"Just training you won't strengthen the family." Reborn answered simply, causing Gokudera to frown.

"K-Ketsui," Tsuna began, a light blush on his face and a slightly uncertain emotion in his eyes. "W-Why is Yamamoto..."

I blinked, looking up to see that both of Yamamoto's arms were still wrapped around me as his hands gripped over my own on the bat.

"He was –" A flash of light made me flinch, letting go of the bat I rubbed my eyes and glared down accusingly at a smirking baby, putting a black photo into his coat pocket.

Reborn glanced over to the screen, the bright numbers '130' flashing brightly. "So the speed of those balls is 130 kilometers per hour." Reborn commented.

"130? He's constantly hitting at that speed?" Tsuna exclaimed and I blinked, looking over to the screen as well.

"I didn't know they were going that fast," I murmured quietly. "Good job, Yamamoto."

"Thanks!" Yamamoto grinned, looking pleased by the comment. "That's not much. Since the balls don't change course at all, I need to be able to hit where I aim."

"Of course." Reborn stated coolly.

"You're a pretty strict coach!" Yamamoto commented, and Reborn smirked. "I'll train you. You should power-up too." The baby hitman glanced towards me and I flinched, paling at the gleam in his eye. "And that means you too, Ketsui."

"That's great!" Yamamoto smiled, looking unaffected by the statement.

"Hey, hey," Tsuna began, "What does Yamamoto have to learn from you about baseball? And what could you possibly teach Ketsui?"

"Who said anything about baseball?"

"I don't like the vibes I'm getting about this..." I muttered, rubbing my head with a yawn.

* * *

><p>"Reborn's late." Tsuna murmured, looking around the Nami-baseball field.<p>

"Let's start without him." Yamamoto proposed, stretching out his legs. Gokudera's eyes glinted with determination and he hit the floor as well, stretched his legs out. "I'll do this too!"

"Don't overexert yourself!" Yamamoto grinned and Gokudera's eyes narrowed. "I'm the Tenth's right-hand man." The silverette promptly sped up in the stretching, causing Yamamoto to laugh lightly.

"I want to go home." I yawned, resting my head on Tsuna's shoulder. "Tsuna, do you wanna ditch?"

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking shocked. "But Reborn we'll just hunt us down!"

I puffed my cheeks and snuggled into his shoulder. "I wanna take a nap..."

Tsuna glanced down and I smiled softly, relaxing against the familiar body. "K-Ketsui?"

"Mmm?"

"What were you and Yamamoto doing?" Tsuna questioned. I blinked, looking up at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were rather close..." Tsuna explained and I shrugged, yawning softly. "He was teaching me how to play baseball. And I found out I suck at it."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Oh..." I glanced up at him, curious as to why there seemed to be a relieved tone in his voice. He seemed to be confused as well for a moment and he shook his head, mumbling something to himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A voice squeaked and I flinched, looking downwards.

"Reborn..."

"Ciaossu."

"Do you realized how you're dressed?" Tsuna questioned, his eye twitching at Reborn's latest baseball get up, consisting of both a giant baseball and mitt to follow.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." A soft voice greeted. I looked up, surprised to find Kyoko standing beside Reborn.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Why?"

"Reborn-kun told me you'd be doing something fun." Kyoko explained, and then noting my presence she smiled as well. "Good morning, Ketsui-chan!"

I inclined my head slightly, having already removed myself from Tsuna's shoulder so as not to give her the wrong idea. If I was going to be Tsuna's wingman, I can't work against his love for Kyoko!

"Don't drag Kyoko-chan into this!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking down at Reborn, whom smirked. "There's no school today because it's the anniversary of the school's opening. It wouldn't be exciting without at least one audience member."

"But, if something were to happen..." Tsuna trailed off nervously. "When that happens, you protect her." Reborn answered simply.

Tsuna looked down in disbelief at the hitman and I found myself dozing off, watching blankly as Reborn began explaining something to both Yamamoto and Gokudera. Reborn promptly handed a small baseball to Yamamoto with the faint order of 'throw this.'

"Haha, this is a cute ball." Yamamoto grinned, looking up his eyes narrowed and he threw his arm back. The mini ball was sent soaring through the air, colliding with the wall a few feet away, and promptly blasting a hole through it.

...What?

"This isn't baseball training." I muttered, paling at the realization. "This is boot camp..."

"Reborn," I began, looking down at the baby. "Just how many people do you intend to drag into this mess?"

"What are you talking about?" Reborn questioned innocently, "I'm just helping strengthen the family."

"My ass." I growled quietly, tapping my case thoughtfully. Reborn smirked, looking hurt. "I see you still don't trust me, Ketsui. That's a bit unfair, considering that I trust you."

I flashed a disbelieving look at the small baby and narrowed my eyes. Reborn merely smirked, looking quite indifferent to my seething glares.

Stupid baby.

"I'm quite smart actually."

..._Creepy _stupid baby.

"Don't drag Yamamoto into your weird little world!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking down at Reborn sternly until Yamamoto put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Tsuna! Don't worry." Tsuna blinked, letting out a confused 'eh.' Yamamoto grinned, pointing to the wall. "Look closely at the wall; it's just Styrofoam. He's just trying to build my confidence."

"That's not it..."

"It's cute of him. It's a game." Yamamoto reassured confidently before turning to Reborn. "Let's do the next one, trainer!"

I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I tensed, turning around and blinking at the sight of nothing behind me.

...Weird...

Reborn let out a whistle and I stiffened. Not at the sight of a giant tank rolling in, but at the sight of a certain blonde haired hobo driving said tank popping out from over the lid of the tank.

"What is that?" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes wide as Reborn looked indifferent. "A pitching machine."

"That's clearly a tank!"

"It's been a while, Tsuna." Dino greeted and I narrowed my eyes, at the blonde. Dino glanced over and offered what would have been considered a 'charming' smile, had it not been for the fact that I was glaring daggers at him.

"I see you're well, Ketsui..." Dino smiled and I twitched.

"You have no rights to call me by such formalities."

"But I don't know your full name..."

"You have no right to know my full name."

"Boss..." Romario whispered, peeking his head over the lid. "It's Ketsui Tatsudoshi, Reborn sent you a file, remember?"

Dino paled and I narrowed my eyes further, glaring down at the smiling baby. "What file?"

"Romario!" Dino whispered back harshly, "I was trying to get her to tell me her name herself!"

"Sorry, boss."

"Reborn," I began, rolling my shoulders as I glared deadly orbs at the sweat dropping blonde. "Do you have anymore of those baseballs?"

"N-Nice seeing you!" Dino called, ducking back into the tank.

"You need to avoid the balls from this pitching machine." Reborn explained, looking to Yamamoto.

The baseball star grinned, looking forward in determination. "Sounds fun!"

"And Ketsui," I blinked at the sound of my name and glanced down suspiciously at Reborn. "...what?"

"It's your job to try and get back the case." Reborn smirked and my eyes widened as I snapped my head behind me. Sure enough, the sentimental black case was gone.

"Where'd you...how'd you...?" I trailed off, blinking in shock as the case peeked up from the top of the tank, Dino grinning sheepishly as he ducked back down. "...damn it."

"Have fun." Reborn smirked.

A small ball went whizzing past my head and I jumped, leaping to the side as a large explosion ensued from it's collision with the ground.

"Haha, this is fun!" Yamamoto exclaimed, dodging the coming onslaught of baseballs.

"I can't exactly say I feel the same." I groaned, ducking at another ball. "What's your problem hobo? I knew you weren't good news!"

_**Inside tank...**_

"I shouldn't have agreed to do this..." Dino sobbed, waterfall tears streaming down his face. "Now she hates me even more..."

"You didn't give that great of a first impression if you think about." Romario chided, moving one of the levers. "You insulted her childhood friend, then you drew him into more danger, and then..."

"Don't remind me." Dino sighed, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "How was I supposed to know? Reborn even called her a guy!"

"Considering your personality, I'm surprised you couldn't tell she was a female."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, boss."

_**Outside...**_

"Damn..." I cursed, ducking another explosive as I dashed forward, attempting to get closer to the tank. "This is impossible."

"You have to be quick, Ket-chan!" Yamamoto called, twisting left and right. "Would you like any help?"

I shook my head, leaping to the side and running forward. The tank's firing gun twisted and aimed straight ahead. I bit my lip and hit the floor, dodging another ball.

"How does he make this look so easy...?" I murmured, glancing over to a determined looking Yamamoto.

_He acts like it's a game..._

I blinked, an imaginary light bulb flashing atop my head as I grinned lightly, ducking and weaving as if the balls were harmless themselves. I ran forward, surprised that I had actually made it to the tank as Yamamoto continued to run this way and that.

I watched the boy for a moment before climbing shakily to the roof of the tank. I let out a startled cry as it jerked to the left and then to the right.

"Jerk!" I growled, feeling my eye twitch at the muffled 'sorry' coming form the other end.

"Go, Ket-chan!" Yamamoto encouraged, grinning widely. "You've got this!"

"I hope." I murmured, gripping the sides and climbing forward until I reached the roof. "Ye – Ahi!"

The tank jerked, causing me to slide off the end and land with a painful thud to the floor. Yamamoto looked back and slid to a halt, about to run over if not for the new flurry of exploding baseballs headed his way.

I cursed under my breath and my eyes widened as a small white object came flying my way. I instantly reached behind me, only to come up empty as the object flew closer and closer.

_I won't be able to dodge; I'll have to take full impact. _I grimaced shutting my eyes and bracing myself for the hit.

There was a crack and I blinked, feeling a large rush of air _whoosh _by as bits of dirt crumbled to the floor.

"You've got to be quicker than that, Tatsudoshi-san." Dino smirked; leaning over the side of the tank's opening with his foot on the hood. "Are you alright?"

I blinked, looking down at my overall unexplodified form and scoffed, casting me a seething glare. "I wouldn't be in any danger if you hadn't shot one at me."

Dino sweat dropped and hopped out of the tank, holding a hand out to me. "Let's leave the past in the past, eh?"

He gave me a wink, causing me to give him a deadpan at his failed 'princely' appearance.

"Not in your lifetime." I said flatly, standing up myself and ignoring the kicked puppy look on his face. "Now where's my case?"

Dino blinked, reaching behind himself and unstrapping the black case to my relief. "This?" He held it out and I stepped forward, about to take it when he held it up high and out of my grasp. "You should learn how to not rely on this all the time. One day it won't be with you, and then what will you do?"

"First off, I don't need lectures from some klutz who looks like a hobo." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him coldly. "Second, there won't be anytime where it _won't _be by my side. It'll always be there."

Dino frowned, holding the case out of my reach (he's taller okay? Don't blame me!), looked down disapprovingly. "It was away from you today."

"Only because I trusted this group enough to let it slip from my side." I answered back curtly, "But now I see I can't even trust this group." My eyes lowered to the floor and I muttered quietly to myself. "Only Tsuna..."

"Here." I looked up as Dino gently set the case in my hands. "You need to be more open with your decisions though, you had a chance to dodge, and you shouldn't just accept fate so easily."

_How can I not? It's all I've been doing my entire life._

I gave him a blank stare and strapped the case back to my back, satisfied to feel its gentle thump against me every time I made any sort of movement. Dino smiled, holding his hand out to me.

"How about we start over?"

...

...

...

"Fat chance, hobo." I said flatly, turning on my heel and walking over to a panting Yamamoto. "Yamamoto! How did you do?"

"Better luck next time." Romario offered, patting Dino's shoulder comfortingly. "You'll get her, boss."

"Right..." Dino sighed, waterfall tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>Ketsui tensed, blinking as her ears twitched and she turned her head to the side.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Yamamoto questioned, looking down curiously at the black haired girl. "You have a funny look on your face."

"I swear Tsuna just got hurt..." Ketsui murmured, looking around wildly.

"Haha, you're funny." Yamamoto grinned, patting the girl on the head (much to her displeasure), "Why don't we go see what they're doing?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Dino agreed.

Ketsui twitched, casting the shaggy haired blonde a seething glare, thus causing him to sweat drop in response. "Since when did you care so much, hobo?"

The trio peered through the windows, Ketsui's eyes widened upon sight of Tsuna lying flat on the floor, a wet towel on his forehead. "Tsuna? What happened? What did Goku-dog do?"

"What's going on?" Yamamoto questioned, looking curious and Tsuna blinked, glancing up.

"Ah, Ketsui. Yamamoto! What a relief." Tsuna sighed, and Ketsui's eyes locked on Gokudera's suddenly depressed looking aura.

"These two are amazing." Dino praised, "Yamamoto's able to dodge all the balls now, and Ketsui can sneak up on a tank!"

"It was pretty tough though." Yamamoto offered.

"Yeah..." Ketsui agreed, casting an annoyed glare at the baby in black. "_Tough_."

"Just what I'd expect from Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled, looking awed. "Ketsui, are you alright?"

"Fine." Ketsui smiled, her cold aura immediately brightening. "What happened? Did Goku-dog screw up again?"

The blackette glanced to the downtrodden silverette and her eyes narrowed. Clearly disturbed that there was no scathing retort from his end. The silverette stood and calmly made his way out the door, a depressed aura following after him.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna questioned, looking confused.

"Let him be." Reborn said calmly, and Ketsui flashed him a curious look. "Yamamoto, I have another test for you."

Ketsui decided to take a walk away; she seemed to be unneeded at the moment. Certainly she was glad that Reborn's attention was on the baseball star, and not herself. As she stood by and watched Yamamoto take a swing with the odd bat Reborn had given him, she found herself frowning.

_It's to be expected. Tsuna's building himself a family...and what comes next... _The stoic girl looked up and shut her eyes for a moment, letting her attention slip from the world around her. How much longer would it be until her time came? It was a thought that pondered its way into her mind from time to time.

"_You'll know when the time comes. You must not fail."_

A bitter smile touched her lips. She would know, huh? It probably wouldn't be for a bit longer. She could enjoy breaking the rules just a bit longer.

"Kyaa!"

Instincts clicked and Ketsui's eyes snapped over to where a stray ball from one of Yamamoto's swings was headed straight for Kyoko. The caramel haired girl tried to avoid the hit but tripped, falling to the floor with a terrified look on her face.

"Kyoko!" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes wide with panic as he tried to take a step forward, only to fall flat on his face.

"Watch out!" Yamamoto shouted, his eyes wide as the ball fell closer and closer.

Black orbs snapped over to Reborn as he had Leon transformed, Ketsui's eyes widened and she dashed forward, swinging her case around, she intercepted the flying bullet and skid to a halt in front of Kyoko.

Ketsui shut her eyes and grit her teeth, sheltering a shocked looking Kyoko and feeling the brunt impact against her case. Smoke trailed over on the sides and she peered around cautiously, no harm done.

"Ketsui! Kyoko!" Tsuna exclaimed, running over and halting before the two girls. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kyoko breathed, looking to Ketsui in awe. "Thanks to Ketsui-chan."

"Tsuna taught me how to move like that." Ketsui said smoothly, causing the brown haired boy to blink in confusion as Kyoko turned to him in amazement.

"Eh? Tsuna-kun, I didn't know you knew how to act so cool!"

"B-But, I...what?" Tsuna questioned, looking beyond confused and Ketsui smiled softly, winking at her friend as she pulled her case over and assessed any possible damage.

Dirt covered the case, but overall, it fine. A breath of relief escaped her lips and she ran her hands over it gently. Her eyes caught on one of the balls lying limp in front of her, gingerly; she picked up the death trap and looked to Yamamoto.

"Think you can hit it?" She offered and Yamamoto blinked, grinning lightly as he held his bat over his shoulder. "Try it!"

Ketsui glanced down at the ball, her toss wouldn't be anywhere close to powerful, but she could change the angle... With a shrug, she pictured her case in her hands, and with a roll of her arm, she tossed the spiked ball straight ahead.

"301km, Yamamoto." Reborn smirked, "Think you can hit it?"

"Yeah!" Yamamoto exclaimed, determination lacing his voice as he swung his bat around, colliding harshly with the ball.

There was a slash and a glint of blue before the ball fell harmlessly to the floor, splitting in a clean cut.

Ketsui glanced up with wide eyes at the glowing katana in Yamamoto's hands, surprise flickering across the boy's face as he eyed it in shock.

"What's with the katana?" Tsuna questioned, looking confused as Reborn smirked.

"When the head speed of the bat surpasses 300km and hour, the bat changes into a katana. I'll call it Yamamoto's Bat." Reborn explained, looking over to Ketsui he added, "I figured you would step in."

Ketsui flinched slightly, narrowing her eyes and looking to the baby with a cool glimmer in her eyes. "Care to elaborate?"

"It does no harm to him you know."

"But it's not Tsuna." Ketsui argued, looking down.

Reborn made a curious noise and dropped the subject, allowing attention to resume to Yamamoto's newly discovered weapon.

"Haha, I don't get it, but this is great!" Yamamoto laughed, looking overall happy with the turn out.

"Are you sure, Yamamoto?" Tsuna questioned, looking uncertain of this newfound situation. Yamamoto grinned, nodding his head eagerly. "Yeah, I like it!"

"Training is complete." Reborn said swiftly, and Ketsui perked up.

"Does that mean we can go home?"

"Don't you want to see Gokudera complete his training?" Reborn questioned and Ketsui paused, looking unconvinced.

"I'd rather not." She replied simply, her voice devoid of emotion.

"A-Ah, Ketsui," Tsuna began, reaching out and gripping the girl's sleeve before she could leave. Immediately, Ketsui attention was focused on her friend and Tsuna looked to her nervously. "Why not stay? M-Mom asked me to bring you over for dinner if you were free; she knows how much you like home cooked meals..."

Ketsui blinked, her eyes softened and she nodded dutifully. The girl stepped closer so that she was as close to Tsuna as his own shadow. She ignored Reborn's smirk and Yamamoto's questioning look, only offering Kyoko a smile back when the girl smiled softly.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! I'll do it!"<p>

"Apology not accepted."

"Shut it, street rat! I wasn't talking to you!"

I smirked, looking down at him in a haughty fashion. "What, finally decided to come crawling back?"

"As if," Gokudera scoffed, looking up at me in annoyance. "I was just taking a break!"

I watched in mild amusement as Gokudera struggled against I-Pin's gyoza fist, with interruption from Lambo, the silverette somehow managed to strive through and gulp down the whole bowl of ramen.

Of course, he failed to notice the purple color of said ramen.

"I'm so glad you liked the food I worked so hard to make." Bianchi smiled, thoroughly scaring me as she appeared out of nowhere.

"S-Sis?" Gokudera stuttered, glancing down to the food and paling. With a groan he collapsed backwards, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Gokudera-kun!"

I knelt down beside him and smirked, "Looks like you're not worthy of being Tsuna's right hand man after all~"

Gokudera grumbled something and lifted his hand up weakly, slamming the bowl into my face.

"Idiot dog!"

"Stupid street rat!"

"Die!"

"After you!"

"K-Ketsui..."

"Haha, this is fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE.<strong>

**Yayz. I finished. :D Sorry for the long wait, but the next installment of COTHEOTN HAS ARRIVED!**

**...I feel like I'm leaning towards Yamamoto at the moment, he's had so many moments...I just like writing scenes with him though, they turn out cute, because he's so happy and Ketsui's...not that happy.**

**On a matter of pairings, I've been thinking about doing this sort of...reverse harem thing. I believe a harem would be a mess of girls with one guy, so reverse is the other way around. What do you guys think? Not everyone would be at her heels of course; I just want a select few to be part of it. And it's not a love at first sight thing either, the romance will be noted, but will take time to develop.**

**THOUGHTS? :D**

**Lady Syndra: It would appear so~ XD Haha, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? It's interesting to learn of everyone's opinions on peoples thoughts of what they could mean. But it'll be awhile till you find out! –evil face- Thanks for the review!**

**Otaku-neko: Haha, it'll be while until he pops in though. (laughs nervously) But that's what's so appealing about him! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Hayate The Soul Reaper: No problem, and thank you for the praise! My story isn't _that _good, but it makes me smile to know someone's enjoying it. :D Probably not, they'll have no background with each other until they meet in his little arc, but no problem! I've been thinking of doing a reverse harem type of thing, so maybe that will quench you're taste for multiple rivalries~ XD Thank you for the review, I'll be looking forward to your next one!**

**Kimichee: Not sure yet, haha. Thanks for loving it! And thanks for the review!**

**Akira45: Thanks!**

**CeruleanAlphabet: ...Can't...resist...XD Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews, and all I ask now is that you...**

**REVIEW! :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	10. No Chocolates, Please

'**Sup braw?**

**I do not own KHR...sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Ten: No Chocolate, Please**

* * *

><p>"Ah, this one too please."<p>

I swiftly wrote down the signatures.

"And here."

I found the 'x' and marked another.

"These three too."

I shifted through the papers and wrote down the names.

"And I need you to file these and write up detentions."

I dropped my pen to the desk and groaned, looking up at Kusakabe pleadingly. "Is that all?"

Kusakabe looked away sheepishly and left another stack on my desk. "Sorry Tatsudoshi, we've got a lot of work back here in the Disciplinary Committee, and it helps a ton having you here."

I sighed, dabbing my pen and pulling out the first sheet on the top of the stack with a look of reluctance. "I hate paperwork."

"You're telling me." Kusakabe sighed, running a hand through his thick...'head' of hair and shaking his head. "What I'd kill for a break now and then."

The two of us released simultaneous sighs and shook our heads, eyeing the stack of paperwork with dread.

"Oh," Kusakabe blinked, looking to me he began, "I have something for you."

Surprise flittered across my face as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the familiar red armband with gold writing. I blinked as he held it out to me, looking rather expectant.

"It's your armband," He explained, as if I hadn't understood what it meant. "Since you're technically a member of our force now, you deserve to carry the band."

I stared at the band before me. It was odd, and as much as I despised this job (thanks Reborn), it felt...nice to be accepted into something. Tsuna was usually the only one I thought capable of being accepting of myself, but seeing this band before me...

I offered a small smile to Kusakabe and took the band; slipping it over my arm and watching it nestle contentedly below my shoulder. "Thank you."

Kusakabe nodded, scratching the side of his head awkwardly before slipping out of the room with a quick 'good bye.' He was nice, honestly, like a...awkward big brother. You don't see too many of his types around here.

"Herbivore...why are you dazing off?" A cold voice questioned and I flinched, turning my head slowly as Hibari glared at me, seated calmly behind his desk.

"M-My bad..." I murmured, shaking as his glare intensified. "I'll get back to work..."

Hibari made a small noise and glanced back down to his desk, before resting his head in his arms. His eyes shutting as he let out a yawn and slumped slightly.

...Unfair. Totally unfair.

I bristled slightly, here I was battling my growing insomnia, trying to catch any possible sleep I could get my hands on, and while I'm being worked to death, he just naps? This is like slavery!

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes, but before I could speak, the most unexpected thing happened.

Hibari sneezed.

...No, I am not pulling your leg, the one and only Hibari Kyoya _sneezed._

Like a puppy.

I blinked, surprise evident on my face as he blinked once after the quiet and rather puppy-like outburst, his eyes had a dazed look to them, reminding me of Tsuna after he just woke up.

It would have been almost cute, had it not been for him catching my stare and glaring coldly, eyes menacing and a number one death trap.

"Bless you." I offered, turning back and scratching the pen over the papers.

The room was silent, save for the scratching of pen on paper and the slight shuffle from time to time. I could feel his eyes boring holes into my head, causing me to snatch a quick glance up – yup, still looking.

"May I help you?" I questioned, finally setting down my pen and biting back the urge to scream and run as he stared coldly at me.

"...herbivore."

"What?"

"Act like an herbivore."

I stared, unsure of what to do when he cast me another glare and returned to resting his head on his desk. A sneeze leaving him once more before he shut his eyes. I contemplated alerting him that most bosses wouldn't just leave all the work to their subordinates, but he didn't seem to care.

God, I would kill Reborn.

Scratch that. He'd kill me first.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna...isn't home?" I echoed, staring curiously at the smiling woman before me. "Where is he?"<p>

"Ah, I think Reborn took him out with his friends to do some outdoor training!" Nana smiled, causing a frown to touch my lips. "Perhaps they didn't want to trouble you."

"Maybe..." I murmured, slightly dejected that I hadn't been aware of Tsuna's absence, before Reborn I was everywhere he was. For once, actually realizing that I _wasn't _with Tsuna...was...odd.

"Thank you, Mama." I bowed slightly and Nana smiled, waving me off as I exited the Sawada household, pondering what my next move should be.

Then again, as much as it bugged me not being able to be next to Tsuna, especially if he was in danger, this meant that Reborn would have also taken Yamamoto and Gokudera with him. As well as considering how much that stupid hobo had been around, he would probably be with them too.

So...I was technically alone.

...Odd hearing that. I'd been surrounded by strangers for awhile now, not being bugged by at least one person was a change of pace. I must say though, it was rather nice.

A sigh escaped my lips and I shoved my hands into the depths of my hoodie pockets, the weather was slightly windy and the clouds were loitering the sky like an incoming storm. Considering how valentine's was coming up, it was mildly surprising that the weather wasn't more pleasant.

...Valentines...

I stopped, looking up I glanced at the street I was on and was pleased to realize I was not to far away from the grocery store. That meant I could finally get done with that well needed trip and get some extra items as well.

"I wonder what kind of chocolate I should make for Tsuna..." I murmured, tapping my chin in thought. "Last year I made stars...this year... Tuna?"

A smile touched my lips, the poor boy was never the center of attention on Valentine's Day, and so it was always me who littered his locker and desk with the chocolaty gifts.

I found my mind wandering to the different shapes and flavors I would be needing as I strolled through the shopping district. I felt a strand on the side of my head quiver, and my nose twitched. I blinked, categorizing these signs as a meaning that someone I didn't like was approaching.

But Dino was with Tsuna... False alarm?

I found my face slamming smack dab against a wall.

My nose and head throbbed from the sudden impact and I barely managed to save myself from slamming into the floor. I furrowed my brows and grimaced, who put a wall in the middle of the road?

"Kufufu, you should watch where you're going."

...kufufu?

I glanced upwards, blinking in surprise at what was the first thing that caught my attention about this strange man standing before me.

His eyes.

They were two different colors, that much was interesting at first, but it was the odd gleam that seemed to radiate off the red orb. An eerie feel seemed to float form its ruby depths, promising no return for whomever so much as dared to spend too much time being caught in its stare.

But besides his eyes, his hair caught my attention as well. Not the color, which was a nice shade of navy blue, but the style. It made me think of a pineapple.

"Your hair looks like a pineapple." I commented, feeling the words fly from my mouth before I could think of what I had just said. The man's pale face seemed to twitch the slightest bit at the comment and a 'kufufu' escaped his lips.

...Kind of creepy of you asked me.

"It's impolite to make comments about other people so boldly." The mysterious pineapple haired stranger stated, his voice was like mist to my ears; alluring and dangerous.

"My bad..." I apologized, rubbing my head gingerly I added, "It's impolite to stand in the middle of a road you know."

"Ah, but it was you who had your eyes trained elsewhere." Pineapple-head argued, a sly smile playing about on his lips as blinked, silently accepting the fact that this run in had been my fault.

"Sorry," I offered, brushing myself off. "Well, have a nice day."

I stepped past the man, ignoring the fact that his eyes were trained on my form until I was behind him. After a few steps away, I glanced back and furrowed my brows.

He was nowhere to be seen.

...

I shook my head, muttering something about pineapples as I continued on my way to the grocery store, unable to shake off a rather unsettling feeling that had blanketed me after the encounter.

* * *

><p>I swallowed the lump in my throat, eye twitching as I gripped the basket in my hands tightly.<p>

The hospital room door was completely normal upon first glance, but knowing what lay behind it was what really caused the chills to go up and down my spine. The thought of entering anyplace he was in willingly was scary...

_Deep breathes, Ketsui. Deep breathes._

I knocked, not hearing a reply I quickly slipped into the room, tossed the basket onto the nightstand and slipped out.

I'm alive!

Feeling slightly victorious of my feat, I hummed contentedly to myself, thoughts completely on leaving this hell hole of a place and finally getting started on those Valentine's chocolate.

"Ah, Ket-chan! What a pleasant surprise," Nana greeted and I blinked, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the woman at the hospital. "Momma? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, Tsuna." Nana replied and I froze, twitching at her words.

"...why is Tsuna at the hospital?"

"It seems he was playing a bit rough with his friends." Nana sighed, shaking her head. "The silly boy."

Nana blinked at the cloud of dust before her, smiling lightly as she realized where Ketsui must have dashed off to in such a hurry.

"Such a sweet girl." Nana smiled, walking off with a slight hum.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna!" Ketsui exclaimed, slamming the door open and exhaling loudly.<p>

The occupants in the room jumped, three boys Ketsui did not know, and a startled Tsuna. Of course, the startled Tsuna was the only thing that caught her attention.

"K-Ketsui?" Tsuna questioned, eyes wide with shock at the sudden intrusion. "W-What are you doing here?"

Wordlessly, the ink haired girl quickly made her way through the room, stopping at the side of her childhood best friend's bed. Tsuna blinked up at the girl as she bit her lip, a slightly depressed aura hanging about her.

"K-Ketsui?"

"...I'm a failure as a friend." Ketsui mumbled, slamming her head into Tsuna's bed. "How could I let Reborn kidnap you without me there to save you? I'm awful!"

"You're not a failure!" Tsuna began, patting her head awkwardly. "I'm glad that you weren't involved, the less people the better."

Ketsui was silent, feeling warmed by her friend's encouragement, though inwardly she was taking this a little to low. Even if this wasn't a serious injury, nor was it the time she was waiting for, it was still a bit of a practice drill, and if she wasn't able to stand by his side through something so trivial, how could she stand by his side when the time came for it?

"Ketsui?" Tsuna questioned, looking questioningly at the girl whose face remained implanted into his hospital bed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ketsui smiled, glancing up impishly at her friend. "I guess considering it was Reborn, I thought it would have been a little worse."

"Tell me about it." Tsuna sighed, leaning back into his pillow. "He made me go through this life-threatening training, and he brought Kyoko-chan and everyone else too."

Ketsui frowned at this news; Reborn really was serious about this, wasn't he? Ketsui caught Tsuna's eyes on her, a worried look through his warm brown orbs. The dark eyed girl offered him a smile.

"Hey, Tsuna?"

"Yes?" Tsuna questioned, confused at his friend's curious expression.

"Would you pat my head again?"

...

...

...

"H-Hiie? Why?" Tsuna questioned, his face lightly dusting with a blush as Ketsui's smile went a little wider, small and warm, the kind she would show only to him. "I liked how it felt."

The brown haired boy's blush deepened and he rubbed his head awkwardly with his free hand, reaching down and patting his friend on the head. Ketsui's smile threatened to form a grin at this, the warm feeling she felt whenever she was around Tsuna enveloping her like a blanket.

Safe and warm...

A shuffle and whispers brought her out of her warmth and the stoic expression hit her eyes as she glanced over to the three strangers she had seen earlier. Tsuna's roommates by the looks of it.

"Hey, new guy." One boy with glasses greeted, a sly smirk on his face.

"Nice ta meetcha." Another, this one with a normal appearance also greeted while the larger one grinned up at Tsuna from his comic book.

Ketsui blinked at the three, sitting diligently by Tsuna's bedside as he confronted the three. "My name's Sawada, nice to meet you." Tsuna offered, rubbing his head awkwardly with his hand.

"You're in middle school, right?" Mr. Normal grinned, "That means you're below us."

"Huh?"

"A new gopher has been born." The large one grinned.

"You can use walking crutches, right?" Mr. Glasses stated more than questioned, "So why don't you go buy us some juice?"

Tsuna sweat dropped, reaching over to get his crutch when a soft hand brought his downwards. Ketsui stood, smiling down at Tsuna as she drummed her fingers on her case. "You should rest, Tsuna. I'll go get it for you, is there anything you want?"

"I'm f-fine." Tsuna stuttered, noting the dark aura that crept around his friend as she turned to the other three boys.

Drumming her case, Ketsui stared blankly at them, the warm smile she saved only for Tsuna evaporating within record time as she 'tch'ed, Gokudera-like at the three. "Anything else _you _want?"

The three boys stiffened, quickly shaking their heads at this suddenly dangerous presence. Ketsui made no comment as she turned around, about to step out the door when it was slid open, revealing a large mass of black suites.

Her eye twitched and she watched the large mass of black part, the familiar yet unwelcome blonde grinning as he gazed at Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna. We stopped by to see you." Dino grinned, his eyes flickering towards the mess of black he added, "Hey to you too, Ket-chan!"

Ketsui visibly twitched and cast a dirty look Dino's way, eyes narrowed spitefully as the blonde sweat dropped, spinning around as the rustling of papers ensued.

"Romario! I thought you said she'd warm up to me if I called her that!" Dino whispered as Romario shrugged, glancing down to the papers in his hands. "That's what Reborn said..."

Dino's eye twitched and he laughed nervously, turning back around to grin sheepishly at the only female occupant. "...Ketsui, what brings you here?"

"I should be asking you that." Ketsui stated coldly, her eyes narrowing at the blonde she added, "And you have no rights to call me by such formalities."

"M-My bad..." Dino grimaced, noting that the girl was obviously not pleased by his appearance. "Well, we just stopped by to check up on Tsuna and say sorry –"

"For not being a responsible, 'older brother' like you so proclaimed yourself to be?" Ketsui spat, contemplating whether or not to smack the blonde with her case. "I knew I could never consider you as Tsuna's, I was right to trust my instincts. You're just a no-good-hobo."

"K-Ketsui," Tsuna began, attempting to move from his position in the bed. "It's not Dino-san's fault..."

"You shouldn't move." Ketsui chided gently, instantly rushing to his bedside as she sat down dutifully, having completely ignored Dino and was now eyeing Tsuna worriedly. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine." Tsuna sweat dropped, noticing Dino's slightly crestfallen expression.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna." The blonde apologized, a truly sincere look on his face. "I was there and allowed you to get hurt."

"It's not your fault." Tsuna argued, while Ketsui scoffed beside him, muttering a low 'yes it is' under her breath. "You helped me a lot by bringing me here from Death Mountain."

"You should thank Romario." Dino amended, "He took off his vacation to do that."

"Thank you, Romario-san." Ketsui began, bowing her head slightly as she turned to the older male. "I'm very grateful that you helped my dear friend when he needed it."

"It's no problem." Romario laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "And please, just Romario is fine."

"D-Dino-san," Tsuna began, catching the blonde's attention. "Thank you and all, but I think having so many people around is starting to scare the other people here..."

"Figures he can't do anything right." Ketsui murmured, crossing her arms.

"Really? Since you'll be with them for awhile, I might as well introduce myself." Dino glanced around and walked towards Mr. Normal, crouching down and staring eye to eye with the other boy. "You take good care of my little bro."

"He's not your 'bro.'" Ketsui practically hissed as Tsuna attempted to calm her down.

The boy screeched, jumping out of his bed he shoved Ketsui aside as he sprinted out of the room, the other two boys following suit. Ketsui blinked at the pair of arms keeping her from falling face first and promptly slammed her heel down on the foot of her savior.

Dino yelped, releasing the girl and rubbing his foot gingerly while flashing Ketsui a shocked and confused look. "What was that for?"

"Touching me." Ketsui answered flatly, her eyes bristling. "I don't need your help."

"It doesn't hurt to be nice." Dino answered gently, his eyes watching the girl carefully as she fingered her case.

"K-Ketsui," Tsuna began and the blackette instantly turned towards her friend. "Dino-san doesn't mean any harm."

Ketsui's eyes softened and she stood next to Tsuna, closing her mouth and choosing instead to shoot quiet glares Dino's way.

"The Tenth Vongola Boss has got her whipped." Romario commented, causing Dino's mouth to drop slightly as Tsuna shook his head furiously, stuttering out how they were merely best friends.

Footsteps hit the occupants ears as a rather intimidating nurse with auburn hair put her hands on her hips, glowering angrily at Tsuna, Dino, and Ketsui. "Sawada-san, it's very troublesome for you to have visitors that scare the other patients!"

"I...I'm sorry." Tsuna sweat dropped as the three boys cowered behind the nurse, her eyes narrowed. "This is a hospital. This kind of ruckus is not welcome. We'll make you leave the hospital if this kind of thing happens again."

Ketsui bit her lip, tempted to protest against the lady, but that would merely put Tsuna into more trouble. The girl was lucky enough not to be kicked out like the rest of Dino's men.

"Either way, due to the requests of your roommates, we'll be moving you to a different room."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Wow. A private room." Tsuna commented, his eyes filled with awe at the hospital room.<p>

The nurse flashed him a warning look, "Now, no more causing trouble for the other patients." With a swivel of her heel, she turned, closing the door behind her in a rather intimidating manner.

Tsuna blinked and then sighed in relief, stretching upwards with satisfactory noise. "Ah, it's easier to relax when I'm all alone."

"Should I go?" Ketsui murmured, tilting her head worriedly, afraid that her decision to stay by his bedside while he recovered may not have been in the best intentions. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Not at all!" Tsuna quickly supplied, waving his hands. "You're nice and quiet, so it's okay! I mean, not that you're like a dog or something."

Ketsui smiled at her friend's nervous habits, he really was such a sweet boy. She was more than blessed to have been given him as her friend, she couldn't ask for anything more. As long as she had Tsuna, she was complete.

The door slid open slightly to reveal a sheepish looking Dino. Ketsui's eyes narrowed instantly in a glare while Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Dino-san!"

"Sorry for causing trouble, Tsuna." Dino apologized while Ketsui scoffed as he walked into the room. "I told them to wait outside."

"Why don't you wait with them too?" Ketsui muttered crossly, glaring coldly at the sheepish looking blonde.

"I should be sorry; I sort of got them kicked out." Tsuna offered, smiling nervously. Ketsui smiled warmly at her friend; he really was too nice for his own good.

Dino seemed to catch on to this smile and he grinned at Ketsui. "You really care for Tsuna, don't you?"

"I thought you already knew that." Ketsui stated flatly, the warm smile she had given Tsuna replaced by a thin line for Dino. "I have to care for him; otherwise creepy hobos like you will end up getting him killed."

"...my bad..." Dino murmured sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted, his head peeking through the open door. Ketsui twitched slightly at the other occupant entering the room, seeming to believe that it was starting to get a tad bit crowded. "I came to see ya!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed, "You came all the way over to see me!"

"You're well-liked by your subordinates, Tsuna." Dino commented, a pleased smile on his face. Ketsui's eyes narrowed as she turned to the blonde, "Did you think we hated Tsuna?"

"No, that's not what I—" Dino began, looking startled as Ketsui scoffed and crossed her arms tighter to her chest, glowering darkly at the exasperated blonde.

"Yamamoto's my friend, not my..." Tsuna trailed off as the perky blackette strolled over. "I wasn't sure what I should bring with me and then my old man..."

Ketsui looked up and blinked, unsure of what to make at the sight of the older man standing hunched in the doorway, Yamamoto had described him as his father, and sure enough, there was a similar resemblance between the two.

Yamamoto's father grinned, "In these cases, you eat good food and recover your strength!"

"Eh? Yamamoto's father?" Tsuna echoed, looking surprised by the new guest. Yamamoto's father strode forward, the large bag on his back hitting the floor with a loud _thud_. "I need to use my skills, if it's Takeshi's friend who is in need."

Ketsui's mouth widened slightly in awe as the man quickly set up what reminded her of a miniature sushi shop, his hands working with what appeared to be years of expertise.

"What is all this?" Tsuna questioned, his eyes widened in awe as well as Yamamoto laughed. "We run a sushi shop."

The trio watched in awe as the man quickly made the sushi, different types of all kinds being laid out neatly in rows, practically sparkling with the genuine goodness coming from them.

"So, this is genuine Japanese sushi." Dino murmured, looking amazed.

"It looks delicious." Tsuna agreed, mouth watering slightly as Ketsui paled slightly.

"Eat as much as you like!" Yamamoto's father grinned, turning to Yamamoto he added, "I've got to run the store, so I'm heading back. Take care of the rest, Takeshi!"

Yamamoto nodded as the man quickly exited the room, Tsuna glanced over to Yamamoto a wide smile on his face. "Thank you very much!"

"Now, eat up." Yamamoto smiled, placing a plate in front of Tsuna. Ketsui's eye twitched and she turned her head, gazing out the other way.

"Sushi huh..." Ketsui murmured, not looking too pleased.

Yamamoto glanced to the girl, raising an eyebrow, "Do you not like sushi?"

Ketsui rubbed the back of her head and nodded while Yamamoto blinked in surprise, "How come you don't like sushi?"

Ketsui bit her cheek and shrugged, turning away awkwardly. "I just...don't like how it looks."

"That's no reason to judge food." Yamamoto chided, grinning lightly, "You should try some! There's plenty."

"I'll start with the toro." Tsuna began, reaching for the fatty tuna piece only to have it slipped from his grasp.

Ketsui's eyes flickered to the perpetrator in question and inwardly grimaced, noticing the familiar black fedora lying peacefully against a familiar child head.

"Reborn! When did you get here?" Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn shoved another piece into his mouth. "This is pretty good."

"Don't eat my food without my permission1" Tsuna growled, shaking his fist angrily at the baby.

"Haha, it's good, huh?" Yamamoto boasted, voice rather proud. "My dad is number one in Japan! He's good enough o make you like sushi, Ket-chan!"

"I'm not sure about that..." Ketsui murmured, sweat dropping. "And stop calling me that..._Ketsui _isn't that hard to pronounce..."

Black eyes trailed over to where a certain blonde was helping himself to the sushi as well. Ketsui scoffed, "I knew he was nothing but a no-good hobo..."

There was a loud 'pop' and a pink gas trailed into the room, eyes moved to the man in cow print leaning against the doorframe in an attempt to regain somewhat of his dignity. "Well, well, if isn't young Vongola the Tenth. You've been hurt?"

"Adult...Lambo?" Ketsui questioned, tilting her head to the side as a scene of what could have caused this played through her mind.

"I suddenly came from ten years in the future, so I couldn't prepare anything." Adult Lambo apologized while Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "It's alright."

"I know, I'll give you this." Lambo began, digging through his pockets while Ketsui silently wondered what was the point in keeping one of his eyes closed.

Ketsui eyed the white clothed wrapped gift that Adult Lambo set in Tsuna's hands, inwardly running through her head if it could be of any danger to her friend. Seeing as which that he was hurt enough from being around these people.

Adult Lambo glanced over to where Ketsui sat and he offered her a smooth smile, "It's nice to see you well, young Ketsui."

Ketsui arched an eyebrow at the comment, she didn't get sick ten years from now did she? It couldn't be, affects would be minimal, a bit of a hindrance, but there was no way it could process to a point where she would be hospitalized, save for a rare occasion or two. Perhaps it just progressed harder than she had predicted, or maybe she just had a cold ten years from now.

She hoped for the latter.

"This is given to the most valuable family member every month." Adult Lambo explained, as Tsuna's eyes widened in awe as he began to unwrap the gift.

Black eyes twitched at the sight of the golden toilet sitting in Tsuna's hand while Adult Lambo smiled his suave smile. "It's a "Good Job Cleaning Toilets" award."

Ketsui sat her case in her lap, wondering if she should consider this an insult on Tsuna's behalf and smack the oddly dressed man with one eye closed.

A creepy/depressed aura wafted from the front of the room and Ketsui's eye twitched once more, her gaze glaring at the head of silver peeking halfway through the doorframe.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, glancing up in surprise.

"What are you doing over there?" Yamamoto questioned curiously. "Didn't you come to see Tsuna?"

"What are you doing _here _to start with?" Ketsui grumbled.

A shameful look came over Gokudera's face as his eyes darkened, lowering his head he rushed out, running over to Tsuna and kneeling with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you, Tenth!"

"Huh?"

"I've failed as your right-hand man." Gokudera explained, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I... I..."

"Am a no-good piece of trash." Ketsui finished, slamming her foot down on the silverette's head with a yawn. "You should be sorry, letting my poor Tsuna get so hurt he had to go to the hospital... And you dare tell me you're Tsuna's right-hand man."

"You're no one to talk, street rat!" Gokudera hissed, grabbing the girl's foot and knocking her over. "Where were you while the tenth was working his hardest at Death Mountain? What kind of friend are you?"

Ketsui froze and a depressed aura wafted over her like a gray cloud, causing the girl to pale slightly. "...what kind of friend am I?"

"A good one!" Yamamoto offered helpfully, grinning at the situation before him.

"It's neither of your faults." Tsuna sweat dropped at the two depressed followers.

"Yes, it was." Gokudera began, his solemn expression returning. "Because I was so useless..."

"_Do not fail."_

"I must agree with Goku-dog," Ketsui sighed, looking down distastefully at the silverette. "He is pretty useless..."

"What happened to the depressed aura earlier?" Yamamoto questioned, tilting his head to the side curiously while Ketsui faintly grinned. "I can't afford anything so small to set me back, I'm Tsuna's best friend, if I fail once, I'll just make sure I don't do it twice."

"_Failure is not an option_."

"I don't have any right to be near you!" Gokudera exclaimed, standing up and sprinting out of the room.

He hadn't gotten far when a flash of dark pink blocked the way, causing Gokudera to halt and fall to the floor with a weak groan.

"Oh, Hayato."

"S-Sis..."

Bianchi glanced upwards and her eyes widened as she stared at Adult Lambo. "Romeo!"

Adult Lambo blinked as pink smoke enveloped the older male, leaving a confused looking child in his place. Bianchi blinked once more and shook her head, "Must have been my imagination."

Ketsui sweat dropped at the turn of events, tensing warily as Bianchi approached Tsuna with the deadly looking cake. "Here, eat this instead."

"Eat this?" Tsuna murmured, grimacing at the ominous purple aura. "I'll pass!"

"Ah, Tsuna..." Ketsui began, standing up as her friend began tot hastily make his way to the door.

"Hey, don't push!"

"This one has a lot of handsome guests!"

"I want to see, too!"

The large wooden door fell open with a slam. A cloud of dust trailed outwards as the group blinked in surprise at the group of nurses scattered along the door's frame.

"T-Tsuna!" Ketsui exclaimed, quickly making her way over to where her friend was pinned beneath the door. "Are you alright?"

"...ugh..."

* * *

><p>"Poor Tsuna." Ketsui murmured, sliding her hands into her jacket pockets as she made her way to where her friend's new room should be. "He keeps getting kicked out of every room."<p>

The girl paused, feeling the corner of her eye twitch as she recalled the reasons as to why he was kicked out. "I knew getting involved with strangers was never any good."

Dull orbs flickered to the room number and Ketsui titled her head to the side. An odd feeling of déjà vu welled up within her and she pondered if she had been to this room before.

Probably not.

"Tsuna~ How's the new room—"

Ketsui blinked.

Hibari stared.

...

...

"AHIIIIIII! H-Hibari?" Ketsui stuttered, scooting backwards as the prefect narrowed his eyes at the sudden disturbance. "W-What are you doing in Tsuna's room? What did you do to Tsuna?"

"Herbivore. You're too loud." Hibari began coldly, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Do you wish to be bitten to death?"

Ketsui trembled at the dark purple aura that began to ooze off of the dangerous teen as she quickly shook her head. "M-my bad, wrong room. I'll just be going now..."

A loud explosion shook the hospital and Ketsui cringed as a deeper look of annoyance crossed over his features. "Herbivore...is this your doing?"

"Of course not!" Ketsui snapped, "I'm right here! How could I have done that?"

Hibari's glare, if possible, grew colder as Ketsui flinched. "U-um...s-sorry, h-have a nice day!"

Hibari watched as the girl sprinted for her life and quickly left him to his own. The prefect glanced over to the fruit basket on the side of his nightstand and nestled his head back into his pillow.

She was off the hook.

For now at least.

* * *

><p>I stared at the line up of ingredients scattered across my counter.<p>

I glanced over to the book that lay open to my left and to the group of kitchen supplies to my right.

"Alright," I murmured, tightening the apron around my waist. "It can't be too hard."

Walking over to the counter as I began to prep the mixture, my eyes wandered to the different assortment of cookie cutters lined up in a neat row. The main one being a tuna fish shape, but the baseball and dynamite stick shapes looked at me neglectfully.

...Well, it wasn't like I _had _too.

Would Tsuna want me too? It would be nice of me, and he was always telling me how I should open up to people more...

But then again, the only person I needed was Tsuna, doing something nice for them would just give them the idea that I wanted to be friends with them.

...did I want to be friend's with them?

...

Nah.

* * *

><p>I hummed contentedly to myself, swinging the bulging bag in my hand as I made my way to school.<p>

After several attempts the other day, a few batches of chocolate had come out unscathed, perfectly fine, and unburnt.

A funeral was held for the other dozen batches that were not so lucky.

There was a shadow and a second to blink before a wall rammed itself into me.

Instead of falling backwards and onto my butt like I had done so many times, I smirked in satisfaction upon righting myself up and surviving with only a slight stumble.

Progress!

"Kufufu~ It seems that you have a bad habit of not paying attention to where you go, little kitten."

I blinked at the familiarly creepy laugh and glanced upwards, eyes flickering faintly in surprise at the familiar pineapple haired boy I had seen a few days ago.

"My bad," I apologized, picking up my bag and rubbing the back of my head.

Mr. Pineapple glanced downwards to the bag in my hand and smirked, his heterochromatic eyes not leaving my own. "You attend Namimori?"

I glanced down to my school uniform. "Um, yeah."

His flickered downwards once more and a slightly different tone entered his 'kufufu', "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?"

"...It's more comfortable?"

"Kufufu. Such a sad waste." The strange teen brushed past me and continued on his way, raising a neatly wrapped blue bag in his hand. "I shall be taking this in apology for running into me twice now."

I blinked and whipped my head from the bag to his hand and gaped at the man in shock. "Wha..."

Eyes of rubies and sapphires glanced back at me, the sly glimmer ensuring that this may not be the last time we would be seeing each other. A smirk played upon his lips as turned his head back around and continued on his way.

"Farewell, Tatsudoshi-_san_."

* * *

><p>"Tsuna~" I began cheerfully, slipping into the classroom and successfully evading the large mass of girls crowding the entrance. "Where are you?"<p>

The familiar head of spiky brown hair shifted slightly and I grinned. I glanced down to the neatly wrapped chocolate bag in my hand as I made my way towards the dejected looking boy.

"Kya! Yamamoto-kun~ Please accept my chocolates!"

I blinked as I was suddenly tilting sideways.

It took me a few moments to realize that the average human girl should not be facing the world sideways, thus meaning that I was once again, falling.

Aw, crap.

The sound of screaming fan girls was hushed for a moment as large, slightly calloused hands gripped my shoulders as I stared up into a pair of light, honey brown eyes.

"Haha, you've got to be more careful, Ket-chan!" Yamamoto grinned, pulling me upright and a bit to close to him for comfort. "You're always so wobbly!"

"...wobbly?" I echoed, blinking at the odd term. "...Er, right. Thanks."

The seething air of the fan girls surrounding the baseball star was thick enough to kill a newborn puppy. I found myself sweat dropping as the group of girls gripped their chocolates as if they were gripping my own neck.

...Sheesh.

"No problem, Ket-chan!" Yamamoto smiled, patting my head (much to my distaste). "You better watch out now!"

There was an awkward moment of silence as I shifted, stretching my neck upwards in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Tsuna behind the wall of seething girls. Yamamoto seemed to find nothing awkward in just standing there smiling.

"...right, well, thanks again, Yamamoto!" I thanked hastily, scrambling to escape the vicious girls and odd tensions in the air.

The baseball star blinked, realizing that I was no longer in his line of sight and he pouted. "Ah, Ket-chan, hold on a sec—"

"Kyah! Yamamoto-kun~ You're so cute with that pout!"

"Ahah, thank you—"

"Please accept my chocolates!"

"Thanks!"

"Mine too, mine too!"

I frowned at the sight of an even depressed looking Tsuna and grinned down at the chocolates in my hands, this was bound to cheer him up!

"Gokudera-kun! Please accept my chocolates!"

"Tch, stay away from me!"

"Kyah! He's so handsome when he's angry!"

I glanced over to the epidemic of fan girls quickly getting under the silverette's skin and smirked. Served him right.

"Hi, Tsuna." I smiled softly, pulling up a chair beside the boy with the chocolates tucked safely in my pocket.

"Hi, Ketsui." Tsuna sighed, leaning his cheek against his palm in a dejected manner. "Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are sure popular."

I glanced over to the two being swarmed and shrugged, crossing my arms on his desk and looking up at him. "I think you're way cooler."

Tsuna's cheeks flushed lightly and I smiled softly, he really was too great of a guy. Kyoko better look up and realize what an amazing boy is following after her.

"T-thanks." Tsuna murmured, scratching the side of his cheek awkwardly. "Neh, Ketsui?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you giving any chocolates to anyone?" Tsuna questioned, looking off to the side.

I blinked at the question, mildly surprised. Tsuna should have been used to me always giving him chocolates now, why would he think I'd give them to anyone else?

"Yeah, I am." I answered, thinking to the nicely wrapped package in my pocket.

Tsuna's head whipped around so fast, the poor boy almost slipped from his chair. "You are? To who?"

I resisted the temptation of giving him a blank stare. What was up with him today?

My eyes caught sight of bright caramel and I glanced from a pleasant looking Kyoko to a dejected Tsuna.

...

...

He must be depressed that his crush isn't giving him chocolates!

"Ah, Tsuna, speaking of chocolates, I actually—"

_Ding. Dong._

"Dame-Tsuna! Sensei wants you!"

"A-ah, y-yes!" Tsuna exclaimed, shooting from his chair and quickly slipping out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>I frowned, standing on my tippy toes as I scoured the crowded room for my childhood friend.<p>

"Ah, where could he be?" I sighed, shifting from side to side as I looked around.

"I told you, stop following me!"

"Kyah! He looked this way!"

"His angry face makes my heart skip a beat~"

I glanced over to where an exasperated Gokudera was being stalked by a mass horde of girls. I blinked, raising an eyebrow at the sight before catching the bomber's eye.

I promptly stuck my tongue out at him.

Gokudera's eye twitched in anger as he curled his hand into a fist, raising a few sticks of dynamite up threateningly.

"Gokudera-kun! Look this way! Look this way!"

His eyes flickered over to the mass crowd and I snickered, making my great escape.

* * *

><p>Ryohei Sagawa was on his way to his next class. Jogging back and forth to the extreme as he got himself pumped up.<p>

Though the white haired senior was not expecting to see a girly looking boy, or more so, a boyish looking girl hanging in a tree, upside down, clinging for her life.

The not to bright teen blinked at the sight, scratching the side of his head as he looked up at the pale faced girl. "Oi!"

Ketsui flinched, digging her nails into the tree at the loud voice. "Yes?"

"What are you doing up there?" Ryohei shouted as Ketsui warily glanced downwards.

"Um..."

"Are you working out to the EXTREME?" Ryohei suggested, jogging in place in example.

"Uh, not really."

"OH." Ryohei paused and scratched the side of his head again. "AREN'T YOU ONE OF SAWADA'S FRIENDS?"

"I would assume so." Ketsui replied.

...

...

...

"What are you doing up in the tree then?" Ryohei questioned, watching the black haired girl curiously as she attempted to inch her way down the branch. "Uh, I just got stuck trying to help a cow is all."

"A cow?" Ryohei echoed, blinking. "THAT WAS EXTREMLY KIND OF YOU THEN."

Ketsui grumbled under her breath, fat lot of good helping Lambo did her. The little boy just ran off with the chocolates she gave him and ended up getting her stuck in a tree!

Ryohei shrugged, prepared to be on his way when he heard a loud _snap_. The older boy glanced up in time to have a high pitched "AHIII" reach his ears as the girl came tumbling down.

The snowy haired teen blinked as the mess of black and leaves tumbled down to the ground, landing flat on her face.

"Ow..." Ketsui groaned, her voice muffled by the ground.

"SAWADA'S FRIEND!"

"Yeah?"

"YOU SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"...what?" Ketsui questioned, lifting her head to look up at a shining Ryohei. "To be able to survive a fall like that and somehow manage to push a cow out of a tree, you must be super strong! Strong to the extreme! And we need extreme fighters like you to be in our club!"

"Um, no thank you..."

"JOIN!"

"AHIII!"

* * *

><p>"Tsuna~" I groaned, dragging myself into the classroom. "Where are you?"<p>

My quickly depleting hopes were suddenly brightened as I spotted Tsuna once more, at his desk, watching Yamamoto and stupid Gokudera receive gifts from their adoring fans.

But before I could even reach the brunette's desk, a shot of red flared and hit him square in the head. I blinked at the bullet and grimaced as the boy suddenly shot forward, shouting "Kyoko" as he shot out of the room.

I really hated that baby.

"Ah, Ket-chan!"

I glanced backwards to a grinning Yamamoto and sighed, still bummed about not being bale to give my chocolates to Tsuna. "Yamamoto."

The baseball star grinned at the reply and glanced down to the chocolate in my hands. "Oh? Who are those for?"

I looked downwards and hugged the chocolates tighter to my chest. "Tsuna."

"Eh?" Yamamoto grinned, a bright smile on his face as he lowered his head down to my level, pointing a finger towards himself. "Do I get one too?"

I blinked, my face stoic as I recalled having my conscious overpower me. I dug into the bag at my side and promptly pulled out a light blue wrapped bag.

Yamamoto looked surprised that there was actually one for himself. He glanced down to the brightly wrapped bag and blinked.

I glanced downwards and bit the inside of my cheek.

What was meant to be baseballs came out rather oval shaped, a few turning out nicely, while others...not as nicely.

I gave him a blank stare, holding out the bag. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided not to take it, since a few were deformed. That, and the fact that his arms were stock full of chocolates.

"Thank you, Ket-chan!" Yamamoto grinned, reaching with a free hand to grab a bag and place it nicely on top.

I blinked mildly in surprise; he was probably only being the nice person he was.

Yamamoto glanced down at all the chocolates in his arms; a slight frown touched his lips as he looked around, as if trying to find a way to store all the chocolates. He looked to my chocolates in his other hand and grinned, looking back to me. "Neh, how about you help me eat these?"

I raised an eyebrow, and Yamamoto took that as a sign to explain further. "Since I have so many chocolates, I want to taste yours first!"

I blinked at the boy.

Yamamoto merely smiled in response as he took a seat at my desk, pulling up a chair beside him and patting the seat with a happy look on his face.

...I needed to work on evasion tactics. For it seemed that whenever Yamamoto was involved, I was forced to endure social situations I would much rather avoid.

Shifting the case strapped to my shoulder, I took a seat beside the happy go lucky boy, ignoring the seething glares of the girls who had been previously crowding him.

Yamamoto began to unravel the wrapping and picked up a deformed baseball, looking at the treat happily as he promptly tossed it into his mouth.

I contemplated gaping at the boy as he munched on the treat without a care. I had expected some sort of gag reflex, especially since making chocolates wasn't my specialty. I usually practiced making them for weeks before I was able to give Tsuna a decent batch.

Yamamoto glanced over to me, a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his mouth as blinked. "How come you're not eating one? They're delicious!"

I raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Are you sure about that?"

"They're really good!" Yamamoto persisted, a huge grin stretched across his face. "Try one!" His fingers were suddenly in front of my face, a milky brown piece pointed towards me.

I stared at my own creation and glanced up to an expectant Yamamoto. Grudgingly, I opened my mouth to the sweet treat. The chocolate went past my lips as I tasted the sweet concoction. Fingers like feathers brushed my lips as Yamamoto pulled away, smiling expectantly as I chewed my own creation.

...surprisingly, it wasn't that bad.

"See?" Yamamoto grinned, looking proud of himself. "Good right?"

"Mmm." I agreed, shifting uneasily. "It's been nice talking—"

"Street rat!" A hand came crashing down on my head, causing me to yelp in pain and glare up accusingly at the attacker.

"What was that for?" I snapped, glaring harshly at the smug looking silverette. "I didn't do anything!"

"Where has the Tenth gone?" Gokudera commanded, his eyes narrowed as he held up Tsuna's bag. "Tell me!"

"How am I supposed to know?" I muttered, feeling my eyes darken. "Reborn shot him with that stupid bullet and he ran off."

"How dare you—gah!"

I smirked triumphantly as the bag of chocolates hit him square in the face. The bomber fell backwards due to the sudden attack, furthering my smugness.

"Enjoy the chocolates, Goku-dog. I've got a best friend to find!" I grinned, grabbing my case as I slipped out of the classroom.

"Ah! Stupid street rat! I'll be the one to find the Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed, throwing the bag of chocolates into his own bag as he chased after the girl.

"Haha, this looks fun!"

"Ah, cupid's work is in the air." Hana murmured, resting her cheek against her palm.

* * *

><p>"Stupid...problems..." I muttered, panting heavily as I slowly inched my way along the neighborhood. "At this rate, I'll never get to Tsuna's house..."<p>

Why was it that today of all days had to be so hard to deliver Tsuna his chocolates? It was never this hard the past years...

I blame Reborn.

"P-Please, s-s-stop!"

"That's what you get for messing with Namimori!"

"You better think twice before starting up a gang around here!"

I blinked at the sight before me. A large group of what looked to be disciplinary committee members were smirking victoriously as a beat up group of teens ran off, limping with bruises scattered across their faces.

Just what I need, more trouble...

"Eh? Who're you?"

I glanced upwards and blinked as the group turned their heads towards me, eyes narrowed and odd hairdos bobbing in the wind as their bright armbands shone brightly in the light. "Me?"

One of them squinted at my left arm and I blinked, glancing downwards at the armband around my own arm. "Um..."

"Oh! Isn't she the new secretary?"

"Eh? Really?"

One of them stepped forward, clasping me on the shoulder with a wide grin on his rough looking face. "Welcome to the group, Secretary!"

I blinked. "Hah?"

"We members have to stick together." Another grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Especially with all the weird beat downs that have been going on."

The one whose hand had been on my shoulder offered a smile. "It's nice to finally meet the person who's been taking such a work load off of our committee! It's thanks to you that we can get a lot more done, like beating up punks who try to mess with us."

There was a chorus of agreements from the group and though my face remained blissfully confused, I felt an odd trickle of warmth inside me.

Must be the heat.

"Oh," I blinked, reaching into my case and pulling out a larger bag. "These are for you, I'm not sure how many people there are in the committee, but split them up evenly, okay? The purple one is for Kusakabe, and...be sure to give him the dark purple one too. He should know who it's for."

The group blinked in surprise as I quickly ran off, not wanting to be stuck with more socialization.

* * *

><p>I yawned tiredly, climbing slowly to the top of the tree that would reach Tsuna's window. It was nearing a day's end and all I wanted to do was just hand Tsuna his chocolates.<p>

I huffed in determination and continued making my way up the tree, hoping I would be able to get down much smoother than last time.

Peeking my head over the sill, I prepared to tap the thin glass to alert the boy of my presence when something made me pause.

A bright smile was stretched across Tsuna's face, his eye bright wit happiness as Kyoko and Haru brought down the steaming pots of what looked to be chocolate fondue. Gokudera and Yamamoto were at his sides, grins on their faces as they laughed over some silly thing.

I found my eyes staring solely at Tsuna as he simply smiled, a box of chocolate sin his hand.

His smile...

I felt a small smile touch my lips as I reached into my case, slipping out the bag and setting it gently against the sill.

I glanced upwards to the darkening sky, and with a final glance at the smiling face of the only person I held dear, I slipped away without a sound.

Just as I had been so used to doing my whole life.

* * *

><p>With a tired yawn, Gokudera tossed his bag lazily onto the floor, slipping his shoes off as he prepared to make his way to his room to fall into a blissful sleep.<p>

A rustle caught his well trained ears as he glanced downwards, a red ribbon wrapped bag slipping out of his bag and onto the apartment floor.

Annoyance flickered through his eyes; it was probably some chocolates some annoying girl had managed to slip into his bag.

But as the bomber bent down to toss the candy away, a tag caught his eye. The word's 'To Goku-Dog' stared back at him expectantly. A scowl touched his lips as he raised the bag above his trashcan, full heartedly prepared to toss the most likely poisoned sweets away.

...

...

Gokudera slammed open a cupboard, tossing the bag of chocolates in with such ferocity, there was a loud _thud _as it bounced off the wall. He quickly slammed it shut and stormed off into his room.

* * *

><p>Hibari blinked at the neatly wrapped package sitting atop his desk.<p>

The small, dark purple ribbon wrapped bag staring back at him. Chocolates the shapes of herbivores staring back at him as well.

The chairman unraveled the bag, reaching in to take one that looked like it was supposed to be a rabbit. Hibari examined the treat a moment before popping it into his mouth. The older teen leaned back into his chair, shutting his eyes for a well deserved nap.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ What a day..." Tsuna sighed, flopping down into his bed with a small smile. "At least I got chocolates from Kyoko-chan... Well, sorta."<p>

"At least you're popular with the elders." Reborn smirked, petting Leon. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed something."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, slightly wary of what the baby meant. But what the young boy did notice, was that Reborn was getting chocolate crumbs all over his room!

"Who gave you the chocolates?" Tsuna questioned dully while Reborn merely smirked. "Ketsui."

"K-Ketsui?" Tsuna repeated, eyes wide with surprise. "Wha? Speaking of Ketsui..."

Tsuna frowned, realizing he had not gotten his yearly chocolate from the girl. A frown touched his lips at the thought; Ketsui always gave him chocolates on Valentine's. He had grown so accustomed to it, but seeing that his friend hadn't given him one this year brought a slight pang to his chest.

"She gave one to Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Kusakabe, Momma, even Hibari got one too." Reborn continued, causing Tsuna's eyes to widen.

The spiky haired boy frowned and shivered at the cold breeze flying in through the window. Making his way to the opening, he blinked at the small, neatly wrapped bag sitting alone on his sill.

Clutching the bag and shutting the window, he opened up the orange ribbon holding the bag's contents and blinked at the tuna shaped chocolates inside.

A smile touched his lips as he rewrapped the bag and set it gently beside his nightstand.

Right beside a framed picture, containing two smiling children.

* * *

><p><strong>Wowzah. This was a pretty long chapter. 0-0 I guess that's good, right?<strong>

**I seem to have positive feedback on this reverse harem idea, so I'll go with it and see how it flows! Maybe towards the end of this story, I'll have a poll for who you all want her to end up with, but it seems a lot of you have picked out your shippers already. XD**

**CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO THIS PINEAPPLE HAIRED STRANGER WAS? KUFUFUFU~**

**AnonXD: Haha, I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Fye Chroix: I got a lot of people on that one; her appearance seems that way, huh? Haha, thanks for the review!**

**SkyLion27: I'm glad you love it! :D It just might be~ We'll never know! As you can see, I think it's going downhill. Thanks for the review!**

**An Echo In Time: I'm glad so many of you like the idea. It's nice to get some feedback on it and how you guys think it'll go. :D But thank you for having so much faith in this story! And thanks for the review!**

**Whitewhite: Hmm, I'll try to fix that. I don't exactly want it to seem that they fall for her so easily; only a few or two characters will have that affect, while the romance will take some time to progress. But I'm glad that you like it so much! I personally enjoy making them hate each other; it's just fun to write the little rivalry they've got going on. XD Thanks for the review!**

**Hayate The Soul Reaper: Aw, thanks~ And no problem! That's what these replies are for! I like to get some feedback from my fans and get a chance to reply to any questions and or concerns they have. :D I do have this Yamamoto craze going on, so fluff between the two will really show. But fear not! The other characters have scenes yet to be seen! Hopefully I'll see another review with this update! Thanks for the review!**

**nadzuke eno mono: Haha, I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the review!**

**Kimichee: Byakuran, huh? If Ketsui were to meet him, the poor girl would die of personal space invasion. XD Thanks for the review!**

**TheKawaiiStar21: Haha, that's alright! I'm glad you're reviewing now! I'll be sure to send Ketsui the love, XD. But I'm glad you enjoy her character, I have fun writing her. Thanks for the review!**

**MusicOfMadness: Really? I'm so glad to know that I actually took away a few hours of someone's time to read this story! XD Thank you for liking it! And thanks for the review!**

**Sharkdude: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Lady Syndra: Hoho~ The mystery that is our dear Ketsui~I can't wait to see either! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Akira45: Thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**XxXTwilight-SinXxX: I hope she doesn't seem Mary-sue because of it. Haha, but thank you for the courage! I shall proceed onwards with the best of hopes! –heroic laugh- Thanks for the review!**

**THNAK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT. I HOPE YOU'LL ALL CONTINUE TO HELP ME FURTHER AND SEND ME A REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	11. Farewell, to Our Daily Days

**I'm sleepy...**

**I do not own KHR, I only own Ketsui.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Eleven: Farewell, to Our Daily Days**

* * *

><p>I found myself staring out the classroom window, slightly interested in the fuming clouds gathering outside.<p>

The darkening gray looked ready to burst at any moment, promising if not any rain today, surely tomorrow.

"Eh, so gloomy." Tsuna murmured beside me. My eyes flickered over to where his face was also focused on the window, and not on the board as it should be.

"I like cloudy weather." I commented quietly, looking back to the gather clouds. "I like it when it rains too. But storms can be nice as well, I suppose."

"Ketsui, you like such dark weather..." Tsuna sweat dropped, smiling slightly. "But it does look like it's about to rain."

I offered him a soft smile, nestling my head into my arms and listening to the lulling sounds of the weather outside.

"Alright, you all have a ten minute break before class starts again!"

"Ah! Did you hear about that new pop star?"

"The one who's half American? He was amazing!"

"Can I copy your homework? I'm sunk..."

Peace, ruined.

A soft sigh whistled past my lips as I peered around the classroom, wondering if there was any possible way for me to catch a nice nap. But with all the noise and students bustling about, the thought seemed highly unlikely. Perhaps I should ditch?

I glanced over to where Tsuna was sitting at his desk beside me. The poor boy looking as socially awkward as possible.

...I think I'll stay.

"Ah! Tenth! How are you today?" Gokudera exclaimed, his eyes sparkling as he scooted his chair over to Tsuna's desk.

"Great. Now the room smells like a dog." I muttered crossly, casting Gokudera and annoyed look.

"I wasn't talking to you street-rat!"

"Ma, ma. Let's all be friends here." Yamamoto laughed, clasping a hand on both Gokudera and my shoulders'.

"Shut it, baseball freak!"

"Please let go of my shoulder..."

Tsuna offered a nervous smile to the amount of excitement going on before him. I caught on to that tentative smile and paused, ignoring Gokudera's annoying shouts at my ear.

I shut my eyes for less than a second, composing myself. And as my eyes opened back up, I returned to my façade.

"Oh shut up, Goku-dog. No one cares about what you have to say..."

"What was that? I'll blow you up, street rat!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Grah!"

"Gokudera! No threatening other students in the classroom!"

"It's so lively." Kyoko commented, a soft smile on her face as she took a seat by her desk. "How are you today, Ketsui-chan?"

"I'm fine." I answered simply. "Er, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful! Thanks for asking." Kyoko's smile widened. "How are you, Tsuna-kun?"

"G-Good!" Tsuna stuttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

I smiled softly as the two engaged in a quiet conversation. Quietly, I slipped back into my seat, not wanting to disturb the group I observed before me.

It was for the best, that he start treasuring others soon. I would never know what could happen, especially with the growing tensions within Tsuna's life. As much as I hated to believe what this all meant, his life changing.

Whether or not I was onboard.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ket-chan! Is that you?"<p>

Just play it cool, he won't notice you if you bury your head deeper into the book. He won't notice... He won't notice... he won't notice...

Another body had invaded my personal space and I mentally sighed as a finger tipped down my book. I grimaced slightly at the sight of bright honey brown orbs and inwardly groaned.

So much for getting some alone time.

"Haha, what are you doing in the library all alone?" Yamamoto questioned, plopping down into a chair beside me with a curious look on his face. "I didn't even know we had a library!"

"We do." I reassured, setting the book down back into the pile and sighing at the lost peace. "Is there something I can help you with Yamamoto?"

"Nope!"

...

...

...

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, then why are you here?" I inquired, tilting my head slightly in confusion.

"To keep you company of course!" Yamamoto grinned, looking as if that were completely easy to figure out. "You shouldn't be all alone like this!"

_But I like it like that..._I thought with a sigh. "Well, thanks. I guess. But I honestly am perfectly fine on my own."

Yamamoto merely laughed, staying seated.

...

Obviously this was going to be much harder than I thought. The world must hate me, or the saying opposites attract is actually true. Since no matter where I seemed to be, this ball of energy seemed to follow me.

Where was Tsuna when I needed him?

Yamamoto glanced around the empty library and tilted his head like a lost puppy. "Wait, did you come here for peace and quiet?"

Bingo!

"No, I just came to get some reading done." I lied, settling back in my chair. "You've saved me from absolute boredom, Yamamoto."

"Cool!" Yamamoto grinned. "What're you going to do now?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Maybe I'll go catch myself a snack...Tsuna is still nagging me about my eating habits..."

"Then I'll come along too!"

I blinked, paling slightly. He couldn't be serious, could he? How hard can it be to get rid of a single person? "That's fine; you've done enough justice for one day..."

"It's no problem!" Yamamoto smiled, standing up along with me and walking forward.

...dang it.

"What kind of snack do you want?" Yamamoto questioned, holding the door open for me as we walked down the hallway.

"I'll just grab something form the vending machine." I answered, veering to the left. "It's all the way on the other side of the hall; you really don't have to walk with me the entire way."

"Haha, like something as small as that would bother me!"

...dang it...

I slumped. There was just no end to this boy's happy go lucky attitude. Honestly, he was like a never ending outlet...

Whispers reached my ears and I glanced around from the corners of my eyes. Students littered along the hallways, mainly the female population, were tossing me rather narrowed glares and glances. Obviously they were trying to figure out why on earth the school's star athlete would be walking with that girl in the corner of the room.

Can't say I wasn't wondering the same thing...

I glanced over to Yamamoto. The black haired boy had a bright smile on his face, as if he were happy about some unknown thing. I was rather curious on his upbeat nature, but I'd much rather view him from afar. Not direct contact.

"What do you want?" Yamamoto questioned, standing before the machine. "My treat!"

"You really don't have too." I sighed, not liking how this was becoming some sort of pattern. "I can at least buy some vanilla milk myself."

"So that's what you want?" Yamamoto continued, already having inserted the amount of money and was now pressing the buttons. "Haha, I didn't take you as the vanilla type."

I could only sweat drop, slowly slipping my wallet back into my pocket. This boy was going to be the end of me, I just knew it. "Thank you, Yamamoto."

"It's no problem!" He grinned, turning his head my way. "Anything for a friend!"

And there it was, that weird feeling in my stomach. It was unsettling, only Tsuna made me feel warm and fuzzy, that's how it's always been. At the mention of any sort of friendship by anyone, not just Yamamoto, there was that weird warmth.

The weather?

I glanced outside and blinked at the darkening clouds and the cold wind that blew by the windows, rattling the frames.

...Probably just my imagination.

There was a _clink _and Yamamoto bent down to grab the drink. I turned my gaze to the window, hoping to avoid any sort of further conversation after I got my drink. I honestly had had enough socializing for a lifetime.

"Oh? That's odd." Yamamoto frowned, looking curiously at the machine. "I think the drink's stuck."

I blinked, bending down and peering up the lid. The darkness of the machine made it rather hard to peer any further, but I could see the faint glint of the glass bottle.

Yamamoto furrowed his brows as he reached his arm up further. He tongue stuck out at the corner as he searched around, and with a sigh, he slipped his arm out. "Ah, it looks like my arm can't reach it."

"Let me try." I offered, reaching my arm up through the slot. "I think I can reach it..."

"Haha, good idea, Ket-chan! Since you're so small, your arm should fit much easier!" Yamamoto praised, oblivious to the slight gloom that settled over me.

I'm not short, dang it!

I smirked faintly as my hands enclosed around the cool glass bottle, with a tug, it was sent down and into the open slot of the machine.

"Good work, Ket-chan!"

...

...

...

"Ket-chan?"

"...Yamamoto?"

"Yeah?"

"...Do you know how to get arms unstuck from vending machines?"

There was a slight silence as Yamamoto blinked. The bewildered look on his face flittered away and a slightly amused one took place. "Haha, sure! I'll help you out in no time!"

Ignoring the intensified glares from the females in the hallway, I tensed uncomfortably as Yamamoto's arms wrapped around me. His chest was pressed snuggly against my back, bringing a rather uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach.

His grip tightened and Yamamoto tugged backwards. I cringed at my arm being stretched inside the metal, but attempted to aide in the tugging, wanting to be free from both the boy and the machine.

Yamamoto gave another hard tug and my hand came flying free, the sudden freedom sending the both of us tumbling backwards.

Having another person cushion you when you fall is helpful, but it doesn't help when you end up landing face flat into their chest.

I blinked, getting a face full of blue cloth from our uniform. The rhythmic beating of another heart caused me to pause, curiously, I found myself listening to the calming sound.

"Haha, are you alright, Ket-chan?" Yamamoto questioned, sitting upwards and grasping me by my shoulders.

"Wonderful." I answered monotonously, holding up a bottle of vanilla milk. "Thank you for, um, keeping me company."

"It was my pleasure!" Yamamoto laughed, leaning back on his hands. I glanced down to the rather awkward position we were in, me in between his legs, and much to close for comfort.

"K-K-K-Ke-Ketsui?" A voice stuttered out in shock.

I glanced over and blinked at a beet red Tsuna, his face flushed as he glanced from Yamamoto to me. "W-W-W-Why are y-y-you and Y-Yamamoto...?"

"He was helping me get milk." I answered calmly, standing up and brushing myself off.

"W-What?"

"I was just keeping Ket-chan company as she went to go buy a snack!" Yamamoto grinned, patting my head—much to my distaste. "But the milk got stuck, and so did ket-chan's arm, so I had to tug them both out!"

"Oh..." Tsuna sighed, looking relieved, and then confused as to why he was relieved. "B-But why were you two in—"

"Tsuna~" I smiled, fluttering over to the stuttering boy. "Where have you been? I've been wondering where you were~"

"I w-was helping Kyoko-chan find her book." Tsuna answered, smiling slightly as his cheeks flushed a light pink. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make you worry."

I grinned softly, finding comfort in being near him. "No worries, I'm just glad that—"

"Tenth! Tenth! You forgot your bag!" Gokudera cried, running down the halls as he waved a brown bag in his hand.

A dark aura fluttered around me and I sighed in annoyance as Gokudera came running up, handing Tsuna his bag with the upmost care. "Here you are!"

"Why didn't you remind him to get it instead of having to make such a show of running down the halls like some dog?" I grumbled darkly, narrowing my eyes at Gokudera.

"Shut it, street rat! I don't see you helping the Tenth out!"

"I help him out more than you, Goku-dog!" I growled, clasping Tsuna's free hand I began to tug the brown haired boy forward. "Let's go Tsuna. We don't want to be late for class."

"R-Right." Tsuna agreed, a slightly confused look on his face. I offered the boy a gentle smile and continued forward.

"Hah! Look's like dame-Tsuna has a girlfriend!"

"She's probably hanging out with him out of pity!"

"No-good Tsuna couldn't get a girl even if he were the last guy on earth!"

"Like he could even count as a guy!"

Tsuna's faced flushed, a flustered and embarrassed look overcrossing his features as his pace slowed and his eyes hit the floor. Oh no, I would have _none _of this.

Coming to a gentle halt, I brought my bottle of milk up with my free hand and slipped my thumb under the bottle cap.

There was a _pop _as the lid came off and a yelp of pain.

Tsuna's head glanced backwards and his mouth fell agape at the four boys suddenly on the floor, a small circular imprint on their foreheads. I glanced back out of the corner of my eye and frowned.

"Whoops, silly me, I need to be more careful!" I grinned, continuing to walk forward. "Oh well~"

I could feel Tsuna's eyes on me and flashed him a small smile, assuring him that no thanks were necessary. A grateful look came into his warm brown orbs and I smiled happily.

What were friends for?

* * *

><p>"Lambo wants to play with the street monster!"<p>

"No thank you."

"Lambo wants to play with the street monster!"

"I'd rather not."

"Lambo wants to play! Lambo wants to play!"

"Lambo!" Tsuna complained, an annoyed glimmer in his eyes as he glanced down to the afro haired boy. "Leave Ketsui alone!"

"No! Lambo wants to play!" Lambo continued, looking back to me with a determined look on his face. "Play!"

I glanced down to the child and shifted awkwardly. I reached into my case, fumbling around for anything that could save me from this child's demands. A red bouncy ball was my answer and I held it up for the small boy to see.

"Lambo wants to play?" I cooed quietly, bouncing the ball in my hands as I watched the child's eyes follow it intensely. "Go get the ball!"

Lambo was off racing out of Tsuna's room as he scampered after the ball. Tsuna sweat dropped at my antics and shook his head. "Ketsui, he's not a dog."

"But it still works." I shrugged, returning back to snuggling deeper into Tsuna's bed. "Ah~ I love your bed... It's always so soft...and it smells nice too... Mama really does a good job with the sheets..."

Tsuna shook his head, watching me snuggle deeper into his blankets as he turned to the homework laid out before him. "I really don't get any of this..."

"Want to join me in a nap?" I offered sleepily, peeking my head out through a small crack in the blankets. "Your bed has room for two."

"It is my bed." Tsuna sweat dropped. "And I'm fine. You go ahead and take a nap."

"I was unaware that you already had women in your bed, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn commented, watching us from his Leon-chair. "You're progressing much faster than I expected."

"It's not like that!"

I blinked in confusion. Not quite understanding what that meant, but assuming it was my cue to go ahead and take a nice, long nap.

"You seem very comfortable with Tsuna next to you, Ketsui." Reborn observed, sipping a hot cup of coffee. "Yet earlier when Yamamoto was helping you out, you looked ready to run away screaming."

"I don't like physical contact."

"But you're fine when Tsuna is with you?"

"Tsuna's family." I mumbled, flickering my dark orbs to meet Reborn's curious ones. "He's an exception. And you already know all of this."

"True enough." Reborn smirked, taking a sip. "But it doesn't mean I don't like to have a nice chat with you, you're always so cold and ignoring such a sweet baby like me."

"Baby my ass." I muttered, casting him a cold stare. "No baby drinks coffee."

"Tenth! Tenth! Are you home?" I grumbled under my breath at the sound of the shout. And once more, it would appear that the peace was ruined. "Tenth!"

"He's not home!" I spat, sticking my head out of Tsuna's window to glare at the silverette down below. "Go home! Shoo!"

"I'm not a dog, street rat! And what do you think you're doing in the tenth's room? How indecent!" Gokudera exclaimed, shaking his fist at me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous that I'm in here and you're not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Gah! I'll blow you to bits!" Gokudera growled, whipping out several sticks of dynamite. "Now get down here so I can kill you properly!"

"Not in your lifetime, Goku-dog!"

"Ketsui, he can come in..." Tsuna sweat dropped, looking rather exasperated by this whole ordeal. "Honestly, he means no harm..."

I gave Tsuna a blank stare, looking pointedly to the sticks of dynamite in Gokudera's hands.

"Haha, what's going on over here?" A cheerful voice questioned and I paled, glancing downwards.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera's angry face and followed his heated gaze up to the window sill. Where I stood, poised to toss a clock down on Gokudera's head.

"Ah! Ket-chan! What are you doing in Tsuna's room?"

My eye twitched as I carefully set the clock back down on the stand. "Nothing."

"Haha, it looks like you guys are all having fun!" Yamamoto grinned, as he glanced around. "Can I join?"

"Go away, baseball freak!" Gokudera hissed, glaring in annoyance at Yamamoto. "No one wants you here!"

"Haha, you're funny!"

"Ah? What are you all doing out here?" Nana questioned, opening the front door with a curious look on her face. "Come in!"

I sighed, slumping back against the wall as the sound of footsteps made their way upstairs. Honestly, just when you want some peace and quiet with a close friend, what happens? An annoying dog and an in-your-space, super friendly all star barging in.

Meh.

I contemplated slipping out the window and going home where I could be in peace, alone. But the door soon opened and two heads of silver and black popped into view.

"Hello, Tenth! Thank you for inviting me into your home!" Gokudera smiled, instantly taking a seat by Tsuna.

"Aha, thanks Tsuna!" Yamamoto agreed, sitting down as well. "What're you up to?"

Tsuna blinked, shaking his head slightly at what was going on around him. I let out a sigh of annoyance before settling back into Tsuna's bed, turning my back to the intruders.

"I'm doing math homework."

"Ah! Allow me to assist the Tenth in his homework!"

"Y-You don't have too..."

"I insist!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. Grumbling inwardly, I found myself unable to fall into the deep sleep that I had hoped to have had. With a sigh, I sat upright and choose to instead gaze around Tsuna's room, eyes blank as they took in the familiar objects.

They landed on a small frame by his bedside and I felt a smile touch my lips. The image of two children brought a warm, but nostalgic ache to my chest.

There was a bright flash of light and I blinked, startled. Glancing around warily, I noted a smirking Reborn as he pocketed a small black sheet. I arched a brow, suspicious to his actions when a knock on the door capture my attention.

In stepped none other than Bianchi, holding a plate of dangerous looking purple snacks. A blank look was on her face as she set down the plate of deadly food items. "I brought some snacks for you all."

"S-Sis..." Gokudera groaned, falling backwards with a _thud_. Yamamoto blinked at his fallen friend and looked to the smoking treats. "Haha, those look interesting!"

Tsuna's face had gone a deathly pale and I grimaced as she offered a soft smile Reborn's way. "I made them with you in mind, Reborn."

A bubble slowly flowed from the corner of his nose and I sweat dropped, watching as Bianchi gushed about how adorable and shy Reborn was, ignoring her groaning brother on the floor.

I froze, suddenly feeling my chest tighten uncomfortably. I put a hand to my mouth and felt a rough cough leave my lips. I felt pair soft eyes stray over to where I was and I cringed inwardly.

They weren't supposed to see that...

_They weren't allowed to know._

"Are you alright Ketsui?" Tsuna questioned, his soft orbs clouded with worry as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I shut my eyes for just a second as I reopened them, my mask anew. "Yeah, just choked on some spit, haha."

Tsuna looked bewildered but he merely nodded, returning to his seat with a wary glance my way. I gave him a reassuring smile, and cast Gokudera a raised eyebrow as he glared up at me from the floor, his hands still wrapped tightly around his stomach.

There was a knock on the door and Nana stepped in, a warm smile plastered on her face. "Ah, it looks like you all are having so much fun! Are you all staying for dinner?"

"If... the Tenth...will allow me to..." Gokudera groaned, clutching his stomach while Yamamoto laughed. "I am!"

"I'll actually be heading home." I answered softly, instantly feeling eyes on me again. "I have some things I need to take care of back at home..."

"Are you sure, Ketsui?" Tsuna questioned, furrowing his brows. "It's not much trouble for you to stay..."

"You should stay!" Nana protested, a frown marring her soft face. "We're making hamburger steak!"

I offered a small smile in return as I sat up and stretched, grabbing my case as I shook my head. "It's alright; I should be getting home now anyways."

"Alright then," Nana said sadly, nodding her head. "Tsuna, would you walk her home?"

"A-Ah sure!" Tsuna exclaimed, shooting up and nearly tripping over his bag. "I'll take you home, Ketsui."

"Thanks." I said softly, smiling warmly at Tsuna as he blushed, muttering and stuttering furiously about how it was fine.

"Haha, I'll come too!" Yamamoto grinned, standing up while Gokudera barely managed to prop himself upwards. "I'm...not...letting that..._rat_ be...alone...with the Tenth!"

The small smile instantly dropped into a flat line and my eyes went blank as I shrugged, slipping out of the room with a silent swish.

* * *

><p>"So this is where the rat lives..."<p>

"Haha, it's still the same as I remember it!"

"Ketsui, will you be fine on your own?" Tsuna questioned, shifting nervously as the trio waited outside my front door. "Don't forget to eat again!"

"How the hell do you forget to eat?" Gokudera grumbled, looking as if such a thing could be too stupid even for Ketsui.

"It can happen..." Tsuna murmured, remembering walking in to a dead asleep Ketsui with her face planted in her dinner. "Be sure to eat right away!"

"Yes, mom." Ketsui smiled softly, nudging Tsuna slightly. "I've been living on my own, haven't I? I can handle myself. We don't need to go through this every time..."

"R-Right..." Tsuna blushed and Ketsui was instantly warmed by how much he cared for her.

"Be grateful the Tenth give's a rat's ass about you." Gokudera spat. Narrowing his eyes he added, "Someone like _you _doesn't deserve to be cared about by someone as amazing as him!"

"And someone like _you _doesn't even deserve to be _known _by him," Ketsui retorted, her voice flat as she glared back at the silverette. "Get off my lawn, dog."

"Why you—"

"See you next time, Ket-chan!" Yamamoto grinned. "Maybe next time you can take a shower at my place!"

"H-Hieeee? S-Shower? Why would she do something like that at your house?" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes wide. "T-T-That's—"

"Don't screw around with the Tenth, baseball freak!" Gokudera hissed, looking to Yamamoto in anger.

"Haha, it's just a maybe!"

"Don't even suggest to begin with!"

Ketsui rolled her eyes, offering Tsuna one last smile, she quietly closed the door.

* * *

><p>While the trio began their trek back home, the girl instantly slumped down. Her breathing ragged as she coughed harshly into her hand.<p>

Something wet and coppery tasting entered her mouth and Ketsui cringed, shakily getting up on unsteady legs as she made her way to the kitchen sink.

Red tainted the water that flowed down the drain and she splashed her face a few times, breathing a sigh of relief when all that was left was the tight constriction in her chest. Her faithful case lay by her feet as she slumped down, hands shaking slightly.

Ketsui shut her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm her body down. Something glimmered in the corner of her vision and she glanced up.

From where she sat on the floor, the moon shone through faintly through her window. She turned and gazed up at it, staring back as the white softness basked her in its light.

The soft memories of spending such peaceful days with Tsuna rushed through her and she sighed, forcing herself to stand up and grab her case. Though her movements were sluggish, they were strong.

Zeroing in, the blank eyes had become lit with a fire of determination.

She knew that the life that Tsuna knew was soon coming to an end. The peaceful days she had allowed herself to fall prey to where gone, and it was up to her to be by him every step of this new world.

A tightening in her chest grew stronger as she stood straight, the moon reflecting off her hair in a sharp glint. Like the sharp blade of a sword.

And it was up to her to make sure he stayed safe.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Black Friday this week! I'm thankful for having such faithful reviewers who are willing to stick by me no matter how bad of an author I am for leaving them. I love you guys! Thank you all so much for all your reviews and words of encouragement!<strong>

**I want to announce this to you all, but this story will be having a prequel and sequel. Not now, or anytime soon, but eventually. The prequel I'll tell you more about as the story goes on, but the sequel I can tell you will be happening when they're all TY older.**

**Akira45: A lot of you do! Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Lady Syndra: Haha, thanks! And thanks for the review~**

**SmileRen: It wouldn't, but she just doesn't want to. Haha, but don't worry, they'll have their time to shine. Thanks for the review!**

**AnimenMe: I know right? This is a historical moment, folks. One to go down in books. Haha, thanks for the review!**

**UmiNight Angel Neko: Aw, thanks! She feels the love~ and her fandom number is actually 11, XD But why 7? Thanks for the review!**

**Babyuknowme13: Thanks! I'm glad that so many of you guys like her character, and that may just be happening sometime~ Thanks for the review!**

**XSkyeStarlX: Really? You like it? –sparkly eyes- Thank you! Haha, one if the neutrals I see. I'm a little hesitant on Hibari too, but I just can't help but throw him in. I'd feel mean leaving him out... I can't wait either! Thanks for the review~**

**Nadzuke neo mono: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Blacklightnungwolf: Thanks! Sorry for the wait! And thanks for the review!**

**Hayate the Soul Reaper: Haha, sorry! Life and duty to family calls. I'm sorry to make you wait! :( Hibari sneezing was just totally some random thing I threw in there, haha, but I'm glad you guys liked it! It could be~ Her past will remain pretty foggy, so you'll just have to wait and see! I do think so, but I want to give other characters a chance too! But Yamamoto is just so easy to write, their opposite personalities make it all the more fun. I'm glad you love this chapter so much! Thanks for the review!**

**SkyLion27: You've been given more! Thanks for the review!**

**A smple fan: Aw shucks, thanks. Writing several at a time isn't easy though, I end up leaving a lot of stories not updated for a long time, and I'm sorry for that...And yes, she will be involved, thanks for the review!**

**TheKawaiiStar21: Lol, it seemed like a normal review to me! Haha, I'm sensing you like Hibari, neh? Or could it be you're a Tsusui fan? –wink wink- And your fnagirling could never bug me, I do it all the time myself. Thanks for the review!**

**Msdgirl: Haha, that opinion might just change when a few other characters are thrown into the mix! I guess I do want Dino to be apart of this, though the age difference does make me a little wary, I'm hoping that when the series gets farther in, the difference won't be as bad, or at least unnoticeable. Thanks for the review and your outtake!**

**ThoughtlessRage: Aw, thank you! I can't wait to see how she'll act to Mukuro as well. XD Thanks for the review!**

**NinjaGirl9797: I hope the wait wasn't too bad! Thanks for the review!**

**Tempesta Di il Nebba: Dude, cool username. :D Thanks for the review!**

**MCRDanime: Thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Once again, apologies for leaving you all hanging for so long, and promising to try and update faster and just end up not updating at all. :( I don't mean to keep you all waiting and then leave you disappointed, honest, and I'm really trying.**

**But thank you all for reading this with me for so long! I'm amazed at how many reviews this has gotten, and all I can ask now is that you...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	12. Fortune Telling Midgets?

**And the Kukuyo Arc begins~ :O**

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: Fortune Telling Midgets**

* * *

><p>"And that class, concludes today's lesson." The teacher's voice echoed throughout the class. "Now don't forget to do your homework, and that those of you with low scores on today's test better get a better one on the retake!"<p>

Ketsui sighed, shoving the badly marked test into her bag as she stood up from her desk. The blackette stretched her hands over her head and let out a small sigh of satisfaction upon feeling her muscles relax.

Her eyes opened and lazily looked over the room, locking onto Tsuna's slumped frame. A small smile touched her lips and she slowly made her way over to the brunette.

But alas, halfway there, Ketsui blinked at the body suddenly blocking her way.

Her eyes were face straight ahead with a broad chest, so she tilted her head up and blinked blankly at Yamamoto's smiling face. A faint swirl of confusion flickered in Ketsui's eyes as she raised a brow at the boy.

"Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, Ket-chan?"

"Is there a reason why you're blocking my way?"

Yamamoto blinked and then let out a laugh, scratching the side of his chin sheepishly. "My bad, haha! I just wanted to ask if you were busy today!"

Ketsui blinked, tilting her head curiously. "Why would you want to know if I were busy?"

Yamamoto blinked in return, looking puzzled. Realizing that the girl honestly couldn't make the connection he grinned. "Because I wanted to know if you'd like to come to one of my prac—"

"Eh? Dame-Tsuna got a bad score _again_?" A voice sneered, and Ketsui perked up, peering around Yamamoto to spot Tsuna looking down sheepishly as two other classmates grinned.

"Haha, not surprising! He can never get a good grade!"

Ketsui's eyes narrowed and she stepped around Yamamoto, not taking her eyes off of Tsuna.

"Sorry, Yamamoto." Ketsui apologized, moving towards the scene of the crime. "But I'm busy today!"

Yamamoto blinked, looking down at the spot Ketsui had just been in bewilderment. As if he couldn't quite believe that the girl he'd been talking too had just left.

Ketsui was at Tsuna's side in an instant, offering the boy a rather bright smile in contrast to her usual blank face. "Are we still on for studying today?"

Tsuna blinked in surprise, looking to Ketsui in shock. "S-Study? Oh! Y-Yeah!"

Ketsui's soft smile widened a small bit and she turned her gaze to the two boys watching the encounter in shock. Her eyes narrowed and a cold glint entered her dark orbs, causing the two boys to flinch.

They instantly paled and ran off, shoving past students who gave them bewildered looks at the sight. Tsuna blinked in confusion while Ketsui smiled, looking rather pleased with herself.

Ketsui turned to Tsuna, smiling softly. "Then I'll see you at your place in a little while, alright?"

"U-Uh, y-yeah..." Tsuna blinked, looking bewildered. "See you...?"

Ketsui beamed, fixing the violin case strapped to her shoulder as she swiftly moved out of the room, silent and unnoticed. Tsuna blinked at this, watching as her figure disappeared around the door like a shadow.

The brunette could only shake his head, gathering up his things.

Ketsui always was a hard one to figure out.

* * *

><p>Black orbs stared up at the graying sky in slight wonder.<p>

Ketsui blinked, staring up as the clouds gathered together in a tight, angry sort of clump. Looking ready to start pouring any second.

She shifted the case on her back and turned the corner that led to Tsuna's house. Her hair swished as her eyes flicked up to the sky once more, wondering when the clouds would finally burst.

A blotch of black caught her eye and she turned her gaze to two, rather suspicious looking, men in black suites. Annoyed looks were plastered on their faces as they sifted through bushes and peered around corners.

The girl blinked at the odd sight, but chose to ignore it. Instead, she focused her attention on the house in front of her as she rang the door bell, standing back patiently.

Nana blinked at the sight of Ketsui and quickly smiled, opening up the door wide. "Ah, Ket-chan! How nice of you to stop by, Tsuna's upstairs."

Ketsui offered the kind woman a small smile and nodded, slipping off her shoes and stepping into the house. The instant warmth swirled around her and she allowed herself to smile a little larger.

She hopped up the stairs two at a time and made her way to the door marked with a tuna fish. Ketsui gently opened up the door, a smile etching its way across her face.

"Hi, Tsuna—ah?" Ketsui blinked at the sight before her.

Small to medium sized objects were calmly floating mid air, a small boy with light brown hair and currently glazed over dark brown eyes stood in the center of Tsuna's room, his hair tousled about as the room continued to defy gravity.

Tsuna whipped around, staring at his equally confused friend in shock. "K-Ketsui! What're you doing here?"

Ketsui blinked, frowning slightly. "I thought we were going to study." Her eyes softened and she tilted her head. "Did you not want me here?"

Tsuna instantly shook his head, hair whipping back and forth rapidly as his face flushed. "N-No! I just forgot! No! Wait, I didn't forget! I mean, I thought—"

"Ketsui-ne," the small boy began, turning his head slowly to Ketsui as he looked off into the distance. "Ranks number 1 out of 52 in the 'carries around a violin case' category."

Ketsui blinked, raising her eyebrow slightly. "Pardon?"

The strange boy then bent down and all the floating objects dropped to the floor. He brought out a rather large book and began to write down what looked to be...a ranking?

"A-Ah, this is..." Tsuna trailed off, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Um..."

"This is Fuuta, otherwise known as Ranking Fuuta." Reborn answered, smirking from where he sat on Tsuna's bed. "He's an information specialist who has no equal when creating a ranking."

_Another one_...Ketsui inwardly thought, shaking her head as she looked to the boy. "That's a dangerous ability."

"Tsuna-ni has agreed to take me in." Fuuta piped up, smiling brightly as he beamed at Tsuna. "And he's going to help protect me!"

"Y-Yeah, but—" Tsuna began, only to be cut off as Ketsui looked to him in surprise.

"You offered to protect someone?"

"W-Well—"

"That's very heroic of you, Tsuna." Ketsui smiled, looking in slight awe at her friend.

Tsuna's cheeks flushed and he soon began to stutter about how he was anything but heroic. Ketsui merely continued to smile, a wave of affection towards her friend building up inside at how he was willing to help someone in need.

Then again, maybe the poor boy just didn't know how to say 'no'.

"Would you like me to do some ranking for you, Ketsui-ne?" Fuuta questioned, looking brightly up the girl with glittering eyes.

Ketsui shifted awkwardly, not sure how to turn down such an adorable looking boy. Especially when he was flashing her what dangerously resembled the puppy dog face.

"I'm fine—"

"Ketsui would love too hear some of your rankings." Reborn interrupted, and Ketsui whipped her head around to glare at the baby.

"Yay! I'll do my absolute best." Fuuta beamed, standing up as the dazed look reappeared in his eyes. "Ketsui-ne ranks number 17 out of 35,672 in the 'socially awkward mafioso' category. She also ranks number 5 in the 'most mysterious mafioso'."

Ketsui felt her eye twitch and Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Ketsui? Mysterious?" He then tilted his head to the side. "Well..."

Fuuta continued. "Ketsui-ne ranks number 2 in the 'best violinist' category. She also ranks," the boy paused, the faintest hint of confusion flickering across his face. "Number 1 in the 'most willing to—"

"This sounds like fun!" A voice exclaimed and the group turned to spot an excited looking Haru in the doorway. "Do mine too!"

"Haru?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking both surprised and shocked as the girl grinned, stepping into the room.

"Is this a new kind of fortune telling?" Haru questioned, looking curious.

"Do you just come up without permission?" Tsuna questioned, looking at her with wide eyes.

Haru grinned, walking over to Tsuna and holding a finger up as if she were teaching. "I was on my way home from grocery shopping, and your mom asked for help in bringing the laundry inside before it rained."

"I see..." Tsuna sighed as Haru knelt down beside him.

"I know," Haru began, grinning in excitement at Fuuta (who had switched off of ranking mode) "Tell my fortune too!"

"Is this a good idea?" Ketsui murmured, looking uncertain as Fuuta stood up.

"All right, you are Tsuna-ni's friend, after all." Fuuta smiled and Haru let out a squeak.

"Is he your secret little brother?"

"What's a secret little brother?" Tsuna exclaimed in confusion.

"My name's Fuuta!" Fuuta explained, an almost ditzy smile on his face.

"Oh, I see!" Haru replied, the same ditzy look on her face.

_Maybe I should go_... Ketsui pondered, looking around the room. _If Haru's here, who knows who'll come next_...

"You should deny it a little too!" Tsuna shouted, looking towards Fuuta.

The small boy shared a glance with Reborn before turning to Tsuna, his eyes wide and pleading with a sad puppy dog look on his face. Tsuna faltered and Ketsui blinked, glancing the other way as her cheeks flushed a bit at the sight.

Even Ketsui could break under the pressure of such a stare.

"_Do not forget. You must never forget."_

Ketsui blinked open her eyes slowly, tiredly. The black haired girl let out a tiny yawn and turned her head the other way, seeing Tsuna, Haru, Fuuta, and Reborn engaged in a conversation.

Yes, the insomniac of a girl had decided to nap in place of all the commotion going on with Fuuta's abilities. Her eyes caught hold of Lambo and I-Pin joining the fray and she let out a quiet sigh.

_And that means_...Ketsui sat up, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes as she looked boredly towards Tsuna's door.

True to her beliefs, the wooden door slammed open and revealed a panting bomber. "Tenth! Why didn't you tell me that the ranking kid was here?" Gokudera exclaimed, pointing a thumb to himself.

Gokudera blinked, catching sight of a blob of black comfortably nestled in Tsuna's bed. "Ah! Street rat! How dare you defile the Tenth's bed!"

Ketsui sniffed the air and made a displeased face, looking to Gokudera with a blank stare. "Huh. The room suddenly smelled like _dog_."

"G-Gokudera?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking over to the silver haired bomber in surprise.

"Why I outta—"

"Yo!"

Ketsui blanched slightly as Yamamoto appeared in the doorway. A grin adorned his face as he glanced around the room. His smile brightened when he spotted Ketsui.

"Ah, Ket-chan!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna repeated in the confused voice, this time a different name.

"Yamamoto." Ketsui acknowledged quietly.

"I just happened to run into him." Yamamoto explained. Blinking he glanced up to the floating objects in the room. "Wow, this is amazing."

Ketsui blinked, looking up and finding that the pillow she had been sleeping on was floating as well. She turned her gaze and found Fuuta still in his ranking mode.

"There was something I wanted to ask him," Gokudera muttered, walking forward and standing in front of Fuuta.

The glazed eyed by turned his head towards Gokudera. Gokudera swallowed. "What rank am I for 'person most suited to be the Tenth's right-hand man'? Can you do it ranking kid?"

Ketsui's ears twitched and she glanced out to Tsuna's window, noting the pitter patter of rain hitting the house. Her eyes blinked as droplets hit the window in a light sprinkle,

"It's raining..." She murmured quietly, looking outside a second more before turning back to Fuuta, undeniably curious for the boy's answer to Gokudera's question.

"That's easy." Fuuta answered. "Here goes."

The boy turned his head upwards a bit, hair flowing about as the room went quiet for a second. "Hayato-ni's rank is..."

Gokudera tensed; face growing serious as he swallowed once more. Ketsui raised a brow in curiosity.

"Not even in the ball park."

"W-What?" Gokudera ground out, his face paling as he slumped to the floor. Tsuna being the only thing propping the silverette up.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ketsui grinned in triumph, flashing Gokudera a smirk. "I told you that you weren't fit to be Tsuna's right-hand man!"

"B-But..." Gokudera was at a loss for words, looking down at the floor. "Not in the rankings...am I that worthless?"

While Ketsui basked in this newfound information, Fuuta glanced over to the dark haired girl. "Ketsui-ne...ranks 57 out of 57 for 'Tsuna-ni's best friend'."

A dark cloud suddenly settled over Ketsui and the girl slumped against the wall, her eyes dull. "I...rank last? I don't even know who I am anymore..."

"Is there such a thing as being out of the ranking's range?" Tsuna questioned in shock, looking frantically from a depressed Ketsui to a depressed Gokudera.

"It's not that," Fuuta began. "It's out of the atmosphere."

Tsuna and Gokudera both went rigid. "Outside the _earth_?"

Yamamoto let out a laugh. "That's a funny guy!"

"Being a right-hand man for the mafia isn't the only job out there." Fuuta started once more, his voice sounding glazed over. "Hayato-ni is ranked first for 'the person most suited to be a male nanny' out of all the mafia."

Ketsui blinked, the haunting image of Gokudera in a pink apron at a daycare flashed through her mind and she shuddered, quickly shaking it away.

There was no way _that _was ever happening.

"Gokudera? Who's always fighting with Lambo?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"A nanny?" Haru echoed.

"Goku-dog being number one at anything is a shocker." Ketsui murmured, the dark cloud still hanging over her head.

"He's also ranked second in the 'likes children' category." Fuuta added. "That's perfect for you."

Gokudera slumped to the floor, a look of disbelief clouding his features. "I...I like children?"

"You're funny too, Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed, watching this all with a grin.

A flash of pink caught Ketsui's eyes and the girl glanced upwards, nearly jumping in surprise at the sight of Bianchi plastered to the ceiling, pink hair splayed about in an almost horror movie style.

"B-Bianchi?" Tsuna exclaimed, all eyes turning to the woman on the ceiling.

"As I'd expect from Fuuta," Bianchi praised. "An amazing ranking usage. But what's important is love."

"That's so cool!" Haru squealed, looking at Bianchi in awe.

"That made no sense..." Ketsui muttered, resting her head against the wall. Her newest friend, the depression cloud, faithfully by her head.

"She always makes great entrances." Yamamoto agreed.

The sound of something hard hitting the floor caused all the people in the room to glance downwards. Gokudera laid there, his body so rigid it was as if he were stone.

"He's petrified from the shock!" Tsuna shouted, his eyes wide in surprise.

"While we're at it, let's make a love ranking and make it clear who loves who." Bianchi proposed.

"W-What are you saying?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking to Bianchi in shock.

"It sounds like fun." Reborn agreed, floating downwards in his astronaut suite. "Do it, Fuuta."

"Seriously?" Tsuna cried, looking around frantically.

"Then let's start with the 'who Tsuna-ni loves' ranking." Fuuta offered.

"W-Wait, Fuuta!" Tsuna exclaimed, his face growing nervous as he attempted to reach the boy, only to soon be stopped by his gravity defying powers.

"Rank number one in 'who Tsuna-ni loves',"

"Wait!"

"Is..."

"Uwah!"

"Leon."

Ketsui blinked in surprise, settling back down onto Tsuna's bed. Said green chameleon floated down in front of Tsuna. The boy blinked in shock and confusion and Ketsui tilted her head.

"Is that true, Tsuna?" Ketsui questioned quietly, watching her friend with slightly widened eyes.

"N-No! Of course not!" Tsuna exclaimed, waving his arms about. "That can't be right!"

"Haru has fallen into unrequited love..." Haru whimpered, looking out to the darkening sky, rain falling down. "Haru's heart...is raining like this sky!" She sobbed.

Fuuta blinked, his face flickering over with surprise. "Rain?"

All the previously floating items and people fell to the floor with a thud. Ketsui blinked in surprise and leaned over the bed towards Tsuna. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah...I think so..." Tsuna murmured, looking up with a wince. "Ow..."

Ketsui blinked once more and glanced down, now noting that Fuuta had climbed half way onto the bed and was now resting his head on her lap, a tired look on his face.

"What's wrong, Fuuta?" Tsuna questioned worriedly. Ketsui inwardly felt a rush of warmth. Tsuna barely knew the boy and yet, he cared for his wellbeing.

"I feel weak; I'm no good in the rain." Fuuta murmured tiredly, nestling his head into Ketsui's lap. The girl blinked, looking rather awkward with such close contact. The girl quietly began to stroke Fuuta's hair, attempting to soothe the boy.

"I hate the rain." Fuuta began, his voice tired. "When it rains, my rankings become nonsense."

"Eh? Nonsense?" Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

"There's a theory that his communications with the Ranking Star become interrupted." Reborn explained.

"Enough with the theories!" Tsuna shouted in exasperation. Tsuna then paused, as if coming to a realization. "Meaning, the rankings after the started are incorrect?"

"Then I _am_ Tsuna's best friend?" Ketsui perked up, a happy look spreading on her face.

"Then my ranking, too..." Gokudera began, a happy look also spreading on his face.

"I think yours is perfectly accurate, dog." Ketsui sneered, looking down at Gokudera, who glare dup at her.

"Shut it, street rat!"

"Make me, dog!"

"Hayato..."

Gokudera blinked, glancing up towards Bianchi before paling, falling to the floor with a pained. "S-Sis..."

"G-Gokudera..."

"Are you alright?"

"When did it start to rain?" Haru murmured, looking outside in curiosity. "Hahi? An army of umbrellas!"

Ketsui arched a brow, walking over to the window. Sure enough, in the pouring rain, a large mass of black umbrellas crowded along Tsuna's house.

The black haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Is it that stupid hobo?"

"No. It's the Todd family." Gokudera replied, glancing from the window back to Tsuna. "I remember seeing them before."

"So, they're after Fuuta." Tsuna realized and Ketsui fingered the case strapped to her back.

"It seems so." Reborn agreed, hopping onto the bed, white larva crawling slowly across his face.

Haru let out a terrified scream, falling to the floor. Ketsui paled, backing away slowly from the bugs.

"Your winter subordinates!" Tsuna shouted, pointing a finger towards the larva.

"Well, they're in their larval stage." Reborn explained coolly, "So they can't gather information."

"Then they're useless!"

"You were the one who decided to take in Fuuta." Reborn reprimanded, the bugs now having disappeared.

"That's true..." Tsuna murmured, a frown marring his soft features. Ketsui frowned at this, not liking that her friend was sad.

"I could always take care of them for you," Ketsui offered quietly, her eyes focused solely on Tsuna.

"H-Hie? You couldn't take on so many, Ketsui!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking at his friend in shock and Ketsui blinked calmly, her face blank, save for the soft look she saved only for Tsuna.

"Whatever you like." Ketsui murmured, settling back down against the bed. A sleepy look crossed over her face as she let out a yawn. "How troublesome."

"Don't worry, I'll help, too." Yamamoto grinned, and Ketsui blinked at the baseball star, her eyes curious.

Yamamoto caught the girl's gaze and grinned. "I'll help protect you too, Ket-chan!"

"That won't be necessary." Ketsui replied calmly, looking away from his smiling face. "I can take care of myself. And Tsuna."

"Like I would trust the Tenth's care with you!" Gokudera growled, casting Ketsui a scathing glare.

"Since when did I care what you think?" Ketsui bit back, looking at Gokudera from the corner of her eye.

"Why you—"

"Hey, Reborn," Tsuna began, turning his head to the baby. "What should we—eh? He's a sleep!"

"Figures..." Ketsui muttered.

"Tsuna-san! Bianchi-san is..." Haru trailed off, her eyes wide with panic.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera peered over the window sill, watching with wide eyes as Bianchi approached the large crowd of Mafioso.

"Sis... She's going alone too..." Gokudera trailed off.

"Fight?" Tsuna put in and Gokudera nodded his head.

Ketsui peered over the three heads crowded by the window and blinked, watching as Bianchi merely glared at the gathered men. They soon parted and she passed through, waving her hand in farewell.

"She ran away!" Tsuna cried, putting his hands to his head as Gokudera looked down in disbelief.

"S-S-Sis?" Gokudera murmured, looking semi-shocked.

"So, let's start the sports festival!" Yamamoto's voice broke through and Ketsui looked to the boy in confusion.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Gokudera sighed. "Who's going to carry?"

"I'll do it." Yamamoto grinned.

"Don't trip." Gokudera replied flatly.

Ketsui let out a loud yawn.

* * *

><p>"I'm not fit for this kind of stuff..." Ketsui huffed, keeping a couple paces behind Tsuna as the boy ran for his life, carrying a still sleeping Fuuta on his back.<p>

The other's had managed to lure away the large portion of the Todd family, but the three, who Ketsui assumed were the least dumbest, had stuck behind and caught Tsuna sneaking out.

Well, trying to sneak out at least.

The afternoon was settling in and Ketsui glanced behind her, catching sight of the three chasing after them. She let out a light grumble and picked up the pace, shooting after Tsuna as they passed another corner.

The two soon passed by what looked to be another student from some other school bending down to pick up whatever snack he had just gotten from the vending machine. Tsuna passed by the other boy without much of a care, but Ketsui found her eyes flickering over to the beanie wearing boy for a split second.

A chill ran up her spine as the boy seemed to glance back at her, eyes shielded by reflective glasses. Ketsui narrowed her eyes for a second, assessing this stranger for just a moment.

"There they are!"

Ketsui cursed under her breath and charged after Tsuna, pushing aside the apprehensive feeling that had begun to swirl in the pit of her stomach.

A playground came into view and Tsuna skid to a halt, one of the members of the Todd family striding forward, hands in his pockets as he blocked off an exit. Ketsui narrowed her eyes and glanced backwards, the other man with a bowl for hair blocked them from behind.

The final one, the leader, strode forward, a smirk starting on his face.

"You've been troublesome." Bowl cut growled.

"We're done playing tag." Mohawk snarled.

"Give us that kid." Leader ordered, taking a step towards them.

Tsuna took a step back and Fuuta blinked, opening his eyes up sleepily. "Huh? Tsuna-ni? Ketsui-ne?"

"Fuuta," Tsuna began, glancing back to the boy behind him.

"The guys who were after me earlier!" Fuuta exclaimed, clinging closer to Tsuna.

"Come with us peacefully," Leader began again, holding his hand out. "We won't hurt you."

"Of course not." Ketsui muttered, looking at the man in front of her in distaste. "You'll just use his powers for your own well being."

Apparently the man had heard her quiet remark, for he cast her a seething glare. To which, Ketsui simply stuck out her tongue.

The men took a step closer and Ketsui's hand instantly came to a rest on her violin case, narrowing her eyes at the three men. She glanced back to Tsuna, wondering if she should wait for some sort of go ahead before attacking these three.

Now Ketsui knew for a fact, that she wasn't the most talented fighter. But whenever Tsuna came into play, it was her job to defend him no matter what. Even at the cost of herself.

She owed him that much.

"H-Hey!" Ketsui glanced back at Tsuna's voice, only to find Fuuta standing beside her.

"You might want to go back," Ketsui warned, taking a step in front of the boy. "I don't want you to—eh?" Ketsui blinked, watching as the leaves at Fuuta's feet began to flutter upwards, a chilling wind blowing through.

"This is no time to make rankings!" Tsuna exclaimed. Fuuta ignored him, glancing over to Leader.

"Paulo is ranked 55 out of 86,202 in combat prowess in the mafia," Fuuta murmured, the leaves floating around him.

"Rank 55? That's strong!" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes widening in fear. Paulo smirked, clearly pleased with his standings.

"He had a name?" Ketsui murmured, looking to the side in confusion.

"Rossie is ranked 226 out of 85,202 in intelligence." Fuuta continued, looking over tot eh next man. "He's the most skilled out of the three."

"Huh, me?" Rossie echoed, his eyes wide in surprise.

Fuuta glanced back to Paulo. "The leader Paulo is the lowest, so the real leader is Rossie."

"Is that true, Rossie?" Paulo interrogated, stepping towards Rossie with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be silly, Boss!" Rossie exclaimed, holding his hands out calmingly.

Paulo's face contorted into anger as he gripped Rossie by the collar of his shirt. "Did you call me silly?"

Ketsui blinked in wonderment at the small boy. The rankings he had just made were bound to pit the other men against each other. A clever tactic for someone so young. Her eyes glimmered and she glanced to the side.

Another boy bound to the life of a Mafioso.

"This is a trap!" Bowl cut shouted, attempting to calm the other two down. "He's trying to get us to fight amongst ourselves!"

"Enzo's ambition ranking is 55 out of all the mafia."

"What?" Enzo exclaimed, looking to Fuuta in shock.

The boy remained impassive, staring at Paulo calmly. "Once you have the ranking book, he'll definitely doublecross you both and take it for himself."

Paulo instantly rounded on Enzo. "Is that why you said not to call the men back?"

"That's not it, Boss!" Enzo protested, taking a step back.

Paulo would hear none of it. "I see right into your heart!" He lunged, slamming his fist straight into Enzo's face.

"Use your head a little, Boss!" Rossie began, attempting to calm the boss down as well, but to no avail. "He's trying to get us to fight!"

"Is this how I use it?" Paulo questioned, slamming his head into Rossie's.

"They're fighting each other," Tsuna murmured in exasperation, his shoulders slumping. Ketsui glanced over as Tsuna suddenly blinked. "This was Fuuta's plan! Fuuta, now's your chance—"

"I need to write down the rankings I just said," the boy responded, crouching down in front of his large white book and beginning to write.

"It was the truth?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Do that later!"

"But I'll forget by then." Fuuta protested, looking up with a pout.

"I guess there's no helping it." Tsuna murmured, smiling in exasperation. "Let's hurry up and—"

"Where do you think you're going?" Paulo inquired, the three men stepping closer.

Ketsui's eyes narrowed and she drummed her fingers along her violin case, contemplating just how long she should wait to attack them. Fuuta ducked behind Tsuna, clinging to the boy fearfully.

"Hiee! We're definitely going to die!" Tsuna cried, his eyes widening in fear.

Ketsui took a step in front of her friend, tilting her chin up at the three men. The members zeroed in on her and scowled. "Ah? What do you think you can do about it, scrawny?"

Ketsui opened her mouth to reply when her eye caught a glint in the far distance. Her eyes widened, but before she could block the bullet, it hit its mark.

Tsuna fell back to the floor, his eyes wide in shock from the impact of the Deathperation bullet. Ketsui's eyes widened as well and she cursed at her carelessness. She wasn't supposed to let him get hit again.

"Tsuna-ni!" Fuuta cried, looking down at Tsuna in shock and Ketsui kept a small smile plastered, putting a hand on Fuuta's head reassuringly.

A flame began to ignite on Tsuna's forehead when it burst forth in strength, Tsuna's clothes flying off and leaving him clad in his boxers. The boy shot upwards, his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried, molding his hands into fists. "I will protect Ketsui and Fuuta with my dying will!"

"Tsuna-ni, you can't!" Fuuta exclaimed, his face becoming worried. "You have the lowest combat ranking! You can't beat them!"

Ketsui's eyes flickered down to the boy and she smiled at him. "Tsuna's a lot stronger than you'd think." She murmured quietly, though her eyes darkened. "Even without that bullet."

Within seconds, Tsuna was moving in and out, delivering harsh blows and powerful punches to the three men. With a flip he slammed his foot into Paulo, sending the leader flying backwards with his unconscious members.

Ketsui wanted to watch in admiration of her friend, but found her heart clenching uncertainly. She didn't like those bullets. Not one bit.

"It's like a dream," Fuuta murmured in awe. "This is the first time my rankings have been wrong."

"W-We didn't die," Tsuna began, his eyes returning back to their normal shade as the flame disappeared.

"I would never have let it happen," Ketsui muttered quietly, her eyes flickering back to the area she had seen the bullet fired.

"I'm so happy that you made my ranking wrong!" Fuuta exclaimed, rushing up to Tsuna and hugging him.

"You're happy to be wrong?" Tsuna questioned, looking at Fuuta in confusion.

"I want to stick with you and become even happier!" Fuuta cried, smiling up at Tsuna with a gleeful expression. "Can I stay here?"

"E-Eh?"

"Tsuna-ni..."

Ketsui smiled slightly, but she blinked in surprise at the sound of an explosion coming off towards the distance. She figured that Yamamoto and Gokudera and Haru had finished over on their end as well.

"Let's go home," Tsuna sighed, rubbing the back of his as he lead Fuuta away. Tsuna then blinked, glancing back to Ketsui.

His brows furrowed when the girl's gaze stared out at the area behind them, her back was rigid and her fingers were laid carefully on her case. "Ketsui? Is something wrong?"

The girl blinked, shaking off the apprehensive feeling seeping into her as she walked up to Tsuna. "No. Everything's alright."

Tsuna looked at her unconvincingly and Ketsui offered him the smallest smile. "Honestly."

The boy nodded, continued on their way home. Ketsui followed a few steps behind, but couldn't help the glance backwards, her back tensing.

Something didn't feel quite right to her.

* * *

><p><em>Ding. Dong.<em>

Ketsui blinked in faint surprise, ruffling the top of her bed messed hair as she approached her front door, wondering who it could be this early before school. She was supposed to be meeting Tsuna, so why would he come to her?

Twisting open the knob, the black haired girl was met with another surprise.

"Kusakabe?" Ketsui questioned, raising a brow at the disciplinary member in front of her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Ah, you're still here." Kusakabe sighed, smiling faintly through the small grass stick sticking in his mouth. "Thank goodness."

"Is something wrong?" Ketsui questioned, feeling her shoulders tense up.

"I just wanted to warn you to be careful," Kusakabe answered, sticking his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. "There've been a series of attacks on Disciplinary members, and since you wear our band..."

Ketsui blinked in faint surprise. "Someone's targeting members?"

"Yeah, and they've been doing a good job." Kusakabe muttered, flicking the piece of grass in between his teeth.

"What does Hibari have to say about this?" Ketsui questioned, looking up at the other boy in confusion. "Surely he wouldn't let something like this go on."

"Hibari may be making his move as we speak," Kusakabe sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just be careful, okay? The other members were worried about you too, so I just dropped by to make sure everything's alright."

Ketsui's eyes widened a bit, though she attempted to push down her surprise. "They...were worried?"

Kusakabe blinked at her in surprise now. "Of course. You're our valued secretary; you're part of the family."

Ketsui felt warm. "Thank you, Kusakabe."

Kusakabe shrugged, scratching the side of his face awkwardly. "Well, I'll be on my way now. Be careful."

"I will," Ketsui nodded, waving slightly as the other member turned heel and began to leave. "Bye..."

Once the head of funny hair was out of view, Ketsui went back inside to gather her things for school. Her head reeling with the newfound discovery.

If members of the _Disciplinary _Committee were being targeted, this was not a good sign. No one in Namimori wanted to mess with them. They were well known, meaning that whoever it was obviously had no fear of their reputation.

Ketsui's eyes narrowed and she ran her hand comfortingly across the smooth surface of her case, masking her faint worry. If it led to Namimori students being targeted as well, then she would have a problem on her hands.

She'd have to be extra careful, then. Ketsui bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn't be distracted by anyone or anything; her focus had to be solely on protecting Tsuna.

Not only was it her job, Tsuna was her friend, and with everything that had been going on that soon centered on him, this problem was bound to come after him as well. And she couldn't let him get hurt.

As Ketsui stepped out the door, bypassing the photo frame long since forgotten on a table counter, an almost bitter smile touched her lips.

After all, she couldn't fail.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuuta has arrived! And the Kukuyo arc ha snow begun! What will await our emotionless main character? No one but me knows!<strong>

**Haha, sorry for the lack of updating. Working on other stories has taken up a bit of time and life has called for my attention, but I'll try and regulate the updates a bit better.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS MAKE ME WANT TO CRY.**

**I love you all so much. :) Thank you for everything you've done for meh!**

**I'm a bit busy today, so review replies will be done next chapter. Not much ahs happened this chapter, and I didn't like it that much, but I assure next chapter will be a little more exciting!**

**Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews, and all I can ask of you now...**

**IS THAT CHA REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	13. Targets

**FINALLY. AN UPDATE.**

**Sorry for the long wait guys!**

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen: Targets**

* * *

><p>"Self defense classes?" Ketsui echoed, looking faintly bewildered at the thought of Tsuna beating people to a pulp with his fiery fists. "Why would you need those?"<p>

"I don't need them," Tsuna sighed, rubbing his head tiredly as he walked beside his friend. "But Mom thinks I should know some self defense."

"How come?" Ketsui questioned, furrowing her brows. "Is someone threatening you? Because I can—"

"No, no, no." Tsuna waved off her theory, smiling slightly. "It's just the recent attacks going on at Namimori make her think I need to know these."

Ketsui felt herself grow more alert. So what Kusakabe said hadn't been just an overreaction. People _were _getting targeted.

"But it's only Disciplinary Committee members," Tsuna said tiredly, shaking his head. "Not the _students._"

"Ketsui," Reborn's squeaky voice began, and Ketsui blinked, turning her head to the small hitman. "Aren't you on the Disciplinary Committee?"

...

...

...

"Hieee! Ketsui!" Tsuna exclaimed, turning to his friend in shock and realization. "That's right!" His eyes glanced to the band around her arm for conformation. "I forgot!"

"I'm just the secretary." Ketsui answered calmly, casting the smirking Reborn a side glare. "What would they want with me?"

"But the Disciplinary Committee members are the ones being attacked!" Tsuna continued, his eyes growing worried. "Maybe you need these classes more than me..."

Ketsui felt a smile play upon her lips. Tsuna was just too good for her sometimes. "I think I can handle it. What would they want with the girl who signs papers?"

Tsuna's face remained worried as they continued walking, and Ketsui offered him another reassuring smile. "Besides, if anything, I'm the one who should be protecting you, Tsuna."

"Eh?" Tsuna questioned, blinking slightly in confusion. "That doesn't really seem right..."

"Look." Reborn commented, his voice slightly curious as he gazed to the front entrance of the school.

Tsuna and Ketsui glanced up, spotting the Disciplinary members crowding around the front gates as guards. Ketsui brushed the strap slung around her, securing the violin case to her back, her body tensing slightly.

"It's the Disciplinary Committee," Tsuna murmured, looking surprised.

"After all those incidents, tensions must be high." Reborn commented, examining the sight before him.

"So it _is _being done by people with a grudge against the Disciplinary Committee?" Tsuna questioned, glancing back to Ketsui worriedly.

"No."

Tsuna whipped his head around in surprise while Ketsui went rigid. Her body beginning to shake slightly as she slowly turned her head to the sound of the cool voice.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes growing wide with fear as his face grew pale.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted, unaffected.

Ketsui remained silent, scooting just a bit closer to Tsuna and glancing the other way, her face slightly pale.

"Hello there, baby." Hibari greeted before turning his steely gaze towards Ketsui.

"Um, we're just on our way to school..." Tsuna began nervously, backing away as Hibari slowly approached. "We weren't bad mouthing you or anything..."

"I have no memory of such mischief." Hibari answered coldly. "Of course, I intend to protect myself by extinguishing the root of the threat."

Hibari's eyes flickered over to Ketsui again, his gaze trailing down to the band still pinned securely to her arm. Ketsui caught his gaze and blinked at the odd flicker in his eyes for a brief moment.

"Herbivore."

Ketsui went rigid. "W-What?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed as he gazed down at her. Ketsui met his gaze challengingly, though her legs shook under the urge to sprint away from his demonic aura. She always hated how he was somehow able to intimidate her, but she couldn't help it. He was _Hibari_.

The frightening purple aura did not come from him this time though. In fact, he seemed rather...pleased?

"If you choose to wear that," Hibari began calmly, his voice devoid of emotion. "Watch yourself."

Ketsui blinked.

Was _Hibari _telling her to be careful? Could the situation be that bad?

Hibari's eyes sharpened and his whipped a tonfa out, whirling around and slashing behind him. There was a grunt of surprise and Tsuna's eyes widened. "Dr. Shamal!"

As the doctor slumped to the floor, the female student he had been 'terrorizing' let out a scream, quickly running off.

"Ow..." Dr. Shamal grimaced, sitting up and turning to Hibari. "What was that for?"

"I sensed malicious intent," Hibari answered flatly. "I suppose it was my imagination."

"That doesn't mean you should just randomly attack me," Dr. Shamal muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Scary guy. Man, that hurts."

Ketsui glanced out of the corner of her eye, watching Hibari begin to walk away when he paused. Her brows furrowed as he touched his neck, a slightly confused look flittering across his features as a buzzing was faintly heard.

Her gaze snapped the Dr. Shamal and she narrowed her eyes. Had he done something?

She felt Tsuna let out a sigh of relief beside her, and her attention instantly turned to him. Tsuna then glanced over to Shamal. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...I've heard there've been attacks recently." Shamal began, a pleasant smile on his face. "I figured I should protect the girls."

"You're the danger to them..." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"_Hovering over green...From Namimori...Lain with verdure..._"

"Ah," Ketsui blinked. "Isn't that our school song?"

"Where's it coming from?" Tsuna questioned, glancing about in confusion.

The two finally paused, slowly turning behind them as Hibari's back faced them. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, putting it to his ear.

"How fitting..." Ketsui muttered; sweat dropping slightly at the sight. "He doesn't make everyone in the Disciplinary Committee do that, right?"

"Oh, I see." Hibari answered to the phone before turning back to the two. "Wasn't Ryohei Sasagawa an acquaintance of yours?"

The image of the white haired boxer flashed in Ketsui's mind as she turned to Hibari, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. Tsuna blinked, looking surprised. A chill suddenly crept along Ketsui's spine and she braced herself. This call wasn't just some friendly reminder.

"They got him."

* * *

><p>"Big Brother! Are you all right?" Tsuna exclaimed, shoving open the hospital door and making his way to Ryohei's bed. Ketsui followed at his heels, her eyes silently assessing the damage done to the boxer.<p>

"Oh, it's you, Sawada." Ryohei grinned through the bandages. "It's a little pathetic but he got me."

"Hieee! Why did this happen to you?" Tsuna cried, putting his hands to his head as he looked at Ryohei in horror.

"How are you doing?" Reborn questioned, and Ryohei brought a hand to his chest.

"I've got a few broken bones. Even though I had my guard down, he was a fearsome man." Ryohei answered, rubbing his chest lightly.

"You saw the culprit?" Tsuna questioned immediately, his eyes widening.

"Yeah. The uniforms are from Kukuyo Middle School, from the next town over." Ryohei explained, and if possible, Tsuna's eyes widened further.

"What? They're middle-schoolers?" He exclaimed, looking beyond shocked now.

"You be careful too, Sawada." Ryohei advised, turning to look at Tsuna.

"'You, too?' But I'm not involved in this." Tsuna explained, and Ketsui tilted her head slightly, her violin case shifting.

"But damn..." Ryohei muttered, looking back to the ceiling. "I wanted that guy's punch in my club!"

Ketsui felt a sigh of relief leave her, and the corner of her lips twitched upwards. If he was active enough to still worry about boxing, he would be fine.

_Still_.

"Is this yours?" Reborn questioned suddenly, bringing forth a golden pocket watch.

"No, I heard it was on my chest when they found me." Ryohei answered, blinking curiously. Reborn popped open the watch, staring at the motionless handles.

"Changing the subject," Ryohei began. "I haven't told Kyoko about this yet. She worries a lot. Please don't let this get out."

"Eh? But—" Tsuna began, only to be cut off as the door slid open, revealing a wide-eyed Kyoko as she ran into the room.

"Big Brother!" Kyoko cried, moving to her brother's bedside. "Why did you climb a bathhouse chimney?"

Ketsui sweat dropped, shaking her head in disbelief. The black haired girl caught onto the sudden change in atmosphere, giving Reborn a curt nod before slipping out of the room so Tsuna could talk to Kyoko.

_They'd be cute together. _Ketsui mused, settling back against the wall as she waited for Tsuna. _I'll do my best to see it happen._

Familiar flashes of a creamy tan uniform caught her eye and Ketsui glanced up, surprised to see so many other students of Namimori here at the hospital. Her senses went high and she gazed out among the crowd, what were they all doing here?

Ketsui withheld a jump of surprise as the door slid open, a weary looking Tsuna exiting. Ketsui eyed his tired appearance carefully, shifting her shoulders to make the case on her back more comfortable.

"Tsuna—"

""You aren't the only one who is panicking, Tsuna." Reborn commented, observing the large gathering of Namimori students as well.

"Eh?" Tsuna began, walking down the hallway. "The hospital is full of people from school!"

Tsuna's gaze turned towards one room in particular and his eyes widened in further. "Mochida-senpai?"

"Hey, No-good Tsuna." A boy greeted a slightly fearful look on his face. Ketsui twitched at the name but resisted the urge to glare.

"What happened to Mochida-senpai?" Tsuna questioned. "Was he—"

"He was attacked by those guys." The boy answered, and Tsuna's face turned into one of fear.

"Mochida-senpai, too?" he exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"And that's not all." The boy continued, looking scared himself. "As of last night, three third years, four two years, and two first years have been attacked. None of them from the Disciplinary Committee."

"Not from the Disciplinary Committee?" Tsuna echoed, cringing at the news.

Ketsui twitched, her eyes narrowing slightly. Then that meant Tsuna was at risk too. It wasn't just her anymore.

"Namimori's middle-schoolers are being targeted!" The boy cried, a panicked look overtaking his features.

"I don't believe it!" Tsuna wailed. "Why is something so terrible happening?"

_Namimori students..._Ketsui felt her hackles rise. There were good kids at this school—innocent kids. People who've done nothing wrong. And they were being targeted and put in danger as well.

_My priority is Tsuna. _Ketsui stiffened, straightening up her back. _But when I find out who's doing all of this..._

There was a faint murmur throughout the crowd and Ketsui blinked, glancing to the side to spot Kusakabe and another Disciplinary member walking with him. The two seemed to be discussing something as the crowd parted.

"It's the vice chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe-san." Tsuna murmured in slight awe, bowing his head downwards along with other students.

Ketsui arched a brow at the display, slight amusement bubbling at all the heads bowed down to the two. She locked eyes with Kusakabe and he gave her a curt nod, making his way past.

"Any sign of the chairman?"

"No, but I assume he's found a clue to where the enemy is. It's only a matter of time until the culprits are destroyed."

"Did you hear that?" The boy questioned, looking up when the two were gone.

"Yeah," A large, relieved grin overtook Tsuna's face. "Hibari-san went to go beat them up!"

"Hibari-san is invincible!" The boy agreed, a grin hitting his face as well. "We can relax now!"

"I'm so glad we're in the same school as Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried happily. "We're leaving the rest up to you, God! Hibari-sama!"

Ketsui couldn't stop the slight smile that touched her lips as she shook her head faintly, but an unfamiliar clench in her gut made her pause.

Hibari had gone out alone?

...Ah, he could handle it.

...Right?

Her brows furrowed and an unpleasant chill ran down her spine. Despite how strong she knew Hibari was, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. And though she hated to admit it, Hibari wasn't invincible.

_Hibari..._

There was a barely audible _plop _and Tsuna let out a cry of surprise. "What's that?"

Ketsui blinked, crouching down to Reborn's level along with Tsuna as the baby hitman opened his palm, revealing a small green tail.

"Leon's tail was cut." Reborn answered calmly.

"Do chameleons lose their tails?" Tsuna muttered and Ketsui glanced up as Reborn looked up.

"This occurrence is...ominous." Reborn commented, a chill breezing through the room.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Ketsui grumbled, eyeing the distraught chameleon.

"Is he all right?" Tsuna inquired worriedly as the chameleon began to morph into different shapes.

"Leon keeps transforming into different things. With the loss of his tail, he can't control his shape." Reborn explained, holding the now ball-shaped Leon.

"W-What?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking surprised for the nearly the twentieth time that day.

"Out of the way!" Hurried voices cried. "Clear the way, now!"

"Is that the vice chairman?"

"They say he was attacked as soon as he left the hospital!"

Ketsui felt her back grow rigid and her head whirled around, eyes wide as they locked on the figure lying limp on the hospital bed. Her hair rose along the back of her neck and she watched as the bed moved, Kusakabe's pained face implanted fresh in her mind.

"He just left." Ketsui murmured, dark eyes wide. "We just saw him..."

"Take care of Leon." Reborn ordered, tossing the now umbrella shaped Leon to Tsuna as he went to the fallen Disciplinary Committee member.

"Hey, Reborn!" Tsuna cried, and Ketsui followed the baby as he leapt onto the fallen prefect's chest, taking hold of a golden pocket watch.

_The same as Ryohei's_. Ketsui's shoulders tensed. _Kusakabe was just attacked, even after Hibari went out..._

The girls' eyes widened and her hand shot up to grip the strap around her shoulder tightly, her free hand shaking. _Then Hibari... No. Hibari should be okay...right?_

_Not good._ Her eyes narrowed and her grip tightened. The danger of Tsuna getting hurt was increasing.

Reborn made his way back to them, eyeing the pocket watch. Tsuna's brows furrowed. "What are you doing?"

"There's no mistake." Reborn muttered. "They're trying to pick a fight with you."

Tsuna's eyes widened and Ketsui's mouth curled in a snarl defensively. "Picking a fight with me? What do you mean?"

"Look at this." Reborn answered, holding the pocket watch out.

Ketsui glanced down and eyed the hands and Tsuna's brows furrowed. "What's with the watch? It's stopped. Is it broken?"

"This watch was found on the recently-attacked Kusakabe." Reborn began, his voice calm but suspicious. "This is the one Sasagawa Ryohei had."

The two identical watches were held side by side. "And I hear the other ones had watches, too. One that was stopped at six o'clock."

"Six, five, four..." Tsuna trailed off, looking confused and Ketsui's eyes widened slightly.

"That's right. This is a countdown." Reborn concluded.

"What?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"A countdown to what?" Ketsui murmured, her fingers drumming along the violin strap. "Or for what?"

"That's when it came to me." Reborn began, holding up a paper. "Take a look at this."

Tsuna traded Leon with the paper and Ketsui peered over his shoulder, her brows furrowing as well as Tsuna scanned the paper. "Namimori Middle School Fighting Prowess Ranking? So what?"

"You're as dull as ever." Reborn muttered, shaking his head. "The order in which people were attacked and the order of the rankings—"

"Are the same." Ketsui concluded, her eyes widening in surprise.

"What? You're right. Wait, this ranking is—" Tsuna began and Reborn nodded.

"That's Fuuta's ranking."

Ketsui stiffened at the mention of the young boy. She hadn't seen him in several days, not long after the attacks started. The boy wouldn't have anything to do with these people, right?

"We mafia have a vow of silence called 'Omertá,', a rule to never leak the organization's secrets to outsiders." Reborn began, holding up the Leon Fuuta doll. "Fuuta's rankings are a secret for the entire mafia organization. There's no way an outsider could know. Meaning the only ones who can obtain this ranking are..."

_Mafia? _Ketsui questioned, feeling her lips twitch in a scowl. _Why am I not surprised?_

"Wait, that means if Number Four, Kusakabe-san, was attacked, then Number Three will be attacked next! Number Three...Number Three... I don't believe it!" Tsuna cried, clutching the paper in his hands. "What do we do Reborn?"

"This is getting dangerous." Reborn murmured, holding the transforming Leon. "You should go. I have to look into something."

"Me?" Tsuna exclaimed, gesturing wildly to himself. "Me?"

"I'm right behind you, Tsuna." Ketsui began quietly, offering him a reassuring smile. "No one's getting you on my watch."

"You should be careful, Ketsui." Reborn advised, looking up to the dark haired girl. "Look at the bottom of the list."

Tsuna's eyes shot downward and Ketsui followed stiffening slightly. "Number Zero...Ketsui Tatsudoshi? Hiee! Ketsui!" Tsuna whirled around to the quiet girl. "You're being targeted!"

Ketsui shrugged, ignoring the clench in her stomach. "So?"

"So? So?" Tsuna cried, beginning to herd the girl the other way. "You need to go home! You need to lock all your doors! Call the police! Barricade yourself inside! Ketsui you're in danger!"

"Nothing I can't handle." Ketsui shrugged, though she doubted her obvious lie. "Besides, it says Number Zero, what's that supposed to mean? I thought Fuuta's rankings only go to one?"

"I would still be careful." Reborn answered. "But you two better hurry."

"But Ketsui—"

"Will not leave Tsuna alone." Ketsui supplied, grabbing her friend's hand. "We should go Tsuna, as much as I hate the smelly dog, this is a chance to find out who the enemy is."

Ketsui eyes narrowed as Tsuna ran alongside her, puffing hard to reach the silverette.

_And find out what they want._

* * *

><p>"H-Hahi? Not a success?" A shrill voice cried and Ketsui blinked, glancing up from the fallen net to a surprised Haru, I-Pin, and Lambo.<p>

"G-Guys?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking pale. "What is this?"

"I heard that your school was being targeted and is very dangerous." Haru explained, jogging over. "So I thought if we got to you first, then the bad guys would leave you alone!"

"That make no sense! I don't have time to fool around right now!" Tsuna cried, and Ketsui glanced down to the net she had nearly ripped to shreds with the sword she had pulled from her case, muttering a quiet "sorry".

"We're not fooling around!" Haru shot back, a worried look on her face. "Haru is serious!"

"Tsuna-san is safe now." I-Pin declared happily.

"Trash Monster ruined the plan!" Lambo cried, stomping his foot down.

"We need to go now, Haru!" Tsuna began, running past the three, Ketsui at his heels. "Sorry!"

"Tsuna-san!" Haru cried, and Ketsui pumped her feet harder, matching Tsuna's stride.

She blinked as he suddenly turned towards a phone booth, hastily grabbing the payphone and dialing in Gokudera's number. Ketsui shifted uneasily onto one foot, watching Tsuna carefully.

The boy's face turned into one of despair and Tsuna put his hands to his head. "I can't call Gokudera's phone at a time like this!"

"Look! It's a Namimori student."

"Keep walking we shouldn't get close to them."

_Smart move. _Ketsui growled, drumming her fingers along her case.

"I saw one at the shopping district too."

"A Namimori student fighting a Kukuyo student, right?"

Tsuna and Ketsui stiffened, glancing to each other as the two girls walked briskly past, sending them dirty glances.

_It couldn't be..._

Ketsui took off running, Tsuna close behind her. She wasn't worried for the dog. She wasn't.

But if Tsuna was worried, than she would worry too.

_Stupid dog, don't die on me._

An explosion rocked beneath their feet and Ketsui's head shot up, squinting at the figure ahead as Tsuna's eyes widened. A bob of silver came into view and Tsuna shot ahead of her, and Ketsui eyed the area closely, her fingers on her case.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, and Gokudera' head turned in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Tenth! Why are you here?" Gokudera questioned and Ketsui scowled, kicking him lighter than she'd normally do in the head.

"He was worried, idiot dog." Ketsui muttered, her eyes taking in the cuts and scrapes along his face and body. "Who did this to you?"

"Well, I... I came to tell you that you were being targeted by guys from Kukuyo Middle school." Tsuna answered, and Gokudera turned his scowl at Ketsui to an adoring smile at Tsuna.

"You came all the way here just to tell me?" Gokudera got up from where he sat and kneeled down. "I'm overjoyed. I just took him out!"

"Huh?" Tsuna exclaimed, and Gokudera glanced to his left.

"I just took him out right over there." Ketsui's eyes followed his gaze to the empty spot where it seemed bombs had gone off, smoke rising from the ground.

No one.

Her body grew tense and she loosened her hold on her case, letting it slide towards the edge of her shoulder so it would be easier to swing out. Gokudera's eyes widened and he glanced around, growing tense. "He's gone."

"You saved me the trouble."

Ketsui whirled around, her eyes wide as she instantly moved a bit in front of Tsuna, eyeing the bloodied teen before them.

The stranger's hair was a dark navy blue, his Kukuyo uniform torn and bloodied from the previous fight with Gokudera, and a white beanie resting atop his head. Ketsui caught sight of a barcode tattoo beneath his glasses and her body grew rigid at the yoyos clutched in both his hands.

A hand shot out and Ketsui shot forward at the distinct sound of projectiles leaving the yoyo. Without hesitation, she blocked the needles' path with her own body, bracing for the impact.

Her eyes widened when there was no impact, but a rough hand shoved her back, sending her tumbling into Tsuna. Ketsui stared in shock as Gokudera moved in front of the two, his back growing rigid for a second as his knees began to buckle.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna began, and Ketsui moved off of Tsuna, the scent of blood hitting her nose.

"Tenth...Run..." Gokudera gasped out, his knees finally giving under him. Ketsui scrambled forward and winced at the heavy weight, lowering Gokudera to the floor gently.

Tsuna shot forward, shaking Gokudera's shoulder. "Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun! Are you alright? Gokudera-kun?"

Footsteps sounded and Ketsui's head shot upwards, her eyes narrowing and a cold glare met lavender eyes. The bloodied teen came to a ragged halt before them. "I'll break you, and then take you with me."

_Like hell_. Ketsui stood, her lips pulled back in a snarl as she glared coldly at the stranger, her shoulders tense. She could feel Tsuna trembling behind her, and no one was hurting him while she was around.

It was her duty after all.

The boy before them blinked, shifting onto his good leg as he kept his face blank. "Ketsui...Tatsudoshi."

Ketsui remained stiff, keeping a cold glare on the boy. His eyes watched her calmly. "We have orders not to hurt you, but I suppose it may be inevitable."

_We? Is he talking about me being on the list? _Ketsui tilted her chin up, a dangerous glint coming into her eyes. "No one touches, Tsuna."

The boy let out a visible sigh and brought up his yoyo, a sharp glint flashing through his eyes as well. "How troublesome."

The sharp needles fell harmlessly to the ground, and the boy's face remained blank as Ketsui clutched her violin case. The black haired girl shot forward and swung the case around in an arch, bringing it down in the spot the boy had just been.

She leapt to the side as the yoyo whipped by her face, and a hiss left her lips as several needles imbedded themselves into her shoulder. Her vision grew hazy for a moment but she fought it off, whirling around and unclasping her case, pulling out whatever she could find.

Her fingers gripped the rugged hilt and she twisted the knife in her hands, shouldering her case to the side like a shield and charging forward, turning the small blade to its blunt edge and swinging down on him.

Another yoyo shot past her and she ducked, a needle barely cutting her cheek. She felt a trickle of blood drip down the side but she ignored it, rolling over and swiping once more at him.

Despite his heavy injuries, he seemed to be able to keep up, but she felt her knife knick his leg as he moved to slowly to dodge. He couldn't keep this up forever.

The yoyo shot past her once more and she easily ducked, twisting around to move when she caught sight of Tsuna fear stricken face as the yoyo kept going.

Ketsui's eyes widened and she shot forward, feeling the thin string slice through her palm as she jerked it backwards. The yoyo reeled back from the tug and she grimaced, feeling a couple needles hit her side.

"Let's get this over with." The boy muttered, jerking both his yoyos out. Ketsui's stood tall in front of Tsuna making sure to block any attack coming his way.

Tsuna let out a surprised cry and a hand slinked around her waist, tugging Ketsui downwards to the floor. Her head shot up and she spotted a carefree grin.

"We've slid over home plate, safe and sound!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed, and the baseball player grinned, glancing down at the two of them.

"I was walking by and heard the ruckus. And..." Yamamoto began, his grin suddenly leaving his face as his eyes narrowed, glancing over to the fallen Gokudera. "What's happening isn't good."

Honey-amber eyes met Ketsui's dark ones as Yamamoto's gaze traveled downwards, taking in every wound and the pool of blood beginning to seep through her uniform. Yamamoto's gaze darkened and a silently furious look overtook his usually playful features.

Ketsui was momentarily stunned by this show of emotion, her body stiffening in surprise. Yamamoto usually never seemed mad, the carefree athlete always seemed happy. And seeing him now...Ketsui had to admit to the trickle of fear and pity she felt for whoever was at the end of the gaze.

"You're in the way." The boy muttered, his yoyo shooting outwards. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and he swung his bat around, slamming the projectiles to the ground.

_I could've sworn..._Ketsui's eyes widened. _Was that a sword just now?_

"Yamamoto! Since when did you start carrying a bat around?" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise and the stranger's eyes widened a fraction before returning to their blank state.

"You're Namimori Middle School, 1-A, roll sheet number fifteen, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"What of it?" Yamamoto answered, his voice ice cold, a deep contrast from its normally light tone.

"Hey! What're you guys doing over there?" Ketsui's head turned towards the sound of feet running, but Yamamoto's remained unchanging on the stranger.

"You're Ken's target." The boy muttered, fixing his glasses. "Fighting you would be a pain."

Without another word, the stranger began to limp away, not sparing a glance back. Ketsui watched him go; making a mental note on the trail of blood he left for later. Her gaze turned towards the limp silverette and she clenched her hands into fists.

_People were going to pay._

* * *

><p>"Ah! I'm such a moron! I just got in his way! I shouldn't have come!" Tsuna cried, clutching his head in his hands.<p>

Ketsui looked down at Tsuna softly, gently ruffling his hair. "Nothing was your fault Tsuna. If anything, things could've turned out a lot worst if we hadn't shown up."

"But Ketsui!" Tsuna protested, looking up at her, worry clear in his eyes. "You got hurt too!"

Ketsui glanced down at the bandages wrapped around her arm and side, having switched out her tattered uniform for a spare change of clothes she kept in her case. She tugged down at her jacket and shook her head, smiling softly at Tsuna. "I'm fine though, barely a scratch."

"You should've let Dr. Shamal look at you." Tsuna murmured, his eyes watching her carefully as she sat down beside him, leaning against the door.

"I've been in scrapes before." Ketsui answered. "I can at least do some basic first aid. Even if things got really bad, I'd rather bleed to death than let him get his dirty paws on me."

"K-Ketsui..." Tsuna began; sweat dropping at the pleasant look on his friends face. "You should go home and rest—ask Yamamoto to walk you home! You're on their list remember? They're after you too and—"

"And I have no intention of leaving you to the wolves." Ketsui answered curtly, nodding her head as she grinned at her friend, the show of emotion only for him. "I'm here to make sure you don't get hurt after all."

"But I don't want you to get hurt!" Tsuna exclaimed and Ketsui flinched, eyeing Tsuna in faint surprise at the sudden rise of volume in his voice. "Ketsui, this is dangerous!"

Though a warm feeling enveloped her, Ketsui stubbornly shook her head, casting Tsuna a reassuring smile. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"Ketsui..." Tsuna began, still looking displeased with the idea of his friend getting involved farther. "You don't understand. You're not invincible! You need to stay away from these people—"

"What's this? A lover's quarrel?"

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, a blush enveloping his cheeks. "This isn't—We're not—gah! What are you doing at a time like this anyway?"

"I was investigating a prison break that happened in Italy." Reborn answered, leaping down from the Leon-web and looking up at Tsuna.

Ketsui's ears twitched at this newfound information, knowing full well Reborn didn't just look into things without a purpose.

"Prison break?" Tsuna echoed, looking down at Reborn in surprise.

"Yes. A prison break occurred at a prison meant to hold dangerous Mafioso who have committed grave crimes." Reborn explained. "The one leading the prison break was a young man named Mukuro. And they say he came to Japan with two subordinates."

_Mukuro_. Ketsui played with the name in her mind, feeling the foreboding ring along with it. She jotted down the name in her mind and kept her eyes focused on Reborn, a slow idea starting to form in her head.

"And suddenly, three students have enrolled in Kukuyo Middle School as returning students." Reborn continued, and Tsuna's eyes widened. "And as soon as they enrolled, he took control of all the school's 'hoodlums' and became their leader. His name is Rokudo Mukuro."

_There it is. _Ketsui mused grimly. Reborn was without a doubt superior when it came to finding things out. But this all fell together well enough for her.

"The same guy who broke out of prison?" Tsuna cried, looking scared. "Does that mean we're fighting against the mafia?"

"It's the opposite." Reborn answered, causing Ketsui to look at him in faint surprise. "They were thrown out of the mafia."

Ketsui had expected it to be mafia related, since that was what's been causing all the trouble in Tsuna's life. The idea of her assumption being wrong brought a curious thought to her mind.

If it wasn't the mafia, was it someone with a grudge against them then? But what would that have to do...

Ketsui's eyes traveled to Tsuna and she felt her lips pull back into a grim frown. _Oh_.

"What's going to happen to me?" Tsuna wailed, putting his head in his hands.

"Nothing." Ketsui answered confidently, her gaze warm on her friend. "With me around, I'll make sure nothing bad will happen to you."

"That's nice, Ketsui." Tsuna sighed, smiling at his friend. "But who's going to protect you? They want you too!"

"You'll just have to defeat Mukuro, then." Reborn answered simply and Ketsui twitched, the thought of Tsuna going head to head with an enemy twisting her gut nervously.

"Don't be stupid!" Tsuna exclaimed, shaking his head furiously. "There's no way I could ever beat guys like him!"

"Then who'll protect Ketsui? And your family? These people have a bone to pick with you." Reborn prodded, causing Tsuna's eyes to widen at the thought.

Ketsui caught his eyes glancing back to Gokudera's door and she took a deep breath. "_Ketsui _will protect herself, along with Tsuna and anyone else he wants protected."

Reborn let out a small hum. "Are you that confident in your capabilities? These are dangerous criminals we're up against."

Ketsui narrowed her eyes. "Confident enough." That was a flat out lie and she knew it. She didn't know who these people were, but she knew they were strong. She was charging in blind—something she was taught never to do unless on one occasion.

Perhaps it was now?

"This is a letter for you." Reborn began, handing Tsuna an envelope with a red wax seal.

"From who?" Tsuna questioned fearfully and Reborn smirked.

"Vongola the Ninth."

Tsuna instantly recoiled. "T-The ninth?" Ketsui perked up in interest.

Reborn's small hands easily unfolded the paper and he began. "'My dear Vongola the Tenth, I've heard from Reborn about how much you've grown. It seems like the time has come for you to take the next step. I am giving you an order, capture Rokudo Mukuro and the other two escapees and rescue their captive. I wish you luck.'"

"H-Hey! What's with that?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking shocked at the contents of the letter. Ketsui remained dutifully silent, taking into consideration of the Ninth's words.

"'P.S, if you refuse, you'll be treated as a traitor and will be killed—'"

"This has nothing to do with me!" Tsuna cried out, his eyes shut as he sprinted forward and down the hall. Ketsui felt herself move to follow when she paused, taking a deep breath.

The blackette watched as her friend grew to be a blur in the distance and turned to Reborn who was looking after Tsuna with a frown.

"These are the Ninth's orders?" Ketsui questioned softly, touching the strap on her shoulder for strength as she faced Reborn, who turned his dark gaze up to her.

"Yes." Reborn's eyes flickered. "This is Tsuna's job, and a chance for him to prove himself worthy of the title he is meant to inherit."

Ketsui shifted, glancing out one of the school's windows. "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."

"It's his duty." Reborn answered, eyeing the girl before him. "But what's yours?"

Ketsui almost smiled, her lips tugging upwards bitterly. "I'm only here to protect Tsuna."

"Do you think you can protect him from everything?" Reborn inquired, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You're strong, Ketsui. But not that strong. This is what Tsuna has to do, and you can't expect to shelter him from his own destiny."

Ketsui flinched and Reborn took note of the involuntary action. Ketsui shut her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Be as it may, I will protect Tsuna at all costs. Even if it means taking matters into my own hands."

Reborn let out a small hum. "Just what do you expect to do?"

"Take care of this myself." Ketsui turned on her heel, taking steps away from the formidable baby. "Or at least, make this easier for Tsuna."

Ketsui didn't glance back, for fear of letting Reborn know just exactly what she had in mind. Even though she already knew the baby had most likely caught on.

Her gaze paused on the infirmary door and Ketsui slowed, contemplating the previous events in her mind. There was a nagging sensation in the back of her head and she let out an irritable sigh, pushing the door open and making her way over to the figure sitting up in bed.

"What do you want?" Gokudera sneered, buttoning up his shirt and giving Ketsui a dirty glare. Ketsui gave the silverette a once over, taking in his bandages and wounds, lingering on the spot he had been hit protecting Tsuna and herself.

"You took a hit." Ketsui stated flatly, quick to the point. Gokudera blinked, as if expecting some rude comment on how stupid he was for getting hurt.

"Huh?"

Ketsui rolled her eyes, shifting awkwardly. "You took that hit when I could've blocked it myself." Her eyes flickered up to meet his deep green and she felt her brows furrow. "Why?"

Gokudera blinked once more before letting out a scoff, turning his head to the side. "It was to protect the Tenth, since you do such a lousy job at it."

Ketsui ignored the comment for once. "I should've been hit. I _would've_ been hit. Tsuna would have been fine."

"Like I said," Gokudera snorted, looking faintly irritated. "It was for the Tenth."

"But Tsuna would have been fine if I had been hit." Ketsui persisted stubbornly. "You didn't have to—"

"The Tenth would have been worried if you got hurt!" Gokudera snapped, turning his head to give her a hard glare. "What kind of right hand man would I be if the tenth was disappointed?"

Ketsui stared at him, wide eyed. He took the hit because he didn't want Tsuna to be sad because she got hurt? What kind of logic was that? He should've just let her take the hit!

"So stop asking all these damn questions—"

"Thank you."

"W-What?" Gokudera questioned, looking at Ketsui in shock. The blackette huffed in irritation, turning her gaze elsewhere. "What did you say?"

"Thank you." Ketsui repeated, practically spitting out the words as if they burned her tongue. "I owe you one."

Gokudera stared at the other girl, looking appalled by the turn of events. He blinked twice before coughing into his hand, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced away. "Yeah, whatever."

There was a small moment, that for the briefest second, there was no animosity between the two. No biting words or nasty remarks. Just a quiet, pleasant silence.

"Don't think this makes us friends now, stupid dog."

"D-Don't be stupid!" Gokudera stuttered, his cheeks flushing slightly as he rounded on the girl giving him a dull look. "Who would want to be friends with a street rat like you!"

"You were thinking it weren't you? How stupid, you just took a couple hits, don't get full of yourself." Ketsui chided, and Gokudera's eyes narrowed in a heated glare.

"I would never want to be friends with you, street rat!" Gokudera exclaimed, his eyes flashing with annoyance. "Gah! I should've just let you get hit!"

"You really are stupid."

"Shut up! What kind of gratitude is that?"

"Whatever." Ketsui sighed, moving from her spot and heading calmly towards the door. "See you, stupid dog."

She quietly shut the door to block out the rest of Gokudera's angry shouts and made her way down the empty halls, her eyes narrowing in determination as she ran a hand through her hair, running over her plan in her head.

Showtime.

* * *

><p>Kukuyo Land wasn't as hard to find as Ketsui had originally thought.<p>

From the information Reborn had given Tsuna, Ketsui had only needed to confront a few Kukuyo students, and they had easily directed her to where the more 'bad' students would hang out.

The abandoned buildings loomed over her. Broken glass and weeds littered the ground as she maneuvered her way towards the building. She had a feeling she was on track when she found a pathway of students, knocked out cold on the ground, distinctive bruises on their bodies.

_Hibari must've been here. _Ketsui mused, knowing the wounds since she had them herself. _Which means I'm getting close._

A chill ran along her spine as she reached one of the buildings, a gaping entrance in the front due to broken glass. She gripped the strap on her shoulder tightly, sucking a breath as she stepped into her building.

The black sheep had entered the lion's den.

To say she wasn't scared would have been a lie. But to say she wasn't sure of what she had to do would be a lie as well. If it was for Tsuna, she trusted her resolve to get her where she needed to be.

She stepped carefully through the debris, turning away from the path of students and stalking through a different entrance. She could at least try to have the element of surprise on her side.

Black eyes surveyed her surroundings carefully, noting exits and dead ends for future reference if needed. Ketsui paused at a large map plastered on the wall, it was ripped and unreadable in some places, but she was able to find out that she was in one of the outer corridors, that would soon lead to a larger room.

Her gut twisted and she sucked in another breath, taking a guess that the escapees were there. Squaring her shoulders Ketsui continued, eyes narrowed as she slowly neared the large room.

Something furry brushed against her bare leg and she froze, stifling a scream as a mouse darted by. She shuddered and took a step forward, ears alert for any other mice.

_Shuffle._

Ketsui paused, turning her head slightly to the left.

_Shift._

Too big to be a mouse, a raccoon?

A low grunt hit her ears and she grew rigid, turning now to face a door in front of her. Ketsui gently placed her ear to the door, listening intently.

She nearly jumped at the sound of labored breaths from the other side and she pulled the door open, tensing for the worst.

Instead, her violin case slipped back onto her shoulders as she stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her.

"...Hibari?"

Cold, slate gray eyes narrowed in an intimidating fashion, nearly sending Ketsui running with her tail between her legs. The prefect's lips curled into an unpleasant scowl and he shifted against the wall he leaned against taking in a heavy breath.

"Herbivore."

Ketsui was stunned into silence, the great and fearful Hibari looked more like a beaten down punching bag at the moment, and she could tell by the annoyed aura and angry glare that he knew it as well. Hibari continued to scowl, as if willing her to go away.

But dark eyes landed on the heavy wounds littered across the beaten down prefect and she was at his side before she knew it, popping open her case and rummaging around for some first aid.

"Herbivore." Hibari repeated, narrowing his eyes further as Ketsui paid him no heed, setting out some bandage wraps and disinfectant.

"_Herbivore_._"_ Ketsui glanced up at Hibari's growl; meeting annoyed and angered dark eyes stared coldly at her. "What are you doing?"

Ketsui faintly wondered if this was a double question and she shrugged, tugging at the coat slung over his shoulders and getting an open view of his wounds. "Helping you I guess."

Hibari's eyes narrowed, and if he'd been less wounded he'd have quickly chased her out of this area. This was no place for an herbivore like herself, she should know better. This herbivore was stupider than he thought. "What are you doing?"

Ketsui remained silent, carefully wrapping bandages over the larger scratches and covering up the smaller ones. Hibari remained silent, his eyes watching her small hands brush against him from time to time.

Ketsui gave him another once over, satisfied that she had stopped the bleeding of the more dangerous looking wounds and covered up the smaller ones from infection. She resisted the urge to shudder under his stare and glanced up at his face, reaching her hand upwards to his cheek.

Hibari instantly recoiled and seemed to utter a growl of sorts, glaring hard at her, Ketsui's eyes narrowed and she brought her hand back down. "You have one more, a little bit above the ear."

"Leave, herbivore." Hibari ordered, his eyes trying to intimidate her with his stare. "You're crowding."

"I'll leave in just a second," Ketsui sighed, reaching upwards again, and giving Hibari an annoyed stare when he jerked his head away from her again. "Head wounds bleed the most you know."

"_Leave_." Hibari's tone would have sent her running on a normal occasion, but now wasn't the time. She flashed him a small, almost bitter smile and Hibari faintly stiffened, watching her carefully.

Ketsui reached upwards again, hesitating a moment as her fingers brushed the wet spot where she assumed he had been hit, rather hard she noted. When Hibari made no move to get away she held back a small smile, carefully dressing the wound.

His eyes watched her carefully, calculatingly as she wound the bandage through his hair. "Why?"

It sounded more of an accusation than a question but Ketsui answered it nonetheless. "Why not?"

"You fear me, herbivore." Hibari stated coldly. "What're you doing?"

Ketsui paused mid wrap, meeting his eyes for the briefest second. "Even the lion needed help from the mouse."

Hibari felt his eyes narrow at the strange herbivore who uttered nothing but nonsense. Carnivores didn't need help from herbivores. It wasn't how things were supposed to go. But again, the herbivore managed to break the laws.

"Besides," Ketsui looked him in the eyes, a trickle of fear but coated in complete and utter determination. "If you get hurt, who'll protect Namimori?"

Finishing the wrap with one last tug Ketsui stood, slinging her case onto her back. Hibari watched her with narrowed eyes as she walked past him towards the other door. "Herbivore. Leave."

Ketsui paused, a few feet from the door. She turned her head to the side and for once, maybe just this once, gave Hibari a small smile. The prefect stiffened as she glanced away. "I'll be fine."

"It wasn't an option, herbivore." Hibari snapped, beyond annoyed with how this situation was going, and even more annoyed that he couldn't do anything about it in his current state. "Leave. This is a carnivore's job."

Ketsui paused, her hand on the door knob, and she had a faint suspicion that once she left this room, there really was no turning back.

Hibari's words rang in her head and she gave him a grin, her eyes flashing in the faint light that streamed through a crack in the wall.

"Then leave it to the omnivore."

Sparing Hibari one last glance, oblivious to how his eyes widened a fraction, Ketsui opened the door and stepped out into the darkness.

* * *

><p>She had followed the map the rest of the way and came to a halt at the very front of the wide room, standing at an angle so she could see everything around her.<p>

Ketsui had arrived at the large room, and was met with nothing but an eerie silence. Broken windows shed some light at certain angles, but corners and halves of the room remained black.

She really was going in blind.

She gave the room another once over, some part of her wondering if maybe they wouldn't be as easy to find as she thought. Ketsui frowned; she would've bet her money that they would've been here.

"Oh? It seems the little lamb is lost."

Her blood ran cold and her body tensed as she whirled around, facing the direction of the voice. Ketsui soon found that to be difficult as the voice echoed off the walls, seeming to coming from every direction.

"Keh. This is the one you were so interested in?" A voice sneered, and Ketsui glanced to her left, narrowing her eyes as she gripped her case.

"Keep quiet, Ken." A monotonously familiar voice muttered and Ketsui stiffened, turning to the right. "You should be going now anyways, they're almost here."

_They're_. Ketsui paused, biting her lower lip. She would've thought she had more time to finish things up as much as possible before Tsuna came, but it seemed that it would be a lot harder than she thought.

"Now, now," The first voice mused, like silk on her ears, sickeningly smooth. "We shouldn't be rude to our guest."

Ketsui's eyes stopped dead center of the room, where a couch laid slightly slumped the ground, ripped in some parts of the cushion. She caught sight of legs clad in the Kukuyo uniform, but the upper half remained hidden in the shadows.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Miss Tatsudoshi?" The voice nearly purred and Ketsui narrowed her eyes, taking a step forward. Something tingled in the back of her head, and she couldn't help but find the voice achingly familiar.

"So you know my name," Ketsui murmured, sparing the two she knew to be hiding to her left and right a glance. "Mr. Rokudo."

"Oya," She could hear a smirk on his lips. "I would expect no less from the loyal guard dog of the Vongola."

"I think you've got it wrong." Ketsui muttered, taking a step forward so she was no longer backed against the wall. So his target was the Vongola. "That position is already taken."

"Kufufu, is that so? Then where do you stand, little lamb?" Ketsui paused, turning slightly. It had sounded as if the voice was behind her now, but the person remained unmoving in front of her.

Why did that laugh sound so familiar?

"My loyalty is to one person alone," Ketsui answered calmly, watching the shadows as the figure in front of her shifted, resting his elbows on his knees. "I could be asking what your goal is though. Targeting innocents is a little low."

"All for a greater cause," She caught sight of a smirk this time. "You claim to be on different standings with the mafia, no?"

Ketsui shifted, her eyes watching the figure in front of her carefully. This man was dangerous. The air in the room and the way he held himself screamed that to her. But he was also the man that had left Hibari in such a state, and she knew her combat skills were barely on par with the prefect's.

"What of it?" Ketsui questioned, following the shift of his hands as she eyed the smirk in front of her.

"A neutral party then?" Mukuro mused, lacing fingers together, watching as she tilted her head slightly. "Then what can I do for you, little lamb?"

Ketsui gave a one shoulder shrug, also shifting the violin case to a loose and easy to grab position. "I'm only here to put a stop to al the attacks. They're making my job a lot harder you know."

Mukuro let out a small hum, and Ketsui strained to make out his face amongst the shadows. Like this, she wouldn't be able to read his expressions and figure out what was going to happen next.

"Ketsui Tatsudoshi." Ketsui whirled around, tensing as the voice that had just been above her ear disappeared. "But another slave to destiny, no?"

Her back grew rigid but she forced herself to calm down. He was playing at her nerves. He knew nothing about her, no one did, and he was just testing things out, trying to get information out of her.

"I'd rather not play mind games," Ketsui admitted, slipping out the first weapon she came into contact with. The mid sized knife felt cool in her palm, its rugged hilt forming a strong grip. "And I'd prefer if things managed to stay civilized."

"Kufufu, I have no intention of hurting _you_, my little lamb." Mukuro purred, and though the figure in front of her remained seated, she felt a breath ghost over her ear. "You're far to interesting to let slip away."

"Funny." Ketsui muttered, her voice devoid of amusement. "You sound like you know everything about me."

"Do I?" Mukuro questioned, and Ketsui stiffened at the feel of fingers brushing along her nape. "Namimori student. Parents mafia born. And most importantly, best friend to Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo."

"You know a lot about me," Ketsui admitted, not moving her gaze from the figure. "But I know nothing of you. I can't even see your face."

"Forgotten me already?" Mukuro let out a chuckle, and Ketsui tensed as the figure stood, taking a step from the shadows. "I'm hurt, little lamb."

Ketsui blinked in surprise, taking in the sight of heterochromatic eyes and the same pineapple style fashioned hair. She took a step back, eyeing him in shock. "You're..."

"It was amusing," Mukuro hummed, taking a calm step towards her, and Ketsui quickly noticed this, taking a step back. "To have met you so soon. I didn't expect to find you so easily."

"What's so great about me?" Ketsui questioned, catching her breath as her eyes locked onto his. While the blue remained calm, the red seemed to gleam almost devilishly, the kanji for one imprinted on it.

"You and I aren't very different," Mukuro began calmly, and Ketsui found herself unable to move, mesmerized by his gaze, which seemed to penetrate straight through her. "Tied to a fate we didn't want."

"What do you know?" Ketsui bit back, feeling her defenses automatically rise.

"Oh, not much, sadly." Mukuro admitted, smirking in amusement. "I must say, your background is very mysterious. The only information I have is what you've given to me."

That managed to knock her out of his hypnotic stare, and Ketsui felt herself harden. She didn't like the feeling she was getting, it was like she wasn't in control of her own body, her own mind. It felt as if this were all some sort of...

"Illusion?" Mukuro whispered, and she shot forward, whirling around and putting distance between herself and the navy haired man. How he managed to move that quickly was beyond her. "I guess those are my specialty."

Ketsui quickly turned, facing Mukuro, who had moved once more to be in front of her. "You look lost, my little lamb. Can't keep up already? Why, the game's just started."

He didn't move. Ketsui craned her head backwards, glancing out of the corner of her eye. There had been two of him. But how?

"This should be a fair fight," Ketsui growled lowly, narrowing her eyes at him. Mukuro smirked, curling a hand under his chin and watching her in amusement.

"I don't want to fight you, little lamb." Mukuro answered innocently. "If anything, I want you to join me."

"Join you?" Ketsui couldn't help but scoff, this almost seemed cliché to her. "You really expected me to do that?"

"You'd make a lovely addition," Mukuro began simply, a welcoming smile on his face. "Best of all, you'd be able to make your own decision, isn't that what you want? To be free?"

"I somehow doubt the thought of freedom under you." Ketsui answered calmly. "Besides, my fate is already sealed. The choice has been made and I must follow through with it."

Mukuro tsked, shaking his head sadly. "How naïve, little lamb. Such a shame, I thought you would be much more willing to understand."

His gaze sharpened and Ketsui gripped the knife in her hand tighter. "It seems your eyes have yet to be open."

"I can see very well, thanks." Ketsui growled, ignoring the slightly dizzy feeling in the back of her head. "Tsuna is my top priority. I wouldn't leave him like that."

"Perhaps you need a more..." Nonexistent fingers seemed to ghost along her cheek. "_Insightful_ look."

"I don't need anything." Ketsui growled, whirling around and taking a step towards Mukuro, her eyes narrowed. "Now—"

Her body grew rigid and Ketsui's eyes widened slightly, a hand covering her mouth as a vicious cough racked her body. She took in gasping breaths, trying to quiet the sudden onslaught of coughs.

Mukuro watched her silently, the corner of his lips twitching upwards in a sly smirk. "My, my, it seems my little lamb isn't as strong as she appears."

Ketsui shut her eyes, taking in a shuddering breath as she struggled to stand. Her gaze made its way up to Mukuro's gleaming eyes and she gave a grunt, feeling her vision grow hazy.

_Not now_. She pleaded, watching his lips curl in amusement. _I can't go down like this. This is pathetic! Why now?_

"I'd hate to play on a weakness like this," Mukuro began soothingly, taking slow, languid steps towards her, and Ketsui struggled to take some back, stumbling every now and then.

"Cheater." Ketsui mumbled, trying to keep her footing as another cough racked her body. "That's dirty."

"Oya," Mukuro smirked, now an arm's length away, and Ketsui was out of room to move. "Who said we had to play fair?"

Thousands of questions ran through Ketsui mine, but most of all, she cursed herself repeatedly. She had underestimated the enemy. She had thought she could walk in and do some damage, and now she was the one on the verge of collapsing.

_Tsuna_. She grit her teeth and stood, using the door behind her to prop herself upwards, her grip tight on the knife. She couldn't fail him like this.

Though she managed to keep her grip, her vision grew hazy as she weakly lifted her arm, taking a stumbling step forward. Mukuro's lips formed a sly smile as he reached upwards, covering her hand with his own.

Ketsui shuddered at the touch, his hand almost achingly cool as she struggled to breath, her chest tightening painfully as she held back another cough. Mukuro entwined his fingers through hers, gently prying her fingers from the knife.

The sound of the weapon hitting the floor made a dull thud in Ketsui's ears as she weakly pulled her hand back, unable to tear her unfocused gaze from Mukuro's glowing eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mukuro questioned, his lips curled into a smirk. "You don't look to well, little lamb. Perhaps you should rest?"

"Like...hell." Ketsui scowled, vainly trying to tug her hand away from the man in front of her.

_Move. _Her mind chanted, trying to regain any form of energy. _You can't...!_

"_Hush." _A silky voice whispered into her ears, causing Ketsui to blink tiredly, stumbling a bit as Mukuro watched her, his eyes glowing with amusement. _"You should rest, little lamb."_

Did he have access to her mind now too? Ketsui wondered weakly, focusing all of her strength into staying up. Was she really this weak? Could she do nothing?

She felt her conscious slowly slip from her grasp and Ketsui turned her gaze upwards, giving Mukuro one final glare before her knees buckled under her and she fell forward.

Arms enveloped her small frame and tugged her closer. Ketsui struggled to remain conscious, hearing her ragged breaths as she leaned against a firm chest. She felt Mukuro shake with his laugh and she tried to push herself away, for she'd much rather collapse onto the floor than in his arms.

A hand came and brushed against the side of her face almost tenderly, and Ketsui was stunned for a moment that the man who had beaten and bruised Hibari was so...gentle.

_Probably going to kill me later. _Ketsui thought with a grimace, feeling her eyes slowly shut. _Damn it. I couldn't do anything._

_Tsuna_...

"Sleep." Mukuro murmured.

And with that, her world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, it's about time I got an update in for this story! :D Sorry for the long wait guys! I've finally gotten he time to update this story and I plan on keeping the updates going!<strong>

**It would seem our dear Ketsui has fallen into Mukuro's clutches. :O What will become of our unwilling heroine? Stay tuned for the next update!**

**A special thanks to all the reviewers and favoriters and alerters! I apologize for the long wait and making it seem as if this story would be discontinued, but I plan on keeping this one going! :) Thank you all so much for all the kind reviews and words of encouragement, I promise not to leave you all hanging to long next time!**

**Again, thanks for all the support! Now all I can ask is that you...**

**REVIEW!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	14. Beneath the Mist

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: Beneath the Mist**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Tsuna blinked, glancing around with wide eyes as he felt his brows furrow slightly. "Where's Ketsui?"<p>

Looking around and realizing there was no sign of the familiar blackette, Tsuna came to a halt. "She was just here... Where'd she go?"

Normally the girl wouldn't leave his side, and Tsuna had to admit that he had grown accustomed to having her comforting presence always beside him. And when Ketsui wasn't there, she'd always tell him where she was, even if she did have a habit of disappearing.

A sudden strike of fear hit Tsuna and his eyes widened, his fingers beginning to tremble. "Don't tell me...Ketsui? Ketsui! Did she go home? She shouldn't be alone!"

A sudden kick to his head sent Tsuna sprawled against the cement, causing a groan to leave the brunette's lips. "R-Reborn! What was that for?"

"You took to long." Reborn answered flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ketsui's already left."

"Left?" Tsuna slowly propped himself up, rubbing the back of his head gingerly. "What do you mean? Where'd she go?"

"She went to take care of Mukuro Rokudo."

"H-Hieee! Ketsui?" Tsuna cried, immediately standing up and turning to Reborn. "You're lying! Why would Ketsui go on her own like that?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Reborn countered, frowning slightly at Tsuna. "You should know better. She's always going on about how she'll protect you, and now that someone's after you what did you expect her to do?"

"Oh, no." Tsuna murmured, feeling his heart clench in uncertainty at the thought of his friend, going off to fight some dangerous enemy alone. "B-But, if not even Hibari could beat him, what does Ketsui think she can do?"

"She's most likely aiming to weaken Mukuro." Reborn began thoughtfully. "She must have a pretty good idea on her limits—she'll do as much damage as she can to make your job easier."

"How can she do something like that!" Tsuna exclaimed, gripping his head in his hands. "Ketsui's strong but she's not that strong! What if she gets hurt? She doesn't know what we're up against—she can't win!"

"And she still went, knowing all of this." Reborn said calmly, eyeing Tsuna with a faint glint in his eye. "What're you going to do now Tsuna?"

"I have to go help her!" Tsuna shouted, running in the direction of his home. "I can't leave her like this! We have to hurry!"

Reborn smirked, watching as his no good student ran ahead, not even realizing that just moments ago he had been cowering in fear. Tipping his fedora up Reborn followed, Leon resting against his back.

_Maybe this will give him the motivation he needs_. Reborn mused, pausing a moment as his eyes narrowed. _But this doesn't sound too good._

"Ketsui..." Tsuna huffed, pumping his legs as fast as they would carry him. "Please be okay."

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

I blinked my eyes open warily, something kept brushing against my nose and it was starting to itch. A lot.

A soft sneeze broke the silence and I grimaced, sitting up and leaning back on my hands. I glanced about, squinting against the sudden brightness and clenching the grass beneath my fingers.

Grass?

I glanced downwards and sure enough, grass, a healthy green stared back up at me. I looked forward and spotted the endless trails of rolling hills and peaceful meadows. The occasional tree dotted the landscape, casting cool shadows against the ground.

It looked...perfect.

I narrowed my eyes and stood to my full height, tensing my shoulders. Where was I?

A breeze whistled by and somewhere a bird chirped. I turned my head slightly, fabric brushing against my knees—wait, what?

I blinked, glancing downwards and staring at the fistfuls of white silk in my hands. I felt my eye twitch in annoyance at the cloud white dress that reached to my knees. My feet were bare against the soft grass and the dress fluttered in the wind.

"A dress?" I muttered, scratching my head with a sigh, letting the hem of the dress slip back into place. "You've got to be kidding me..."

Ketsui Tatsudoshi did not wear dresses.

"Kufufu, I find it rather..._fitting_."

My back went rigid and I whirled around, eyes darting from tree to hill as I searched the landscape. "Where are you? Actually, where am I?"

"Your mind..." A breath ghosted over my ear and I jerked my head to the side, only to be met with nothing. "My mind... Who knows?"

The trees rustled and I narrowed my eyes, fingers twitching as I faced forward. "Show yourself."

"Oya, what makes you think you can tell me what to do, little lamb?" Mukuro's voice seemed to echo all about, and I grit my teeth in annoyance, gazing about for any place that he may be. "If you want to see me so badly, all you have to do is say so."

There was a shift in the air and a presence appeared behind me. I instantly lunged forward, whirling around and putting a safe distance between us. Mukuro looked amused, watching me tense and take a step back.

"Now, now, there's no need to fight." Mukuro smirked, holding his hands out as if to calm a wild animal.

"Really..." I reached behind me for my case, pulling my lips back into a frown. "If you ask me—"

I froze and jerked my head back, staring at my back with wide eyes. I quickly turned and looked back to where I had been, only to find nothing. I whipped my head around to Mukuro, a pair of red and blue eyes staring back at me. "Where's my case?"

"I told you there's no need to fight." Mukuro grinned and I felt my heart race, and I struggled to calm it down.

_You're fine. He can't do anything with it. You're fine. It's okay. _I stared at him in annoyance, letting my hands fall to my sides as I watched him warily. "What'd you do with it?"

"It's fine." Mukuro waved his hand, his ever present smirk touching his lips once more. "You seem to care a lot for it though."

"It's just a memento." I muttered weakly, taking another glance at our surroundings. "What do you want?"

"A lot of things, little lamb." Mukuro shrugged, he took a step forward and I tensed. Mukuro paused and smirked, amused. He changed course and began strolling in a slow circle around me.

"I meant," I found myself turning so that my back was never to him. There were people you could turn your back to and there were people you couldn't. He fell under couldn't. "What do you want with me? If you're going to kill me, I'd prefer it to be quick."

"I surely don't want to kill you." Mukuro mused, taking a lock of my hair and letting it slip through his fingers. "What fun is there in that?"

There was a trickle of fear inside me but I shoved it down, hard. If I couldn't handle something like this, how could I protect Tsuna? _I'm not that weak. I'm not that weak._

"Oh, but you are." Mukuro murmured and I stiffened, staring at him suspiciously as he smiled. "If you were stronger, you wouldn't be here now, would you?"

I remained silent and Mukuro's lips twitched and he raised his hands up. "You go on and on about how you need to protect the precious little Vongola, but _can _you? Is it even in your power?"

_He doesn't know anything_. "It's what I have to do. So I'll do it. Within my capabilities or not."

Mukuro paused, letting his hands fall to his sides as he gazed off into the distance. "Such blind loyalty—that's quite dangerous."

I let out a strained breath, watching him carefully. I was unarmed, and if it came to a hand to hand fight, I didn't know where this man stood. "Why am I here? You could've easily beaten me when you had the chance."

"You're not one for games, are you, little lamb?" Mukuro mused, chuckling softly. "You're far too interesting; it'd be a shame to dispose of you on spot."

My back stiffened as he turned to me, striding forward in slow, languid steps. I inwardly cursed when I found myself rooted to the spot, unable to move. Was this his doing?

A hand ran under my chin, tilting it upwards so I was forced to look into his gaze. Mukuro lips were curled into a cat-like smile. "What goes on in that head of yours?"

"I don't think you'd want to know right now." I muttered and Mukuro chuckled, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"So much fire..." Mukuro brought his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks and bringing my face closer to his. "Would it still be there, I wonder. If I were to reach into the furthest corners of your mind, and bring you to a point of despair you could never escape from."

My whole body was painfully tense as his finger brushed against the side of my face. "What drives you, little lamb? Why are you so loyal to the mafia?"

I caught on to how he seemed to spit out the word 'mafia', and I watched him silently. "My loyalty doesn't lie with the mafia."

"But to the Vongola Decimo," Mukuro corrected.

"It belongs to Tsunayoshi Sawada." I fixed him with a hard stare. I wouldn't let him get what he wanted. Whatever it was. I had to do this for Tsuna.

Mukuro's eyes flashed and he leaned forward, his breath ghosting over my face. "Then would it still belong to your precious friend, if he were no longer himself?"

"Whatever path he chooses, whatever he does, I am by his side." I answered quietly, the words though earnest, felt scripted as they left my mouth. Mukuro, ever amused, smiled faintly.

"I like that look in your eyes." My head jerked as he yanked my head forward, his forehead pressing against mine.

My eyes widened as the kanji in his right eye suddenly changed, and the air seemed to grow thick, making it hard to breathe. A smirk curled on Mukuro's lips and he laughed, his bangs brushing against my face.

The ground beneath us seemed to crumble and the peaceful meadow around us was no more. The only thing I could see was Mukuro's eyes staring dead into mine, his grip on my face painfully tight as my vision blurred.

"_How far would you go..." _Mukuro's voice echoed through my head. _"For your precious Vongola?"_

"Ketsui?"

I blinked, my ears twitching at the sound of the soft spoken voice. Slowly, I found myself turning to meet a pair of doe-like eyes staring at me, surprise and confusion evident in their gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"Ts...Tsuna?" I stared at the boy in front of me. "Wasn't I..."

_What was that?_

"Ketsui..." Tsuna's brows furrowed and I shook my head, bringing a hand up to my temple. It had all felt so real—but here we were, in front of Tsuna's house, like nothing had ever happened.

I silently shook my head. No. It did happen. I was just there with...Mukuro? Wasn't I just there? It couldn't have been a dream.

"Ketsui?" Tsuna repeated and I turned to the brunette, my eyes widening as I touched the familiar case on my shoulders.

_Was that all...a dream?_

"Tsuna," I started, taking a step towards the boy, a small smile playing on my lips. "You wouldn't happen to know—"

"I thought I told you to stay away."

My foot came down to the ground as I froze, unable to take a single step forward.

_What?_

"Ketsui," Tsuna started and I whipped my head up to stare at him with wide eyes as he frowned, holding the door half closed as he looked at me tiredly. "You shouldn't come here anymore."

"...Tsuna?" I felt my hands drop to my sides as I stared at the boy in front of me. My friend, my only friend. The only one I'd ever let close to me, the only one...

"I told you," Tsuna sighed, rubbing his head as he peered up at me through brown locks. "I don't need you anymore Ketsui."

_I don't need you anymore._

_I don't._

_Anymore..._

The words left my lips and I could only stare at Tsuna, the smile on my face unable to move as Tsuna shook his head, looking apologetic. "You're always following me around, it's annoying."

My whole body slowly grew numb as Tsuna glanced the other way. "Just leave me alone, Ketsui. I don't want you around anymore."

"I can leave..." I didn't know how I found the strength to speak. But the words were coming out of my mouth, panicked. "I'll stay away. I promise. But Tsuna, I thought—"

"Just go!"

I flinched. My gaze unwavering as Tsuna flashed me a look of tired annoyance. "Stop coming by! Leave me alone!"

_I thought we were..._

The door slammed shut and I felt something inside me snap as well. My gaze slowly fell to the floor and my knees shook, threatening to buckle.

_Friends?_

Something inside me started to hurt, and I held a hand to my chest, my bangs shielding my face as I stared blankly at the floor, unable to realize what had just happened.

Tsuna's face flashed like a light in my mind and I cringed, clutching my chest tighter.

_How weak. _I shut my eyes. Even if I wasn't supposed to in the first place, I couldn't help but be a little bit selfish. I wanted to be his friend. I wanted to be able to talk to him, to be around him. I knew I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't help it.

I let Tsuna be my friend. I let him in, even if just a little bit. It had felt nice, _he _was nice. He had wanted to be my friend.

_I was weak_. It wasn't supposed to hurt me this much. I had to take it. There was nothing else I could do. I was stronger than this, things as trivial as this weren't supposed to hurt.

_I'm stupid._

"Do you see?" A warm breath ghosted over my ear, sending a weak chill down my spine as I slumped to the floor, staring dully at the ground. Firm arms wrapped around my frame and pulled me close. "This is the future that awaits you."

A cold hand cradled my head and pulled me back as a head came and pressed against the side of my face. "Poor little lamb. This is the true nature of the Vongola, of the one you hold so dear."

Mukuro's grip seemed to tighten. "Once you're of no use, they'll toss you aside. They care only for themselves and for no one else. This is who you've sworn your loyalty too."

Mukuro softly tilted my head upwards, forcing me to stare up at him as he gazed down at me warmly. His whole body seemed to engulf mine as he held me close. "I can take this all away, little lamb. I can make it so that you'll never experience this pain."

His fingers brushed against my cheek and his eyes seemed to glow. One red, one blue, one evil, one cruel. "Just join me..."

His breath fanned over my face and I felt my eyelids lower. Mukuro's gaze was hypnotic, and I found myself unable to look away as his face seemed to grow nearer and nearer.

"Join me, and you can choose your own destiny."

Destiny...

"_Let's be friends then, okay?"_

My own...

"_Ketsui."_

Slowly, something inside me seemed to kick into gear. I stared into Mukuro's eyes and found the corner of my lip twitching upwards. Red and blue eyes narrowed and a low chuckle left my lips.

Unable to contain it, I let out a laugh, a bitter, cold laugh. I gently shoved Mukuro away and let the laughter subside. Mukuro's gaze pierced through my form and I shook my head, feeling a smirk play on my lips.

"My own destiny..." I grinned, leaning back on my hands and turning my gaze upwards to the sky. "That'd be nice."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed, a smirk on his lips. "Then join me, little lamb."

"Too bad mine's already been decided." I mused, turning my gaze downwards and looking at my hands. "I really let myself get dragged in deep...no wonder it hurt so bad."

I let out a quiet sigh and Mukuro's eyes watched me observantly, seeming to assess the situation.

"The things is," I started, feeling my lids lower as I stared at my hands. "I'm perfectly fine with Tsuna never wanting to see me again, he can hate me, despise me, that's fine."

"Oya," Mukuro's eyes sharpened. "Are you sure about that, little lamb? Isn't he your precious friend?"

"He's mine." I admitted, shutting my eyes for a moment. "But I never expected to be his in return. No matter what happens, I will always be there to protect him. Whether by his side or in his shadow, if he sees me as a friend or enemy, I'll be there."

I opened my eyes and turned my gaze back to the house. "I'm prepared for something like this. It's my own fault if it hurts. I'm here to be at Tsuna's disposal."

"Kufufu, and you're willing to accept that fate?" Mukuro questioned, his gaze sharpened and his eyes narrowed. "Without a fight?"

"What can I do?" I shrugged, resting my hand against the ground. "Besides, at least it's someone like Tsuna and not someone like you."

Mukuro chuckled. "I'm hurt, little lamb."

I felt my eyes narrow and I gripped the ground beneath me. "Something like this is something I won't have to worry about for a long time."

"Oh?" Mukuro raised a fine brow, his face a calm mask. I turned my gaze to him and gripped the ground tighter, feeling the fabric like material beneath me rip. "Why?"

"Tsuna isn't that kind of a person." I murmured, images of the smiling, clumsy, but amazing boy flashing through my mind. "And this... This is just an illusion."

Just like that, everything seemed to come to a screeching halt.

Then within seconds, the world around me slowly tore to pieces, falling apart in tattered clumps as it gave way to nothing. I stood up from my spot and narrowed my eyes at Mukuro.

The navy haired man tilted his head to the side, his face unreadable.

"Illusion or reality," I felt something inside me harden, and a familiar weight appeared on my back. The feel of the case against me instantly sent a renewal of strength and I tilted my chin at Mukuro, eyes flashing challengingly. "I belong to Tsuna."

Mukuro shut his eyes as the illusion revealed a blank expanse of white. I felt myself tense as his lips slowly pulled into a smirk.

Slowly, he opened up his eyes again and I narrowed my eyes at the flame that appeared in his eye. A soft chuckle left his lips and Mukuro lowered his lids, titling his head slightly at me.

"My, my," Mukuro's gaze hardened, an edge appearing in his eyes. I watched as a trident slowly appeared in his hand. The blue haired male smirked at me, running his fingers down the trident.

"You really _are _an interesting one."

* * *

><p>Tsuna sucked in a deep breath, slowly pushing open one of the double doors. Bianchi pried open the other one while Reborn remained beside him, silent and observing as they opened the door to the final room.<p>

Clouds of worry for his friends filled his mind, but Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat, peering inside the room with a shudder down his spine. "How scary..."

Tsuna's eyes suddenly widened as he made shape of the figure in the far back of the room, resting against an old couch.

"I'm happy to meet you again." The boy's voice echoed around the room and Tsuna quickly strode into the room, relief swelling in his chest.

"You're..." Tsuna began, his eyes wide with surprise as Bianchi's narrowed. "Were you captured?"

Tsuna turned his head towards Bianchi and Reborn. "He's a Kukuyo student who was taken hostage. I met him in the forest."

Reborn's eyes narrowed and the navy haired male chuckled. "Take your time. We'll be spending a lot of time together, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna froze, slowly turning his head. "How does he..."

"Tsuna," Bianchi began, tensing. "He's..."

"That's right," Mukuro smirked, bringing his head upwards and revealing the pair of red and blue eyes. "I'm the real, Mukuro Rokudo."

The brunette's eyes widened as he suddenly noticed the figure beside the Kukuyo student. The familiar frame lay gently across the couch, their head resting in the other male's lap. "Is that... Ketsui?"

"He has Ketsui." Reborn stated calmly, eyeing the apparently unconscious girl strewn across the couch.

Mukuro chuckled his signature laugh, caressing the unconscious girl's head in his lap. "A little lamb had wandered off into the wolf's den."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed, despite the fact that his legs began to shake. _Ketsui_. His eyes searched her form, and he felt a trickle of relief upon realizing that she appeared to be unharmed.

"Let her go." Bianchi ordered, narrowing her eyes threateningly. "She has nothing to do with this. This should be between you and Tsuna."

"M-Me?" Tsuna cried, and Mukuro smirked.

"Why, she's the one that came to me." Mukuro mused, his fingers running through her hair. Tsuna found himself stiffening as Mukuro raised Ketsui head up to his face. "I must say, she's been putting up quite the fight."

Tsuna caught sight of Ketsui's brows furrowing and the girl seemed to grimace, words leaving her lips as Mukuro gently cradled her to him. The brunette went rigid, and a shot of protectiveness flashing through him.

_Ketsui_... Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "P-Please let her go!"

"Why would I do that?" Mukuro questioned, watching in amusement as Ketsui's face contorted in pain for a moment. "She's quite the catch you know, and you let her slip through your fingers."

Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat, his gaze never leaving Ketsui's face. His friend was in danger, this was no time to be weak! He had to do something, there had to be some way...

"Let her go!" Tsuna exclaimed and Mukuro's gaze remained fixed on the girl, brushing his fingers against her cheek. Tsuna felt his hands curl into fists, though his hands shook violently.

"Poor thing," Mukuro chuckled, narrowing his eyes. "She should just give in already..."

Ketsui's eyebrows furrowed and her face flickered with another grimace. Tsuna's back stiffened and he gritted his teeth, feeling his hands shake. Mukuro smirked, setting her back down in his lap and resting a hand on her head.

"Tsuna, what are you going to do?" Reborn inquired, and Tsuna shook, staring ahead in determination, his gaze focused on Ketsui.

"I have to get her back..." Tsuna murmured, his brows furrowing as he looked down at his own trembling hands. "But I... How?"

"Kufufu, there are more pressing matters for you to be worrying about..." Mukuro chuckled.

Tsuna's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell agape. The boy jumped and whirled around, realizing the door had shut on them.

"Fuuta!" Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the smaller boy with relief. "Don't' scare us like that!"

"Glad to see you're alright," Bianchi murmured, and Fuuta smiled. Reborn's eyes darkened thoughtfully and Mukuro smirked, resting his hand on Ketsui's head.

Tsuna's eyes widened and Bianchi blinked, startled as she glanced down to where Fuuta had stabbed a trident tip into her stomach.

"F-Fuuta?"

* * *

><p>"Why?" Mukuro inquired, and I narrowed my eyes, pushing back against his trident with the flat end of the sword I had slid from the case. "Why don't you rebel against what you've been given?"<p>

"There's nothing to fight back against," I lunged forward, swinging the sword around and cursing as he parried the blow with ease, ducking and jabbing a blow into my side. "I'm fine with my life."

"Perhaps your eyes simply need opening," Mukuro mused, and the kanji in his eye changed. I held my side and took a step back, watching warily as the world began to crumble.

The ground beneath my feet collapsed and I sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening as I began to fall backwards. Fear suddenly clawed at my lungs and I struggled for a grip, bits of the ground falling around me.

_Ketsui._

I blinked, glancing about wildly as I continued to fall. _Tsuna?_

"_I have to save Ketsui."_

My eyes widened and I grit my teeth, gripping the blade of the sword so hard I felt it cut into my hands, causing a sharp pain to ring through me.

Instantly, I felt the ground beneath my feet and I panted heavily, feeling blood slick my hands as I fumbled for a grip on the sword. Mukuro watched me silently, a displeased look in his eyes despite the smirk on his face.

"I should be saving you," I murmured, shutting my eyes for a moment and picturing Tsuna's face, drawing strength from it. "Hold on."

"You have so much potential..." Mukuro lunged, swiping his trident, and I grimaced as it nicked my cheek, leaving a thin cut. "You truly must be brainwashed by their nonsense, little lamb."

"Nonsense?" I scoffed, ducking under one of his swipes and slamming my sword into his side, narrowing my eyes as his image disappeared with a flicker. "It's my life."

"Break _free_." Mukuro whispered heatedly, and I jerked, feeling my knees buckle under me as a cough tore through my body. "Choose your fate."

I glared at him, shaky hands gripping onto the sword as I curled, trying to stifle the coughs. "Too much...work."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed and he lunged forward. I felt a grin grace my lips and I arched my back, bringing my sword to slam into his trident as we came face to face.

But my blade slid along the trident and Mukuro was caught off guard. My eyes widened in surprise at the mistake and the blade nicked a thin cut on his cheek.

I froze, and a flurry of images suddenly slammed into my head. I took a staggering step back, dropping the sword and clutching my head in my hands as a pain raked through—fierce and merciless.

"_What do we do now?"_

"_We can never go back."_

"_Then join me."_

"_I will destroy the mafia."_

A pain I'd never felt before took root in my chest, and I was engulfed by the sadness, the sorrow. My eyes grew wide and I fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands as the images played out, one by one, memories that weren't mine.

"_They changed us."_

"_Why? What did we ever do to deserve this? I want to go home!"_

"_Hate."_

"_Hate them."_

"_Kill them."_

"_All of them."_

I sucked in a deep breath, shoulders shaking as I looked up at Mukuro in shock. The illusionist had a hand pressed to his face, shielding his eye. I searched his face and Mukuro's eye flickered darkly as a tight lipped frown pulled at his lips. "Oya, oya, you weren't supposed to see that."

_They were his. _I shook, not sure how to feel as cold hard realization settled over me. I couldn't help the look of disbelief that fell onto my face. He had a reason. Though cruel, a reason justified.

A smirk pulled at Mukuro's lips, and he leaned backwards, his grip on his trident tightening. "You should forget all that, little lamb."

_He has a perfectly good reason to hate them. _I stood silently, gazing at the floor in thought.

In a way, we weren't that different.

"My fight isn't with you." The sword hung loosely in my hand, and I gazed up at Mukuro silently, hardening the thought.

Mukuro's smirk didn't falter. "Kufufu, what do you mean? I thought you would punish me for harming your little Vongola."

"Hurt Tsuna and I'll be in your way." I answered flatly, but already I was shutting my eyes. This was my mind, I could leave it, he had no control over this—no one could. "But if you're out to destroy the mafia, I wish you luck."

I'd like to think I surprised him as I offered him a wry grin, feeling the imaginary world fall before my eyes. "I'm sorry."

No one deserved the hell he had gone through.

_I'm coming Tsuna._

* * *

><p>Mukuro went rigid, a hand shooting up to his head as his eyes narrowed, a smirk curling on his lips. "Oya, oya, such a stubborn girl."<p>

"What are you doing to Ketsui?" Tsuna demanded, fear coursing through him as he propped himself upwards, feeling his body ache.

"Trying to break her will and leave her with no hope but the hand I'm offering." Mukuro answered simply, and his gaze flickered to the girl's battered body, noting she was still unconscious. "Stubborn little thing she is though."

"L-Leave her alone!" Tsuna exclaimed, and Mukuro regarded him coolly as Tsuna clenched his fists. Despites the cuts lining his body, he forced himself to glare, even if he was shaking with fear. "I-I won't forgive you for hurting her!"

"Don't play such silly games." Mukuro murmured, and with a jerk of his trident Tsuna let out a cry of pain as a slash appeared on his shoulder. "Deluding yourself into thinking you care for her."

"Ketsui's my friend!" Tsuna continued to shout, and Mukuro's grip on the trident tightened. "My precious friend! I won't let you hurt her anymore!"

"Perhaps I was going about this the wrong way," Mukuro mused, and his eye lit up with the flame as he took a step towards Tsuna, trident pointed at his neck. "If I put you out of the picture, she'll be free then, won't she?"

Several thuds echoed throughout the room and Tsuna let out a cry of surprise as a flurry of snakes surrounded him, forked tongues licking out as they slithered closer. "Hieee! W-Wait, this must be an illusion too!"

"Those are real venomous snakes."

"You've got to be kidding!" Tsuna cried, and he quickly began to shuffle back, eyes wide. "S-Stay away!"

"Are you alright with this?" Mukuro glanced to Reborn, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Your student's life is in danger."

Reborn smirked. "Don't underestimate me, Mukuro."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed and he raised his trident. A pocket knife caught in between the points and fell to the floor with a clatter. Tsuna's eyes grew wide and he jerked his head, relief and shock mixing within him as Ketsui stood, regarding Mukuro coolly. "Ketsui!"

"Do me a favor," Ketsui spat onto the ground, taking a few steps forward as she narrowed her eyes at Mukuro. "And stay out of my head."

"Ketsui, are you alright?" Tsuna moved to stand, but Mukuro pointed his trident at him with ease, and the snakes hissed dangerously. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Ketsui rolled her shoulders, a few bruises and some nasty scrapes, but she could still fight. "Don't worry Tsuna, I'll—"

"What were you thinking?" Ketsui blinked, looking at her normally soft spoken friend in surprise as Tsuna raised his voice. "How could you go off on your own like that? Ketsui, you could've been killed!"

"But I—"

"You're not invincible!" Tsuna shouted, and the worry in his eyes made Ketsui pause, a flicker of guilt flashing through her. "You can't do these things on your own, Ketsui."

The girl blinked at her friend before a soft smile touched her lips. Her eyes grew warm and softened as she picked up the pocket knife that had fallen. "Alright then."

"You really have been brainwashed." Mukuro muttered, twirling his trident in his hand as he turned, facing Ketsui calmly. "You should have stayed asleep, little lamb. I would've given you a wonderful dream."

"Anything with you is a nightmare." Ketsui tilted her head back, cocking her chin and narrowing her eyes coldly as she held the pocket knife before her.

Mukuro smirked, gripping his trident and Ketsui's lips pulled back as she lunged.

"Boss, get down!"

Ketsui blinked, eyes widening in disbelief at the flurry of dynamite that appeared before her head. The girl's face paled and she tossed herself to the ground as explosions rocked the air, blasting away the snakes and leaving smoke behind.

Tsuna's eyes grew wide and he peered through the smoke, spotting the two familiar figures. Gokudera winced, an arm slung over Hibari's shoulder as they stood in the busted doorway. "Sorry I'm late."

"Gokudera-kun! Hibari-san!"

"You see Mukuro?" Reborn started, and Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the baby. "Tsuna isn't the only one I'm training."

"Stupid dog!" Ketsui snapped, sitting up from a pile of rubble and shooting a nasty glare Gokudera's way. "What the hell was that?"

"You should be grateful, street rat!" Gokudera spat, a look of irritation crossing his features. "I just saved your life!"

"You almost blew me up!"

"Damn, I missed." Gokudera muttered, and Ketsui felt her eye twitch in annoyance as she stood, now beside Tsuna. "You're still kicking aren't you?"

"Only thing I'll be kicking is your face." Ketsui grumbled, and she blinked at the figure beside Gokudera, surprise and slight fear coursing through her veins.

"I've returned the favor." Hibari promptly tossed an injured Gokudera to the side, an impassive look on his face.

"Oi, omnivore." Ketsui blinked, paling slightly as she pointed a finger to herself and glanced to Tsuna.

"Is he talking to me?"

"O-Omnivore?" Tsuna echoed, looking confused at the term. To him, Hibari had only referred to people as herbivores, and perhaps a carnivore here and there.

"Stay out of my way." Hibari stated coldly, narrowing his eyes at her as he raised his arms. Ketsui's eyes widened at the bandages she had placed for him. "I have to pay you back later."

Ketsui blanched, feeling a shudder run through her body. "I don't like the sound of that..."

"I see the audience members are joining in," Mukuro glanced to Hibari and Gokudera coolly. "What could Chikusa be doing?"

"The four-eyed freak is taking a nap with the animal freak downstairs," Gokudera smirked, and Ketsui watched Mukuro calmly, noting how his lip twitched the slightest bit.

"I see."

"You're amazing, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, and Gokudera looked struck as he deflated slightly.

"Well, I wasn't the one who beat them..."

"Are you ready?" Ketsui glanced to Hibari, blinking in disbelief that despite the wounds littered all over his body, he stood, tonfa in hand.

_This is Hibari. _Ketsui inwardly cried, yelling at herself in disbelief. _What did he mean by pay back? Was it because I walked out on him? Damn it!_

"How scary," Mukuro smirked, eyeing Hibari teasingly. "But don't interfere with the Vongola and me; I have a little lamb to take care of. Besides, you shouldn't even be able to stand. Since you've broken a number of bones."

Ketsui narrowed her eyes, feeling her own wounds ache at the thought. _You're better off. You shouldn't be complaining..._

"Are those your last words?" Hibari held his tonfa to his face, body tensing.

"You say amusing things." Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "I guess I have no choice. I'll eliminate you first."

The kanji in his eye switched to four, and before Ketsui could register, they were lunging for each other. Blows matched and dodges quick as they danced around each other. Ketsui's eyes grew wide and she watched in disbelief, trying to keep up.

"He's so strong." Tsuna muttered, eyes wide in shock and Reborn smirked beside them.

"Don't underestimate my students, Mukuro. They're developing faster than you think." Ketsui's ears perked at the comment and she gripped the pocket knife in her hand, gazing around the room till they landed on a familiar case.

Relief filled her chest instantly and she nearly collapsed to the floor at the sight of the object. She moved towards it, but her eyes snapped over to the fight, causing her to freeze. "If he wasn't injured, it'd be hard to tell the outcome of this fight."

Ketsui heard the familiar sound of blood hitting the floor, and froze, watching Hibari's panting figure. She tightened her grip on the knife, wanting nothing more than to feel her case on her back again.

"I'll end this swiftly."

The girl blinked as a cherry blossom petal fluttered by her face. Turning her eyes upwards, Ketsui blinked in shock at the full bloom cherry blossom trees, bursting in life and abundance.

"Ch-Cherry blossoms?" Tsuna questioned, brows furrowing.

"Hibari is weak to cherry blossoms." Reborn murmured. "He has Vertiginous Cherryitis."

"What kind of stupid disease is that?" Ketsui spat, eyeing the stiff figure of her 'boss' hesitantly.

"Shamal used a Trident mosquito on Hibari a while back." Reborn explained, and Ketsui cursed, making a mental note to kill all of that perverted doctor's mosquitoes when they were done.

"Now," Mukuro smirked, a triumphant look flashing across his face. "Kneel before me."

Flicking a glance towards her case, propped up in the corner, Ketsui grit her teeth and lunged, swinging the pocket knife in an arch and jabbing inwards. Mukuro's eyes narrowed and he leapt back, trident in hand. "Kufufu, you should sit back quietly, little lamb."

"It sounds gross when you call me that." Ketsui murmured, eyes narrowed as she tensed in front of Hibari.

"Out of my way." Hibari breathed, and Ketsui ignored him, knowing she would have hell top pay later.

"I don't want you any worse than you are," Mukuro sighed, and Ketsui flinched, feeling a familiar pain sear through her as she stifled the urge to cough. "If only you'd just sit..."

She lunged, knowing there wasn't much she could do with a small knife against him, but maybe if she could just buy them some time...

Her eyes bulged when the hilt of the trident slammed into her stomach. Ketsui coughed, feeling blood trickle from the corner of her mouth as Mukuro smirked, looking apologetic. "Just lay there, little lamb."

"Ketsui!" Tsuna exclaimed, and weakly Ketsui fumbled for her back, cursing when she remembered her case wasn't there, but in the corner of the room.

She needed that thing.

"Hibari-san!" Her eyes turned at Tsuna's panicked cry and her eyes widened as Hibari slumped forward next to her. Fear suddenly coursed through her veins, but before she could reach out to try and catch him, Hibari lunged, tonfa colliding without remorse into Mukuro's stomach.

A trickle of red fell from Mukuro's mouth, and the man blinked. "Oh?"

"Too bad for you," Gokudera spoke up, leaning against the doorframe as he held up a white bag. "Shamal gave me some medicine for Hibari before we left."

The doctor would live a little longer in Ketsui's books.

"Then—" Tsuna's eyes widened in hope and Hibari shot forward, swinging his arms across and slamming them into Mukuro.

The other fell to the floor with a thud, and Ketsui blinked, gazing in disbelief in awe. Tsuna was suddenly beside her, hand on her shoulder. "He did it!"

_We...won? _Ketsui looked startled, unable to wrap her head around this fact. "We..."

"We did it." Reborn smirked, and Tsuna gazed at him in disbelief as well, his grip tightening on Ketsui's shoulder.

"I-It's over..."

"_Hate them."_

Ketsui paused, swallowing a lump in her throat as her eyes lowered to the floor. _He tried to hurt Tsuna... We were protecting ourselves..._

_But what those people did. _Ketsui put a hand to her head, remembering the images, the torture. _They were just kids..._

A hand tightened on her shoulder, and Ketsui blinked, glancing up as Tsuna kneeled before her, eyes wide with relief as he smiled wearily. "It's over, Ketsui."

She remembered the look of hate on his face in the illusion Mukuro had showed her, and Ketsui paused, hesitantly reaching a hand out and letting it rest on his cheek. Tsuna blinked, cheeks flushing slightly. "K-Ketsui?"

"Yeah..." The black haired girl offered him the smile she saved for only him, glad to know that even for now, if just for a little, he was her friend.

There was a thud and she blinked, eyes going over Hibari's fallen form. Tsuna stiffened beside her. "Oh, no! H-Hibari-san! Are you okay?"

Ketsui stood and Tsuna followed, offering her his shoulder as he hurried over to the fallen teen. Reborn was beside them, eyes observant. "In the end he was fighting on pure instinct. He must have been upset about losing the first time."

"What a monster," Gokudera scowled, and Ketsui's eyes widened slightly as he tossed her case to her. "I don't see why you lug this stupid thing around, it only gets in the way."

"I wonder the same about you." Ketsui muttered, and Gokudera's scowl deepened as he glared at the girl.

"What was that—"

"Thanks," Gokudera faltered, looking at her in disbelief as her eyes softened and she ran a hand down the case, sighing in relief at the familiar feel. The silverette paused, some part of him wondering why she was so attached when Ketsui glanced back at him, eyes dull. "You weren't to useless, stupid dog."

"You little—"

"Hibari-san's incredible..." Tsuna murmured, and his eyes widened as he turned to Ketsui. "That's right! We need to get you and everyone to the hospital right away—"

"There's no need to worry." Reborn smirked, looking at ease. "The Vongola's skilled medical team is on the way—"

"You won't be needing them." Ketsui froze, whirling around and locking gazes with red and blue as she faced the barrel of a gun. "Because there won't be any survivors."

Without a second thought she was in front of Tsuna, prepared to take the bullet, but Gokudera shoved her back, an arm held out in front of them. "Bastard!"

"We shall meet again." Ketsui blinked, her eyes growing wide as she felt her stomach drop as Mukuro held the gun to his head, a smirk on his face as his eyes met hers, never wavering. "_Arrivederci._"

A gunshot echoed throughout the room, and Ketsui found herself rooted to the spot, unable to believe what she'd just seen.

"He actually did it..." Gokudera murmured, his shoulders slumping as Tsuna stared in disbelief.

"No way..." Tsuna's eyes grew fearful, unable to understand himself. "Why would he do that?"

_Dead? _Ketsui's knees shook and she felt sick. She should be accustomed to something like this, but no amount of training ever would quite prepare her for a life being taken before her own eyes.

"He'd rather die than be caught." Reborn explained, and a chill ran through the room, causing a shiver down Ketsui's spine. "Or perhaps..."

"Have you guys finally beaten Mukuro?" Ketsui turned at the familiar voice, staring as Bianchi propped herself up. "Can you give me a hand, Hayato?"

"Huh?" Gokudera blinked in surprise and glanced to the floor, looking slightly troubled as he walked towards her. "G-Guess I can... J-Just this one time, okay?"

_Not over yet. _Ketsui felt Tsuna stiffen beside her, and she noted the look on his face, realization hitting her. "Gokudera-kun, don't go!"

Ketsui lunged, tackling Gokudera to the floor as Bianchi swung the tip of the trident towards him. Gokudera looked up sharply. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"My, how silly of me." Bianchi looked startled, a confused look entering her expression.

Ketsui felt her eyes narrow and her body tense automatically. Her case slipped slightly, making easy access for a shield and she crouched beside Gokudera, waiting for the next move.

_That's not..._ A chill ran down her spine, and Bianchi smirked, an eye turning red and changing kanji as lines appeared on her face. "We meet again."

"I-It's him!" Tsuna cried, and Gokudera stiffened beside her.

"Rokudo." Ketsui murmured, eyes wide with shock. "But..."

"I still have some business to take care of." The red eyed gleamed in the darkness, and Bianchi's lips curled upwards as Mukuro leaned forward. "So I've returned from the depths of Hell."

"A ghost!"

"A curse!"

"Damn," Ketsui nearly slammed her head against the ground, inhaling a tired breath. "I thought we were done..."

_Why do I feel relieved?_

"There's no such thing." Reborn stated calmly. "And you should expect more, Ket-chan."

"Enough with the name—"

"Y-You mean..." Gokudera started.

"H-He really..." Tsuna swallowed, a look of fear crossing his face.

"The one thing it could be..." Reborn looked thoughtful, a frown crossing his features. "No, wait..."

"So who should I start with?" Mukuro mused, Bianchi's face turning upwards in a smile.

"Boss, leave her to me." Gokudera murmured, taking a step forward, and Tsuna looked at him in surprise.

"But she's—"

"Rin! Byo! To! Sha!"

"That idiot." Ketsui searched through her case, her fingers curling around a knife. It was larger than the pocketknife she'd used earlier so it'd have to do. "You think—"

Bianchi suddenly gasped, grabbing at her throat as she struggled for air. Ketsui's eyes widened in disbelief and the trident head fell to the floor as Bianchi collapsed, unmoving.

"B-Bianchi!" Tsuna took a step forward, but Ketsui put a hand on his sleeve, watching carefully. "What happened?"

"No idea." Reborn's squeaky voice sounded thoughtful, and Ketsui stood, brows furrowing as Tsuna reached a hand towards her.

Ketsui went rigid, her shoulders tensing as Tsuna turned, his eyes wide. "Gokudera-kun...Mukuro!"

Instantly she dove, tackling Tsuna to the side as Gokudera brought the trident head down, impaling the floor. Ketsui winced, feeling something nick her side, but she ignored it. "Oh, looks like I missed."

"Gokudera-kun is—" Tsuna started, and Ketsui cursed under her breath. _Not him too._

"So it wasn't a fluke." Mukuro mused, a smirk pulling Gokudera's lips upwards as the red eye gleamed. "You know, this is the first time someone's detected me at a single glance. The surprises continue."

_I didn't notice till the last minute. _Ketsui glanced to Tsuna, watching her friend silently. _Tsuna really is amazing..._

"What? What's going on?" Tsuna cried, glancing over to Reborn.

"It's obvious." Reborn sighed, his face blank as he met Gokudera's stare. "He made it look like he committed suicide when he actually used that bullet."

Mukuro was silent, a shadow casting over his face and Reborn's fedora tipped lower. "The Possession shot is forbidden. How did you get a hold of it?"

"So you figured out I used a special bullet, did you?" Mukuro chuckled, but it looked wrong coming from Gokudera.

"A special bullet? Like the Deathperation Shot?" Tsuna inquired, and Reborn nodded.

"As the name suggests, the Possession shot allows you to control another person's body."

"That's why..." Ketsui glanced to Bianchi's fallen form and narrowed her eyes at Gokudera's smirking face. "Stupid dog... Letting himself get controlled..."

"The Estraneo Family developed it. To use it, you need a powerful will along with compatibility with the shot." Reborn explained.

"Kufufu, its compatibility with me is perfect." Mukuro looked amused by the whole thing, and Reborn's eyes narrowed slightly.

"The Possession Shot was terribly abused, which led the Mafia to ban it long ago. The existing shots, as well as the manufacturing process should have been destroyed."

_Estraneo. _The images from before flashed through her mind and Ketsui gripped her hands into fists. _The mafia is terrible._

"This is no mere mind control." Mukuro flexed Gokudera's fingers. "I've taken over every part of him. In other words, this body is mine." He drew a nail along Gokudera's neck, and Ketsui flinched, eyes narrowing.

"That's the weapon that ruined Lancia's sense of identity, isn't it?" Reborn looked thoughtful. "Why do you have it?"

"Let's just say it's mine." Gokudera's lips curled and the kanji changed. "Now it's your turn to be possessed, Vongola X."

"Wh-What?" Tsuna cried, looking startled, and Ketsui took a step in front of him protectively. Gokudera's eyes narrowed at this, but Ketsui met the possessed gaze challengingly.

"So that's your plan..." Reborn murmured, and Mukuro smirked.

"He's not an end, just a means to an end. Once the young mafia boss is mine, I'll begin to exact my revenge."

"What is he saying?" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief. "Why would I—"

"And if I have the young Vongola," Gokudera's gaze met Ketsui's and she pulled her lips back in a near snarl as he smirked in amusement. "The little lamb is mine."

"What would you want with Ketsui?" Reborn inquired, and Mukuro laughed.

"You people underestimate the girl's potential." Mukuro moved Gokudera's body, leaving a hand on his chest. "If she were with me, she would be free to carry out her own desires. I'm merely trying to save a poor soul from the life ahead of her, is all."

"Ketsui isn't something to just own!" Tsuna shouted, and Gokudera's eyes narrowed. "S-She can do what she wants."

"I don't recall you knowing what's best." Ketsui muttered, tilting her head back as Gokudera came forward.

"I-I'm just a loser!" Tsuna cried. "There's nothing you can do with me!"

Ketsui suddenly lunged, and Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise as Ketsui drew the knife up, cutting his shoulder. "Oya, oya, you would attack your own friend?"

"I could careless about him." Ketsui smirked, dark eyes glinting feral.

"K-Ketsui..."

"Watch out for his sword!" Reborn called out, and Ketsui's eyes strayed to the trident head. "If he even nicks you with it, he'll be able to possess you."

"That's right." Gokudera smirked and he tossed the trident head, watching it sail through the air. "Very perceptive of you."

"Hiee!" Tsuna ducked and Ketsui narrowed her eyes at Gokudera fell and Bianchi kneeled down beside Hibari.

"Though I prefer to call it 'making a contract'," Mukuro smirked, cutting Hibari's cheek, and Bianchi fell to the floor as well.

Ketsui's eyes widened as Hibari stood, and she was running, knife drawn as Hibari charge forward. He easily ducked her lunge and collided a blow into Tsuna's cheek, sending them both to the floor.

The blackette cursed, running to Tsuna's side and standing beside him. _That's not Hibari..._

"Oh dear..." Hibari stood up shakily, and Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "This body is of no use. To think he was fighting like this... What a terrifying man Kyoya Hibari is..."

Hibari's body slumped and Ketsui was at his side, fingers ghosting over his neck. Her shoulders slumped slightly in relief when she felt a pulse, though faint, a pulse nonetheless.

"Be careful," Reborn warned, and Tsuna glanced up beside her. "He'll possess Bianchi or Gokudera next."

"O-Oh, no." Tsuna glanced between the two, eyes clouded with worry, and Ketsui went rigid, eyes widening as she clutched her side, where she had been nicked.

"_Now, little lamb."_

Ketsui cursed, her knees buckling under her as a pounding sensation echoed through her head, threatening to overcome her senses. _No, damn it._

"Ketsui? Ketsui! Are you alright?"

_Stay back. _Ketsui shut her eyes, gripping her head tightly as she fought the mental onslaught wearing at her mind. _Leave me alone..._

"_How about we make a contract?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to bust through the Kukuyo arc in one, but that'd been a super long chapter, so I'll split it in to two, hahaha.<strong>

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS.**

**Goodness, I got busy and this story got pushed to the back of my head, sorry. :/ But I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter to make up for it! Things are beginning to escalate, and though Ketsui has settled that she doesn't like Mukuro, it seems our lamb has mixed feelings.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	15. Open Eyes

**Was I the only one that felt bad for Mukuro, but kind of disliked him in this episode?**

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen: Open Eyes**

* * *

><p>"<em>Pass the ball, the ball!"<em>

"_Over here! Over here!"_

"_Yahoo!"_

_Large eyes, dark eyes, followed the other children's movements steadily. The young girl sat, sitting at the base of the tree with blank eyes as she watched the other kids her age run about, laughing and crying cheerfully._

_Should she be doing that too?_

_A bird pecked at her small sneakers, and she idly fiddling with the flowers growing around her, making them into a chain. Dark black locks framed the soft face, messy and unkempt, while grass stains were on her shorts._

_The other parents paid her no heed, for she'd gotten good at blending in so that no one would question much._

_Just like they taught her too._

_A shrill bout of laughter made her glance up and watched the other kids curiously. Her hands paused on the flower chain, and a breeze whistled by, making the shade cast over her darken her face._

"_H-H-Hiee! Help me! Momma! Momma!" She blinked, turning her head, and watching as a small boy, perhaps her age too, backed up against the other side of the tree she rested against, a small Chihuahua nipping at his heels._

_Tears ran down his face as he cried, snot dribbling past his nose. She blinked once more at the sight, glancing down to the chain in her hands._

_The dog continued to bark, letting out a startled yelp when the bundle of flowers landed on its nose. It quickly turned tail and ran, yipping all the way. The young, fluffy haired boy blinked, knees shaking as the black haired girl stood before him, blocking him from the dog._

_He sniffled and the girl turned, dark black meeting warm brown. The two children stared at each other and he wiped his face, unsure of what to say to the strange girl. Not many children bothered to play with him since he was always tripping, and he was afraid she'd do the same._

_Her head titled to the side, causing unkempt bangs to fall around her face as she blinked quietly at him._

"_Are you alright?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Give in, little lamb."<em>

Ketsui bit back a curse, clutching her head in pain as a resounding ache began to crawl over her body. Her legs wobbled and she struggled to stay awake as she felt a creeping darkness seep into the bag of her mind like mist.

Tsuna was at her side, hands keeping her steady as he shouted words of encouragement, a look of worry and fear on his face as his grip slowly tightened on her arm. Ketsui tried to keep his face in her mind, holding on to it as she fought back against whatever sort of possession Mukuro was trying to play on her.

_I have to protect Tsuna. _She tried the chant, letting it repeat in her head over and over again, but the darkness continued to creep in. _I have to protect Tsuna..._

"_It's your duty."_

A sharp pang ran through me and my knees buckled. I sucked in deep breathes, eyes wide in disbelief that I was letting this all happen—was I _that _weak to be beaten by this man again?

Was I really so unprepared?

The thought made me sick and my vision grew blurry. I suddenly knew that despite it, Mukuro had the power of the possession shot in his hands, and I would have to succumb and fight at it from the back.

I fumbled and shoved the knife in my hands at Tsuna, dragging myself away to give him some distance. His eyes were wide and I flashed him that special smile before feeling my head hit the floor.

The world went black.

* * *

><p>"Ketsui!" Tsuna shot forward, but Reborn held a small arm out, eyes narrowed as he watched the fallen girl's figure.<p>

"Don't be an idiot, No-good Tsuna." Reborn was silent, eyes hooded. "She moved herself away for a reason. When she gets up, it won't be Ketsui."

"Then we have to help her!" Tsuna moved forward, eyes wide with worry and despair at being so useless. "There has to be a way to stop the possession—"

"Futile." Ketsui let out a breathy sigh and stood, rubbing her neck. When her eyes opened one flared red and a smirk touched her lips as Mukuro flexed her fingers. "My, isn't she ever the stubborn one."

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna's eyes narrowed and his hands balled up at his sides. "Let Ketsui go!"

"Oya, is that all you can say?" Mukuro twirled a strand of black hair around his fingers, smiling uncharacteristically wide for Ketsui's face. "Why don't you make me, little Vongola?"

Tsuna grit his teeth, eyes burning as his legs shook. He wished Dino was here, that Hibari or Gokudera could take care of this, even Yamamoto. He was useless, no good, and what could he do to save his precious friend?

"You won't lay a hand on this body." Mukuro wrapped Ketsui's arms around herself and the girl's eyes narrowed as she titled her head back, grinning darkly. "And like this, I can possess you without any trouble."

"You're getting quite ahead of yourself." Reborn observed, watching Ketsui's body and blinking once when her knees shook. "Tsuna will fight if he has to."

"R-R-Reborn—"

"But not only is the little Vongola weak," Ketsui's grin turned coy, and she patted her cheek, red eye lighting up. "He can't even stand the thought of fighting his friend—"

_Smack!_

Reborn smirked and Tsuna blinked in disbelief, eyes growing wide. "E-Eh?"

Mukuro blinked in disbelief, Ketsui's cheek slowly bruising as he forcefully set down the arm that had punched himself in the face, forcing the fingers to uncurl from the fist they had just made. Ketsui's eyes narrowed and she stared at her hands, a frown touching her lips.

Ketsui's left hand suddenly curled into another fist and Mukuro cursed, gripping the other wrist. "Kufufu, she doesn't know when to give up, does she?"

"You've underestimated a dog's loyalty." Reborn mused, tipping his fedora upwards. "Especially the gratitude of one picked up from the streets."

"I'd prefer not to harm this body too much," Mukuro's eyes narrowed and he gripped the trident tip in his hands. "But if she refuses to behave—"

Ketsui's eyes grew wide and Mukuro brought a hand up to her mouth, staring wide eyed at the floor as a cough racked the body. _This feeling..._

A series of hard coughs shook the small frame and Ketsui's knees trembled as she hit the floor, clutching her mouth. Mukuro froze, surprise flittering through him at the sudden pain and fatigue that filled him. _This body..._

He felt the girl smirk somewhere within his mind and he cursed, eyes narrowing as an amused smirk touched his lips.

_What kind of body has she been living with?_

A coppery taste filled his mouth, and the left arm suddenly jerked out again, trident tip glinting in the faint light. The arm shot out and Mukuro swiftly managed to make it turn, dropping the trident obediently, but not without leaving a cut along her leg. "Persistent, but it'll take more than acts of defiance to beat the power of the Possession Shot."

"Y-You can do it, Ketsui!" Mukuro's eyes narrowed and Tsuna took a step forward, eyes burning brightly despite the shaking legs. "I believe in you!"

Ketsui's body shook, and Mukuro paused, spreading his control and making her stock still. _Interesting._

"You're stronger than he is, Ketsui!" Tsuna's eyes shone at his friend, doing the one thing he knew he could do—believe in her. "You've always been strong!"

"_Tsuna really is a nice person, isn't he?" _Mukuro eyes narrowed at the voice, and darkened when he felt Ketsui smirk. _"You've chosen the wrong body, Rokudo."_

_You sound confident, little lamb. _Mukuro smirked, standing up and gripping the trident head as he narrowed eyes at Tsuna. _Watch your little Vongola fall before your own hands._

He felt another coughing fit rack his body, and Mukuro cursed, trying to search for the source of the illness when he felt Ketsui's presence before him.

"_This body is near dead itself." _Mukuro gripped his head, clutching Ketsui's head in her own hands as the girl battled for control over her body. _"You can't survive in it."_

_Don't get cocky now. _Mukuro warned, eyes darkening, but he felt Ketsui laugh, bitter to his ears.

"_Besides," _Mukuro froze, Ketsui's image flickering through his mind for the briefest second, and her eyes glinted darkly. Mukuro's eyes flickered in realization, and her smirk curled upwards, making her look feral.

"_**You must never forget."**_

"_This body still has a duty to fulfill."_

Mukuro chuckled darkly, amused by the turn of events. And Ketsui raised her head as her hand shot out, trident tip in hand. Tsuna's eyes grew wide and her eyes flashed black and then red. "Like hell I'd get taken over—"

Her arm swung downwards and she glared hard at the ground, eyes burning furiously as Mukuro tsked within her mind, drawing away and releasing his hold.

"—by a_ pineapple_ haired bastard like you!"

"_Oya_..."

Ketsui grit her teeth as the sword slammed into her side. Her eyes screwed shut for a moment and she breathed heavily, jerking the trident out and tossing it as far across the room as she could. Her arms shook, and she felt blood beginning to pool at her side, but she couldn't deny the sense of triumph flickering through her as Mukuro's possession left her.

"Ketsui!" Tsuna's frantic hands were all about her, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. "What are you thinking? Hiee! You're bleeding—"

"I'll be fine." Ketsui inhaled softly, tearing off a bit of her shirt and sloppily wrapping it around the wound. Tsuna shrugged off his jacket and pressed it to her side, and Ketsui noticed the red on his fingers. "It'll stain..."

"I could care less right now!" Tsuna cried, fierce brown eyes meeting hers. "You need to stay back—you're hurt!"

_I'm supposed to be able to handle worse. _Ketsui offered Tsuna a small smile, but inwardly she frowned. _I need to get stronger._

"Tsuna, Ketsui." Both eyes snapped forward and Ketsui's narrowed while Tsuna's widened in fear as both Bianchi and Gokudera's bodies stood.

"B-Both of them?" Tsuna exclaimed, and Ketsui stood on wobbly legs, holding a hand to her side while sliding out the black sword from her case.

"No." Reborn corrected, and the doors slammed open, revealing Ken and Chikusa, battered and bruised, and a single red eye gleaming. "Them too."

"Hiee! Four Mukuros!" Tsuna wailed, and Ketsui felt her shoulders slump. _Did I just narrowly escape death?_

"I've never heard of someone being able to possess four people at once." Reborn murmured, and all four bodies smirked.

"It would've been five," Gokudera's eyes narrowed, and he reached into his pockets. "Stabbing yourself was rather hasty, little lamb."

"Anything to get you out." Ketsui's voice was flat, but her eyes darkened at the sight of being closed in. In her state, she was well aware she wouldn't be able to beat all of them, but with the state their own bodies were in...there was a slim chance.

"Possession isn't all I can do though." The kanji changed to two and sticks of dynamite shot out, forcing Tsuna and Ketsui to dodge the onslaught.

"D-Dynamite?"

"He can use the technique of the person he possesses?" Reborn glanced upward and leapt, missing a swipe from Chikusa.

"You should worry about your own life, Arcobaleno!"

Needles shot out from Chikusa's yoyos, and Reborn shrugged off his jacket, using it as a shield. Another explosion rocked beneath her feet, and Ketsui cursed as one blew up painfully close to her ear.

The impact sent her tumbling to the floor and she felt her vision grow hazy as her ears rang. But she caught sight of Tsuna falling to the floor and she stumbled over, bringing her case around and deflecting a few sticks.

"The skill of the second realm is to steal the techniques of others." Gokudera smirked, leaning back on his heels.

"This is bad." Reborn observed, standing beside Tsuna and Ketsui. "Not only has he possessed them, but he retains the skills from his past lives?"

Bianchi chuckled and Ketsui's eyes grew wide as a plume of flames shot forth from the ground, rising up in scorching heat, and dangerously close to singing her clothes. Tsuna let out a cry, clutching his head next to her. "Someone save us!"

Ketsui's back tensed at the sudden attack, unable to wrap her head around how such a feat was possible. And Ken's eyes darkened as he smirked. "I'd rather have you both unharmed."

"You may surrender, if you like." Chikusa finished, and Ketsui narrowed her eyes, baring her teeth as she clutched the wound at her side.

_This can't be real. This can't be real._

"We're done for!"

"You never learn." Reborn leapt forward. "This is an illusion."

"You should watch out." Gokudera flung out sticks of dynamite and the detonated before Reborn. Ketsui stiffened, the geysers disappearing from view.

"You're not this weak, Arcobaleno." Bianchi's eyes narrowed and Reborn's head appeared from the smoke.

"Now I've got you!" Ken lunged, only to have the trident head slam into an empty hat.

Reborn leapt and snatched his hat, landing several feet away. The baby turned and flashed the blonde a smirk. "I haven't engaged in combat for awhile."

"Reborn..." Tsuna looked relieved, and Ketsui glanced to the side, knowing Reborn wasn't letting on everything about himself.

"I can't interfere." Reborn stated, facing Tsuna. "You have to act, Tsuna, and quickly."

"That's impossible!" Sticks of dynamite blew up around them and Tsuna grasped Ketsui's hand, running away from the explosions. "I can't deal with this! It's way beyond me!"

Ketsui swung the sword and sliced a few sticks, watching them clatter to the floor. Her side ached and she knew she wouldn't hold out much longer like this. _I have to get Tsuna out._

"If you're my student," Ketsui's eyes snapped to Reborn, who leapt aside as needles flew at him. "You should be able to handle it."

"That's absolute nonsense!" Tsuna cried, darting to the side and tugging Ketsui along with him. "Ketsui's hurt and not even Hibari or Gokudera could beat him!"

_Tsuna. _Ketsui felt a frown tug at her lips, making her stomach twist as she out a hand to her side. _I'll protect you, I promise._

"_Your duty..."_

"Kufufu, he's panicking, your teacher is." Mukuro mused. "He's panicking at his student's desperate situation."

Bianchi's body slammed a poison cake into the ground, and Reborn landed a few feet away. "I'm not lying. Your brother Dino passed this test."

"D-Dino did?" Tsuna murmured and a sour look came onto Ketsui's face.

"The hobo did something?"

"When he was my student, there was a time when he was in mortal danger. When he overcame it, he went from Greenhorn Dino to Bronco Dino."

"He went from..." Tsuna's eyes grew large and he shook his head. "But that has nothing to do with me! Dino and I are..."

"Above you."

Ketsui swung the sword in a large arch, wincing at the strain it put to her side, and sighing as the dynamite landed harmlessly onto the floor.

"And if you're so intent on protecting Tsuna," Ketsui's eye snapped to Reborn once more and the baby smirked, tilting his fedora. "Then prove yourself capable."

Ketsui froze at this, the pain in her side a dull throb as she forced it to the back of her mind. Tsuna tumbled onto the floor beside her and Chikusa took a step forward. "Enough talk. Let's end this."

Tsuna's eyes grew wide in fear as Chikusa ran towards them. "It's all over!"

Ketsui bent lower and held the hilt of her sword out, eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Chikusa suddenly stumbled, partially ramming into the sword hilt before falling to the floor. The trident skidded from his grip and Ken bent down, picking it up. "No sweat, this happens sometimes. Even after taking over a body and soul, I can't do much if they're too beat up."

_No better than broken dolls. _Ketsui curved her body, brandishing the sword in her hands as she took a deep breath, ignoring the pain. _Guess we do have a lot in common._

"You mean... he's forcing broken bodies to move?" Tsuna sounded incredulous and Reborn blinked.

"That's why he didn't posses Hibari."

Chikusa's body shook with a chuckle and it slowly rose. Ketsui's eyes narrowed and she flipped her sword, gripping the blade in her hands and holding the hilt out towards them like a bat. _They can't go on much longer. I just have to wait them out..._

"Chikusa can go a bit longer, I think." Ketsui felt a jerk in her stomach and she felt her lips curl in a scowl, feeling sick.

_This isn't right._

"If you force them to move, their wounds..." Tsuna started, eyes growing wide, and he glanced to Ketsui's battered form, his heart burning at the thought of his friend going through the same thing.

"It's alright, I don't feel any pain." Chikusa's bruised lips formed a grin and Tsuna flinched.

"What're you saying? That's your friend's body, isn't it?" Tsuna cried, and Ketsui blinked, noticing the burning emotion in his eyes.

"No." Mukuro's reply was flat and simple. "Any body I possess is mine. Whether they're broken or die is my decision."

Tsuna's body shook, and there was a look of disbelief on his face. "That's insane..."

"Can you really afford to worry about others?" Bianchi and Gokudera stalked forward. "You're about to die."

"You're an interesting boy, but hardly mafia boss material."

Ketsui nearly snarled, but the look on Tsuna's face prevented her from striking out at the two. Her hands shook from the pressure of keeping the sword up, and the sick feeling in her stomach grew as blood dripped from Gokudera and Bianchi, hitting the floor.

"_You can never fail nor hesitate."_

Was this hesitating?

"Please stop this!" Tsuna was at her side, and Ketsui glanced at him in surprise. "They'll die!"

"I remember now," Mukuro chuckled. "When battling Birds, didn't you try to stab yourself to save your girlfriend?"

"What?" Ketsui's eyes widened at this, and she realized she'd been careless going of on her own. What if Tsuna had needed her then?

"I know. Your weakness will be what allows me to possess you." Gokudera stepped forward. "You can't hurt your friends."

"Get it? If you don't want your friends to be harmed any longer..."

"Don't run away, make a contract with me."

"N-No way..." Tsuna murmured, eyes growing wide, and Ketsui sucked a breath, glancing at the floor as her grip tightened around the blade. The grip was so tight she felt it begin to bite into her palms, drawing blood.

"So you'll hesitate, after all?" Mukuro sounded disappointed. "A man like you won't survive in this world. You're not suited to be the next Vongola boss. Now, surrender your—"

"That's fine."

Ken blinked, and Ketsui's bangs shielded parts of her eyes, but a small smile was on her lips. The possessed bodies watched carefully as she tilted her head back, and Mukuro paused, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. The look in Ketsui's eyes was one of dullness, bitter and blank, and yet they shone with an emotion so fierce.

"Tsuna doesn't need to be the next boss." Ketsui took a staggering step forward. "I'd rather he didn't. But if it's hurting friends you're worried about..."

The girl lunged and Gokudera's arms rose up as she swung the sword like a bat, bruising his arms. "I won't hesitate."

_I can't afford to after all._

Ketsui's eyes darkened and she twisted, throwing a foot out and catching Bianchi in the gut.

_He might think I'm cruel._

Ken lunged, and Ketsui turned, taking the blow and jerking her head forward, slamming it into the blonde's with a crash.

_That's fine, I guess._

Her heart hurt, and some part of her laughed bitterly, knowing full well that if they were still here, they'd be more than disappointed in her. Not only had she broken the rules they told her to follow, she wasn't even sure she could go through with beating the enemy.

"_Don't get attached."_

She already did.

The sword fell from her hands and she instead tackled Gokudera's body to the floor. Green and red eyes narrowed at her thoughtfully. "You lie, little lamb."

Ketsui pinned him to the floor, but she could do no more. No matter how annoying the dog was, and no matter how many times she wanted to strangle him...

She couldn't hurt him.

Not like this.

_I've gotten in deep._

Something hard slammed into her head and she toppled to the ground. Ketsui cursed, her vision hazy as she struggled to prop herself up. Tsuna was at her side, calling out her name fearfully, and she tasted blood in her mouth.

"R-Reborn what do I do?" Tsuna cried, and Ketsui forced her gaze to the brunette. "I can't let Ketsui get hurt anymore, but what do I do? Help me, Reborn—"

The baby delivered a swift kick and Ketsui growled, arms shaking as she pulled herself up to her elbows. Tsuna let out a cry of pain and Reborn gripped his shirt. "Listen, Tsuna, you're more suited to be Vongola X than anyone."

"Eh?"

"Shout out what you feel. That is the Vongola's answer."

Tsuna was silent, and Ketsui coughed, cradling her side and reaching weakly for her sword. Ken laughed, red eye gleaming. "So the tutor's given up? He only feels like running the hell away. Though I guess he can't, because of his companions, huh?"

"Shut up." Ketsui muttered, eyes darkening as she struggled to stand, but her arms buckled and she cursed, nearly falling to the ground again."

A warm hand suddenly laid itself atop of hers, and Ketsui stared, watching silently as Tsuna gave it a gentle squeeze, as if telling her to stop. "I want to beat him."

Mukuro's chuckles fell silent and Ketsui froze as Tsuna stared hard at the floor, and the grip on her hand tightened. "I want to take Mukuro down..."

"This is surprising." Mukuro tilted Ken's head back. "But I'll hear the rest of it after I've possessed you. And _after _I've used your body to kill your companions."

"I don't want to lose to such a monster." Tsuna's voice was quiet, but it was solid, and Ketsui paused as Tsuna's hand tightened almost painfully, as if he were drawing strength from her. Tsuna's head shot up, and Ketsui's breath paused at the burning look of determination in his eyes, fierce and unyielding. "I want to beat him!"

"You're finished."

A bright light emerged, illuminating the room. Ketsui glanced up in surprise and Tsuna stiffened beside her in shock. "L-Leon?"

The disfigured chameleon had propped itself up in the center of the room, bright tendrils holding the ball form steady as a bright light continued to shine. Reborn was silent for a moment. "It's just like when Dino became a bucking bronco."

"Yeah?" Mukuro's eyes narrowed and he swung the trident. "Arcobaleno, so this is your doing!"

_That name... _Ketsui frowned, hearing it leave an odd ring. _Why does that sound familiar?_

"Nope. That's Leon, the shape-memory chameleon." Reborn smirked. "He's my partner. He cocoons himself whenever he senses one of my students approaching a transforming ordeal."

"R-Really?" Tsuna questioned, and Ketsui managed to sit up, watching Leon silently.

"When that student reaches maturity, he emerges."

"Heh, that's fascinating. I was wondering what you'd do in the end, and it's just your pet hatching? You guys are really unique." Mukuro praised, unaffected by this new change.

"They're laughing at us!" Tsuna started, looking at Reborn in disbelief. "What did this have to do with Dino-san becoming a bronco?"

_Was it that great he became a horse? _Ketsui mulled, mouth twisting at the name.

"Just look." Reborn ordered, and Tsuna blinked in shock, watching Leon's form grow bigger.

"H-He's expanding?"

Leon's mouth mimicked chewing, and Ketsui's brows furrowed, not sure of what to expect from Reborn's partner. "He's going to spit out a new item. One just for you, my student."

"Eh? A new item?"

"Last time, he spat out Dino's whip and Enzio." Reborn recalled, and Ketsui blinked in disbelief, nearly collapsing to the floor again.

_Is that right? _Ketsui blinked once more and Tsuna's eyes grew wide. "Enzio is Leon's kid?"

"I don't have time to play with you all day." Ken's body stalked forward. "Break time is over. We're done."

"He's coming!" Reborn kicked Tsuna to the side and stood before Ketsui. Ken ran forward, swinging the trident head and slicing Leon in two.

"L-Leon!" Tsuna cried, and Reborn smirked.

"Don't worry. Leon is a shape-memory chameleon." The green bits began to form together and Reborn glanced upwards. "By the way, something was knocked up there."

Ketsui watched in confusion as a glowing pair of white gloves, imprinted in red with the number twenty-seven fell onto Tsuna's face. "Huh? These are... _W-Wool gloves?_ How am I supposed to fight with these? I don't get Enzio or a weapon or something? Better circulation isn't going to help here!"

"Never know, try 'em on." Reborn answered simply and Tsuna blinked at him in disbelief, slipping them on.

"Kufufu, you are amusing to the very end!" Ketsui cursed, lunging forward, but the trident tip clashed harmlessly against the gloves. Ketsui's eyes grew wide as Tsuna was knocked back a few steps. "He blocked my attack?"

"I-I survived." Tsuna blinked in disbelief, eyes growing wide as he glanced to the gloves. "There's something inside..."

Pulling one off, a single white bullet fell into his hands. Ketsui froze and Tsuna held it in between his fingers. "A b-bullet?"

"A special bullet?" Mukuro took a step forward and Reborn smirked, causing Ketsui to glance down at him curiously.

"So that's it." The baby hitman held a hand out. "Give it to me, Tsuna."

"I can't let you fire that!" Ken swung downwards and Ketsui tossed her sword upwards, causing it to knock into his hands as Reborn leapt upwards.

Bianchi grabbed at his arm and a piece came off, glowing before transforming back into Leon. Reborn swiped the bullet from Tsuna's hands and landed, glancing at the bullet. "Never seen this one before. Guess I'll just have to try it out."

"T-Try it out?" Tsuna echoed, and Ketsui cursed, not liking the odds, but knowing she could do nothing more.

"I give up on leaving your body unharmed." Sticks of dynamite flew to Tsuna, and Ketsui lunged, holding her case out protectively.

She heard a gun fire and something shot past her ear as the bombs exploded, and she led her case protectively before her.

The blast knocked her to the side and Ketsui shut her eyes, her head knocking painfully against the ground as the world around her spun. Her body ached and the base slipped from her hands, slightly battered as she tried to turn, reaching for Tsuna's still body.

_I thought it hit. _A scowl touched her lips and she cursed. _What else can I do?_

"I guess I'll take the body while he's still alive..."

_Tsuna. _Ketsui brought an arm over her friend's limp body, propping herself over him as she glared furiously at Mukuro. An amused look came over Chikusa's battered face, and her arms shook as she panted heavily, refusing to budge.

"That's the effects of the bullet." Ketsui didn't dare take her eyes off Mukuro, but she frowned as Reborn spoke. "What you're sensing are criticisms sent to you from everyone in real time."

_Is he talking to Tsuna? _And Ketsui felt him breath beneath her. Relief filled her chest, and she nearly collapsed if not for Tsuna beneath her. _Reborn will get him out if it all goes down, I know it._

"_Prove yourself."_

"Tsuna," Her voice sounded hoarse, but she bent her head slightly, tips of hair brushing over him as she offered Tsuna a small smile, his smile. "You don't have to if you don't want too."

_Ketsui..._ Tsuna's eyes flickered, and the girl smiled down at her friend warmly. "I could care less what others think. I'll protect you... I promise."

_Ketsui's always protecting me... _Tsuna's hands curled into fists, and his body ached, but something began to burn within him. _Even when we were kids..._

_I want..._

The fire grew, nearly burning him as his body shook from the strain of struggling to stand.

_This time..._

"I don't need to tell you my criticism." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he gripped the ground beneath him, eyes burning.

_This time, I want to protect her._

Tsuna's arms gently gripped her, and Ketsui blinked in surprise and shock as her friend gently set her beside him, arms gripping her tightly for a moment, as if for reassurance. Mukuro chuckled. "Still have enough life in you to move? No matter, let's end this now. I don't want you dying on me—"

The trident swung down, but before Ketsui could react, Tsuna's arm shot out, stopping the attack. Ketsui's eyes grew wide and a light shone from where the two met, and slowly, the wool gloves transformed into black leather ones, and blue flames seemed to emit from his hands.

Mukuro leapt back and Tsuna crouched protectively in front of Ketsui, and the blackette stared at her friend in disbelief. "Mukuro... If I don't defeat you..."

An orange flame ignited on Tsuna's head, but this was different from all the times Tsuna would go on a crazy rampage from the Deathperation bullet. Ketsui froze, trying to understand what was happening and a powerful radiance began to come off of Tsuna as he snapped his gaze towards Mukuro.

"I could never let myself die!"

_Tsu...na? _Ketsui could only grip her side weakly as she stared up at the rigid back of her friend, the same one who went off crying whenever a dog came after him, no mater how small. Was this the one who everyone one called no-good?

"I guess that bullet did hit its mark." Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "But when you fought earlier you seemed...fiercer..."

The bright flame continued to glow brightly on Tsuna's head, and his eyes glowed a warm yet fierce orange, like embers from a flame. Reborn stood beside her, a small smile on his face. "This shot is completely different from the Deathperation Shot, and it brings out Tsuna's quiet fighting spirit."

_Quiet fighting spirit? _Something in Ketsui twisted almost painfully, and she frowned, a crease forming between her brows.

"No matter!" Ken lunged, and Tsuna's hand shot out, stopping the blonde dead in his tracks. Ketsui's eyes grew wide and Tsuna jerked his elbow back almost ruthlessly, knocking Ken aside with ease.

Ketsui watched in disbelief, unable to believe her eyes.

_Was this really Tsuna?_

"Ketsui..." Tsuna's voice broke through her thoughts and she glanced up at him sharply, pausing when fierce orange eyes met her dark black ones, and for a moment, they seemed to soften, and she saw the Tsuna she knew. "Stay back."

His voice was solid, confident, and his gloved hand reached out, resting on her head gently. The girl was frozen and warmth came from his glove, one she hadn't felt before. "I'll protect you."

_Tsuna?_

"I'm not done yet!" Two yoyos swung out and Tsuna remained still, back rigid, shoulders squared as needles seemed to rain down upon him.

"This one's an illusion." His eye snapped to the side and Tsuna lunged, ramming into Chikusa full force, knocking the trident from his hands. "There he is."

The trident glinted from where it stood, stuck in the wall, and Reborn smirked, noting Mukuro's narrowed gaze. "This is also an effect of the Criticism Shot. It's awakened the blood of the Vongola that slept within him. The Deathperation Shot removes his inhibitions externally when under pressure, but the Criticism Shot removes inhibitions internally. It does that by awakening his suppressed will."

_Suppressed will? _Ketsui felt the frown grace her lips. _Is this how he's always felt?_

"In short, this power manifests itself for the express purpose of helping Tsuna become the next Vongola boss." Reborn smirked, tipping his fedora up. "It's a kind of hyper intuition."

"Hyper intuition?" Mukuro echoed, and Reborn blinked calmly.

"Just like the first Vongola Family boss." Ketsui froze at the name, and her eyes strayed to the black ring on her finger before glancing away. "The first Vongola boss was said to have it too. The power to see through everything. In the battles we faced before, Tsuna started showing signs of it."

_Can't stop, can't stop, can we? _Ketsui resisted the urge to sigh, settling back a bit and gripping her side as she stared at Tsuna's back, not sure how to feel about the change in her friend.

"You're getting pretty interesting." Mukuro admitted. "But even if you can see through my attacks, you'll never defeat me."

The kanji changed to four and a flame appeared in the red eye, Gokudera's lips twisting upwards. "You haven't forgotten, have you? These are the bodies of your friends. Can you attack them?"

Gokudera's body ran forward, slamming into Tsuna's face with a deft blow. "Can you?"

"Can you?" Bianchi ran forward, shoving her knee into his stomach.

Ketsui cursed, struggling to stand and help, but her legs refused to move, and the wounds were beginning to reopen again. Tsuna's eyes met hers and she froze as he inclined his head, shaking it slightly. Her fingers twitched as he received blow after blow, and she felt something stir in her chest.

_This..._

"He's not even hurting them..." Ketsui's gaze grew weary, and she glanced to an observant Reborn. "He's wearing them out."

"Striking at the nerve points." Reborn nodded his head. "By doing this no harm comes to the body."

The corner of her lip twisted, and with ease, both Bianchi and Gokudera's bodies collapsed, Tsuna lowering them gently to the floor. The ember eyed boy stood, gaze turning to the shadows. "Come out, Mukuro. I know you're alive."

"Kufufu." Mukuro's once fallen body stepped out, trident in hand and red eye gleaming as he smirked. "I admit that your fighting instincts have increased remarkably. But it would be troublesome for me if you got carried away."

The smirk tilted upwards. "Have you sensed that there is still a battle skill I haven't used?"

"The fifth realm... Human." Reborn clarified, and Ketsui glanced to him.

"Human, huh?" her nose wrinkled slightly. "What a scary place it must be."

"That's right." The trident twirled in his hands. "Not only is it the world we live in, of all the realms, it's the ugliest and cruelest."

"I can't argue." Ketsui snapped her case open, reaching inside and shuffling around. _There had to be something worth using to help in here._

"I had hoped I wouldn't need it." Mukuro admitted, placing his hand over his eye. "The Human realm, is truly the ugliest..."

His eye shut and a dark aura seeped from the red eye as the kanji changed with it. Ketsui felt a shiver run down her spine at the black and purple mass that seemed to gather around him, engulfing him.

"And it holds the most dangerous skill!" Mukuro smirked, dark spots staining his skin as the aura flared.

Vein like patterns appeared on Mukuro's neck and cheek, and Ketsui slipped her hands around the knife handle she'd found. Tsuna's back had gone tense, and she watched it the whole time, never taking her eyes off her friend.

Mukuro lunged, and Tsuna brought his hands up, managing to stop the blow of the trident. But Mukuro brought his fist up in a swift punch, knocking Tsuna upwards. The brunette let out a cry and Mukuro spun his trident. "The difference in our power..."

He swung the trident, sending Tsuna crashing into the wall. "Is far too vast!"

A laugh left Mukuro's lips. "Aren't you fragile? And here I am just warming up."

His eyes narrowed suddenly and he jerked his cheek to the side, a knife whizzing by his face and impaling the wall behind him. Ketsui's eyes narrowed and she breathed heavily, refusing to be of no use despite her wounds.

"I sure hope you were."

Ketsui froze and Mukuro paused as the smoke suddenly cleared, a bright orange flame lighting up the room within seconds as Tsuna held the gloves to his head. "I'd be disappointed if that's all there was."

_This doesn't feel like Tsuna. _Ketsui watched the gloves ignite, similar Deathperation flames glowing on them. _But it is..._

"Do you see his power, Ketsui?" The girl glanced over to the Arcobaleno who smirked. "He's not what you thought, is he?"

"No." Ketsui agreed, but her eyes seemed to darken, and a strange look flickered in her eyes. "But tell me, Reborn. Is that really... Tsuna?"

"The person he wants to be in order to protect his friends."

"...I see."

"You're like a cat trying to look tough by puffing out its fur." Mukuro mused, eyes narrowing slightly. "But change your aura all you want, it won't help."

"Deathperation flames aren't auras." Tsuna corrected, holding his hand up as it burned brightly, flames flickering.

"Oh? That's pretty interesting." Mukuro stalked forward. "Care to show me?"

The navy haired man lunged, and as trident and gloves met, Tsuna held the trident off with ease. His eyes narrowed and the steel pole bent, causing Mukuro's eyes to widen as he swung.

"Deathperation flames and auras have different energies." Reborn explained, a small smile on his lips. "Unlike auras, which can only be seen by certain people, Deathperation flames are super-compressed energy with direct destructive power."

_Tsuna and destruction don't belong in the same sentence. _Ketsui was faintly annoyed with herself for being unable to wrap her head around this new change. _Why is it... That I don't like this?_

"So those gloves are like a hot iron?" Mukuro simplified, and Tsuna's gaze burned brightly.

"That's not all."

The once timid brunette lunged, running at Mukuro. But as he swung, Tsuna was gone in an instant, and behind him in seconds, swinging a fist forward and slamming it into Mukuro's trident.

The illusionist sat up with narrowed eyes, trident now bent, and Tsuna smirked slightly. "I thought you were warming up?"

_This is definitely not Tsuna. _Ketsui's face twisted in displeasure, and she suddenly felt sick. _Since when was Tsuna so...so... so confident?_

Mukuro scowled, but then his lips quirked and a dark laugh left his lips. Tsuna's eyes narrowed as he stood. "This was a fortunate miscalculation on my part. Once I get my hands on your body, an elaborate scheme will be unnecessary."

Ketsui's eyes narrowed at this and Mukuro continued. "I'll be able to directly infiltrate your Family. They'll be at war in no time."

_Destroy the mafia. _The words finally clicked and Ketsui nearly slumped, remembering the memories from before.

"So that's what you were after?" Reborn inquired, and Mukuro chuckled.

"Of course not. My goals aren't so small. I plan on taking over the bodies of other world leaders as well." Mukuro eyes narrowed with a glint, and Ketsui could see the gears turning in his head, the plan forming.

"I will control them and paint this ugly world with pure and beautiful darkness. A world war... Too cliché, perhaps?" Mukuro chuckled, but his face turned dark as he turned to face Tsuna. "In any case, I must begin by annihilating the mafia."

"Why are you so fixated on the mafia?"

"A grudge, maybe?" Tsuna questioned, and Ketsui glanced to him in surprise.

_Spot on..._

"Oh, enough about this." Mukuro waved his hand carelessly. "I'll use my strongest form to make you mine. _Behold!_"

Mukuro's form flashed, and a shadow like image of him flew forward. Ketsui tensed, watching the shadowy figure, but Tsuna didn't move. Tsuna's eyes suddenly grew wide as it passed by, and he let out a cry of pain, clutching his eye as Mukuro leapt above him.

"Tsuna—" Ketsui started, making a move towards him, but he held a hand out to her, causing her to halt.

Mukuro soared downwards and Ketsui shot forward, ignoring the screaming of her limbs as she flung her arms out and braced herself before Tsuna.

Her body tensed and she went rigid, eyes hardening as Mukuro swung downwards, eyes narrowed as Ketsui met his gaze evenly.

But then her idea of this man toppled over when Mukuro's eyes flickered, and the weapon in his hands shifted. If only for a moment, it had been clear as day, and Ketsui found her eyes widening.

Mukuro had hesitated.

Before she could ponder why, Tsuna had gently pushed her to the side, moving her out of harm's way. Ketsui's eyes snapped to the boy and Tsuna's eyes narrowed, flame burning brightly.

The boy was there one moment and he seemed to flicker like a flame before disappearing, Ketsui's struggled to follow and he was suddenly behind Mukuro, delivering a swift punch to his face that sent him colliding into the ground.

Ketsui watched with wide eyes as Tsuna landed a few feet before Mukuro's fallen body, and she felt her pounding heart slow, not even realizing it had sped up.

_This is Tsuna._

A small crater had formed where Mukuro had landed; showing the power of the impact, and something cold filled her as she gazed at her friend.

_I don't like him like this. _The realization made her heart sting, and she wasn't sure why—she couldn't wrap her head around the strange feeling at seeing Tsuna like this, when she should be glad he was so strong, so confident. This version of him...

She didn't like it.

Mukuro's body shook, and his shoulders trembled as his head rose slightly off the ground, dark red eye meeting his gaze weakly, a touch of bitterness in them. "So I've been defeated by the tenth-generation Vongola boss..."

Tsuna's face remained unmoving, and Mukuro grimaced, his lips curling slightly. "Now... finish me off."

Ketsui froze and Tsuna's eyes widened at the request. "I choose death over being captured by the mafia..." Mukuro managed.

Tsuna's eyes were round, and Ketsui saw the uncertainty of the boy she knew flare through the ember eyes. Tsuna glanced to the side, shoulders slumping. "I can't do that."

Ketsui's shot upwards, gritting her teeth in pain as she failed to move fats enough, Mukuro gripping Tsuna's hands behind his back with a smirk. "And that nativity will prove fatal!"

"Mukuro, you..." Tsuna ground out, but his face winced as Mukuro tightened his grip.

"No you don't. I know that weird technique of yours comes from your hands. So if I restrain your hands, I have nothing to fear!" Mukuro smirked, snapping his head forward, and Ketsui's eyes narrowed darkly, the girl taking a staggering step forward as her legs threatened to give out under her.

_I pushed my body too far..._

"Do you know why I sent so many assassins after you?" Mukuro questioned, and Tsuna cringed as his arms were pulled painfully behind him. "It was so I could use you after your full power had been drawn out. Well done."

Mukuro spun Tsuna around, and Ketsui let out a cry of alarm as he sent a harsh kick to Tsuna's gut. "You can stop working so hard now!"

Ketsui's eyes snapped to the wall Tsuna was about to slam into, and Mukuro's eyes grew wide with triumph, a smirk lining his face. "You better watch where you land, Vongola!"

Her eyes landed on the trident tip and she froze, unable to deny the strike of fear that she wouldn't make it when Reborn put a small foot on hers, halting her. "Go, Tsuna! Show him the power of the X Gloves."

The room flickered and a burst of flames shot forth from Tsuna's gloves, pressing against the wall and stopping his collision. Ketsui stared with wide eyes at this and Tsuna lunged forward, flames thrusting him faster and faster as his hand collided with Mukuro, sending him flying across the room.

An echoing crash resounded, nearly shaking the room. Smoke and debris flew out and around and Ketsui held her violin case up, shielding herself and Reborn from bits of rock and wood. The second it cleared, she stood up, ignoring the burning pain and limping over as fast as she could to Tsuna.

The young boy had his hand pressed against Mukuro's face, flames burning brightly yet leaving no burns, and Ketsui hesitated for a moment.

"_We're friends right?"_

"Tsuna." She instantly stepped forward, well, limped forward, and grasped Tsuna's sleeve, catching the burning eyed boy's attention. "Are you alright?"

"It's over." Reborn stated finally, gazing at Mukuro's fallen body on the ground.

The flame on Tsuna's head burned out with a sizzle, and his eyes grew wide as he turned to Ketsui, catching one of her hands in his own as he gazed about wildly. "How is everyone? Are they alright?"

"No need to worry." Reborn smirked, holding up a cell phone Leon. "The Vongola medical team has arrived. They administered the antidote to Lancia in time too."

Ketsui wasn't sure who that was, but Tsuna's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank goodness..."

The girl suddenly winced at the tight grip Tsuna had on her hands, and Tsuna's eyes grew wide. "H-Hieee! Sorry, Ketsui! Are you alright? You're so hurt—ah! You're bleeding too, Ketsui we need to get you to the hospital—the bleeding! We need to stop the bleeding!"

"I won't die yet." Ketsui murmured softly, eyes warming at her friend as she gazed into _chocolate _eyes, not the fiery ones she had seen just before. "I'm fine." _More or less._

"Are you kidding!" Tsuna's eyes strayed and he paused, looking over at Mukuro's fallen form hesitantly. "He's not dead, though, right?"

"Geez, you're pretty new to this." Reborn sighed, and Ketsui twitched, giving him a flat look.

"You expect Tsuna to be a trained killer?"

"More or less."

"Don't get too close!"

Ketsui paused, turning around with Tsuna. Her eyes widened slightly as Ken and Chikusa crawled forward, dragging their beaten bodies along. "The mafia's not allowed to touch Mukuro-sama!"

"Wh-Why? Why are you doing so much for Mukuro?" Tsuna questioned, his voice quiet and filled with disbelief as his eyes grew wide. "All of you were possessed by him and used by him!"

"You could never understand." Chikusa murmured, and his dull eyes flickered as he reached forward. "This is nothing."

"Compared to the pain we suffered back then..." Ken struggled to stand, and Ketsui flinched, a hand going to her head as she remembered the images from before.

"What happened?" Reborn inquired. "Why do you hate the mafia so much?"

Ken smirked, a bitter, cruel, tired smirk. "Because we were made into guinea pigs by our own families!"

"_Destroy them all."_

"_Never forgive."_

As Ken explained the events of the Estraneo family, Ketsui remembered the memories she had seen in her brief clash with Mukuro. Though it had been for a moment, she had seen the things—the experiments, and she had felt the pain as if it were her own. Mukuro's thoughts and feelings had filled her to the brim, threatening it overtake her in his hate for the mafia.

_Would I have done the same?_

_Would I have turned out the same way if I never talked to Tsuna?_

"_We're a lot of like."_

After seeing that, though circumstances differed, she couldn't disagree.

She couldn't decide whether or not what Mukuro did was wrong.

She knew he was her enemy. And as long as he tried to hurt Tsuna, he would always be. The dislike for him was enough to keep her cold, but she couldn't bring herself to detest him and his beliefs, because she nearly harbored the same feelings for the life style that had come to change Tsuna's life.

She hated the mafia as much as he did.

"He gave us a place to belong..." Ken growled, clawing forward. "There's no way I'm going to let you guys destroy that!"

Tsuna flinched, but he gazed down, eyes softening. "Well, I can't just stand by and watch my friends get hurt."

His gaze flickered briefly to Ketsui and back to them. "Because... I belong with them!"

Ken gripped the ground, and a chill suddenly ran up Ketsui's spine. A sense of foreboding she had never felt before seeped into her, and her gaze snapped upwards as the doors open, trails of mist filling the room as the cloaked figures stood in the doorway.

Tsuna perked up beside her, but she took a hesitant step forward, tensing. "It's the medical team!"

Ketsui stiffened as chained collars shot out, locking around Ken, Chikusa, and finally, Mukuro's fallen body. Her eyes narrowed and she felt another foot step forward, not sure who these people were.

"They got here fast." Reborn commented, and her eyes darted to him for a moment, and the cloaked figures tugged on the chains, dragging the three forward.

"W-Who're they?" Tsuna questioned, and Reborn's voice took on a strangely serious note.

"The Vindice."

The three black cloaked figures had their faces wrapped over with bandages, making them appear mummy like as the one in the center gripped the chains in his hands. The dark aura surrounding them made the hair on the back of Ketsui's neck stand.

"They enforce the mafia laws and punish those beyond the reach of criminal law." Reborn explained, and without another word, the three were soon dragged along.

Ketsui flared and Tsuna took a step forward. "W-Wait, what are they—"

"Stop, Tsuna." Reborn's voice was filled with a warning tone. "It's not wise to defy the Vindice."

But Ketsui had begun to stride forward, eyes locked on the bodies even as she limped. Something in her chest burned furiously, and for some reason, she felt the need to stop these strange law enforcers, despite her state.

Those three didn't deserve this.

They simply fought for what they believed in.

A kick to the back of her head sent her collapsing to the floor with ease, her already weak body stumbling. Reborn stood beside her, shaking his head. "That means you too, Ketsui. This is the law."

"But what'll happen to them?" Tsuna's eyes grew wide. "What about Lancia?"

"They'll be tried for their crimes and punished." Reborn's fedora tipped lower, but Ketsui could only watch, a strange feeling in her chest as they were dragged away.

"P-Punished? How?"

"Who knows." Reborn's eyes flickered. "But they won't be getting off easy."

"Is that right?" Ketsui murmured quietly, and Reborn glanced over to the girl, recognizing the burning fire in those dark hues as her beaten hands gripped the floor. "They only... They only fought for what they wanted."

"This is the world we live in."

Ketsui's eyes lowered, and she gazed at the floor. Reborn suddenly smirked beside her, jabbing her side. "Do you really have time to worry about others?"

"Ahiii!" Ketsui let out a surprised cry, jerking away from the attack as waves of pain rolled over her body. She hated that baby with a burning passion right now. Footsteps sounded and the Vongola medical team arrived, sweeping the beaten bodies off the floor and delivering them safely to gurneys.

Bianchi and Fuuta were rolled safely past, and after seeing Gokudera's body loaded as well, her shoulders slumped and she felt a wave of fatigue hit her. Her eyes drooped and a wry grin touched her lips as Tsuna walked over to her, holding out a hand. "You shouldn't lay there—Hieee!"

Tsuna's body jerked, and Ketsui's eyes widened in worry as her friend cried out in pain. "What is this? Hiee! I hurt all over—_it's awful!_"

"That's because the Criticism Shot's battle mode is hard on the body." Reborn smirked, looking faintly pleased. "The stress on your body manifests itself as pain."

"This is agony!" Tsuna wailed, falling onto the floor beside Ketsui as his body jerked, curling in on himself. "Help me!"

"Tsuna—" Ketsui started and broke off, face blanching as she fell limply to the floor, eyes growing hazy as her whole body numbed, pain taking over. "Damn...it..."

"Just stay down." Reborn sat down between the two fallen bodies and leaned against Ketsui's, propping his feet up on Tsuna's. "I guess you did all right."

Ketsui would've replied back bitterly, but her eyes drooped and she barely remembered brushing Tsuna's hands as the peaceful feeling of sleep filled her.

_It's over._

* * *

><p>"All right! Go, Yamamoto!"<p>

"You're amazing, Yamamoto-kun!"

"Seriously! An extra gorgeous homerun!"

I felt a small twitch at my lips as I leaned back against the bleachers, watching as the familiar figure dashed across the plates, passing by one after another. Tsuna cheered beside me as Haru and Kyoko shouted words of praise.

"Geez, what is the other team doing against someone like Yamamoto?" Gokudera grumbled, and I glanced to him briefly, a smirk tugging my lips.

"At least he's good at something unlike certain _dogs_."

"What was that you street rat?" Gokudera hissed, lunging upwards as sticks of dynamite appeared in his hands.

I felt a yawn escape my lips and Gokudera twitched, letting out a cry of anger as Tsuna waved his arms about wildly. "G-Gokudera!"

"Hey man, calm down. There are better things to do when you watch sports." Ryohei grinned, and I felt my eyes widen as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop playing baseball and box instead!"

_Clubs..._ My eyes flickered in remembrance and I held back a groan, tugging idly at the Disciplinary sash around my arm. _That damn slave driver and all the paperwork he left..._

I slumped at the thought, remembering the large stacks and all the hospital forms needed to be sort and filed from all the trouble that had happened the past month. _Maybe Kusakabe will help... _I paused, a thoughtful frown touching my lips. _Still though..._

"_I owe you one thing. That is all omnivore."_

_Strange words for just giving him bandages... _I yawned, wondering if Tsuna would let me use his shoulder as a pillow. _Is omnivore better than herbivore?_

My ears rung and I winced slightly, rubbing my head when cries and squeals erupted in the audience.

I blinked at the girls crowding by the fence and filling a majority of the bleachers. Yamamoto's face split wide with a grin as he rounded home and offered a wave to the crowd.

"Kyah! Yamamoto-san!"

"Go, Yamamoto-kun!"

"You're the best, Yamamoto!"

I sighed, the sun shining down on this beautiful day and making me faintly sleepy. The fight with Mukuro had allowed me a good week worth of rest when insomnia kicked back in. I yawned once more, not noticing Yamamoto's grin brighten and he came up to the fence.

I was only alerted when the squealing grew and Yamamoto waved to me from behind the fence. "The next one is for you, Ket-chan!"

"...thanks?" I blinked, scratching the side of my head lightly while Yamamoto continued to grin, stepping back up to bat.

I felt heated glares tossed my ways and I spared the girls a glance, blinking quizzically at their murderous stares.

"H-How dare she—"

"Why does Yamamoto care about her?"

"I want a homerun for me!"

"How much longer?" I slumped, rubbing my head slightly as Bianchi appeared and Gokudera fell, slight chaos ensuing within the small group.

Fuuta chuckled and I offered him a small smile, patting his head silently. "Isn't this great, Ketsui-nee?"

"Hmm..." I smiled lazily, but my body suddenly froze. My eyes snapped to the side, and I noticed Tsuna's slightly alarmed face as he gazed out amongst the crowd, a frown touching his lips.

My hands shook slightly and I brushed it off, shoving it into the far corners of my mind to worry about later.

_Mukuro._

"What's on your mind, Ket-chan?" Reborn hopped onto my shoulder, and I was tempted to brush the baby off.

"Ketsui." I corrected, wincing at the nickname. "And why do you care?"

"Mukuro Rokudo, perhaps?"

I unwillingly flinched—there was something wrong with this kid, and Reborn smirked, looking smug, as he always did. The baby tipped his fedora up, and I propped my cheek up on my hands.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love now."

I blinked in surprise at the comment and Tsuna let out a cry of surprise, nearly toppling over. Gokudera began to splutter, dynamite falling from his hand as he gaped at Reborn, eyes flashing to me accusingly.

"You get lower and lower, street rat—"

"K-Ketsui wouldn't do that!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes wide at the thought. "After everything—"

"Hahi! Could this be a forbidden love?" Haru piped up, eyes wide with awe. "A dangerous stranger and the loyal companion—hahi! It sounds romantic!"

"The line stops somewhere..." Gokudera rubbed his head, shaking it as well. "The street rat is terrible—but _that_..."

"Ketsui, don't you agree?" Tsuna sighed, and I stared off at the field thoughtfully.

"Perhaps."

"H-Hiee!"

"W-What?"

"Romantic!"

"Oh?" Reborn looked faintly surprised, and I rolled my eyes, turning my gaze to the ever blue sky.

"I just wonder a bit." I answered simply. I could never shove away those memories—the ones that didn't belong to me, and despite my slight loathing towards the strange man, I couldn't _quite _wish for his imminent demise. "He and I weren't too different. I got where he was coming from."

"Hmm, that could be considered treason." Reborn mused, and I felt a smirk tug at my lips.

"Don't call those mummy guys now." I felt my smirk slacken and I couldn't take my eyes from the sky, watching a cloud drift aloofly by. "It won't be the last time we see him."

I missed the upturn of Reborn's lips, but before I could ponder further, Gokudera's hands were on my shoulder, shaking me back and forth violently. "Oi! Street rat you better not seriously be thinking about something like this!"

"K-Ketsui, you're not serious right?"

"Love is love, hahi!"

"Speaking of which..." Reborn hopped off my shoulder, and I felt my brows furrow when Gokudera jerked forward, letting out a cry of pain as he toppled to the side.

A baseball bounced off the silverette's head and landed in my waiting hands. I stared in surprise and confusion at the ball, blinking. "...foul?"

"Oh—Ket-chan! You caught my ball!" Yamamoto's bright grin was notable from a mile away as he gripped the fence, grinning from ear to ear. "Lucky~ Keep it!"

"Don't you need it to play...?" I tilted my head in confusion and Yamamoto waved it off.

"We have plenty of spares—hold onto it and be my good luck charm!" Yamamoto smiled brightly, and I frowned, feeling I should toss it back to him.

"Are you su—"

"Takeshi! Get back here!" Yamamoto blinked and grinned boyishly, waving goodbye and jogging back over to the field.

I stared at the ball in my hands, ignoring the renewed glares from the fan girls gripping the fence with a burning passion. I tossed the ball in my hand and gripped it lightly. _Guess I can put it away somewhere... Souvenir?_

"That stupid baseball idiot!" Gokudera hissed, gripping his head as he glared at Yamamoto's retreating figure. "He'll pay for this!"

"I'm sure it was just an accident..." Tsuna attempted, and Gokudera whirled around, eyes shining brightly.

"That idiot doesn't deserve your kindness Tenth—"

The ball collided with Gokudera's head and I swiftly caught it again. _Maybe it is lucky. _"Neither do you."

"What was that rat?"

"Don't go deaf on me now, dog."

"Why you—"

"Gokudera! P-Put those down—hiee!"

Leaning back on my hands as Gokudera struggled to defuse the bombs he'd lit, I felt my gaze lower as thoughts of Mukuro clouded them once more. The feeling I'd felt when he'd been dragged away was gone, but unforgettable. It had been too close to looking in a mirror almost.

"_Till we meet again, little lamb."_

I blinked, feeling my eyes narrow as I stared at the sky, relieved it was all over, but knowing that the worst had yet to come.

"Die, rat!"

"Hahi! This is dangerous, desu!"

"Hahaha, everyone's having so much fun..."

"This is extreme!"

"Gyahaha! Give Lambo all your candy!"

"H-Hiee! Watch out!"

Though I tried to force it back, a smile turned up on my lips and I sighed, shutting my eyes in bliss.

I'd settle for the peace for now.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this arc! :D We have a few filler episodes, and a few turns of my own before we hit the Varia, but worry not, they'll be coming soon.<strong>

**Poor Ketsui.**

**And if any of you are interested in original stories, I have one on Wattpad called Pinky Promise. **

**Summary: ****Promises go a long way for fifteen-year-old Jacklyn "Jack" Goodwell, so when she makes a rather daring promise to her best friend on her death bed, she's fully intent on fulfilling it. But she didn't think she'd be dealing with a stubborn, hot headed quarter back with the name Marshall Thornback. Marshall Thornback has enough on his plate. Dealing with a depressed mother, loser father, and his grades and title falling. But to make matters worse, a rather stubborn girl comes knocking on his door with the statement that he somehow knows where a man who disappeared off the face of the earth is. What these two are in for, we can only imagine.**

**I'm under the user name AKLenguyen, and if you'd like, look it up and maybe leave a comment or a follow! :D**

**I hoped you've all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you all for your kind reviews/words of advice and all your favorites and follows—I'm glad I'm updating this story a lot more often, haha.**

**See you next chapter!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	16. New Days

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen: New Days**

* * *

><p><em>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.<em>

"Five more minutes..." I shoved my face further into the pillow beneath me, eyes scrunching up painfully as the ringing continued. "I finally got some sleep..."

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

The alarm toppled off the stand with well aimed practice, landing on the pillow waiting on the ground beneath it. I stared tiredly at the fallen clock, blinking sleepily as I hung of the arm of my couch, faintly wondering how I didn't fall off.

My back ached from the awkward position, and I recalled waking up in the middle of the night to go get something to drink... Guess I fell asleep on the couch.

A yawn escaped my lips and I sighed, staring dully at the time and then remembering I started school again today.

_A second year, huh?_

...

...

...

I guess a year closer to graduating?

"It couldn't be that bad to ditch the first day..." I felt my eyes droop and I sluggishly slung myself back onto the couch, reveling in the firm comfort of it. I let out a large yawn, snuggling back in.

"Ketsui!" I paused, ears twitching at the familiar voice that shouted from the front of my house. "Are you ready? It's time to go to school!"

_Tsuna._

To anyone else, I would've turned head and simply gone back to sleep, considering how precious it was to me when I rarely got it. I would've ignored the shouts and alarms, and drowned it all out.

"Ketsui! You can't be late on the first day!"

But then again, it was Tsuna.

And out of all the people in the world, this was the one I could not ignore.

"K-Ketsui?"

"...Coming."

* * *

><p>"Would it be bad if I didn't go to school?" I wondered curiously, gazing up at the endless and free sky above me, the one I detested slightly for its constant mocking.<p>

"Very!" Tsuna looked at me sharply, eyes wide with disbelief. "Ketsui, skipping school is bad!"

"Don't waste your time on her, Tenth!" Gokudera butted between Tsuna and me, and I felt a twinge of annoyance as he turned his back pointedly. "Low lives like her will never understand the value of education!"

"I don't want to hear that from you..."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we were all in the same class this year?" Kyoko smiled warmly and Tsuna flushed, stuttering out an incoherent 'yes', despite his tired appearance from Ryohei dragging him the whole way.

_Maybe they'll sit next to each other too. _I yawned, rubbing the back of my head as we approached the schoolyard. _I'm rooting for you, Tsuna..._

"Hey, Tsuna! Ket-chan!" I glanced to the side and Yamamoto strolled over, a bright smile on his face. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Goku-dog is finally making him sick." I murmured, and Gokudera whirled around, eyes ablaze.

"What was that you ungrateful rat—"

"It's nothing," Tsuna waved him off, and Gokudera tsked, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

A slight frown actually marred the normally bright Yamamoto's face. "They've posted up the new class arrangements."

"Already?" Tsuna said, and Yamamoto nodded, frowning.

"We're not in the same class this time." Yamamoto sighed, and Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Too bad."

_I guess it'll be a little quieter. _I admitted, now that the fan girls had nothing to fan girl over. _Yamamoto's pretty nice though... He always blocks the teacher's view when I'm sleeping..._

"At least we're in next door classes though." Yamamoto added, grinning at me. "Maybe our classes will work together a lot, eh?"

"Maybe." I agreed, and Yamamoto's grin brightened.

"Then we should definitely hang out at lunch still!"

"Yeah..."

"If you're free, maybe you can come to my practices too!"

"Uhuh..."

Yamamoto beamed and Tsuna sweat dropped as I felt my eyes droop, my head threatening to lean forward as I pondered over sleep. I wonder when class would start so I could take a nap...

"I see. I see!" Gokudera nodded, looking pleased. "Sucks for you! But don't worry, I'll take care of the Tenth."

"You're in a different class too."

Gokudera blinked, face paling. "Huh?"

"You're not with Tsuna either, unfortunately." Yamamoto clarified, and his smile looked faintly strained. "But you and Ket-chan are."

"Wait..." Gokudera's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I froze in place, snapping awake as I blinked in disbelief.

"Then that means..."

"I have to be in a class with her!" Gokudera cried, jutting a finger my way.

"I'm not with Tsuna?" I murmured, blinking with wide eyes at nothing, and there was a slightly dull feeling in my chest.

"Apparently." Yamamoto nodded, looking apologetic. "Sorry, Ket-chan."

"W-We're not in the same class?" Tsuna echoed, eyes wide with equal shock at the news. "B-B-But Ketsui and I are always... Oh..."

"I can always skip class." I offered, pointedly flipping over the Disciplinary badge on my arm so the words were hidden. "I bet the teacher won't notice."

"But Ketsui, that's bad—"

"That is completely impossible!" Gokudera exclaimed, clutching his hand into a fist.

"I'm serious." Yamamoto sighed, and Gokudera hurried over to the crowd of students by the bulletin board, pushing them aside as Tsuna and I followed after him.

"This has to be a lie..." Tsuna started, searching for his name his brows furrowed. "So I'm in class A?"

"Ah! There I am! Right next to you, Tsuna." Kyoko smiled, pointing towards her name. Tsuna's face turned into one of relief. "In class B!"

"EH?" Tsuna's shoulders slumped and his face paled, a look of distress on it. "No way!"

I frowned, spotting my name in Class C, a few below Gokudera. _Two classes away... _Tsuna slumped to the floor and Kyoko's brows furrowed apologetically. "That's too bad. But we're in the same school, so we'll see each other."

"I don't want this..." Tsuna cried, looking down dejectedly, and I rifled through my bag, clasping onto a pen.

I leaned forward and put it to the paper, only to have Tsuna grasp my shirt to hold me back. "K-Ketsui! What are you doing?"

"Rewriting the names."

"They'll notice!" Tsuna exclaimed, gently tugging me back. "I don't like it either but—"

"You feel the same way, Tenth?" I glanced over and Gokudera's eyes had narrowed in determination, fists clenching. "The Tenth and I will never be split up! I'll blow this board to smithereens!"

"I might as well rewrite it." I murmured to Tsuna, who began to panic, standing up quickly.

"Y-You can't!"

"Are you okay with this, Tenth?" Gokudera cried, jutting and arm out to protect Tsuna. "You're going to accept this lie?"

"That's not the issue here!" Tsuna cried, shaking his head. "You can't just blow the place up!"

"Besides," A shiver ran down my spine and my lips pulled back in a frown as I shuddered. "You might attract unwanted attention..."

"What are you afraid of street rat—"

"It's awfully noisy."

I paled, freezing in place as Tsuna turned, eyes wide. "Hi-Hibari-san!"

The students around us paused for a moment before fleeing, leaving us out in the open as Hibari stalked forward, face cold and impassive as ever. A shiver of fear ran down my spine and I swallowed, taking a step towards Tsuna warily. Tsuna blinked in faint confusion. "Huh? Didn't you graduate?"

"I'm free to choose what grade I'm in." Hibari smirked, tilting his head. "Nobody can use conventional wisdom to restrict me."

_There's something wrong with that. _I shook my head, slumping in defeat, and Hibari's eyes narrowed as his smirk curled upwards. "So I'll be laying down the law as a member of the Disciplinary Committee."

A tonfa glinted in the sunlight and I paled, eyes wide in disbelief. Hibari glanced to me and narrowed his eyes pointedly at my arm band. "Stand aside, Omnivore."

"O-Omnivore?" Tsuna echoed, eye twitching, and Gokudera snapped out several sticks of dynamite.

"You want to go, punk?" The bomber growled, and I gripped my case for reassurance, tempted to grab Tsuna and run for our lives.

Hibari simply smirked, cherry blossom petals fluttering past us and onto the ground as Gokudera continued to glare. There was a moment's pause, and Hibari's eyes narrowed. "Who planted a cherry blossom tree here?"

"It's been here for awhile..." Tsuna answered, and Hibari blinked dully, putting his tonfa away.

"Forget it. This place puts me off." Hibari turned around swiftly, coat fluttering behind him as he stalked away. A breath of relief filled me and he turned sharply, causing me to flinch. "I expect paperwork to be done, omnivore."

"Y-Yes..." I murmured, slumping at the thought of all the papers waiting for me in that cursed room.

Hibari smirked and whirled around, walking off without a second glance back. Tsuna blinked curiously at the prefect's back. "Does Hibari-san hate cherry blossoms as a lingering affect of the disease?"

"Nothing's left to interfere!" Gokudera snapped forward, whipping out his sticks of dynamite once more. "So I can go ahead, right?"

"No, you can't!"

"I'm pretty sure I can sneak into the office and change some things around..." I mused, looking thoughtful. "I can probably get Kusakabe to scare them off..."

"That's no better, Ketsui!"

"What are you people making a fuss about?" A voice broke through, and we turned to find one of the teachers looking at our group in annoyance.

Tsuna flinched, bowing his head. "I-I'm sorry, sir." But Gokudera simply stalked forward, grabbing his collar and jerking him upwards.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gokudera leaned forward, eyes ablaze. "Why are the Tenth and I in different classes?"

"Wh-What are you talking about? The faculty worked very hard to make these classes!" The teacher protested, paling slightly but glaring at Gokudera.

"Stop it, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to calm the bomber, and I felt my eye twitch as I shook my head, letting out a loud yawn.

"You sound tired, Ketsui-chan." Kyoko commented, and I glanced to the caramel haired girl, meeting a warm smile. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Mmm..." I rubbed my eyes. "A lot more than usual."

"Eh? How much?"

I felt my lips turn upwards proudly. "I got four full hours last night."

"You should be sleeping more, Ketsui-chan." Kyoko looked surprised, putting her finger to her chin in thought. "That doesn't sound healthy."

"That's not very good." Yamamoto agreed, blinking down at me with a sheepish smile. "You're still growing! You need lots of sleep."

"Really?"

"Really." Kyoko nodded her head, and Yamamoto did the same.

"Is now the time?" Gokudera spat, and I opened my mouth to retort when a familiar squeaky voice cut in.

"If you have a problem with these class arrangements, I'll give you a chance." I paled at the sight of Reborn, kicking his feet upwards with his latest costume, beard and all. "I'm Vongolasky, a special advisor for class arranging."

_Is he serious? _I placed a hand to my head, shaking it slightly.

"Who are you? How dare you have a name that sounds like our Family's!" Gokudera spat.

_He's serious. _I sighed. _And Gokudera is stupid._

"I have a blank class arrangement authorization form here. If you can take it from me, you can write whatever you want on it." My ears perked at this and I glanced to Reborn with interest, glancing at the black cylinder in his hands.

"Now wait a minute!" The teacher started, looking baffled by all of this. "You can't just—"

"Now, now, it's alright." I blinked curiously at the older male, and realized hat this was our principal. "Vongolasky-san comes highly recommended. Why don't we let him deal with this for now?"

"R-Recommended?"

"There you have it." Reborn smirked, holding the form up. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course I am!" Gokudera lunged, only to have Reborn leap with ease out of the way. "What?"

Reborn used Gokudera's head as a boost and jumped off, leaping away. Gokudera was up in a flash, cursing as he ran after Reborn. I sighed, feeling myself already grow tired at the thought of what this meant, and Tsuna slumped beside me. "Man, this always happens when Gokudera's around..."

"This seems like fun!" Yamamoto's grin widened and he glanced to us. "It'll be much more fun if we were all in the same class, right?"

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna smiled and nodded. I watched as the two ran past, Tsuna lagging behind, and mulled over my thoughts for a moment before settling on my own course.

Kyoko stood beside me, gazing at the bulletin board silently, and I resisted the urge to smile as my eyes softened. "It would be a lot more fun with them, right?"

Kyoko blinked at me in surprise, and then she smiled as well, eyes softening the way Nana's did. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>There were a few perks to being secretary of the Disciplinary Committee, despite the fact that I was blackmailed into the job.<p>

You sometimes got passes with the teachers, the students usually didn't bother you too much, and best of all, there was the fact that not only did they have their own room, but the teachers lounge had been claimed as theirs for their chairman.

Meaning complete access to the vending machines, kettles, and most importantly, coffee maker machines.

I yawned as the coffee maker bubbled, the dark liquid dripping from its confines and into the pot below. A glass of vanilla milk was beside me, half full, and I waited as the scent of espresso filled the air and wafted out the open door.

I had been tempted a few times to run off when I heard shouts and Tsuna's cries, but figuring this was the best way to help out, I stayed.

_Liar. _I felt my lips pull into a frown and the vanilla milk going down my throat didn't taste sweet anymore. I set the glass down and stared, watching it ripple slightly.

I wanted to think for a bit too, I guess.

And I couldn't do that with Tsuna around.

Images of Tsuna's 'Hyper Dying Will' mode kept flashing through my head. And for some odd reason, each time it made me cringe. Tsuna was one of the kindest people I'd ever known, though scared and wimpy, he was brave in his own way.

But like that, he was almost a different person.

My frown deepened and the coffee maker ticked. I watched as the dark liquid poured into the mug and I felt my chest clench.

_What am I afraid of? _I set the mug down and turned to put the pot into the sink._ It's still Tsuna._

"_You're afraid of him changing."_

I halted, the pot nearly slipping from my fingers. I shut my eyes and let out a long sigh, shaking my head. I had to trust Tsuna, he would be alright. Tsuna was Tsuna.

"You're getting better at making coffee, Ketsui." I nearly jumped at the voice and I turned, Reborn in his get up sitting casually on the counter top as he sipped from the mug, which looked ridiculously large in his small hands. "Not quite good, but better."

"I drink it from time to time now." I shrugged, leaning against the counter beside him as he continued to sip his coffee. After Reborn's visit to my house, I'd gotten into the habit of actually using my coffee maker. "Guess I can test it out on you."

"Espresso is a favorite." Reborn admitted, taking a long sip, and I almost cringed, nudging a creamer towards him. "I prefer it black."

_So bitter. _My mouth twisted at the thought, especially since I had a soft spot for sweets. A small smirk touched my lips, and I placed a hand on his new cap. "Does this mean I win?"

Reborn smirked, and the sound of the cup emptying filled the room. "Think again, Ketsui."

"Omnivore."

I froze, face paling, and before I could grab for him, Reborn was gone, hopping off. I cursed at my lack of action, but my attention was soon drawn to the dark aura emitting danger in the doorway.

Hibari's face was cold and impassive as always, and he said nothing as he simply stared, almost glaring, at me. I blinked, half tempted to run screaming for my life, but something told me that he wasn't out to bite me to death at the moment, so I remained standing, blinking warily back at him.

"What are you doing?" His voice nearly made me flinch, but I swallowed and held up Reborn's empty mug.

"Making coffee."

Hibari continued to stare, and I wondered if he was annoyed with how short the answer was, but he tilted his head towards one of the cabinets. "Make some tea while you're at it, omnivore."

I blinked at him in disbelief and Hibari's eyes narrowed. "If it's bad you'll be bitten to death."

Without another word or waiting for my reply, he shut the door and was gone. I blinked once more, baffled, and still slightly confused as to why my name had been upgraded (or possibly downgraded) to omnivore.

And there was still the scary fact that Hibari apparently owed me a favor.

* * *

><p>I warmed my hands around the new cup, steaming with tea as I stared at the door that led to the Disciplinary Committee room.<p>

I had settled on green tea as a default tea, considering Hibari left me with no request. And as stereotypical as it sounded, green tea truly was a bit of a default tea here in Japan. I frowned outside the door, letting out a sigh and taking a step into the room.

My case thumped against me silently as I stopped midway, blinking at the sight before me.

Hibari was fast asleep, head resting in his arms as slept away. I stared in surprise, only seeing such a sight every now and then. Sleeping was like letting your guard down, which was something you didn't see Hibari doing often.

But the so-called carnivore was peacefully asleep, and I stared a moment longer before silently making my way over to his desk. I set the cup beside him, resisting the urge to smile at how at ease he looked asleep. Perhaps it was the only time you weren't at risk of being bitten to death by him.

The sight made me yawn, and I turned away, rubbing my eyes as I shook my head. _Better go back and help them..._

"Hovering over green~ From Namimori~" I was surprised once more as I stared, completely and utterly baffled at the sight before me as a fluffy yellow bird flew into the room, singing the school's anthem and landing silently beside Hibari. "Hibari. Hibari."

I blinked once, twice, thrice at the bird, and it stared back at me with wide eyes. It flapped its wings once, nearly causing me to jump. "Ketsui. Ketsui."

_It talks? _I had to admit it was surprisingly cute, and slowly offered a hand to the bird. It took off from Hibari's desk and settled in my palm, fluffy feathers brushing me as pricked feet tapped my palm. "Hibari. Hibari."

"So you're Hibari's..." I gently stroked its head, and its eyes shut as it turned its head towards the petting. "Hibari's bird..." _Hibird then._

Hibird stared at me for another moment. "Hibari. Hibari."

_Is that all it knows? _I smiled slightly in exasperation, petting the small animal.

"Ketsui. Ketsui." I blinked in surprise, slightly pleased. _My name too? Where'd it hear that?_

"Hibari. Ketsui."

"Disturbing the silence will result in being bitten to death." I flinched, and Hibird fluttered out of my hands and landed promptly on Hibari's head. I blinked at the sight, but Hibari's glare was unchanging as he sat up, a yawn escaping him before and picked up the cup of tea before him, now pleasantly warm.

I decided to stay silent, watching with slight curiosity as he took a sip of the tea, his eyes closing. There was a moment of silence, and I was half tempted to ask him what he thought, when he simply set the cup down.

Hibari said nothing else, pulling out a sheet of paper and beginning to write. I slumped, realizing I wasn't going to get a flat answer from this guy. I held back a sigh, slightly relieved at the same time, and I made move to leave when I paused for a second.

Hibari reached for and picked the cup up once more, taking another sip.

The corner of my lips twitched, but I said nothing as I swept out the door, escaping with my life today.

* * *

><p>"Is this all?" Reborn shuffled through the two papers before him, Leon peering over the brim of his fedora to glance at the papers as well.<p>

"That's it." Shamal let out a tired sigh, leaning back into the nurse's office chair as he ran a hand through his head. "Not much, but better than nothing."

"I'm surprised." Though the baby's face betrayed his words as Reborn looked over to Shamal. "Is she that good at hiding things?"

"I wouldn't think so." Shamal waved the notion away with ease. "After we took them all in, she only allowed herself for minimal treatment to start, and took off the second she could. Running a few tests was easy enough to tell that she's anemic—but that's normal in a sense. She's been pretty beaten up before though, as the nurse's recorded several scars."

"She would get into fights every now and then for Tsuna." Reborn supplied, ruling out any oddities in that as well. "What else?"

"What was strange was that she barely had any documented medical files." Shamal handed Reborn a thin manila folder, only a few papers sticking out. "Not only that, but scans came out peculiar as well."

"Oh?" Reborn glanced from the file to Shamal, and the mafia doctor narrowed his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"Her body is almost...fragile." Shamal stated finally, looking like he wasn't exactly pleased with his choice of words. "Though it functions fine—its obvious there's something wrong, but it's beyond an X-ray's capabilities to find out what. I don't know if it's a disease or perhaps a condition due to her habits or lifestyle—we're at a blank."

Reborn said nothing, staring curiously down at the papers before him, reading over Ketsui's data. "There are moments when she fights her body fails her."

"Coughing, possible pain, and I'm assuming she coughs up blood every now and then too." Shamal let out a long sigh, shaking his head. "She doesn't have anything like tuberculosis, which rules that out... It could be that her body is naturally weak though."

"That could be a problem." Reborn stated, and Shamal nodded.

"Though you can't take back what you've been given." Shamal sat up, nodding to the folders. "What I would suggest is looking into his her history though, since it seems there's not much. It's obvious she isn't that good to be able to clean her tracks, meaning someone's already covered them up for her."

"Her parents?" Reborn mulled over the thought—it was very likely, since being in the mafia could make one paranoid, and it could be the fact that her parents were looking out for her.

"Possibly." Shamal agreed, but he looked troubled. "Her files are so small it'd be easy to wipe them out, and it would seem as if she never existed."

"It could be on purpose." Reborn slipped the files into his coat and nodded towards Shamal. "Look up her parents, see if they had anything that could have been inherited. Thanks."

Shamal waved his hand, turning around in the chair. "Don't sweat it. I've gotten a bit curious as well."

_Ketsui Tatsudoshi. _Reborn mused, and Leon hopped to his shoulder. _Daughter to Lovino Volare and Misuki Tatsudoshi._

_There's more to her it seems._

* * *

><p>"I'm really surprised that you took us out to a sushi place." Tsuna commented, slipping some fatty tuna into his mouth with a happy smile.<p>

"It's to celebrate." Reborn smirked, and Haru perked up beside Tsuna.

"I feel bad about being part of this." Haru admitted modestly, and Reborn continued to chew.

"I don't mind."

"Buy I'm happy to begin by showing everyone that I moved up a grade!" Haru stood suddenly, giving a twirl of her uniform for Tsuna. "What do you think?"

"Isn't it the same?" Tsuna sweat dropped and Haru blushed, quickly sitting back down.

"R-Right..."

"Anyway, eat plenty of sushi." Bianchi stated simply, and Haru perked up, nodding her head eagerly as she beamed.

"I'll keep eating until I've destroyed my stomach!" Haru dug into another piece, and Tsuna offered an exasperated smile, turning to the side.

"Ketsui, you haven't even eaten anything yet..." I blinked, glancing to Tsuna over the rim of my cup as he looked worried. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm not a fan of sushi." I paled slightly, staring down at the piece of raw fish and rice and resisting the urge to wrinkle my nose. "I'll stay with tea."

"That won't due," Tsuna's brows furrowed. "Ketsui, you barely eat as it is!"

"Only because I forget sometimes..."

"Hahi! How can you forget something so important?" Haru looked startled and I shrugged.

"I have to be careful in the kitchen because I fall asleep sometimes." I explained, remembering one time I had left the stove on and nearly burned down the house. "So I get lazy to cook."

"You just don't like it because you haven't tried it," Tsuna sighed, shaking his head. And I withheld a smile, amused that he sounded like his mother. "You have to stay healthy, Ketsui."

"Shrimp! Shrimp is mine!" Lambo declared, and Haru beamed.

"I also love roe!"

"Really, thank you, Reborn." Tsuna turned to his so-called tutor, and Reborn smirked.

"Don't mention it. You guys have been working hard lately, you deserve it."

_Something doesn't seem right. _I frowned, staring down at my green tea thoughtfully. _Almost too good to be true._

"Reborn, you..." Tsuna almost looked tearful, and I slid a piece of tempura into my mouth, crunching on the battered shrimp as I eyed Reborn warily.

"Here you are!" A waiter set down another plate, holding up another with his other hand. "Who ordered this one?"

"Mine!" Lambo cheered, and the man grinned as he set down the plate.

Haru asked for another plate of tuna and Bianchi blinked calmly, stripping off the piece of tuna atop the roll. "This is all I need."

_Is that how you're supposed to eat it? _Tsuna stiffened beside me, a look of surprise on his face. "Hey, is it all right to eat all this expensive stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Reborn questioned, and Tsuna frowned.

"It means what it means."

A gust of wind blew past me as Bianchi shot up, shoving aside her chair. "Thanks for the food."

Reborn stuck his arm out and a whip shot out, encircling around Bianchi's wrist as she pulled him along as well. The baby flashed Tsuna a smirk. "Thanks for the food as well." Lambo followed close behind, and Tsuna and Haru blinked in confusion, while I blinked, realizing what had happened.

"The bathroom's over there... No, they wouldn't all go together." Tsuna frowned in confusion and I rubbed the space between my brows. "Plus, the check isn't even here yet..."

Tsuna froze, and realization dawned on the brunette as his eyes widened in shock. "They couldn't have—you've got to be kidding me!" Tsuna shot up to run as well, but before he could make it out, a large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The worker narrowed his eyes and Tsuna sniffled, looking fearful.

"This can't be happening!"

_I should've known better than to let him go out with Reborn. _I let out a tired yawn, rubbing the back of my head as I glared down faintly at the sushi before me. _This is your fault._

* * *

><p>"No one's answering." The worker glanced back to the three before him, eyes narrowing slightly. "I guess I'll have to contact the police."<p>

"Please have mercy on us." Tsuna begged, tears streaming down his face and Haru nodded, clasping her hands together as well. "We were tricked!"

"Hahi! We'll become fugitives, and..." Haru trailed off, a suddenly dreamy look on her face appearing. A small smile touched her lips and she cupped her cheeks. "That might be pretty good..."

"What are you saying?" Tsuna exclaimed, looking startled by Haru's odd fantasies, and Ketsui frowned, rifling through her violin case in hopes of finding her wallet somewhere in there.

_It would be enough to pay... _Ketsui sighed, clasping the case back together. _But I guess I left it at home..._

"Running out on the bill is a crime." The waiter frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I have to be tough on you kids."

"Can't you do something about that?" Tsuna fell to his knees and Ketsui turned sharply at the act, not wanting her friend to have to bow down for something like this. _Damn it, Reborn..._

"I just got back!" The sliding door slid open and Ketsui turned her gaze to an older man, blinking in faint recognition at the resemblance the father shared with his son. "Today's tuna is really good."

"Hey, boss!" Tsuyoshi Yamamoto smiled at the worker before he blinked at the sight before him.

"What's the matter?"

"These guys were trying to run out on the check..."

"Oh!" Tsuyoshi blinked in surprise, the older Yamamoto grinning happily. "These are Takeshi's buddies."

Tsuna shot up in surprise and Ketsui blinked. "Yamamoto's dad?"

_Is that what Yamamoto will look like when he's older? _Ketsui frowned, her brows creasing slightly in thought. _No, that doesn't seem right somehow..._

"Hey, Takeshi!" Tsuyoshi turned his head. "Your buddies are here!"

The familiar face of Yamamoto peered through the folds from the kitchen, and it suddenly dawned on Ketsui that this was Yamamoto's place then. "Hmm? Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

Honey eyes landed on the mess of black hair and Yamamoto's grin widened, eyes brightening in pleasant surprise. "Ket-chan too!"

"Then this is..." Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yamamoto's place?"

Tsuyoshi offered the group a table and Yamamoto let out a carefree laugh as Tsuna explained the situation to the other boy. "You got tricked by kids? That's pretty funny!"

_More like the devil. _Ketsui rubbed her eyes, a small yawn escaping her lips. Yamamoto grinned, leaning his cheek on his hand. "If you were planning to come over you should've told me sooner!"

"Didn't know." Ketsui mumbled, and Tsuna glanced to the girl with a frown.

"Ketsui, you can go home if you'd like, this wasn't your fault—" Tsuna started, but the black haired girl simply blinked, letting herself fall onto his shoulder as she kept a blank face.

"I'd never leave you behind like this." Ketsui murmured solemnly, and Tsuna blinked, cheeks flushing slightly as he scratched his head. Haru puffed out her cheeks, eyes darting between the two furiously as she tried to understand the relationship, and Yamamoto blinked thoughtfully, his eyes flickering between the two as well.

"Running out on the check isn't a good thing to do." Tsuyoshi set down cups of tea for the group, and Ketsui inclined her head gratefully. "But if you're Takeshi's friends, then it's different. That'll be on the house."

Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto's father beamed, a warm grin on his face. "Since you're always looking after Takeshi..."

Tsuna slumped in relief, and Ketsui bowed her head as her friend did. "Thank you very much!"

_Like father like son? _Ketsui glanced between the two, identical grins on both their faces. _Ah, how nice..._

"However!" Tsuna stiffened beside her and Ketsui frowned slightly as Tsuyoshi pointed a finger to the group behind him. "Pay for those, will you?"

Ketsui's eyes narrowed and she blinked in disbelief as Reborn, Bianchi, and Lambo shot up from the sushi they'd been devouring, quickly dashing once more out of the establishment. The black haired girl blinked and nudged her case out from beside her chair, watching as Lambo tripped over the case and fell to the floor.

_Never let Tsuna eat out with Reborn. _Ketsui nodded to herself, making it a mental vow as Lambo's eyes began to tear. "Gotta... Stay... Calm..."

"Don't be calm! At least pay for your share!" Tsuna exclaimed, and Lambo blinked, turning around and holding out a rock circle, hollowed in the middle. "What century is that from?"

"They ate all the expensive stuff." Tsuyoshi frowned, eyeing the mess before him.

"This'll be at least 70,000 yen..."

"70,000?" Tsuna echoed, and Ketsui let out a low whistle at the hefty price. "How in the world do I pay for that? What do I do?"

_If I just had my wallet I could help Tsuna... _Ketsui frowned, wondering if she should ask to go and get it. _I swear I had it on me..._

"You should work it off." A sour look came across Ketsui's face and she blinked. _Maybe I _did _have it with me. _Reborn held up a crow from one hand, decked out in some sort of warrior outfit. "Those who do not work do not eat. I went out and got this."

"Reborn!" Tsuna whirled around. "You—"

"That's a great idea!" Yamamoto's father beamed. "If you don't have the money, you'll have to pay with your bodies."

Ketsui blinked dumbly at the statement while Haru flushed. "H-Hahi! B-Bodies? You mean... The city, at night..."

Ketsui watched in fascination as she seemed to drift off into her strange fantasy land before snapping back too, tears in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. "Does that mean I'll be like 'The Little Match Girl'?"

"Haru, calm down." Tsuna's brows furrowed at the girl's reaction, and he swung back to Reborn. "Wait! _You _pay for it!"

"You can only pull things like this off while you're young." Reborn mused sagely, and Ketsui scoffed. "Think of it as training and do your best."

"Don't screw around!" Tsuna cried, and Ketsui blinked as he raised his voice, surprised to see Tsuna putting up such a fight. "This isn't something I can easily work off!" A bubble blew out from Reborn's nose in response. "Don't fall asleep!"

"Ma, ma, I'll help out too." Yamamoto offered, a bright grin on his face. Tsuna turned around in surprise, and Ketsui sighed, resigning herself for today's problems caused by Reborn.

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna's eyes shone at the baseball player and Yamamoto grinned in response.

"So don't get so upset at innocent customers!"

_Maybe I can sneak a nap in..._

* * *

><p>"Miss, could I get a green tea please?"<p>

Ketsui blinked, nodding her head silently as she scribbled down the order at one table. The elderly woman smiled warmly and Ketsui offered her a ghost of a smile in return, trotting back to Tsuyoshi and handing the order over to him.

"Miss, over here!" The black haired girl turned on her heel and came to a halt before a few business men, a small smile on her lips.

"How can I help you?"

"Oh, she's a natural." Tsuyoshi praised, nodding his head approvingly as Tsuna, Haru, and Yamamoto peeked out from the kitchen. "Especially with how quiet she is, it works for a place like this."

_Ketsui as a waitress? _Tsuna frowned slightly, pausing mid wipe over one of the glasses. _I never really pictured it._

Tears leaked out of Tsuna's eyes and he silently thanked his friend. _Ketsui is so kind..._

_For Tsuna. For Tsuna. For Tsuna. _Ketsui mentally chanted, handing over several plates to one table and offering a small smile once more.

Stubborn bangs and random, uneven strands still framed her face, but the rest of her messy black hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Yamamoto's father had said it was unprofessional to leave her hair out like that, so he'd asked her to tie it up.

"Ket-chan, you're pretty good at this." Yamamoto praised, the baseball player appearing beside her and handing over a few cups of tea to another table. "If you ever need a job you're free to work here!"

"I'm fine." Ketsui inclined her head to a young boy and his mother, jotting down their order with a small smile. "Thank you."

She glanced back to him and blinked. "You're a very good son... always helping out like this."

Yamamoto grinned, scratching the side of his head as he blushed slightly. "Hahaha, it's just something I have to do since it's the family's."

When dark eyes glanced away, honey irises traveled over the face before him, and Yamamoto was slightly in awe to see Ketsui with her hair back for once. The girl usually wore it down or didn't bother with it at all.

It was...kind of nice.

"You know, you look good like this too." Yamamoto added with a bright grin, balancing a tray of tea in his hands as he followed behind the girl. "You should wear your hair like this more often!"

Ketsui blinked, tugging at a strand of her hair thoughtfully before shrugging. "...I'll try?"

Yamamoto beamed, and Ketsui came to a halt before another man. "Hello."

"I'll have a roe, and the eel roll as well." The older man paused, glancing up at Ketsui through his glasses. He looked thoughtful for a moment and Yamamoto leaned over at another table, offering the woman there a charming smile as he handed her the drinks.

A smirk graced his lips and he brushed his fingers over her hand, causing Ketsui to blink at him dully. "Add the tuna and the time you get off and we'll be set."

There was a slightly cry of surprise to her left somewhere as Yamamoto quickly wiped up the drink he'd spilled, offering a hurried apology. Ketsui blinked once at the man, jotting down the order and frowning at the last part.

Did she technically have a time to get off?

"Or," The man tipped her notepad down, fingers curling over hers as he scribbled down numbers. "Add yourself and that works too."

"Sorry. We're _out._" Ketsui blinked as the man froze in fear before her, eyes widening as Yamamoto grinned brightly over the top of her head. The baseball player beamed, adding in at the end. "Of tuna."

The man shook in fear while Ketsui stood mutely as Yamamoto tore off the first paper containing the order and the number. He crumpled it into a ball with ease, and Ketsui watched with child like awe as Yamamoto pitched the ball, the paper sailing across the room and landing in the waste basket. "Let's start it over, neh?"

Figuring that Yamamoto had this table covered, Ketsui made her way over to two middle school boys, offering them a warm look. "How can I help you?"

The two glanced up from their chattered and blushed slightly. One scratched the side of his head and offered a sheepish smile. "U-Um, we'll have some tea first."

Ketsui nodded, smiling softly and causing the other boy to redden. "Would you like to order now too?"

"W-Well—"

"Here you are!" The scalding tea sloshed out dangerously before settling back into the cups, and the two boys flinched as Yamamoto grinned over Ketsui's shoulder, setting down the tea. "Anything else?"

The two paled, quickly shaking their heads, and while Yamamoto beamed, Ketsui blinked once again, wondering if she was doing something wrong.

The baseball player offered the two boys a final grin before facing Ketsui with a slight frown. Before the girl could comment though, Yamamoto was suddenly steering the girl by the shoulders. "You've done enough work out here, Ket-chan! Why don't you help out in the kitchen?"

Ketsui shrugged, moving past the hanging flaps. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"We're almost done." Yamamoto encouraged, and Tsuna smiled over his shoulder, setting out another plate.<p>

"Thank you for helping, Yamamoto-kun." Ketsui nodded her head as well and the other boy grinned.

"I won't let you take all the good roles!" Ketsui's mood suddenly dropped and the girl frowned as a familiar head of silver appeared, and Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"G-Gokudera-kun?"

"I heard from Reborn." Gokudera's face turned serious. "You were tricked by Yamamoto's family's dubious restaurant."

"Don't talk bad about my place!" Yamamoto frowned, and Tsuna eyed the other boy in disbelief.

"That's not it. It's a misunderstanding!" Tsuna explained, and Gokudera frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Then it was somehow the street rat's fault?"

"Don't try to pin it on me, _dog._" Ketsui muttered darkly, but Gokudera ignored the girl, striding forward confidently.

"Well anyway, I'm the one who's going to save the Tenth from this debt!" Gokudera rolled up his sleeves and plunged his hands into the water. "I'll take care of the dishwashing in a flash!"

"But..." Tsuna started, and before the brunette could speak any further, a plate flung out from the force of Gokudera's wash, shattering on the floor. "Hey!"

Gokudera blinked, glancing over his shoulder and laughing sheepishly. "My hand slipped—don't worry!"

Another plate flung out from the pile, splitting in two, and Yamamoto bent down, holding up the broken pieces with wide eyes. "This is the old man's favorite. It's probably worth... 30,000 yen..."

"So adding that to what we had..." Tsuna's eyes grew wide and he paled. "We're in a 100,000 yen debt?"

"Way to go, dog." Ketsui muttered, and Gokudera flinched, for once unable to retaliate.

"Gokudera-kun, please just stay still." Tsuna begged, and the silverette slumped.

"Sorry, Tenth..."

"All of this for sushi?" Ketsui glared lightly at the raw fish sitting on the counter.

_Is that stuff even that good?_

* * *

><p>After the late reaction poison cooking with Bianchi had been settled, and everyone had managed to get home with not completely destroyed stomachs, Ketsui scratched the side of her head as she found herself before Take-Sushi once more. Tugging her violin strap over her shoulder, the girl pushed aside the flap and gazed around the brightly lit area. "Hello?"<p>

"We're open!" Ketsui took another step in and Yamamoto's father glanced up to her in surprise. "Oh? Ket-chan was it? What brings you here?"

Ketsui shuffled through her pockets and pulled out a chain wallet, opening up the folds and pulling out a handful of bills. "For Tsuna."

Tsuyoshi's eyes widened in surprise, and the older man blinked at the girl before him curiously. Ketsui bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry for any trouble we caused."

A grin touched the older man's lips and he leaned forward, pulling only one of the bills and pocketing it. "There we go; no I think we're fine."

Ketsui paused, looking at him in confusion. Yamamoto's father waved his hand towards her, a familiar grin on his lips. "You guys worked hard today. Thanks for always looking after my boy."

The other girl looked ready to protest, but he had already turned. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Ketsui opened her mouth to reply, but once more the older male was a step ahead of her, setting down a cup of green tea with a grin. "Aren't your parents worried right now?"

Ketsui left the cup in her hands, feeling the steaming hot mug warm her hands. "...No."

"Hmm? Ket-chan!" Ketsui glanced to her right where Yamamoto stood, eyes wide in surprise once more at the sight of the girl in his semi-home. "What brings you here again?"

"She came back for seconds of course!" Tsuyoshi answered with a grin, and Ketsui grimaced slightly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Actually, I don't really like sushi." Ketsui managed, and Yamamoto's father froze, while Yamamoto cringed, grinning sheepishly.

"You don't?" Tsuyoshi looked baffled by the very idea, and Ketsui shrugged.

"I just don't care much for it." Ketsui explained politely, not wanting to offend Yamamoto's family. But the girl suddenly paused, surprised with herself.

_Since when did she care?_

"_Distance is key."_

"Takeshi." Yamamoto flinched at his father's tone and Ketsui watched warily as Yamamoto's father turned his back towards them. "You are to make sure your friend doesn't leave, understand?"

"Y-Yeah?" Yamamoto blinked, looking surprised and confused himself as his father suddenly disappeared into the kitchen. Ketsui frowned, gazing down at the tea before her and watching a stalk bob up and down.

"...Sorry." Ketsui offered suddenly, and Yamamoto blinked, letting out a happy laugh as he took a seat beside the girl.

"There's nothing to apologize for! I'm sure the old man just wants to change your mind." Yamamoto nodded to himself, a bright grin on his face. "I mean, you don't like it because you haven't tried it yet, right? You just need to give it a try!"

_I'm not sure... _Ketsui looked wary, and Yamamoto laughed well naturedly, that boyish chuckle she could only ever imagine coming from him. "You look ready to run, Ket-chan!"

_I thought about it. _The blackette leaned back in her seat, tipping the cup up to her lips as she gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully. _It seems so welcoming here. It's like Tsuna's house..._

A small smile touched her lips and Ketsui's eyes lowered. _Must be nice..._

"Neh, Ket-chan?" Eyes like the night met honey and Yamamoto grinned slightly, a curious look on his face. "I always see you carry that violin around, it must be really important, huh?"

Ketsui paused, blinking at Yamamoto thoughtfully before she reached over and pulled the case into her lap. Slim fingers ran over the hard case and Ketsui titled her head, gazing down at it for a moment. "I guess so."

Her hands rested on the musical instrument and she shut her eyes, remembering when she'd first heard it. "It's just a...family memento, I guess."

"I'd love to hear you play!" Yamamoto added, and Ketsui blinked.

"It's nothing special. You can ask Tsuna." Ketsui tried to recall a time where she'd played for anyone else, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

_It's been awhile._

"Hmm... You should play for me sometime." Yamamoto beamed, leaning his head on his hand as he gazed happily at the girl beside him.

Before, Ketsui would've shrugged and said nothing. But it was strange, and perhaps it was because of the welcoming atmosphere, or the moment of peace that seemed to settle over them, and Ketsui found herself offering Yamamoto a small smile, a warm smile as her eyes shone.

"Maybe someday."

"_Don't ever forget!"_

A jolt went through the young girl's body, and if she weren't accustomed to these attacks, she would've given herself away. Ketsui's face simply slackened and her fingers twitched as she stood, inclining her head to a surprised Yamamoto. "You're leaving already?"

"I forgot that I have something to do." Ketsui slung the case over her shoulder, and if it weren't for Yamamoto's naturally sharp eyes, he would've missed the way the action caused her to stumble slightly. "Tell your father thank you."

Yamamoto stared after the girl, half of him wanting to persuade her to stay, and the other half realizing that I wasn't in his rights to be able to do that yet.

"...Takeshi, where did she go?"

Yamamoto blinked in realization, eyes growing wide as his father regarded him dully.

* * *

><p>Ketsui gazed up at the looming moon above her, watching as the silver beams bore down on the peaceful town of Namimori.<p>

Wiping the remains of blood off on her pants, she brought her legs up to her chest and leaned against the park bench, gazing up at the sky. Only a breeze rustled past, shaking the trees, and the swings creaked with the movement. Black eyes met the equally dark sky and Ketsui breathed into her hands, stuffing them into her pockets.

She didn't quite make it home, but she knew she was somewhere close by. Her eyes shut for a moment and she embraced the peacefulness of it all.

"Wouldn't it be nice..." Ketsui blinked her eyes open, tilting her head to the sky. "If it could always be like this?"

As if in response, a familiar explosion rocked the neighborhood, and Ketsui blinked in surprise, turning her head in the direction she knew to be Tsuna's house.

A wry grin split her lips and she sighed, standing up and making her way to the familiar home.

_She'd just have to do whatever she could to protect it._

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! It's nice to take a little break from fighting scenes. :D And poor Ketsui will have to deal with our favorite hobo next chapter.<strong>

**Oh, Dino, you poor thing you.**

**Ketsui's starting to open up a bit it seems. ;)**

**I have to admit that it's kind of fun to write Yamamoto's character, considering how light hearted/serious the guy is, and then Hibari is admittedly interesting to write to.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
